Paraíso Perdido
by Mercy Ally 'Thairis
Summary: Un lugar legendario amenaza el amor de quienes se unieron en la promesa de amarse por siempre, pone en peligro la libertad y el destino de los seres queridos. Nuevos tiranos y viejos enemigos se unen para eliminar a los héroes y dominar al mundo.
1. Chapter 1

_**Paraíso Perdido**_

_**Cinco Años Después…**_

Ankara, Capital de Turquía. Una columna de humo, cenizas, terror y muerte cubre lo que en un momento fue un hermoso valle; lo que fue un campamento gitano. Las banderas gitanas han sido quemadas, y reemplazadas por banderas francesas. Tropas francesas, españolas y soldados de artillería del gobierno turco han tomado el campamento; unos montan guardia, otros entierran a los gitanos muertos en una enorme fosa. Colocan los cuerpos unos sobre otros, sin el menor respeto, sin compasión por los niños que observan y no pueden entender el por qué de tanto derramamiento de sangre.

Pero lo peor está por suceder; nueve hombres y seis mujeres son colocados en fila para ser ejecutados. A unos metros, se encuentran los responsables principales de la cruel masacre cometida contra los gitanos; El General Marqués, Jean De Blanc, y el Capitán Pierre Lombard. Ambos son representantes del Rey de Francia y de la misión de levantarse en armas contra Inglaterra y sus aliados. Francia anhela recuperar el poder que Inglaterra le arrebató. Pero en esta ocasión no piensan solo pelear por lo que quieren, tienen algo mucho más interesante entre manos. Y de conseguirlo, Francia se convertiría literalmente en la Cima del Mundo.

Frente a la fosa común donde despiadadamente son echados los cuerpos sin vida de los gitanos; hay una anciana de baja estatura, con la mirada cansada y llena de dolor. En esa tumba fue lanzada su hija, su esposo y sus dos nietos. Y para encontrar un sentido al hecho de que se le haya permitido seguir con vida; con una voz temblorosa la anciana comienza a entonar una copla gitana, que evoca el dolor del pueblo gitano, y de la leyenda que parece estar despertando nuevamente. Esta copla es un grito de auxilio; de advertencia.

_------------------__"Gitanos del mar, sus velas han de izar, la ira de la reina nos vuelve a tocar. De la tierra exiliados, en el mar amenazados. El poder de la joya negra busca un nuevo amo. Gitanos del mar, sus velas han de izar; escuchen el lamento, de los peregrinos en el viento. De la tierra exiliados, en el mar amenazados. El poder de la joya negra busca un nuevo amo._

Los gitanos a ser fusilados deciden repetir con fuerza la copla gitana evocada por la anciana. Todos los soldados están impresionados con lo que sucede; pero para Jean De Blanc no es sorpresa; en cierto modo lo esperaba. Pierre espera por la orden del General De Blanc.

--------------------"Ordena la ejecución. Tan pronto esos miserables sean enterrados quiero que comencemos con la siguiente fase. Nuestra avanzada será lenta; pero muy precisa. Serán nuestros propios enemigos quienes nos conduzcan a la victoria; y hacia el poder de dominar al mundo. Nuevamente lo inmaterial vuelve a ser…relevante.

El siniestro Capitán Lombard siente agrado por las palabras de su General. Aunque le quedan ciertas dudas sobre el final de la caravana gitana.

--------------------"¿Qué hacemos con esa anciana y con los huérfanos General?

--------------------"Déjalos vivir; necesitamos testigos que sostengan el nuevo poder de Francia. Termina con la ejecución.

--------------------"A la orden General.

El Capitán Pierre Lombard toma su posición a la derecha del pelotón de fusilamiento. De inmediato da la orden para que los soldados tomen sus puestos. Los gitanos permanecen con la mirada desafiante, con el alma en paz y tranquilos porque saben que serán recibidos como mártires en los brazos de Santa Sara. Finalmente bajo el comando del Capitán Lombard; los soldados disparan varias veces sobre los condenados; hasta dejarlos sin vida. La anciana protege a los niños para que no vean la grotesca escena; y con amargura mira al Capitán Lombard; que sin remordimiento alguno abandona la escena junto con el pelotón de fusilamiento.

Pero ajenos a la zona de guerra; el matrimonio Sparrow continúa dejando su huella en los puertos del Caribe y otras regiones. Juntos son poderosos; saquean puertos sin disparar una sola bala, y sin siquiera ser notados. Las habilidades de Jack para pelear se han acoplado muy bien a las de Mirka; inmovilizan por completo a sus adversarios sin arrebatarles la vida. En vez de ser llamados por quienes han sido sus víctimas como los Piratas del Caribe; más bien se les comienza a conocer como los Fantasmas de Caribe; porque saquean sin dejar rastro. Ambos; junto con su tripulación, gozan del respeto de sus colegas piratas. Logrando así alianzas fuertes que les han traído gran fortuna.

Jack y Mirka se encuentran el la intimidad de su cabina; celebrando con vino el triunfo en el último de sus saqueos; ninguna baja, poco uso de la violencia y como siempre no dejaron huella.

---------------------"Este ha sido uno de nuestros mejores trabajos.

---------------------"Si; y me alegra que sea el último de la temporada. Espero que esta vez cumplas tu promesa de celebrar nuestro aniversario durante todo el verano. Quiero pasar todo ese tiempo en Isla Palomares con los niños. Este viaje fue demasiado largo para mi gusto.

---------------------"No te he roto una promesa en años querida.

---------------------"¿Olvidaste nuestro cuarto aniversario?

Inteligentemente Jack besa a Mirka, para que el detalle de ese incidente quede en silencio y en el olvido.

----------------------"Sabes perfectamente que los eventos que arruinaron esa celebración en parte fueron provocados por tu padre.

----------------------"Es verdad. Pero tú lo seguiste sin quejarte.

----------------------"Pero ambos supimos compensarte; tu padre a su manera como tu padre; y yo a mi manera como tu amante esposo. Descuida, para mañana al medio día estaremos en casa, con nuestros hijos, nuestros amigos y una gran celebración.

Ahora es Mirka quien besa a Jack tiernamente. Con la misma ternura interrumpe el beso para mirar a su amado pirata directo a los ojos.

----------------------"Estos han sido los ocho años más hermosos de mi vida. Mi sueño se hizo realidad; ser tu esposa hasta el fin de mis días.

----------------------"El tiempo debe estar acorde con nuestro amor; porque cada año te pones más hermosa, no has cambiado en nada. Tres partos, y tu figura sigue tan esbelta como cuando eras una inexperta doncella.

Mirka se siente halagada con los piropos de Jack.

----------------------"Y tú te ves mejor que nunca; te has vuelto más bravo, más intenso, mucho más audaz. Y el tiempo tampoco parece querer tocarte.

----------------------"¡Tenemos muchos años jóvenes por delante amor!

Mirka le responde con un tierno beso a su esposo.

----------------------"Te amo Jack; te amo.

----------------------"Y yo a ti.

Jack besa a Mirka con la pasión que lo caracteriza y ella le responde con todo el amor que siente por él. Y mientras el amor se expresa en la cabina del capitán; El Perla Negra sigue su rumbo hacia Isla Palomares a toda vela y con el viento a favor.

Es una hermosa mañana en Isla Palomares; en la bella mansión que es hogar de Jack, Mirka y sus tres hijos; se desarrolla una actividad infantil. Los niños están jugando a las escondidas en el interior de la casa, aprovechando que los adultos madrugaron para preparar la fiesta de aniversario de sus respectivos padres. Marís es quien busca a sus compañeros de juego; ya ha vencido a Grace y a Alex, que la observan un poco desilusionados por haber sido derrotados en la competencia. Marís está concentrada; de pronto escucha un ruido y unas risas que indiscutiblemente pertenecen a la pequeña Kelly Sparrow.

------------------"¡Ya te escuché Kelly; puedes correr pero no esconderte! Al menos no por siempre.

Grace está lista para hacer un comentario al respecto.

------------------"Kelly siempre gana este juego porque es la más pequeña y por lo tanto la más difícil de encontrar. Pierdes el tiempo Marís.

------------------"Yo no me rindo, puede que hoy sea el día en el que se le acabe la suerte.

------------------"Si, espera sentada.

Aidan, que cada día que pasa se parece más a su padre, está aliado con Dylan para vencer a Marís en el juego.

-------------------"Vamos a tener que trabajar en equipo; uno la distrae y el otro corre hacia la seguridad de la silla que representa la victoria.

-------------------"Perfecto; tú la distraes y yo corro.

-------------------"No, tú la distraes y yo corro.

-------------------"Mi papá tenía razón cuando dijo que eres igualito a tu padre a la hora de hacer planes.

-------------------"¿Lo dices como insulto o como cumplido?

-------------------"Tómalo como quieras.

Grace y Alex ven a Aidan; por lo que tratan de crear una distracción para que tanto él como Dylan puedan llegar hasta la silla y vencer a Marís. Alex está listo para engañar a Marís.

-----------------"Oye, Marís, creo que vi a Kelly.

-----------------"¿Dónde?

-----------------"Detrás de aquel mueble.

-----------------"¿Y por que la delatas; estás seguro de lo que dices?

-----------------"Oye, como tú dijiste, hoy puede ser el día en el que se le acabe la suerte a la más pequeña de la familia Sparrow.

De lo que Marís no se ha percatado es que Kelly está bajo la mesa cercana a la silla; solo tiene que buscar el momento adecuado para salir y ganar de nuevo. De pronto Aidan y Dylan salen corriendo de su escondite con rumbo hacia la silla, Marís los persigue, durante la carrera tropiezan con una mesita y dejan caer un florero; algo que distrae por completo a Marís; logrando que Dylan y Aidan se coronen con la victoria. Marís se siente humillada y molesta. Aidan se acerca a ella.

------------------"Me parece que este juego se está convirtiendo en una verdadera pesadilla para ti.

------------------"Te equivocas; ¡aún queda Kelly!

Pero Kelly sale de su escondite en ese momento, corre hacia la silla ganando así el juego. La pequeña Kelly le sonríe dulcemente a Marís.

-------------------"¡Gané, gané otra vez!

-------------------"Si, me ganaste, disfrútalo, te lo mereces.

Zara entra en ese momento y se asombra al ver la sala toda revuelta; un florero roto, niños desarreglados, en fin, un gran desorden.

-------------------"¿Qué les hemos dicho sobre jugar dentro de la casa?

La pequeña Kelly corre hacia Zara.

-------------------"¡Gané de nuevo tía Zara!

-------------------"¡Que bueno mi amor! Pero ahora vendrás conmigo porque tenemos que bañarte y arreglarte para cuando regresen tus padres. Y ustedes pequeños juguetones, quiero que se esmeren porque esta tarde tenemos una fiesta muy especial.

-------------------"Lo sabemos mamá

-------------------"No te defraudaremos.

Marís, Aidan y Grace se acercan a su tía Zara para mostrarle su apoyo.

-----------------"Nosotros también ayudaremos.

-----------------"Nos portaremos bien.

-----------------"¡Estoy ansiosa por ver a mamá y a papá!

En la playa; Will, Dorian, Barbosa, Kassandra y Dalma conversan mientras los gitanos y los demás residentes de la isla preparan todo para la fiesta de aniversario.

-------------------"Parece que fue ayer cuando se celebró la boda triple.

-------------------"Así es.

-------------------"La familia se ha multiplicado.

-------------------"Todo lo malo quedó atrás; los niños tendrán un gran futuro teniendo tan buenos padres.

-------------------"Mi nieto Aidan cada día se parece más a su padre.

-------------------"Y eso te preocupa¿verdad Barbosa?

-------------------"Me preocupa que aprenda el lado…pícaro que sigue vivo en él.

Todos sonríen ante el comentario de Barbosa, que aunque se lleva bien con Jack, es evidente que no ha olvidado los viejos tiempos. Pero quien no ha hecho comentarios es Kassandra; algo la inquieta mucho. En su mente se escucha el canto gitano que despierta la leyenda oscura que condenó a los gitanos una vez; y que esconde un poder siniestro capaz de cambiar el mundo de la mano de quien logre poseerlo.

Pero mientras en Isla Palomares se prepara una fiesta; en Port Royal se viven momentos de tensión. El Comodoro Ludlow, el gobernador Swann y altos oficiales de la Armada Inglesa sostienen una reunión importante.

------------------"Esto es más grave de lo que se temía Comodoro.

------------------"Explíquese.

------------------"Los turcos se han rendido ante la avanzada francesa y española¡se han alineado a sus filas! Teniente Bradford; por favor muéstrele al Comodoro los informes y las evidencias que tenemos.

El Teniente Bradford le entrega al Comodoro Ludlow unos documentos que detallan los movimientos en tierra y mar de las fuerzas enemigas.

------------------"Como podrá ver Comodoro Ludlow; España, Austria, Bélgica, Irlanda y ahora Turquía; unen fuerzas contra todo territorio gobernado por la Corona Inglesa.

------------------"Si no declaramos el Estado Oficial de Guerra en menos de un mes los tendremos aquí.

------------------"Si no es que ya navegan hacia acá.

------------------"Comodoro; Francia es una nación que utiliza la crueldad para doblegar a sus enemigos. Tenemos informes de que han cometido masacres con los gitanos en Turquía y España; solo para adueñarse de las zonas rurales para convertirlas en Campos de Concentración. Hay rumores de encuentros con piratas que no han sido nada favorables en aguas cercanas al Pacífico. Gracias al trato que usted creó con dos de los Señores Piratas; esos "Corsarios" son bastante leales a Inglaterra; pero otros se rinden y rompen filas. Necesitamos de ambos bandos, Gitanos y Piratas; guerreros bravos con la lealtad suficiente como para morir por la causa. ¿Comprende?

El Comodoro Ludlow comprende bien; pero como hombre justo que es, se siente mal ante la idea de usar el trato como un chantaje a largo plazo.

-----------------"Necesito un par de horas para poner en orden mis ideas.

-----------------"Inglaterra no tiene un par de horas Comodoro Ludlow. Hay un traidor entre los gitanos y otro entre los piratas. Nuestros aliados Italianos han escondido a algunas caravanas gitanas pero el enemigo termina encontrándolas y masacrándolas sin piedad. Y lamento informarle que el joven y gallardo pirata, el Capitán Kidd; ya no se encuentra entre los vivos. Si nos llegan a superar en número nos cortarán en pedazos como ¡a ganado!

El Comodoro Ludlow no tiene salida en este momento. El gobernador Swann interpreta la situación y decide intervenir de inmediato.

---------------------"Sugiero que se declare el Estado Oficial de Guerra cuanto antes. No quiero ver este puerto invadido por fuerzas que usen la crueldad para doblegar y lograr poder. Tengo amargos recuerdos de sucesos similares; no quiero que se repitan.

En ese momento; dos soldados entran al despacho.

---------------------"Comodoro, gobernador. Una flota de barcos se acerca al puerto.

---------------------"¿Colores?

---------------------"Bandera blanca; acompañadas de banderas gitanas y…piratas.

La esperanza regresa al corazón de Ludlow.

---------------------"Quiero a la armada preparada, pero ni un solo disparo. Recuerden que son…"Corsarios". Y los gitanos son los súbditos de la Reina Mirka; amiga de la corona.

----------------------"Espero que podamos unirnos para el bien común. El rey espera un buen desempeño de sus representantes; no lo olvide Comodoro.

Desde la ventana de su habitación; Elizabeth puede ver la flota de barcos acercándose a Port Royal. Ver las banderas gitanas le da mala espina; pero al divisar los colores de las banderas piratas; su corazón da un gran salto. No puede ver al Perla Negra pero sabe que cualquier pirata en el mundo está relacionado o conoce directamente a Jack Sparrow. En ocho años no ha olvidado lo que vivió con él; su ausencia ha sido terrible y la pena de saberlo feliz en brazos de otra mujer le ha carcomido el alma durante todo ese tiempo. Aunque intentó olvidarlo poniendo tierra de por medio; océanos enteros y con nuevos intentos de amar; nada ha logrado arrancar de su alma el amor por el audaz Capitán Jack Sparrow. Elizabeth está decidida a averiguar que sucede.

Mientras; en Isla Palomares; Zara y Ana María preparan a los niños; tarea que no es fácil, porque lo seis pequeños piratas no dejan de moverse. Ana María está peinando a su hija Marís, que para nada le agrada vestir formal.

-----------------"Mamá odio estos vestidos, además me voy a ensuciar en menos de media hora porque por si no te has dado cuenta estamos en la playa.

-----------------"Marís; te dejo que te vistas como quieres todo el año, pero cuando te pido que te vistas como la niña hermosa que eres en el día de mi aniversario de bodas espero que me complazcas.

-----------------"Ya que lo pones así.

Madre e hija se sonríen y se dan un fuerte abrazo.

En la ventana de la habitación se encuentran los hermanos Sparrow: Aidan, Grace y la pequeña Kelly. Aidan tiene un telescopio y no deja de apuntar hacia el mar; está deseoso de ver las velas negras del Perla en el horizonte.

--------------------"¿Ya lo ves?

--------------------"Todavía no.

Kelly quiere ver por el telescopio.

-------------------"Aidan déjame usarlo.

-------------------"Lo siento hermanita pero eres muy pequeña para manejar esto; y si se rompe papá me mata.

Aidan mueve el telescopio hacia el interior de la habitación y ve a Dylan leyendo un libro.

-------------------"Dylan no seas aburrido; estamos en pleno verano y de fiesta, deja ese libro por favor.

-------------------"Leer no es aburrido.

-------------------"¿Ah no?

Kelly está harta de la actitud de su hermano y le arrebata el telescopio. Aidan lo toma como un gesto hostil de su hermana y decide alejarse de ella para averiguar que es lo que lee Dylan. Grace le acerca el telescopio a su hermanita para que al menos pueda ver por unos segundos mientras ella lo sostiene. De pronto, la pequeña ve el Perla Negra en el horizonte.

--------------------"¡Grace, mira, ahí está el barco de mamá y papá!

Los demás reaccionan de inmediato y se acercan a la ventana. Zara y Ana María sonríen al ver al imponente Perla Negra como dueño y señor del vasto horizonte.

--------------------"Siempre puntuales.

--------------------"Tengo tantas ganas de verlos. Buenos niños; vamos a la playa a recibirlos.

Los hermanos Sparrow son los primeros en salir corriendo; Aidan toma de la mano a la pequeña Kelly para que no se caiga al bajar las escaleras.

Afuera todos están atentos a la llegada del Perla Negra a la costa de Isla Palomares. Livingstone está muy emocionado, al igual que Alejandro y Sofía.

Después de un rato; finalmente el majestuoso Perla Negra atraca en el muelle; Jack y Mirka desembarcan en la isla junto a Gibbs, Marty y Cotton; de inmediato los niños corren a abrazar a sus padres. Kelly es la primera en llegar a los brazos de su padre, mientras que Aidan y Grace; besan y abrazan a su madre.

---------------------"¡Que linda te ves mamá!

---------------------"¡No se vuelvan a ir por tanto tiempo!

---------------------"No, mis amores no lo haremos de nuevo. ¡Se ven preciosos; no saben como me alegro de estar de nuevo con ustedes mis niños queridos!

Kelly abraza y besa a su padre dulcemente; logrando que el Capitán Sparrow se emocione mucho.

------------------"Te extrañé mucho papá.

------------------"Y yo también te extrañé mi pequeña estrella de mar.

Aidan y Grace corren a abrazar a su padre; es por esto que Jack entrega a Kelly a los brazos de su madre.

------------------"¡Mami que bueno que estás de regreso!

------------------"Mi linda bebé, te extrañé tanto mi amor. Dime¿te cuidaron bien tus hermanos; la pasaste bien con Dalma y con Sofía?

------------------"Si.

------------------"¿Jugaron mucho contigo?

------------------"Si. Pero no se vuelvan a ir tan lejos, por tanto tiempo.

------------------"No te preocupes mi vida; estaremos en la isla todo el verano; y haremos más cortos nuestros viajes te lo prometo mi amor.

Jack es la víctima feliz de los abrazos, besos y preguntas interminables de sus amados gemelos. Barbosa y Livingstone se acercan; Mirka les sonríe y mira a su pequeña Kelly.

------------------"¿Quieres ir con papá?

------------------"Si, te amo mamá.

------------------"Y yo a ti mi amor.

Mirka pone con cuidado a su pequeña en el suelo; la pequeña corre hacia su padre, momento que Mirka aprovecha para caminar hacia su padre y abrazarlo fuertemente.

------------------"¿Buen viaje?

------------------"Y buena fortuna. ¡Me alegra tanto verte aquí papá! Haz cumplido con seguir mis pasos y eso me hace muy feliz.

------------------"Perderte de vista no está en mis planes.

Livingstone se acerca en ese momento.

------------------"¿No hay un abrazo para mí?

------------------"Claro que sí.

Mirka abraza a Livingstone con mucho cariño; realmente tiene a dos padres a su lado; y no está lejos de la verdad, pues tanto Barbosa como Livingstone la adoran

Poco a poco todos se van acercando. Ana María y Zara también la reciben con mucho afecto; Mirka está feliz de verlas; y saluda con mucho cariño a quienes son sus sobrinos por el gran lazo de hermandad que la une a Zara y a Ana María. Los niños adoran a Mirka. Del mismo modo Mirka abraza con alegría a Will y a Dorian; que luego de saludarla se dirigen al a Jack que sigue ocupado con sus tres hermosos hijos.

------------------"¿Cómo estás Jack?

------------------"Ya me ves Will; rodeado de mis retoños.

Jack y Will se dan la mano; seguido de un fraternal abrazo. Dorian se dirige a Jack con el mismo sentimiento de hermandad.

Todos están felices con el regreso de Jack y Mirka; con la misma alegría son recibidos los tripulantes, que ya disfrutan del inicio de sus vacaciones en la paradisíaca isla. Mirka sigue saludando a su gente; con mucho afecto abraza a Dalma; luego al ver a Kassandra su felicidad se intensifica y la abraza con mucho cariño. La felicidad es más que evidente en todos los que habitan Isla Palomares; y con este recibimiento, se da por iniciada la fiesta del octavo aniversario de las tres parejas más queridas en la isla.

Pero en el mar el escenario es distinto. Un barco de guerra francés dirige una flota en el Atlántico. El nombre de barco es Darcelle; en honor a la princesa de Francia. Darcelle es el barco del General Marqués Jean De Blanc; ese hombre de mirada vacía, de una presencia sombría, que no muestra piedad por nada ni por nadie, un hombre con una ambición de poseer el poder supremo sobre sus enemigos y sobre el mundo. El Capitán Pierre Lombard entra en la cabina.

-----------------"¿Me mandó a llamar General?

-----------------"Oui Capitaine Lombard. Tome asiento por favor.

El Capitán Lombard se sienta; esperando lo que sea que su General tenga que decirle. De Blanc toma un viejo pergamino, muy antiguo y lo abre.

-----------------"¿Quiere escuchar un poema amigo Lombard?

-----------------"¿Un poema?

-----------------"Por decirlo de alguna manera; es más bien una especie de enigma, un misterio hacia la joya capaz de otorgar el control del mundo; y de toda vida en el. Koh-L-Noor; que en lengua gitana significa; El Amo del Mundo.

Al Capitán Lombard comienza a agradarle lo que oye. El General lo nota y de inmediato se dispone a leer el pergamino.

-----------------"Escuche esto capitán: En las entrañas del mar un diamante fue creado; por la diosa del mar entregado, a un pueblo en un Paraíso Perdido; donde su inmenso poder permanecería escondido. Pero el poder del diamante fue revelado; y de su lugar de reposo arrancado. La diosa del mar a la traidora condenó a errar y al ladrón con la vida le hizo pagar. El diamante domina en el Paraíso Perdido; guardando su inmenso poder en el olvido. ¿Qué le parece capitán?

------------------"Me parece que es una vieja leyenda sin fundamento general.

------------------"Todo el mundo se burlaba de la vieja leyenda de Davy Jones; y ya ve usted; se demostró todo lo contrario. De hecho; son fuertes los rumores de que quien tomó su lugar en ese poderoso y legendario barco es nada más y nada menos que un buen amigo mío. De ser así tendré que adentrarme más en las oscuras regiones del mar.

La expresión de Lombard es de duda; y de que algo siniestro se esconde en las intenciones del General de Blanc.

------------------"Koh-L- Noor existe; ese diamante está protegido por los gitanos y tiene que llegar a mis manos a como de lugar. Quiero que contactes de nuevo a esa miserable pareja de traidores; para que nos asistan en esta nueva misión, que comenzará tan pronto invada Port Royal; y obtenga de ese lugar a la persona que ha de asegurarnos la victoria en el mundo.

Pero mientras los villanos preparan planes; en Isla Palomares el ambiente es de alegría y de fiesta. Barbosa se encuentra reunido con los niños; la pequeña Kelly está sentada en el regazo de su abuelo; escuchando atentamente al igual que sus primos y hermanos una historia de piratas.

Jack, Mirka, Dorian, Will, Zara y Ana María observan al Capitán Barbosa entregado a los niños.

-------------------"Barbosa es otro hombre.

-------------------"Solo espero que no les esté contando a mis hijos nuestras viejas aventuras.

-------------------"No creo que lo haga Jack; jamás les hablaría mal de ti.

-------------------"A mi lo que me alegra es que estaremos pasando el verano aquí en la isla. Todo ha mejorado mucho en estos ocho años.

-------------------"La isla se ha vuelto un verdadero paraíso.

-------------------"Gracias a Mirka y a Jack.

-------------------"Esta isla significa mucho para nosotros.

-------------------"Aquí hemos pasado momentos maravillosos; más bien todos hemos pasado buenos momentos aquí.

Todos están de acuerdo con las palabras de Jack.

Dalma y Kassandra se encuentran sentadas bajo una carpa; Dalma pone atención especial a las cartas de la sabia gitana.

--------------------"¿Ves? Siguen alineados.

--------------------"Luna y Alekto. Como en los tiempos cuando los gitanos tenían una vida estable; en un paraíso hermoso, en las esmeraldas del mar de Jade.

--------------------"¿Conoces la leyenda?

--------------------"Si; la conozco.

--------------------"La ira de la diosa del mar fue terrible; arrasó con los culpables y con los inocentes. Desde ese día; hace milenios; los gitanos hemos sido condenados a errar por el mundo; despreciados por el resto de las razas y sin un hogar seguro, estable.

--------------------"Pero los gitanos han sabido adaptarse; tenemos la mejor prueba de eso delante de nosotros. Y la diosa Calipso ha pagado con creces el haber medido con la misma vara a los traidores y a los inocentes. Ella ha sido apartada de su mundo, de todo lo que ama; ha pagado muy caro sus errores.

--------------------"¿Cómo lo sabes?

--------------------"Lo se. Me lo deja ver mi naturaleza.

--------------------"Te creo; siempre he pensado que eres más poderosa de lo que aparentas. Pero no es Calipso quien debe preocuparnos. Algo mucho más peligroso se avecina; y tengo miedo, por primera vez en estos ocho años el ver a Luna y a Alekto alineados me provoca un gran temor.

También es de gran temor para Tía Dalma; esa leyenda y el secreto que la atormenta van de la mano. De descubrirse todo perderá mucho; será añadir más dolor a las heridas que ya lleva en el alma.

Cae la noche; la fiesta termina en la Isla; y los niños deben dormir. Mirka, se encuentra en la habitación de Kelly. La dulce madre ayuda a su pequeña a acostarse.

----------------"Aquí tienes tu muñeca. Y ahora a dormir.

----------------"No tengo sueño mamá.

----------------"Pero es tarde mi amor; tienes que descansar jugaste mucho en el día de hoy. Gastaste mucha energía.

----------------"Esta bien. Te quiero mucho mami.

----------------"Y yo a ti preciosa.

Mirka besa con amor a su hijita. En ese momento entra Jack; ahora es la oportunidad de la joven madre para darle las buenas noches a sus gemelos.

-----------------"Mi pequeña estrella de mar no se ha dormido.

-----------------"Se niega a entrar al mundo de los sueños.

Kelly les brinda una dulce sonrisa a sus padres.

------------"Ve con Aidan y Grace; yo me quedo con Kelly.

------------"Muy bien.

Jack aparta un poco a su esposa de la niña para decirle un secreto.

---------------"Tienen que dormirse rápido, recuerda nuestra fiesta privada en la playa.

---------------"No se me ha olvidado. Voy con Aidan y Grace.

Pero Jack y Mirka no son los únicos con la urgencia de que sus hijos se duerman de inmediato; en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes; Zara y Will tratan de que sus dos retoños se sumerjan en el mundo de los sueños.

-----------------"¿Nos vamos a quedar todo el verano?

-----------------"Y con suerte un poco más.

-----------------"Hace tiempo que no compartimos con los amigos.

-----------------"Yo ya extrañaba a mis primos.

-----------------"¡Me encanta estar con ellos; aunque Aidan a veces me saque de quicio!

Zara y Will sonríen ante los comentarios de sus hijos.

------------------"Bueno, Alex, Dylan, a dormir. Ya es tarde para que estén despiertos.

------------------"Que duerman bien.

------------------"Buenas noches mamá; buenas noches papá.

------------------"Buenas noches.

De la misma forma, en la hacienda de Livingstone; Ana María y Dorian le dan las buenas noches a su hija

------------------"Buenas noches mí amor.

------------------"Buenas noches mamá.

------------------"Nada de escaparte esta noche; ni de despertar a tus primos.

------------------"No lo haré papá; te lo prometo.

Ana María acaricia con ternura el rostro de su hija. Tanto ella como su esposo se quedan junto a Marís hasta que el sueño la domine por completo.

Mirka contempla con amor a sus gemelos, que duermen plácidamente en sus camas. Jack y sus tres hijos son los motivos de su existencia; para Mirka no hay nada que sea más importante que ellos. Con cuidado de no despertarlos; Mirka besa en la frente a cada uno de ellos; y sale de la habitación.

Una vez afuera se encuentra con Jack; y los dos se unen en un fuerte abrazo.

----------------"Dicen que ser padres es un asunto complicado; a nosotros no nos ha ido tan mal.

----------------"Al contrario, somos muy afortunados. Nuestros hijos son sanos, fuertes, muy inteligentes.

----------------"Sacaron lo mejor de nosotros.

Mirka sonríe ante el comentario de Jack.

------------------"Los hijos de Will y Zara son maravillosos también; y Marís es tan linda e independiente como su madre. También es muy decidida como su padre.

------------------"La vida nos recompensó.

------------------"Si.

------------------"Y hablando de recompensas; tú y yo tenemos una cita en la playa.

------------------"Muy bien.

Jack y Mirka se dan un beso; se toman de la mano y salen de la mansión. Una vez afuera se encuentran con Sofía.

-----------------"¿Segura que puedes cuidar de los niños esta noche?

-----------------"Claro que sí; en un aniversario una niñera es un elemento importante. Además yo quiero a todos esos niños como si fueran míos.

-----------------"Gracias Sofía.

Aún quedan rastros de la gran fiesta en los alrededores de la playa; pero ya todos se han retirado a descansar. Todos, menos las parejas que celebran su aniversario. En la parte sur de la playa; Jack y Mirka se preparan para una hermosa noche de amor bajo la luna y las estrellas. Una fogata mitiga la oscuridad alrededor de ellos; Jack no deja de mirar a Mirka; ella por su parte decide acercarse a él con esa mezcla de sensualidad e inocencia que siempre lo ha enloquecido.

-----------------"Lo amo con toda mi alma Capitán Sparrow.

-----------------"Y yo a usted majestad; Reina de los Gitanos.

Jack besa a Mirka apasionadamente; y ella le responde de la misma forma. El amor de Jack y Mirka se ha convertido en leyenda; una leyenda de amor y fuerza que traspasa fronteras.

De la misma forma Will y Zara se aman intensamente en la intimidad de su habitación en la mansión. Los amantes se han refugiado en la más alejada; en el tercer piso; donde no hay posibilidades de que sean interrumpidos o escuchados.

Ana María y Dorian no escapan al amor que se vive en esta noche tan especial; ambos han escogido la soledad de la cabaña en la villa de pescadores; donde hace ocho años una sorpresa le mostró a ella y a sus mejores amigas los vestidos de novia con los que se unirían en matrimonio a los hombres de sus vidas. Ana María y Dorian se expresan cuanto se aman de una manera tierna pero a la vez intensa.

Esta es una verdadera noche de amor y de alegría para estas tres parejas que conmemoran el día en el que unieron sus vidas para siempre. Tienen a sus hijos; son libres, tienen todo cuanto pueden desear. Para ellos no hay nada que pueda tronchar la vida tan hermosa que han creado. Pero si supieran sobre el mal que se agita en los mares; si tan solo tuvieran idea de las barbaridades que se están cometiendo en tierra firme; estarían llenos de angustia. Porque lo que se avecina para ellos no es placentero; y no solo por el peligro de enfrentar una nueva guerra por la libertad; en esta ocasión habría mucho más en juego; demasiados riesgos. Aunque nunca hay sacrificio penoso; cuando se desea salvar lo que más se ama en este mundo.

_**Continuará…..**_


	2. Chapter 2 Ecos de una Leyenda

Es una hermosa mañana en Port Royal; Elizabeth se pasea por los alrededores del fuerte. La cantidad de soldados que custodian el área es bastante numerosa; y la joven Swann detiene el paso para mirar hacia el muelle y ver los barcos que han atracado; más los que han anclado en las costas cercanas. Es evidente que hay problemas; y ella piensa averiguar que es lo que sucede.

Elizabeth se dirige hacia las oficinas del Comodoro y de su padre pero tres soldados le impiden en paso.

------------------"Lo lamento señorita Swann; no puede pasar.

------------------"Necesito ver a mi padre; estoy preocupada, no lo he visto desde ayer.

------------------"El gobernador se encuentra ocupado en este momento. Se ha declarado de manera extraoficial el Estado de Guerra en Port Royal y todas las islas bajo el mando de Inglaterra.

------------------"¿Por qué?

------------------"Francia se ha alzado en armas contra Inglaterra. No puedo informarle más.

------------------"Entiendo. Por favor cuando termine, dígale a mi padre que necesito verlo.

El soldado junto a sus compañeros le hacen una corta reverencia a la joven; dejándole saber de esa manera que cumplirán con su mandato. Finalmente Elizabeth decide irse y esperar a poder hablar con su padre.

Mientras en Isla Palomares; Mirka, Zara y Ana María atienden a los niños y les dan un buen desayuno. Es evidente la alegría en los rostros de las jóvenes.

------------------"Supongo que las tres estamos felices por la misma causa.

------------------"No te equivocas Mirka.

------------------"Este ha sido el mejor aniversario de mi vida.

Mirka de pronto nota que Kelly no quiere comer; y que parece estar triste. La joven madre se acerca a su pequeña.

--------------------"¿Qué pasa mi amor, por qué no comes tu desayuno?

--------------------"No quiero; anoche tuve una pesadilla muy fea.

--------------------"¿Quieres hablarme de eso?

Aidan y Grace se sienten preocupados por su hermanita; del mismo modo Marís, Dylan y Alex muestran interés por lo que sucede con Kelly. Zara, junto a Ana María, se acercan a la mesa.

-------------------"¿Qué sucede contigo esta mañana Kelly?

-------------------"Mirka; ¿está todo bien?

-------------------"Dice que no tiene hambre, y que tuvo un mal sueño. Ven Kelly, hablemos a solas sobre ese mal sueño; verás que cuando me cuentes, dejarás de sentir miedo.

Kelly accede a la petición de su madre. Mirka toma a su hijita en sus brazos y se la lleva. Aidan y Grace no pueden evitar sentir preocupación.

------------------"Tía Zara; ¿Kelly va a estar bien?

------------------"Descuida Grace; tú mamá hará que se sienta mejor.

Los niños no están satisfechos con esa respuesta. Ellos adoran a Kelly, ella es como la "mascota" del grupo. La cuidan todo el tiempo, la sobreprotegen y se alegran mucho con su presencia.

Finalmente Mirka conversa con Kelly en la terraza. La niña está sentada en el regazo de su madre; a Mirka le preocupa el miedo en la tierna mirada de su pequeña.

------------------"Háblame de tu pesadilla.

------------------"Estaba en el campo, bueno…parecía el campo. Pero todo estaba muy feo; había gente muerta; gitanos mamá.

------------------"¿Viste gitanos muertos?

------------------"Y muchos soldados; como esos de los que habla el abuelo en sus historias. Todos lloraban, y cantaban una canción…que no puedo recordar.

Mirka está impresionada con lo que le ha revelado su pequeña hija. No es normal que una niña tan pequeña tenga ese tipo de sueños; más bien esas terribles pesadillas. Mirka no sabe como interpretar lo que sucede, y aunque obviamente no piensa alarmar a su hija, lo cierto es que se propone consultar el problema con Dalma y Kassandra tan pronto como sea posible. Pero ahora lo importante es calmar los miedos de su hija, por lo que decide calmarla para que no piense más en ese terrible mal sueño.

------------------"Escúchame Kelly; a veces soñamos cosas que nos parecen feas. Pero lo que tienes que entender es que las pesadillas no pueden lastimarte. Asustan, pero no pueden causarte dolor físico; ¿comprendes?

------------------"Papá dice que a veces lo sueños se hacen realidad. Yo no quiero que lo que soñé se haga realidad mamá.

------------------"Solo los sueños bonitos se hacen realidad mi amor; las pesadillas no. No quiero que pienses más en ese mal sueño; ya pasó. Todo va a estar bien; porque tú papá y yo jamás vamos a permitir que algo malo te pase, ni a tus hermanos, ni a tus primos, ni al resto de nuestra familia.

------------------"¿Me lo prometes?

------------------"Con todo mi corazón. Ahora dame un abrazo.

Kelly abraza a su mamá; Mirka la sujeta fuerte, demostrándole que no tiene nada que temer. Pero lo cierto es que la joven madre está muy preocupada.

En Port Royal hay movimiento de tropas; se preparan los barcos para zarpar; los que llegaron y los de la Real Fuerza Naval Inglesa. Los piratas se mueven libremente por el muelle ante la mirada atónita de los trabajadores; del mismo modo los gitanos se abren camino hacia sus barcos escoltados por las tropas inglesas.

En la mansión; Elizabeth y su padre sostienen una discusión.

------------------"¡Tienes que decirme que es lo que está pasando, tengo derecho a saber!

------------------"Lo único que puedo decirte es que Francia se ha levantado en armas contra Inglaterra. Declaramos Estado de Guerra en Port Royal para defendernos de una posible invasión.

------------------"¿Invasión¿Y que tiene que ver eso con que los piratas y los gitanos estén aquí?

------------------"Eso no te lo puedo explicar.

------------------"¿Crees que Jack Sparrow y su reina gitana respetarán los acuerdos?

------------------"Hasta ahora lo han hecho.

------------------"Van a pedirles ayuda; ¿verdad? Por eso están los piratas y los gitanos aquí. Para decirle al Comodoro donde están e ir por ellos para pedirles ayuda.

------------------"¡Elizabeth, quiero que te mantengas al margen de todo esto! No quiero verte cerca de los piratas ni de los gitanos.

------------------"Yo sería de gran utilidad. Puedo pelear; conozco mucho del mundo de los piratas.

------------------"No lo creo. Te quedarás aquí conmigo; hasta que todo esto termine. Esa es mi última palabra.

El gobernador Swann se retira dejando a su hija muy molesta. Ella quiere ser parte del problema; porque eso traería como consecuencia volver a ver a Jack. Y si logra ayudar probablemente él finalmente la perdone por todo el mal que le hizo en el pasado. Elizabeth necesita encontrar una manera de huir de Port Royal; para reencontrarse con su amado Capitán Jack Sparrow.

En Isla Palomares; Mirka está reunida con Kassandra y Dalma. La joven ya les ha contado a las damas sobre la pesadilla de su pequeña Kelly; algo que evidentemente las ha afectado por la expresión de sus rostros.

-------------------"Los niños son mentes abiertas; seres puros que son capaces de ver más allá, de lo que nosotros los adultos podemos ver.

-------------------"¿Creen que mi hija tenga alguna habilidad para ver las cosas que han pasado o el futuro?

-------------------"La mitad de su sangre es gitana; es más que posible.

-------------------"Yo no deseaba que mis hijos desarrollaran esas facultades. La vida me ha enseñado que conocer el futuro no siempre es bueno.

-------------------"Muy cierto; no siempre es bueno; pero cuando lo es muchas vidas se salvan y mucho de lo que se desea se cumple. Yesenia predijo muchas cosas en el pasado que fueron buenas para ti.

-------------------"Si. Pero lo que ahora me interesa es el significado de la pesadilla de mi hija.

Kassandra y Dalma se miran fijamente; ambas saben que la pesadilla de Kelly está ligada a la sombra que ronda sobre el mar y tierra firme. Mirka puede ver la angustia en los ojos de las sabias mujeres; pero decide esperar a que ellas revelen el misterio antes de hacer conjeturas.

Kassandra se sienta; divide sus cartas sobre la mesa y mira a Mirka fijamente.

--------------"Toma dos cartas del grupo de la izquierda y entrégamelas.

Con un poco de inquietud; Mirka accede a la petición de Kassandra. La Reina de los Gitanos toma dos cartas del grupo de la izquierda sin voltearlas y se las entrega a Kassandra. La sabia gitana voltea las cartas; nuevamente Luna y Alekto salen juntos, en la primera tirada. Mirka está impresionada porque ella conoce la leyenda. Dalma siente la angustia de la joven al igual que Kassandra. Ahora ambas esperan por la reacción de la Reina de los Gitanos.

----------------"Esto…

----------------"Tú sabes lo que significa. Hace mucho tiempo que lo veo en mis cartas; desde antes que te casaras. La leyenda quiere despertar Mirka.

----------------"No puede ser. Ese poder está en un edén perdido, cuya ruta permanece en sagrado secreto.

----------------"Una traición; la traición de una gitana casi logra que el mundo caiga bajo su maligno e inmenso poder. Esa traición nos condenó a ser peregrinos para siempre; aún cuando hemos evolucionado y nos hemos adaptado; sabes que la nostalgia por errar nunca nos abandona. ¿Qué te hace pensar que una nueva traición no pueda lograr que la leyenda despierte?

----------------"El hecho de que yo tengo el mapa del Paraíso Perdido donde se encuentra esa joya maldita. Eso es lo que me tranquiliza.

Kassandra se impresiona al saber que Mirka posee el mapa hacia el Paraíso Perdido en el misterioso y virgen Mar de Jade.

------------------"¡¿Cómo es que ese mapa está en tu poder?!

------------------"Lo he tenido siempre, desde que era una niña. Mi madre me lo entregó porque temía que el Rey Darij impulsado por sus ansias de poder quisiera apoderarse del diamante. En ese entonces yo tenía doce años y no comprendía el temor de mi madre; pero como siempre, Yesenia me hacía ver la verdad. Lo escondí muy bien; hace mucho tiempo. Antes de que el Rey Darij muriera. Mantenerlo escondido fue siempre una espina en mi costado; en ese tiempo yo admiraba al Rey Darij; me sentía mal al ocultarle ese mapa.

------------------"¿Dónde está?

------------------"Prefiero no decirlo.

Dalma interviene con una actitud de angustia y desesperación.

----------------"¿¡Sabe alguien más sobre el paradero del mapa?!

----------------"Nadie que esté vivo.

----------------"¡¿Estás segura que Jack no lo sabe?!

----------------"No lo sabe; es el único secreto de mi vida que no le he revelado. Se lo que ese diamante significa; el poder que impone sobre aquellos que no poseen la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para no sucumbir ante lo que promete, ante lo que hace. Yesenia, y yo le juramos a mi madre en su lecho de muerte que la localización del mapa jamás sería revelada. Y así ha sido. Con mi madre y Yesenia muertas; solo yo se donde está.

Kassandra toma las manos de Mirka entre la suyas.

-----------------"Pase lo que pase, no debes permitir que nadie, fuera de nuestra gente se entere de donde está ese mapa. Si la leyenda despertara; si intentaran apoderarse de el, tú tienes que encontrarlo antes y destruirlo; ¡¿comprendes?! Ya no podemos entregarlo a su dueña porque la diosa del mar fue atada a su única forma humana; y no se sabe que fue de ella.

Dalma se estremece ante las palabras de Kassandra; el dolor de su secreto está atado a la leyenda del diamante negro; Koh-L-Noor; el Amo del Mundo. Mirka por su parte está muy preocupada; pero tampoco desea alarmarse por algo que ni siquiera se sabe que vaya a ocurrir.

-----------------"Quiero que las dos se calmen. No hablen más de este asunto hasta que tengamos pruebas concretas. No puedo guiarme por un sueño; ahora soy esposa, madre, tengo prioridades.

-----------------"Eres Reina de los Gitanos; ¡tú raza también es una prioridad; es tu deber! Las prioridades siempre se toman en cuenta en el último momento; tú lo sabes mejor que nadie.

-----------------"Ya veremos.

Mirka se retira; Dalma y Kassandra se dan cuenta de que tendrán que esperar a que el tiempo revele lo que ya el destino ha planteado en las cartas, y en los sueños de Kelly.

Pero mientras Dalma y Kassandra se preocupan en Isla Palomares; en aguas lejanas, en mar abierto; El Holandés Errante surge de las profundidades con la siniestra fuerza que lo caracteriza. Ocho años han pasado desde que el corazón de Cutler Beckett domina la voluntad del lúgubre barco y de todos lo que lo tripulan. Quienes están a abordo sufren los grotescos cambios que sus antecesores una vez padecieron. Muchos poseen aspecto de pez, aunque los rasgos humanos siguen presentes. Pero ya no es lo mismo, hay ventajas pero el verse como monstruos los hace amargarse; están perdiendo su humanidad lentamente y por consiguiente, se desvanecen los sentimientos de piedad, de misericordia; y son reemplazados por una lealtad enfermiza. Una fidelidad extrema que los ata al barco y al capitán sin que puedan evitarlo.

Cutler Beckett no es la excepción a los cambios. Siente una amargura muy grande contra el mundo, contra el mar y contra todo lo que lo rodea. Su alma se consume, su apariencia no es la misma. El lado izquierdo de su rostro está cubierto de coral, mientras que el lado derecho aún conserva su forma humana. Su mano izquierda comienza a tomar una apariencia viscosa; gris. Poco a poco Cutler Beckett se vuelve parte del barco y parte de la tripulación. En estos ocho años ha colectado muchas almas que ahora le sirven fielmente, seres condenados a los que hace sufrir intensamente.

En su camarote está el cofre que guarda su corazón; ese corazón que sufre por aquella que sigue amando a pesar de haberlo condenado a errar por el mar eternamente. Beckett no ha olvidado a Mirka, la sigue amando y la sigue odiando con la misma intensidad. Al cerrar los ojos puede verla claramente, recuerda el beso traidor que le mostró su verdadero rostro; el de una gitana hermosa, traicionera, cuyo corazón le pertenece a quien sigue siendo su más grande enemigo; Jack Sparrow. Beckett, con su mano derecha que aún es normal, abre un cajón, y extrae el chal de Mirka. Es lo único que tiene de ella, lo único que lo mantiene atado a su parte humana.

De pronto, sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por la llegada de James Norrington; que al igual que sus compañeros condenados, muestra claramente los estragos que pertenecer a la tripulación del Holandés Errante produce. Tiene escamas en la piel, aunque su rostro no ha padecido mucho, la metamorfosis es lenta; pero tan segura como que han de vagar por los mares eternamente. Beckett mira a su primer oficial al mando con mucho desgano; pero deseoso de saber lo que se le ofrece.

--------------------"¿A que has venido?

--------------------"Un barco viene del Sur.

--------------------"¿Bandera?

--------------------"Francesa; el nombre del barco es Darcelle.

Ese nombre hace que una sonrisa se dibuje en el siniestro rostro de Cutler Beckett.

-------------------"Darcelle; el nombre de la princesa de Francia.

-------------------"¿Qué ordena que hagamos, Capitán Beckett?

-------------------"Si es quien creo que es; le aseguro que nuestro futuro probablemente tenga un mejor pronóstico.

-------------------"No me diga.

-------------------"Espera y verás. A las profundidades; quiero que este barco esté costado a costado con Darcelle antes de que mi buen humor se acabe.

James Norrington comprende perfectamente la orden de su capitán; y lo que sucedería si cometen errores. Por lo mismo se retira de inmediato para ordenar que las cosas se hagan a su gusto y rápido.

Pero mientras el Holandés Errante se prepara para dar una sorpresa. En el majestuoso Darcelle; el General Marqués, Jean De Blanc, sostiene una reunión privada con una joven gitana, de larga cabellera rubia, mirada vacía y una expresión que describe vanidad, arrogancia, escondida en una falsa inocencia. Se trata de Kendra Layevska; hermana menor de Zara. Kendra fue la mujer que traicionó a su hermana, arrebatándole al hombre que amaba; y por lo mismo traicionó a su familia, a su gente. Kendra es la traidora entre los gitanos. Desde que traicionó a su gente todo le ha salido mal; su amado pirata ya no es el mismo; por eso se han convertido en los traidores de sus propias razas; en piratas renegados que solo ven por su bienestar sin importar el precio o las acciones.

Es evidente el agrado que siente Jean De Blanc por la joven gitana; ella lo desprecia, pero Kendra por dinero es capaz de hacer y soportar lo que sea.

----------------"¿Puedes contarme algo más sobre la hermosa Reina de los Gitanos?

----------------"La conozco desde niña; aunque se llevaba mejor con mi hermana. Es una mujer de armas tomar; una guerrera en todo el sentido de la palabra. Es audaz, extremadamente noble. No va a ser un hueso fácil de roer; menos ahora que cuenta con tanto apoyo; aparte es la mujer de Jack Sparrow.

----------------"Además de ser un gran hombre de negocios y de guerra; soy un gran cazador. Mirka Darij es un trofeo que deseo exhibir. La voy a doblegar.

----------------"Eso quisiera verlo.

----------------"Puede que así sea; si te portas bien y logras encontrar el mapa hacia ese legendario lugar al que ningún ser humano ha vuelto a entrar en milenios; te aseguro que verás mucho más que a la noble Reina de los Gitanos comiendo de mi mano.

----------------"Lo que le suceda a esa mujer no me interesa; lo que quiero es el oro que usted me prometió y la libertad absoluta de mi esposo.

----------------"Tendrás lo que prometí. Pero recuerda que si tú y tu pirata llegan a traicionarme; los colgaré a los dos del mástil de proa. ¿Comprendes?

Kendra se da cuenta de que no será fácil ganarse la confianza del General francés; es demasiado hábil; un intento de engaño sería como firmar una sentencia de muerte inmediata.

De pronto; un soldado entra a la cabina interrumpiendo la conversación.

-------------------"¡General!

-------------------"¡¿Qué sucede?!

-------------------"¡El Holandés Errante señor; se nos viene encima!

Jean De Blanc abandona la cabina seguido del soldado y de Kendra; una vez afuera; pueden ver como ya el barco navega de costado a costado con Darcelle. Es la primera vez que De Blanc se impresiona al punto de sentir temor. Todos los soldados toman sus armas; pero de pronto, el General Marqués puede ver la silueta de quien indudablemente es el capitán; y no puede creer que se trate de quien fuera su mejor amigo en sus tiempos de entrenamiento militar.

Kendra está muy asustada al igual que el Capitán Lombard que se acerca a su General.

-----------------"Monsieur De Blanc; ¿¡Qué hacemos?!

-----------------"Nada; no podemos atacar a un potencial aliado.

-----------------"¡¿Qué dice General?!

De pronto, y de la nada; Darcelle es invadido por los tripulantes del Holandés Errante, seguidos claro por su Capitán; Cutler Beckett, que lentamente se va acercando a Jean De Blanc. El General Marqués trata de no mostrar su desagrado ante la grotesca presencia de Beckett; pero evidentemente el desfigurado capitán puede notar la inquietud en la mirada de quien fuera su mejor amigo.

------------------"¿Le temes a la muerte Jean De Blanc?

------------------"Yo no le temo a nada Cutler; fue eso exactamente lo que nos convirtió en grandes amigos.

------------------"No finjas; ¡te repugna mi presencia!

------------------"Te equivocas. Me duele ver en lo que te has convertido por culpa de gente inferior que no merece vivir entre quienes tenemos el poder para conquistar el mundo.

------------------"¿Y tú tienes el poder de conquistar el mundo?

------------------"Tengo el poder intelectual y militar; solo me falta el objeto que me entregará al mundo en bandeja de plata. Si me ayudas, te juro que no solo procuraré que domines los mares como un ser humano otra vez. Te ayudaré a vengarte de quienes te pusieron en ese barco y provocaron que te transformaras en el segundo Davy Jones.

Beckett medita por unos segundos; la idea de que exista un poder que le devuelva su forma humana por completo lo impulsa a aliarse con Jean De Blanc. Pero si supiera que el General francés solo está procurando solamente su bienestar, lo pensaría dos veces. Beckett mira fijamente a De Blanc; siente que puede confiar en él. Ambos vienen de naciones que son enemigas por naturaleza; pero la maldad en ambos es idéntica; por lo que esa diferencia de nacionalidad no fue nunca impedimento para que fueran amigos. El General Marqués Jean De Blanc espera ansioso por la respuesta de su grotesco camarada.

-----------------"Dime; ¿aceptas unirte a mi búsqueda por el control del mundo?

-----------------"¡Acepto!

-----------------"Muy bien; considero que debemos hablar. ¿Lo hacemos aquí o…en tu barco?

-----------------"Prefiero tenerte en mis terrenos cuando sellemos el trato.

-----------------"Me parece bien.

De Blanc Sonríe; y con un gesto le hace entender al Capitán Lombard que ordene el anclaje de Darcelle, para que ambos barcos queden de costado a costado. Una larga tabla es colocada para que Jean De Blanc aborde el Holandés Errante.

Kendra no puede creer lo que acaba de suceder. Hacer alianzas con seres sobrenaturales nunca estuvo en el trato; al menos no en el que estaban incluidos ella y su esposo. La traidora entre los gitanos comienza a sentir desasosiego ante la situación que se desarrolla a su alrededor; ya comienza a preguntarse si es buena idea permanecer del lado de los franceses.

Y mientras los villanos entrelazan crueles planes. La Real Fuerza Naval Inglesa; acompañada de una gran flota de barcos gitanos y piratas; se abre camino por las aguas del Caribe; hacia el rumbo que los llevará hacia quienes pueden ayudarlos a enfrentar la terrible amenaza que los ronda. El Monarch, es el barco líder; capitaneado por el Comodoro Ludlow; que nuevamente toma su papel como gran militar. En su corazón espera recibir el apoyo incondicional de quienes en un momento dado ayudó a ser libres. De lo contrario tendrá que recurrir a tácticas que aunque las considera despreciables; tendría que utilizarlas por su bien, y el del reino que representa.

Cae la noche en Isla Palomares; Mirka se encuentra sentada frente al espejo, está muy pensativa. La pesadilla de su hija, y el haber vuelto a escuchar sobre la leyenda trágica que condenó a los gitanos a ser peregrinos tanto en el mar como en tierra firme la tienen muy angustiada, triste. El mapa hacia el lugar que esconde la joya maligna capaz de conceder el control total del mundo es una carga muy pesada sobre sus hombros. Antes no le tomaba importancia; era un secreto, una leyenda escondida de la que nadie hablaba; pero ahora, cuando piensa en la posibilidad de que salga a la luz, tiene miedo, no solo por las consecuencias. Tiene miedo a la reacción de Jack si se entera que le ocultó algo tan importante. Finalmente la joven decide no pensar más en posibilidades que siente que están lejos de ser un hecho. Tiene que olvidarse del mapa; y ver la pesadilla de su hija como eso, como un mal sueño. Es demasiado hermoso lo que vive junto a Jack y sus hijos en la isla como para arruinarlo con presentimientos sin fundamento.

Jack entra en la habitación en ese momento; y se sorprende al ver a su bella esposa con un semblante tan sombrío.

--------------------"¿Te sucede algo, te sientes mal?

--------------------"No mi vida, claro que no.

Mirka abraza a su esposo fuertemente; gesto que es bien correspondido por Jack. Finalmente el abrazo termina en un intenso y dulce beso de amor, que Jack recibe gustoso, pero que al mismo tiempo siente extraño.

---------------------"¿Segura que estás bien?

---------------------"¿Te parece raro que sea cariñosa contigo?

---------------------"No, es solo que aunque te siento tan dulcemente ardiente; veo una profunda tristeza en esos lindos ojos verdes.

--------------------"Me preocupa Kelly; ya sabes; su pesadilla…temo que le afecte demasiado.

--------------------"Estuve con ella hace un momento, y está bien. Los niños a veces tienen días malos, igual que los adultos.

--------------------"Mis hijos y tú son lo más importante en mi vida. No hay nada ni nadie en el mundo que me importe más que ustedes. Ustedes están por encima de todo; hasta de mi propia vida.

Jack resiente el comentario de Mirka; que aunque hermoso parece estar lleno de temores, de angustias, de secretos.

-------------------"El sentimiento es mutuo querida; lo sabes bien.

Mirka le sonríe a su amado pirata; y vuelve a abrazarlo fuertemente.

Pero Mirka no es la única que se siente angustiada; Zara está inquieta, lo que provoca que se mueva de un lado para el otro en la cama interrumpiendo el descanso de Will.

-------------------"Zara; es cierto que estamos de vacaciones pero eso no significa que tengamos que prescindir del sueño.

-------------------"Perdóname mi amor. Pero no me siento bien esta noche.

Will se preocupa; y de inmediato busca la manera de apoyar a su esposa.

--------------------"¿Qué sucede?

--------------------"Siento…como si algo en el viento me dijera que la sangre de mi gente está siendo derramada una vez más. Mirka no quiso contarme sobre la pesadilla de Kelly, pero cuando miro a la niña a los ojos puedo ver el mismo miedo que yo estoy sintiendo en mi alma en este momento. ¿Me comprendes? Es como si en la mirada de Kelly se manifestara una tragedia; una tragedia sobre el pueblo gitano.

Zara siente la misma angustia que todo gitano padece sobre la faz de la tierra y sobre la inestable superficie de los mares. Los barcos gitanos que navegan en hermandad con la Real Fuerza Naval Inglesa y los piratas, llevan sus banderas a media asta, en memoria de los que han caído por la mano cruel de los franceses y sus aliados. El Comodoro Ludlow siente la misma tristeza; pero no así el Almirante Connor; el militar que más argumentos presentó en la reunión de Port Royal, y quien está interesado enormemente en obtener la alianza formal de los piratas y los gitanos en la cruzada contra Francia. El estricto Almirante se coloca junto al Comodoro Ludlow y admira el horizonte.

---------------------"Seguramente cree que no me interesa la vida de los gitanos y los piratas. Está equivocado. Entre ellos se encuentran los verdaderos guerreros; esos, que pocas veces se encuentran en el mundo que usted y yo conocemos. Muchos de nuestros soldados se echarían a llorar si se encontraran en batallas como las que esos nobles seres humanos han librado a través de los siglos.

Ludlow se impresiona verdaderamente ante las palabras expresadas por el Almirante Connor.

--------------------"Se que no me cree; pero realmente es lo que siento. Tristemente las batallas crudas y de proporciones catastróficas como las que se avecinan, son ganadas con la sangre de los héroes.

--------------------"Daré mi mejor esfuerzo para que no se pierdan los héroes que el mundo necesita, usted tiene una visión, yo tengo otra. Obtendremos el apoyo de los gitanos y los piratas; pero puede estar seguro de que no los usaremos como ¡carnada! Cada uno de nosotros, lo cual lo incluye a usted; estaremos en el campo de batalla¡en tierra firme y en el mar!

--------------------"Usted no puede tomar esa decisión.

--------------------"¡Si puedo Almirante Connor; puedo porque soy el sobrino del rey; tengo el tercer lugar en la línea de sucesión! En este barco mi vida y mis decisiones son más importantes que usted; así que no pretenda dominar mi mente con discursos huecos. Todos pelearemos por la victoria; porque de lo contrario nadie dará un paso a solas para morir por ella.

El Comodoro Ludlow se aleja del Almirante; dejándolo con una profunda rabia. Jamás pensó que el sobrino del rey tuviera un sentimiento de justicia tan alto. La lealtad que le profesa a los gitanos y a los piratas le parece demasiado exagerada; y peligrosa.

Mientras; en Isla Palomares; Jack contempla a su esposa dormir. Las horas pasan lentas, y el Capitán Sparrow no puede conciliar el sueño, así que decide perderse en la serenidad de su bella durmiente mientras el sueño lo reclama. De pronto, al mirar por la ventana, puede ver a su pequeña Kelly caminando por el jardín. De inmediato, pero tratando de no despertar a Mirka, Jack sale de la habitación para buscar a su pequeña.

La niñita toma rumbo hacia la playa; no se detiene, es como si el mar la llamara. Jack no la encuentra por los alrededores; e instintivamente corre hacia la playa. Finalmente llega, y ve a su pequeña sentada en la arena frente al mar; observando en silencio el horizonte iluminado por la luna llena. Jack camina hacia ella, sabe que algo anda mal pero no quiere perturbarla, así que decide sentarse junto a ella.

-----------------"Kelly; ya hemos hablado de lo peligroso que es para ti, tus hermanos y tus primos venir a la playa sin nuestro permiso. Bueno, ustedes ya saben nadar pero...nunca se sabe. Tenemos reglas mi pequeña estrella de mar; me sorprende que no las quieras cumplir.

Kelly no responde; está como en una especie de trance. Algo que preocupa profundamente a Jack. Ver a su hijita en esas condiciones lo angustia.

------------------"¿Kelly?

La niña comienza a tararear una melodía que solo conocen los piratas; esa que clama por la presencia de los señores piratas en la Corte de la Hermandad. Jack está impactado; ¿Cómo es posible que su hija conozca esa melodía?

Jack no puede soportarlo más; así que se coloca frente a su hija para buscar una manera de llamar su atención y hacerla salir de ese letargo.

-----------------"¡Kelly, nena respóndeme!

Kelly sale de su letargo bruscamente; Jack la toma en sus brazos y la mira a los ojos.

----------------"¿Estás bien?

----------------"Si.

----------------"¿Por qué saliste de la casa a esta hora; por que viniste a la playa y quien te enseñó esa melodía?

----------------"No lo sé; no lo sé papá. Te lo juro, no lo sé.

Jack abraza fuertemente a su pequeña; sabe que no es momento de presionarla con más preguntas; así que decide llevarla de inmediato a la casa. Tal vez en la mañana la mente de Kelly esté más clara y pueda dar explicaciones.

Pero entre la sombras; Tía Dalma ha presenciado todo. La canción ha sido cantada frente al mar; a través de la voz de una niña inocente cuya sangre contiene la fuerza de dos razas tenaces. Dos mundos, dos estirpes, exigen la presencia de sus líderes para enfrentar a los enemigos que los amenazan. Nuevos tiranos, viejos adversarios; vientos de guerra se escuchan tanto en el mar como en tierra firme. Y su secreto, ese secreto que está atado a esos dos mundos, parece no querer permanecer por más tiempo en el olvido.

Amanece en Isla Palomares; Jack y Mirka observan a los niños jugar en la playa desde la ventana de la sala de la mansión. Kelly se ve muy feliz jugando con sus hermanos, primos; y en la custodia segura de Raggetti, Pintel, y Gibbs; que mientras los cuidan disfrutan al verlos corretear.

-------------------"¿Qué le estará pasando a nuestra Kelly?

-------------------"Posiblemente sea alguien como lo fue Yesenia; en el futuro.

-------------------"Pero me preocupa que entre en ese tipo de trances; me da miedo que le pase algo. Tendremos que vigilarla muy de cerca.

-------------------"Pero no la presionemos demasiado; tampoco es bueno asustarla. Mírala, está jugando como si nada hubiera pasado.

Mirka decide hacer caso a las palabras de Jack. Pero no puede evitar sentir angustia por el comportamiento de su hija menor.

En la playa; Pintel y Raggetti persiguen a Aidan, Grace y Marís; mientras que Gibbs juega con Kelly, Alex y Dylan. De pronto; Aidan toma el telescopio que nuevamente le tomó prestado a su padre sin permiso, y comienza a buscar algo interesante por los alrededores; hasta que finalmente logra ver algo impresionante en el horizonte. Grace, Marís, Raggetti y Pintel se acercan a Aidan.

------------------"¿Qué te pasa hermano?

------------------"Se supone que esta isla solo es conocida por los gitanos y los piratas; ¿verdad Pintel?

------------------"Por supuesto niño.

------------------"Entonces; ¿Por qué estoy viendo una flota de barcos en el horizonte con banderas que no llevan los colores gitanos ni piratas?

Raggetti le arrebata el telescopio a Aidan para ver; pero Pintel lo toma bruscamente para ser él quien tenga la última palabra. Desafortunadamente para Pintel, Aidan tiene razón; una flota de barcos se acerca; demasiados colores, y muchos no son conocidos.

-------------------"Aidan tiene razón.

-------------------"Seguramente son barcos enemigos; ya me parecía raro que hubiera tanta paz por tanto tiempo.

Pintel se siente muy preocupado; sobre todo por los niños, que miran asombrados las siluetas de los barcos en el horizonte.

------------------"Escucha Raggetti; lleva a los niños con Gibbs, y dile lo que vimos. Yo voy a avisarles a sus padres y a todos en la isla sobre los barcos que se avecinan.

------------------"Muy bien.

Raggetti y Pintel se separan para cumplir con lo que deben. Mientras; los barcos se van alejando del horizonte; lentos pero seguros. En la torre de vigía cerca de la hacienda de Livingstone; Alejandro monta su guardia; al mover su telescopio puede ver que los barcos se acercan, algo que lo hace alarmase de inmediato.

Pintel entra a la mansión de prisa y sin hacerse avisar; corre por el pasillo hasta llegar a la terraza donde se encuentran reunidos Jack, Barbosa, Mirka, Will, Zara, Ana María y Dorian.

------------------"¿Pintel que te pasa?

------------------"¡Aún nada; pero si esos barcos llegan a la costa todos nosotros estaremos en graves problemas!

Ahora todos están muy preocupados.

------------------"¿Qué barcos?

------------------"¡¿De que hablas?!

------------------"¡¿Dónde están los niños?!

Pintel se siente abrumado con tantas preguntas al mismo tiempo.

------------------"¡Ya me escucharon! Tienen que venir; hay que prepararnos por si vienen en plan de guerra. Los niños están con Raggetti y Gibbs.

De inmediato; Jack, Will, Barbosa y Dorian se dirigen al salón de armas de la mansión; allí toman armas para defenderse de cualquier ataque. Zara, Mirka y Ana María hacen su entrada y se equipan con pistolas de largo alcance; dagas y espadas. Las damas cruzan miradas con sus caballeros; y de inmediato se unen a ellos para salir y enfrentar el peligro que se avecina.

Gibbs y los niños miran al horizonte; es una flota inmensa de barcos. Alejandro, los gitanos, la tripulación del Perla, Livingstone y los pescadores comienzan a tomar posiciones para defender la costa. Livingstone no puede creer que la localización de la isla fuera divulgada.

El matrimonio Sparrow; seguido por los Turner, son los primeros en llegar hasta Livingstone. Ana María y Dorian, junto con Gibbs reúnen a los niños para llevarlos de regreso a la mansión y mantenerlos seguros.

Barbosa toma su telescopio y mira al horizonte; y se sorprende al ver claramente la bandera y el nombre del Monarch entre la flota.

--------------"El barco del Comodoro de Port Royal está dirigiendo la flota.

Mirka se molesta al escuchar eso.

--------------"¡¿Cómo pudo descubrir la localización de esta isla?!

Jack está listo a responder esa pregunta en su característico modo.

--------------"Aquí solo hay dos hechos querida; el primero, que es cierto que nada puede ocultarse para siempre, y el segundo, que es más que obvio que hay un soplón, pestilente y traidor en nuestras filas.

La furia es evidente en Mirka; del mismo modo Zara y Will se sienten mal, traicionados vilmente por alguien que desconocen pero que evidentemente no busca nada bueno. Poco a poco los barcos se acercan. Mirka toma el telescopio de manos de su padre y mira hacia el horizonte. Puede ver banderas gitanas y piratas mezcladas con los barcos de la Fuerza Naval Inglesa. Pero no son las banderas clásicas; tienen los escudos del Khris; La Corte Sagrada de los Gitanos. Esto pone muy nerviosa a Mirka. Si el Khris reclama su presencia definitivamente es por algo grave.

Jack con su telescopio divisa claramente los barcos piratas y gitanos entre la flota inglesa. El Capitán Sparrow baja su telescopio e intercambia miradas de preocupación con Barbosa y Will.

Ciertamente los días de alegría, paz y vacaciones tienen sus días contados. Pero si supieran la magnitud del peligro que los acecha, estarían más que preocupados.

_**Continuará….**_


	3. Chapter 3 Por Honor y Por Amor

La costa de Isla Palomares está fuertemente custodiada. Jack, Barbosa, Mirka, Zara, Will, Ana María y Dorian están al frente; bien armados y esperando a los visitantes. Uno de los botes ya se acerca a la costa; en el se encuentran el Comodoro Ludlow, el Almirante Connor y dos Tenientes. Ludlow sabe que no tendrá un buen recibimiento. Finalmente el bote llega a la orilla. El Capitán Sparrow, en compañía de William, Mirka, Barbosa y Zara; se acercan a él, mientras que Ana María y Dorian rodean junto con varios de los tripulantes del Perla para cubrirlos en caso de que se trate de una emboscada. El Almirante Connor se sorprende al ver la Isla tan perfectamente protegida; una hermosa fortaleza natural, con habitantes que no son para nada primitivos.

Mirka es la primera en tomar la palabra.

--------------------"Me encantaría saber como nos localizó Comodoro Ludlow. Considerando que esta isla no se encuentra en ningún mapa.

Al Comodoro le sorprende el frío recibimiento de la Reina de los Gitanos.

---------------------"Pensé que nos saludaríamos de otra manera después de ocho años sin vernos, majestad.

---------------------"¡No cambie el tema; usted sabe lo importante que es para todos nosotros que esta isla permanezca en secreto!

El Comodoro Ludlow y el Almirante Connor saben que tendrán que ir al grano de inmediato; todos tienen miradas hostiles contra ellos y eso no es bueno considerando las circunstancias. Jack, Barbosa y Will se acercan al Comodoro y al Almirante.

--------------------"Espero que tenga una buena explicación, Comodoro.

--------------------"De lo contrario creo que no la va a pasar bien en esta bella isla.

--------------------"Del mismo modo esperamos que cuando se vayan; olviden la ruta que los trajo hasta aquí.

De pronto, algo más capta la atención de Zara y Mirka; las jóvenes caminan hacia el lado Este de la playa; donde desembarcan los gitanos. Mirka no puede creer lo que ven sus ojos; en los botes no solo van guerreros gitanos, vienen los Divano; los mayores que representan la sabiduría del pueblo gitano, los únicos que son capaces de juzgar y de intervenir para el bienestar de todas las naciones gitanas. Los Divano poseen vasta experiencia, sabiduría, templanza, honor y sentido de justicia. Se compone de siete hombres y siete mujeres; pues la suma de ambos números es muy importante dentro de las creencias gitanas; además, cada Divano individualmente representa a siete tribus gitanas en el mundo; he ahí una explicación más sobre el simbolismo del número siete.

Zara se siente igual de intimidada por la presencia de los Divano en la isla.

-------------------"Mirka, esto no está bien. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-------------------"Este es un evidente llamado al Khris. Algo malo sucede, y van a discutirlo conmigo.

Pero mientras Zara y Mirka se acoplan a la presencia de los sabios gitanos en la isla. El Comodoro Ludlow y el Almirante Connor tratan de exponer el problema ante los piratas.

-----------------"Tenemos que hablar en privado caballeros; lo que se avecina no es bueno para nadie. Si aman la libertad, tienen que escucharnos y apoyarnos.

Barbosa, Jack, Will y Dorian no están muy convencidos; Dalma y Kassandra se mantienen al pendiente de lo que ocurre. Gibbs y el resto de la tripulación del Perla sienten que nada bueno puede venir de esta inesperada visita. Pero de pronto; la calma llega al corazón de Jack y del resto del grupo al ver que el Capitán Grant "Teague" Sparrow se abre camino entre los soldados y se presenta. Jack se impacta al ver de nuevo a su padre en circunstancias tan confusas.

-----------------"Espero que tengas una buena explicación para esta visita tan poco alineada a tus acostumbradas apariciones sorpresivas, padre.

-----------------"Créeme, hijo, esta visita probablemente cambie tu vida, y la de todos a tu alrededor para siempre. Pero tienes que escuchar; todos, tienen que escuchar.

Mientras; Mirka se presenta ante los Divano, y los guerreros gitanos que de inmediato le hacen una reverencia formal a la Reina de los Gitanos. Uno de los Divano, el mayor de todos, se acerca a ella y le toma la mano.

-----------------"Santa Sara te bendiga, Reina Mirka; por haber mantenido la paz entre los nuestros por tanto tiempo. Más es una pena; que tu glorioso reinado, esté amenazado por la leyenda que nos condenó a errar por el mundo y por el mar.

-----------------"No comprendo. ¡¿Por qué revelaron a los ingleses la localización de esta isla; que hacen ustedes viajando con tropas de la armada inglesa?!

-----------------"Tres razas deben tomar una decisión sobre como será la vida en el mundo. Tú, debes decidir cual será el destino de tu pueblo. Tendrás que decidir si sigues a tu corazón de mujer o a tu honor como Reina de los Gitanos.

Tanto Mirka como Zara tienen un muy mal presentimiento. De pronto, Jack, Barbosa, Will y el Comodoro Ludlow se acercan a ellas y al grupo de gitanos. Barbosa y Jack son los primeros en hablar con Mirka.

-------------------"Hija, el Comodoro dice que hay graves problemas que amenazan todo lo que hemos logrado en estos ocho años.

-------------------"Vamos a tener una reunión en la mansión; es necesario que estés presente amor.

Mirka comienza a sentir miedo. Como Reina de los Gitanos tiene que atender la voz de su pueblo.

-------------------"No puedo. Mi pueblo exige reunirse conmigo, a solas.

-------------------"¿Cómo? No puede ser; eres mi esposa y la hija de un pirata. Además todos están aquí evidentemente por el mismo problema así que no entiendo por qué tienen que haber dos reuniones separadas.

El Comodoro Ludlow resiente la decisión de los gitanos; puede ver claramente en los ojos de los Divano que no hay intenciones de ser necesariamente solidarios con la causa de Inglaterra; algo que le preocupa bastante. Mirka por su parte puede ver un poco de desilusión en los ojos de Jack y eso la entristece mucho. De la misma forma ver a su padre preocupado la angustia. Pero tiene un deber con su pueblo.

------------------"Hablaremos de esto en la noche te lo prometo. Pero compréndeme, tú como El Pirata Señor del Caribe tienes un deber con la hermandad, al igual que tú papá. Yo soy la reina de los gitanos, y ahora, debo presentarme ante el Khris para escuchar a mi pueblo. Espero contar con su comprensión Comodoro Ludlow, más adelante nos reuniremos todos, para juntos, encontrar la forma de resolver cualquier problema que nos amenace.

Mirka espera por una reacción positiva de Jack, pero al mirarlo a los ojos se da cuenta de que hay dudas en su mirada profunda. Del mismo modo puede notar la inmensa intranquilidad en el rostro de su padre. Finalmente Jack decide entender; y no causarle pesares a su amada esposa. Él siente profunda confianza por ella, la ama demasiado como para dudar de sus acciones, pero no puede evitar inquietarse ante la idea de estar separados ante un panorama tan indefinido como el que se ha presentado en la isla.

-----------------"Bueno, haremos dos reuniones y al final del día terminaremos felices con una sola decisión que complazca los intereses de todos.

La respuesta audaz de Jack hace que los ánimos se calmen y todos acepten la división de bandos, al menos por el momento. Pero quien no está contento con esto es el Almirante Connor, que ya comienza a desconfiar de los gitanos y de su súbito cambio de planes.

Pero mientras en Isla Palomares hay junta entre naciones poderosas. En el mar, los villanos atienden sus propios asuntos. En el Holandés Errante; el General Marqués Jean De Blanc está reunido con Cutler Beckett en la lúgubre cabina principal del poderoso e intimidante navío. De Blanc se esfuerza enormemente por mantenerse sereno ante todo lo que se desarrolla a su alrededor; saberse entre muertos-vivos, seres que poseen apariencias grotescas y en un ambiente tan desagradable lo tiene bastante inquieto. Pero por su bien sabe que debe controlarse.

Cutler Beckett le muestra a De blanc el cofre que contiene su corazón.

------------------"Mi corazón late dentro de este cofre. Es mi única traza de humanidad amigo mío. Y es increíble descubrir que aunque lo arranqué de mi cuerpo; las emociones siguen vivas.

------------------"¿Debo intuir acaso que fue la traición de una mujer la que nuevamente ha atado el corazón de un hombre a la maldición del Holandés Errante?

------------------"El haberla amado fue lo que me ató a la maldición del Holandés Errante. Al igual que Davy Jones; fue el amor mi mayor perdición. Yo se perfectamente la clase de ser humano que fui, no era muy distinto de lo que soy ahora. Ella luchó y me traicionó por lo que creía correcto para ella. Eso me hace odiarla y amarla con una intensidad que no te puedo describir con palabras. Cuando deseo matarla, en realidad lo que deseo es amarla. Arrancarle el corazón para que lata junto al mío en este cofre, atándola así a mi miserable eternidad.

Es ahora cuando Jean De Blanc tiene frente a sus ojos el arma perfecta para mantener una alianza saludable con el nuevo Capitán del Holandés Errante. Y no se trata solamente del corazón; Mirka Darij, Reina de los Gitanos, es la clave para conseguir todo lo que desea. Todo indica que ella es el centro de todo lo que rodean sus planes; está ligada a los gitanos y a los piratas; por honor y sangre. Ambos lazos representan una gran ventaja para él.

-------------------"Lamento tu sufrimiento; y como ambos tenemos una idea de cómo queremos que sean nuestras existencias futuras, te ofrezco un trato. Ayúdame a vencer a mis enemigos ingleses; apártalos de mi ruta hacia Koh-L-Noor, y te juro que compartiremos el poder de la dominación mundial. Tú en el mar, yo en tierra firme; amos del mundo.

-------------------"Me gustan esa clase de tratos; lamentablemente no tengo hechos ante mis ojos que confirmen que ese diamante hace lo que dices. Más bien me parece una leyenda fantástica.

-------------------"Es real Cutler; créeme. Inglaterra puso a mi nación en ridículo por muchos años; me conoces, sabes que no me habría atrevido a levantarme en armas contra el Rey Inglés si no tuviera la certeza de encontrar ese diamante y usar ese poder para ¡beneficio de mi nación! Quiero compartirlo también contigo; fuiste mi mejor amigo, te sigo considerando de esa manera. Confía en mí.

Beckett se impresiona ante el inmenso deseo de su amigo De Blanc por llevar a cabo la búsqueda de ese poderoso y legendarios diamante; sin duda es real, si realmente no lo fuera; ¿Por qué arriesgarse tanto? Finalmente Beckett toma una decisión.

---------------"Cuenta conmigo. Pero quiero dejarte claras mis condiciones; y los peligros a los que te expones si por casualidad te entran deseos de traicionarme al final del camino.

---------------"Tus dudas me ofenden amigo.

---------------"Es entre amigos donde surgen las peores traiciones Jean; la vida me lo ha mostrado en muchas ocasiones. Resumiendo; en primer lugar, la vida de Mirka se respeta, al final de todo esto la quiero ver en mi barco sin un solo rasguño. No me importa lo que pase con su esposo o con sus hijos. Segundo, quiero volver a ser el hombre que fui, aún cuando me falte el corazón; quiero que estas deformidades desaparezcan y como recuerdo que mencionaste que el diamante tiene el poder de mejorar lo que ha sido…alterado negativamente; espero sinceramente que cumplas. Si te atreves a faltar a tu palabra; te volverás parte de este barco; a la fuerza.

---------------"Descuida; eso no sucederá. ¿Tenemos un trato entonces?

---------------"Tenemos un trato.

---------------"Bien. ¿Por qué no celebramos nuestro acuerdo con una visita al lugar donde comenzó tu infortunio? Te aseguro que allí nos espera una aliada muy poderosa; que forzosamente ha de ayudarnos en nuestros planes

---------------"Imagino de quien se trata.

---------------"Espero que podamos ser lo suficientemente persuasivos.

---------------"Es una pena que no pueda poner un pie en tierra firme; faltan dos años para eso.

---------------"Descuida; tendrás la mejor vista, lo prometo.

En Isla Palomares; los niños también tienen sus propios planes. Audazmente han escapado de la vigilancia de Sofía y Alejandro, gracias a un ingenioso plan de Aidan. Ahora los niños se encuentran en la biblioteca que queda justo al lado del salón de armas donde la Corte de la Hermandad está reunida. Los niños se reúnen en conferencia para planear la siguiente fase de en su actividad investigativa.

-------------------"Bien, así estamos. Los piratas están aquí al lado, tres de nosotros deben quedarse a escuchar todo lo que digan; los demás iremos a ver donde se reúnen los gitanos.

Grace luce preocupada.

-------------------"No entiendo por qué nuestros padres llevan esas reuniones por separado. ¿Y por qué esos soldados están aquí?

Marís está lista a responderle a la angustiada Grace.

-------------------"Descuida; no deben venir en plan de guerra. Pero debemos averiguar que pasa. Nuestros padres quieren mantenernos alejados porque somos niños y creen que no podemos ayudarlos, vamos a demostrarles lo contrario.

Ahora es Aidan, que con el mismo encanto que posee su padre para intervenir en las conversaciones, procede a expresar su opinión.

----------------"Marís tiene toda la razón; nosotros somos partes de ambos mundos, amamos a nuestros padres y es nuestro deber ayudarlos aunque ellos no quieran.

----------------"Exacto.

Dylan, que es el más ilustrado del grupo; tiene una idea.

---------------"Propongo que Marís, Aidan y Grace se queden investigando aquí; mientras que Alex y yo escuchamos la reunión en la hacienda.

Pero Kelly no está de acuerdo con ese plan.

----------------"¿Y yo?

----------------"Kelly; tú mejor quédate fuera de esto.

----------------"Eres muy pequeña; y puede ser peligroso hermana.

----------------"¡Yo quiero ir, yo quiero ir! Haré lo que ustedes digan lo prometo; les puedo ayudar; por favor.

Los niños meditan en si deben incluir a Kelly en el plan; pero es muy difícil resistirse ante la dulce y tierna mirada de la más pequeña de la familia Sparrow. Finalmente Aidan toma una decisión.

---------------"Bien. Cambio de planes; los tres hermanos Sparrow permaneceremos aquí; mientras que ustedes investigan en la hacienda; luego en la noche hablaremos de lo que cada uno escuchó y decidiremos que hacer; ¿de acuerdo?

---------------"Bien.

---------------"Perfecto; pero debemos tener cuidado de que no nos descubran.

Los niños finalmente toman sus posiciones; los hermanos Sparrow se colocan detrás de la puerta que conecta con el salón de armas para escuchar la reunión; Grace se mantiene un poco alejada para vigilar que nadie venga y los descubra. Mientras; Marís, Dylan y Alex salen por la puerta de la cocina que en este momento se encuentra desierta, ya que Sofía y Alejandro están conversando en la sala, pensando que los pequeños están tranquilos en sus respectivas habitaciones.

En la hacienda de Livingstone; la enorme terraza es el escenario de la reunión entre el grupo de los Divano; los Chares o jefes de los clanes guerreros y la Reina de los Gitanos. Zara y Kassandra permanecen junto a Mirka. Lukan; el mayor entre los Divano, se pone lentamente de pie, para dar inicio a la reunión.

--------------"¡Ashen Devlesa Romale! Que la paz de Dios y Santa Sara reine sobre este Khris, y que ilumine el corazón de nuestra reina; para que tome la decisión correcta.

Mirka se pone de pie; y está lista a responder.

--------------"Con mi alma y mi espíritu juro defender el honor de mi pueblo gitano.

Lukan toma asiento; y Zuleyka; miembro que sigue la línea en edad; toma la palabra.

--------------"Acompañamos a los ingleses y a los piratas; porque la amenaza que nos ronda nos afecta de igual manera; pero estamos seguros, que lo que ahora representa una amenaza para ellos, en el futuro se convertirá en una obsesión peligrosa para el mundo, para nosotros los gitanos, y para ellos mismos.

Mirka ahora se siente muy preocupada; y al mirar a Kassandra puede ver en su rostro el temor que la sola idea de pensar que la leyenda de Koh-L-Noor quiera despertar impone sobre los gitanos. Zuleyka está lista para ir al grano.

-------------"Un gitano con mala sangre; ¡al que maldigo desde este momento aún sin saber quien es! Ha divulgado a los enemigos franceses la leyenda del diamante negro.

Mirka se pone de pie; se niega rotundamente a creer en las palabras de Zuleyka.

-------------"Eso no puede ser.

Zuleyka toma asiento junto al resto de los Divanos. La mirada de la anciana y sabia mujer muestra dolor; Mirka sabe que no miente; aún así quiere pensar que está en un error.

-------------"La leyenda ha despertado majestad; los franceses, derraman nuestra sangre por todos los rincones del mundo. La muerte es el castigo para todo gitano que se niega a hablar del lugar donde se encuentra la joya negra. En Barcelona, Turquía, Rumania, Oriente, Occidente; cientos de nuestros hermanos han muerto con la copla en sus labios; ¡y el honor en sus corazones al negarse a caer sobre la mano de hierro del tirano francés que busca dominar al mundo!

Los niños, que ya se encuentran espiando escondidos entre los arbustos; sufren profundamente al escuchar las palabras de la mujer que habla con Mirka.

La joven Reina de los Gitanos está profundamente afligida. Lukan toma la palabra.

----------------"Los Ingleses y los Piratas van a pelear contra los franceses. Por ti, por nuestra hermana Zara y por tu madre que en la gloria de Santa Sara se encuentre; es que nació la hermandad entre gitanos y piratas. Nuestra sangre es como una; pero sabemos muy bien, que ellos no tienen el sentido del honor, sacrificio y humildad que posee nuestra estirpe.

----------------"¡Eso no es cierto; Jack Sparrow es un gran hombre; y mi padre; tiene tanto honor como nosotros!

----------------"Es tu corazón de esposa e hija quien habla por ti. Si confiaras tanto en la lealtad de tu esposo y de tu padre; ¿no les habrías revelado ya la existencia de la leyenda; del diamante? Solo nosotros sabemos del juramento que le hiciste a tu madre en su lecho de muerte. Has cumplido de manera noble con tu deber de mantener escondido el Paraíso Perdido en el Mar de Jade. Pero en el fondo de tu alma sabes, que tanto los ingleses como nuestros hermanos piratas sucumbirían de inmediato ante la idea de poseer la joya capaz de conceder la inmortalidad y el dominio total del mundo.

Los chiquillos están impresionados con lo que están escuchando. Y aunque son muy pequeños para entender; saben que la joya de la que hablan no puede traer nada bueno para la vida de sus padres; ni del resto del mundo.

En la mansión; Aidan, Grace y la pequeña Kelly se mantienen escuchando detrás de la puerta. Pero en el interior del Salón de armas hay un intenso debate; el Comodoro Ludlow en quien tiene la palabra.

---------------"El General Marqués Jean De Blanc ha creado un ejército fuerte de naciones débiles; países que siempre hemos considerado inferiores; pero que ahora están demostrando todo lo contrario. Han masacrado gitanos en España, Turquía, Estambul y Medio Oriente. Eliminaron al Capitán Kidd en las costas de Gibraltar; con toda su flota. Nuestras fuerzas y aliados son numerosos pero si no atacamos ahora; poco a poco irán penetrando en nuestros terrenos hasta desatar una guerra infernal.

El Almirante Connor toma la palabra.

----------------"Nuestra logística nos informa que este…De Blanc es un sádico; sus antecedentes son bastante extensos en cuanto a crueldad se refiere. Es un gran militar, pero no tiene escrúpulos. Además anda en busca de un objeto que hemos mantenido hasta ahora fuera de conversación; pero que discutiremos hoy. Hay rumores sobre una leyenda gitana; una leyenda que expresa que la Diosa del Mar; Calipso, entregó hace milenios un diamante con el poder de controlar toda vida en mar y tierra firme a una gitana; en un Paraíso Perdido en un mar no explorado. Para que los gitanos, que en aquel entonces no eran nómadas; lo custodiaran por siempre. Pero por el amor de un pirata el poder del diamante fue revelado y de su lugar de descanso arrancado; a la traidora la diosa del mar condenó a errar, y al culpable con la vida le hizo pagar. Trágica leyenda es verdad; pero parece ser el detonante que está inspirando a este sádico a alzarse en armas contra nosotros, ustedes y sus hermanos gitanos que aún no comprendo por qué tienen una reunión a parte. No solo debemos vencer a este hombre; tenemos que hallar esa joya en cuestión, si es que en verdad existe, antes que él.

Jack no sabe como interpretar lo que acaba de escuchar. Mirka nunca le ha hablado de esa leyenda; mucho menos del Diamante capaz de otorgar el poder de dominar al mundo. Barbosa se siente igual de confundido. El joven Capitán Sparrow y Barbosa se encuentran sentados junto a los otros Señores Piratas. Will, junto a Ana María y al resto de la tripulación del Perla Negra; esperan por una reacción de la Corte de la Hermandad ante lo ya expuesto por el Almirante Connor y el Comodoro Ludlow. Finalmente es Sao Feng; el enigmático líder de los piratas en Singapur quien decide hacer comentarios.

------------------"Yo estoy dispuesto a unirme a la armada inglesa para derrotar al tirano francés; siempre y cuando se me entregue en recompensa el derecho total de poseer en el futuro esa poderosa joya de la que han hablado.

Ante esto, se desata de inmediato una fuerte discusión entre todos los señores piratas; Connor y Ludlow no saben que hacer ante la batalla verbal que se ha desarrollado frente a sus ojos gracias a las pretensiones de Sao Feng. Barbosa y Jack se miran abrumados y hartos de que siempre que se unen suceda lo mismo. De pronto; alguien lanza un tiro al aire; el Capitán Teague es quien finalmente ha puesto el orden en la reunión. Jack se siente orgulloso de tener a su padre cerca en momentos de crisis; del mismo modo Barbosa agradece con una corta reverencia el que haya puesto fin a la disputa.

Poco a poco el Capitán Teague se acerca a Sao Feng; hasta que ambos se encuentran ya frente a frente. El respeto es mutuo; pero la rivalidad también.

--------------------"Si vamos a comenzar a pelearnos entre nosotros; podemos dar por perdida la batalla en este preciso momento.

--------------------"Yo solo estoy dispuesto a luchar si se me da el diamante como premio en la victoria.

--------------------"¿Qué te hace pensar que vas a ganar?

--------------------"¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a perder?

Jack se da cuenta de que las cosas se están intensificando y decide intervenir.

-------------------"¡Basta; vamos a calmarnos! Si esto se trata de una leyenda gitana con el poder suficiente para que una nación débil como Francia esté sacando fuerzas de flaqueza; ¿no creen que debemos esperar por los gitanos, cuya reina es mi amantísima esposa; para entender mejor de que se trata todo esto y por consiguiente comenzar a hacer planes?

Armand; el Corsario, toma la palabra.

------------------"Si Calipso está relacionada con la leyenda gitana y con la joya; no me parece que debamos intervenir; ambas se pueden volver en nuestra contra.

Finalmente Barbosa interviene; todo es muy confuso, es mejor terminar con todo y hacer las averiguaciones en otro momento.

--------------------"Inglaterra nos hizo libres; tenemos las fortunas que tenemos gracias a la buena voluntad del Comodoro Ludlow. Detengamos a Francia antes de que destruya el mundo que hemos creado. Así pues; tendremos luego la libertad para explorar mares vírgenes que escondan joyas poderosas.

Jack se siente satisfecho con las palabras de Barbosa; pues las mismas han creado el truco perfecto para dar por terminada la discusión, dejar a todos contentos y abrir el camino para hacer investigaciones de manera independiente. Will y el Capitán Teague comprenden a la perfección la maniobra verbal de Barbosa y al igual que Jack se sienten tranquilos. Pero Sao Feng sabe que hay un misterio que todos se niegan a revelar; mismo que él piensa descubrir a su manera.

El Almirante Connor toma la palabra.

-----------------"¿Podemos contar entonces con los piratas para la cruzada contra el tirano Francés?

Los Señores Piratas hacen un gesto positivo, y al presentar sus armas dan por hecho que sí apoyarán a la armada inglesa. El Comodoro se siente satisfecho; pero aún falta la respuesta de los gitanos; y eso lo tiene muy preocupado.

Los hermanos Sparrow sienten que han escuchado más que suficiente; así que poco a poco salen de la habitación contigua al salón de armas.

La Reunión del Khris está por culminar; todo se ha dicho, y esperan por la decisión de Mirka; decisión que ha de ser una de las más difíciles de su vida, porque las consecuencias posiblemente sean terribles para ella. Puede perderlo todo; pero sabe que es lo correcto. Finalmente la Reina de los Gitanos decide hacer público su decreto.

--------------------"Le juré a mi madre que jamás revelaría el lugar donde escondí el mapa hacia el Paraíso Perdido en el Mar de Jade. Romperé mi promesa solo ante mis hermanos por el bien de mi pueblo; de mi familia, y de la humanidad. Juro por mi vida que he de encontrar a Koh-L-Noor; y lo destruiré en el mismo lugar donde fue forjado. Por honor y por Amor; elegiré este nuevo destino. Lucharemos solos, para recuperar lo que una traición nos arrebató hace milenios.

Los Divano se sienten satisfechos, así como el resto de los gitanos. Pero Zara y Kassandra saben que Mirka sufre; su decisión es noble, valiente y piensan apoyarla en todo momento. Pero está arriesgando su felicidad; la vida hermosa que tiene junto Jack y sus hijos. Dorian tampoco tiene motivos para estar del todo satisfecho, porque al igual que Mirka, el amor de su vida está en un bando que posiblemente no estará de acuerdo con lo que los gitanos han decidido.

Los niños abandonan el lugar de inmediato sin ser vistos. Corren lo más rápido que pueden hasta que por fin salen de los terrenos de la hacienda. Mirka por su parte abandona la terraza y se dirige hacia la sala donde se encuentra a Dalma. Mirka puede sentir que Dalma puede leer su alma; y sentir su pena por la decisión que acaba de tomar. Lentamente Tía Dalma se acerca a la Reina de los Gitanos y le toma la mano.

-----------------"Por lo que más queremos en este mundo; hay un gran sacrificio que debemos pagar al final.

Mirka siente las palabras de Dalma como puñaladas en el corazón. Cuando la mira a los ojos puede ver una inmensa tristeza; una angustia que jamás había leído en su mirada. Es como si ambas tuvieran el mismo temor.

-----------------"¿Por qué me dices eso?

-----------------"¿Conoces la magnitud de lo que acabas de hacer; las consecuencias?

-----------------"Jack es mi esposo, Barbosa es mi padre; el lazo de amor que nos une los hará comprenderme.

-----------------"Quien da la vida siempre entiende; porque ama ciegamente. Pero los hombres como Jack son impredecibles; y el amor es peligroso en las almas libres como la que él posee.

-----------------"Pase lo que pase yo lo seguiré amando con la misma intensidad. Y es por él, por mis hijos, por mi gente y por el mundo; que estoy dispuesta a sacrificar lo que tengo. Ese diamante tiene que ser destruido.

-----------------"Cuentas con mi apoyo. Si logras la victoria; me ayudarás a saldar una vieja deuda que tengo con el mundo.

Mirka no puede comprender la actitud tan melancólica de Dalma; pero siente que puede confiar en ella plenamente. La Reina de los Gitanos daría cualquier cosa por conocer ese secreto que martiriza en silencio el alma de Tía Dalma.

Y mientras Mirka intenta comprender a Dalma. Los niños tienen una reunión secreta en el sótano de la mansión. Todos lucen muy preocupados. Grace es la primera en hacer comentarios.

----------------"Tengo la rara sensación de que todo esto va a terminar en una guerra horrenda.

----------------"Tienes toda la razón hermana; y si mis instintos piratas no me engañan lo más probable es que nuestros padres terminen en bandos separados.

----------------"¡No digas eso Aidan!

----------------"¡Vamos Grace! Analiza por un momento; Marís nos acaba de decir que mamá va a luchar sola contra ese malvado señor…que no me acuerdo como se llama; y para destruir ese tonto diamante maldito. Mientras que papá, el abuelo y los ingleses van a luchar contra el francés y probablemente para encontrar el diamante y no destruirlo.

Dylan y Alex no están de acuerdo; por lo que comienzan una intensa discusión con Aidan a la cual se une Grace. Kelly solo los observa pues no entiende mucho de lo que sucede, pero si sabe que se trata de graves problemas; hay algo muy dentro de su tierna alma que le indica que hay demasiado peligro alrededor. Marís por su parte tiene un mejor panorama de lo que puede ocurrir por lo que está decidida a poner fin a la absurda discusión que sostienen sus primos.

------------------"¡Ya todos cierren la boca y cálmense!

Los niños dan por terminada la disputa en ese mismo instante para poner atención a Marís que luce enojada, preocupada y evidentemente concentrada en alguna idea especial.

-----------------"No podemos pelearnos entre nosotros muchachos. Tenemos que buscar la manera de ayudar a nuestros padres.

-----------------"¿Y como pretendes que lo hagamos querida prima Marís?

-----------------"Por si no lo has notado; somos niños¿Cómo vamos a ayudar a nuestros padres a ganar una guerra?

-----------------"Podemos hacer mucho si nos organizamos bien. Somos piratas, somos gitanos, en nuestras venas está la fuerza que nos va a ayudar a llevar a nuestros padres por buen camino.

Los niños; en especial Aidan, están muy sorprendidos con la elocuencia de Marís al expresar sus comentarios sobre el problema que tienen.

-------------------"¿Por qué no nos dices que tienes en mente Marís?

-------------------"Lo que tengo en mente nos va a poner a prueba a todos; pero es nuestro deber como hijos apoyar a nuestros padres; y evitar que se declaren la guerra entre ellos mismos.

-------------------"Tienes toda la razón.

-------------------"Estamos contigo.

Finalmente la noche hace su llegada; calmando en cierta manera los ánimos en Isla Palomares. El Comodoro Ludlow, el Almirante Connor y los tenientes de cada barco son acomodados en habitaciones en la Hacienda de Livingstone. Los piratas han preferido permanecer en las cabañas de pescadores y los gitanos se han dispersado por la playa para pasar la noche bajo el cielo nocturno.

Mirka, espera por Jack en la habitación. Su alma se siente muy afligida; no deja de atemorizarse ante la idea de que Jack reaccione de manera negativa ante la decisión que ha tomado con respecto a la nueva batalla que les espera. De pronto; Jack hace su entrada y cierra la puerta. Mirka se arma de valor para enfrentarlo. El Capitán Sparrow es quien rompe el silencio.

------------------"Espero que tu reunión haya sido tan productiva como la nuestra. Lamento que tengamos que dejar todo esto para volver a luchar por lo que ya creíamos nuestro. Lo que no me encaja en todo esto es…cierta leyenda gitana que fue mencionada por el Comodoro y ese Almirante soberbio que lo acompaña. Tampoco recuerdo que me la hayas contado; dime¿Por qué no lo recuerdo querida?

------------------"Porque es una leyenda que ni siquiera debe nombrarse. Nadie fuera de los gitanos tenía derecho a conocerla; fue precisamente una indiscreción la que produjo el nacimiento de una leyenda que es más un hecho que un simple mito.

------------------"¿Vas a contarme supongo?

------------------"¿Cuánto sabes?

------------------"Es de mala educación responder a una pregunta con otra pregunta.

------------------"Por Dios Jack, no divagues y dime¿Cuánto sabes?

Esa angustia en la mirada de Mirka comienza a preocupar a Jack; parece que el asunto es mucho más delicado e interesante de lo que aparenta.

----------------"Se supone que tu leyenda está relacionada a un hermoso diamante negro capaz de conceder a quien lo posea el poder de dominar al mundo.

----------------"Es verdad. Koh-L-Noor; es el nombre gitano para El Amo del Mundo; un diamante forjado en las profundidades de un océano desconocido para cualquiera que no sea gitano; por la mano de la diosa del mar Calipso. Que lo entregó a la primera princesa de mi estirpe, para que con ayuda de su pueblo, lo mantuviera a salvo en el hermoso Paraíso que ella les había regalado. Pero la princesa se enamoró de quien no debía; reveló el poder del diamante y lo entregó al hombre que amaba como prueba de su amor. Pero él la traicionó; tomó el diamante, usó su poder y casi destruye al mundo. Calipso se enfureció; venció al villano, recuperó el diamante; y a la traidora la condenó a errar junto a su pueblo eternamente. Calipso condenó a los gitanos a ser nómadas; a ser desterrados y despreciados por todos los reinos. Aún cuando nos hemos adaptado, la nostalgia de errar sigue viva en nuestras almas; por eso amamos tanto la libertad. Koh-L-Noor es una joya poderosa, pero maligna; y debe ser destruida.

Jack está impactado con la revelación que le ha hecho su esposa; pensar en el inmenso poder de ese diamante lo ha deslumbrado. Siente que tal vez sea el momento para que los piratas se coloquen en un escalón más alto. Mirka por su parte espera una reacción positiva de su amado pirata. Finalmente Jack está listo para expresar su sentir ante la impresionante leyenda de Koh-L-Noor.

-------------------"Grandiosa leyenda; me doy cuenta de que es traumática para ti y que por lo mismo jamás te decidiste a contármela. Pero me pregunto amada mía; ¿Por qué ser tan negativos con una joya capaz de conceder tantas ventajas? Es decir; en las manos correctas podría ser muy beneficiosa.

-------------------"¡No vuelvas a decir eso Jack; Koh-L-Noor fue forjado en el mar; precisamente con todo lo que representa! Es una fuerza traicionera; que maneja al portador a su propia voluntad; se creó con la idea de que los dioses paganos dominaran el mundo. Lo voy a destruir Jack. Ese diamante no puede estar ni en manos enemigas, ni en manos de nadie.

-------------------"Me parece que no estás del todo clara en lo que dices.

-------------------"Si lo estoy. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque por ese maldito diamante la ¡sangre de mi gente se está derramando salvajemente por todo el mundo, a manos de ese General Francés Jean De Blanc! Ese miserable quiere el diamante; y como mi gente se niega a revelarles donde está, los extermina. Yo no puedo seguir permitiéndolo; así que…luchen ustedes contra ese mal nacido; que yo lucharé con mi pueblo por la destrucción de ese diamante.

Mirka ha revelado palabras dolorosas; pero que expresan lo que ella cree correcto para quienes ama y para toda la humanidad. Jack no puede creer lo que ha escuchado; su esposa pretende luchar por una causa distinta a la que él cree que es la mejor para ellos, para sus razas y para el mundo.

-----------------"¿Estás diciendo que te vas por tu lado y nos abandonas?

-----------------"No te estoy abandonado, ni a mi padre, ni a mis hermanos piratas, y mucho menos a mis hijos. Lo que te estoy diciendo es que tengo que destruir ese diamante a costa de lo que sea antes de que caiga en manos que no sean las mías.

-----------------"Ah, entiendo. ¡Quieres tener en tus manos el poder de dominar el mundo; para manejar al enemigo a favor de tu pueblo!

-----------------"¡No mal interpretes las cosas Jack; yo voy a destruirlo!

-----------------"No te creo.

Mirka siente como si le clavaran mil dagas en el corazón; al mirar a Jack a los ojos ve una inmensa desconfianza; algo que le duele profundamente.

-----------------"¿Qué dices?

-----------------"No puedo entender que quieras destruir la única arma capaz de colocar a un enemigo tan feroz a nuestros pies. Ahora comienzo a entender; ¡la reunión a solas con tu gente, nos dejaste fuera; porque quieres el poder del diamante solo para ti!

Las palabras de Jack lastiman y ofenden tanto a Mirka, que la obligan a cachetearlo con todas sus fuerzas. Jack se siente herido también; y la bofetada que le acaba de dar su esposa solo lo hace desconfiar más de ella.

-------------------"Si te pones en nuestra contra; no podré protegerte.

-------------------"No te estoy pidiendo que me protejas; ¡te pido que me escuches y me comprendas; porque al igual que todos ya te ha deslumbrado la idea de poseer ese maldito diamante!

-------------------"Si luchas contra la corriente solamente lograrás cavar tu propia tumba; y no quiero perderte ni ver que mis hijos lloran por la muerte de su madre.

Mirka comienza a derramas lágrimas de miedo, dolor y angustia. A Jack le duele profundamente verla así pero no puede evitar sentirse herido, traicionado. Los hechos la hacen parecer culpable al haber ocultado una historia tan impactante. Pero se aman, y eso nada lo puede cambiar. Mirka lentamente se acerca a su amado pirata; dulcemente acaricia su rostro y hace un nuevo intento por hacerse entender.

-----------------"Hice un juramento hace mucho años; a mi madre, a mí misma. No te podía hablar de esto mi amor. Esa leyenda me condena si no hago lo correcto; y lo correcto es destruir ese diamante en el mismo lugar donde fue forjado.

-----------------"Yo también hice un juramento hace años ante la Corte de la Hermandad; puedo ser esquivo en muchas cosas pero sabes bien que soy hombre de palabra y honor. Te quiero a mi lado en esto.

-----------------"No puedo. Esta vez no puedo apoyarte; si lo hago estaría acabando con todo lo que tenemos y con la humanidad también.

Jack se siente desilusionado, herido y molesto. Mirka puede verlo claramente en sus ojos; y eso le duele tanto que siente que su corazón se rompe en mil pedazos. Jack piensa decirle unas cuantas cosas a su mujer antes de irse.

------------------"Iremos por rumbos distintos esta vez; me haces ver que no confías en mí, ni en mis sentimientos ni capacidades. Temes que arruine todo si llego a tener ese diamante en mis manos.

------------------"Jack…

------------------"Tu bando y el mío separados; ninguna de las cicatrices que tengo en el cuerpo se podrá comparar con la que me va a quedar después que esto termine. De lo que sí puedes estar segura; es que por nuestros hijos, y por el amor que te tengo; evitaré a toda costa tener que enfrentarme a ti…en calidad de enemigo.

Mirka siente su alma quebrarse lenta y dolorosamente. Jack abandona la habitación dejando a su esposa sola, triste, profundamente lastimada. Sucedió lo que ella más temía; el deber de destruir aquello que condenó a su raza hace milenios la comienza a alejar del hombre que ama con todas sus fuerzas. La Reina de los Gitanos ya no puede con tanto dolor; y se echa a llorar. Pensar en perder al padre de sus hijos le destroza el alma. Siente como si le hubieran arrancado parte del corazón, la agonía la está quemando por dentro. Pero tiene que seguir adelante; por el hombre que ama, por sus hijos, por su pueblo, y por la humanidad.

_**Continuará…**_


	4. Chapter 4 Decisiones

La noche es tan densa como la tristeza que la adorna. Mirka se encuentra sentada junto a la ventana de su habitación; esa que ahora está helada por la ausencia de su amado pirata. Las lágrimas fluyen de sus bellos ojos verdes; y al mirar la luna llena siente como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Su dolor es tan inmenso como el cielo nocturno; pero no puede desmoronarse, tiene un deber que cumplir por todos los que ama y por la humanidad entera. Los gitanos, que por una traición han sido condenados a peregrinar y a ser despreciados por el resto de las razas; son los que ahora tienen el poder de evitar que el mundo caiga en los dominios de una fuerza oscura.

A Mirka le duele que Jack la crea egoísta; le martiriza pensar que deje de amarla; pero eso no es todo; Mirka sufre al no saber como le va a decir a sus hijos que va a tener que irse por largo tiempo. ¿Cómo le va a explicar a sus pequeños que se avecinan tiempos tan difíciles y que sus padres tomarán rumbos distintos? La Reina de los Gitanos se siente tan mal al saber que no va a poder cumplir con la promesa que les hizo a sus hijos de permanecer largo tiempo juntos, en la isla, en las hermosas vacaciones que tanto habían anhelado. De pronto; tocan a la puerta; Mirka respira profundo, pues tiene la esperanza de que se trate de Jack.

------------------"Adelante.

La puerta se abre; pero no es Jack; es Barbosa, su padre. Mirka no sabe si alegrarse de verlo, teme que al igual que Jack esté molesto por la decisión que ella y su pueblo han tomado. Poco a poco Barbosa se acerca a su hija; su corazón sufre al verla tan triste.

-------------------"Kassandra ya me contó todo.

-------------------"¿Qué es exactamente todo?

-------------------"La leyenda de ese diamante; la decisión que tomaste junto a tu pueblo.

-------------------"¿Y que piensas?

-------------------"Que la nobleza de tu alma no tiene límites; que me sorprendes cada día más. Tienes más valor que todos los piratas, ingleses y gitanos juntos.

Mirka sonríe entre lágrimas; se da cuenta de que Dalma tenía razón al decir que quien da la vida siempre comprende. Las palabras de su padre son como un bálsamo que alivia un poco la inmensa tristeza que lleva en el corazón.

-----------------"Tus palabras me llenan de esperanza; al menos mi padre no me considera egoísta o traidora.

-----------------"Supongo que ya tuviste problemas con el atarantado de Jack.

-----------------"Está deslumbrado con la historia del diamante; piensa que en las manos correctas puede ser beneficioso. No quiere escucharme, no quiere entender, y no sabes como me duele. Yo sabía que esto pasaría; pero no me puedo echar para atrás. Es la sangre de mi gente la que se está derramando; no puedo permitir que mis hijos crezcan en un mundo dominado por un tirano bajo un poder oscuro que acabaría con todo vestigio de bondad.

Barbosa se acerca a su hija y le toma las manos. Padre e hija se miran fijamente a los ojos.

-----------------"Sabes que estoy atado a la hermandad; no puedo cambiar de bando así nada más.

-----------------"Lo se.

-----------------"Pero eso no significa que vaya a estar de acuerdo con la forma en la que se manejen las cosas de mi lado.

-----------------"¿Qué quieres decir?

-----------------"Que me aseguraré que tú tengas la delantera en todo momento; para que ese diamante solo caiga en tus manos y puedas destruirlo lo más pronto posible. No me importa si me descubren o los riesgos.

-----------------"Papá; no quiero que te pase algo malo por mi culpa.

-----------------"Eres mi hija; tú y mis nietos son más importantes para mí que una victoria, una joya o ¡mi propia vida! Creo en la cruzada que has decretado; y te voy a apoyar.

Mirka se abraza fuertemente a su padre; es ahora cuando al menos siente un poco más de fuerza; de consuelo ante el dolor que siente.

------------------"Gracias, gracias papá. Te adoro.

Barbosa consuela a su hija; y se siente muy molesto al saber que Jack está empeñado en llevarle la contraria a Mirka. Pero personalmente piensa encargarse de que el Capitán Sparrow cambie de parecer y de manejar todo a favor de su hija.

Mientras tanto, en la playa; Jack se encuentra sentado en la arena frente al mar, con una botella de ron y una enorme pena en el corazón. Sigue pensando que Mirka lo ha traicionado en cierta forma, que le ocultó la existencia del diamante para poder usarlo en su beneficio personal. Pero aún cuando está herido y molesto; no puede dejar de amarla con toda su alma; Mirka es la mujer de su vida, eso ya nada ni nadie lo puede cambiar.

William llega a la playa, ha estado buscando a Jack por petición de Zara. El joven Turner finalmente ve a Jack y camina hasta llegar a él. El Capitán Sparrow le sonríe a Will y le ofrece su botella de ron.

---------------"¿Quieres beber conmigo? Seguramente estás penando por los mismos motivos que yo.

---------------"En eso te equivocas Jack. Yo estoy del lado correcto.

---------------"¿Al decir que estás en el lado correcto te refieres a que compartes la misma opinión de los gitanos con respecto al diamante y que por lo mismo has decidido permanecer de ese lado?

---------------"Exactamente.

---------------"¿¡Es que acaso soy el único que ve en ese diamante una posibilidad para salir de este problema sin tener que hacer un solo disparo?!

---------------"Tus hermanos piratas y los ingleses piensan igual que tú pero están errados Jack. Ese diamante posee una fuerza que no debe estar en el mundo. Si escucharas a tu esposa lo comprenderías.

---------------"Mirka es demasiado joven como para ver más allá de las posibilidades en una joya como Koh-L-Noor. Si es que así se pronuncia.

---------------"De nuevo aflora en ti el viejo espíritu egoísta que te caracterizaba en el pasado. Bien dicen que los malos hábitos son difíciles de dejar.

Jack siente que hasta cierto punto Will tiene razón; pero su lealtad hacia los piratas lo ata por completo, y no puede negar que la idea de que su raza, en especial él, pueda dominar el mundo, el mar, lo deslumbra por completo.

--------------"Ya verás como le demuestro a todos, en especial a mi amada Mirka y a los gitanos que en las manos correctas…en las mías, ese diamante puede ser muy positivo.

--------------"¿Y piensas demostrarlo arriesgándote a perder a Mirka, a tus hijos, todo lo bueno que has creado? Ella no merece que te pongas en su contra; deberías apoyarla, como lo hago yo con Zara.

--------------"Eres más pirata que gitano, deberías estar de mi lado.

--------------"Mi sangre no rige mis sentimientos ni mi manera de pensar. Yo ya escogí un bando Jack, el correcto. Espero que tú hagas lo mismo.

Will se aleja; dejando a Jack con una profunda incertidumbre. Su alma pirata le ordena seguir adelante con las tradiciones que dictan su raza; pero su corazón lucha ante el deseo de seguir a Mirka hacia lo que ella cree que es correcto. Tomar una decisión no va a ser fácil, menos ahora que el encontrar esa joya lo tiene tan entusiasmado. Jack arde en deseos por demostrar que él es quien tiene la razón y que Mirka está exagerando al tomar tan en serio lo que dice la leyenda sobre ese diamante.

Pero mientras la tensión y la tristeza se apoderan de la noche en Isla Palomares. En Port Royal, Elizabeth no puede conciliar el sueño. La joven Swann lee en su habitación, cuando de pronto una brisa helada se cuela por la ventana, apagando varias de las velas que iluminan su alcoba. Elizabeth con la experiencia que ha adquirido sabe que algo no anda bien. Por lo que decide levantarse, ponerse su bata y caminar hacia su ropero, donde mantiene escondida su arma bajo unas mantas. La joven sale armada de la habitación; camina lentamente mirando a su alrededor; luego baja las escaleras con leve rapidez y una vez ya en la planta baja, camina por el pasillo que da a la cocina y sale por esa puerta hacia el patio. La noche es clara, la brisa es extrañamente fría considerando la época del año. De pronto, escucha un ruido, la joven reacciona y apunta su arma hacia uno de los bancos de descanso, donde con horror ve a un hombre con las características que suelen tener los tripulantes condenados del Holandés Errante.

------------------"¡¿Qué hace aquí?!

------------------"Créeme Elizabeth, jamás fue mi deseo que me vieras en estas condiciones.

Elizabeth reconoce de inmediato la voz de la grotesca criatura que tiene frente a ella. Ese hombre cuya piel escamosa demuestra de donde viene y la condena que padece es James Norrington. Ella no lo puede creer; de pronto, James va volteando su rostro hacia la luz de la luna; logrando que Elizabeth finalmente pueda verlo. La joven baja su arma con una profunda tristeza.

----------------"Sigues tan hermosa como siempre.

----------------"James…Por Dios¡¿Qué es lo que ha hecho el mundo contigo?!

----------------"El mundo no me ha hecho nada; yo mismo labré mi destino al escoger el bando equivocado.

----------------"La única culpable de que estés así es Mirka Darij.

----------------"No la culpes; ni de mi tragedia ni de la tuya. Si tú y yo somos unos desdichados en esta vida ha sido por nuestras propias acciones. Elegiste mal a los hombres de tu vida; pero sería una tontería decirte que te habría ido mejor conmigo.

Elizabeth siente en lo más profundo de su alma la tristeza de James; le duele verlo en esas condiciones, pero más le lastima darse cuenta de que tiene razón en todo lo que dice acerca de que culpar a Mirka por su tragedia es un error. James está listo para revelarle a Elizabeth el motivo de su visita.

--------------------"Mirka te dio una segunda oportunidad, misma que el destino respetó. Por eso estoy aquí, porque deseo que cambies el rumbo de tu vida, quiero que alcances la paz y la felicidad que perdiste por tu ambición, por ese amor mal sano que sientes por Jack Sparrow. No quiero que vuelvas a escoger un rumbo peligroso que termine destruyéndote.

-------------------"¿Qué me quieres decir con todo esto?

-------------------"No puedo explicarte más; debo irme. Nadie debe abandonar el Holandés Errante; si el Capitán Beckett descubre que he dejado mi puesto; no se que será de mi.

James desaparece de la vista de Elizabeth. La joven Swann está impactada, si James pudo llegar hasta ella eso quiere decir que el Holandés ronda las costas de Port Royal. De inmediato Elizabeth corre hacia el interior de la casa.

Pero mientras Elizabeth intenta entender lo que acaba de suceder. En Isla Palomares Mirka sigue meditando envuelta en un velo de tristeza. La puerta de la habitación se abre; y esta vez es Jack. Mirka no sabe como reaccionar; se nota que su pirata ha bebido, pero no está borracho. El Capitán Sparrow y su esposa se miran fijamente; ambos se sienten heridos pero el amor sigue latente. Finalmente es Jack quien rompe el silencio.

------------------"Larga noche; demasiado pesada como para pasarla en la intemperie.

------------------"Si.

Lentamente Jack se va acercando a Mirka; lo hace con la firme sensualidad que lo caracteriza; Mirka se pierde en su mirada profunda, pero en esta ocasión sabe que debe ser cuidadosa; aunque resistirse ante la imponente presencia de Jack es casi imposible para ella.

----------------"No puedo creer que vayamos por rumbos separados; que me quieras hacer la vida más difícil negándome tu apoyo para encontrar ese diamante.

----------------"Tus manipulaciones no van a funcionar esta vez mi amor. Te amo, pero no puedo permitir que lo encuentres antes que yo.

Jack acerca con un poco de rudeza a Mirka a su cuerpo. Ella se intimida un poco pero se mantiene serena pues sabe que aunque esté enojado, Jack no es capaz de lastimarla. De todas formas, la aspereza de Jack va desapareciendo poco a poco ante la dulce presencia de su reina gitana.

----------------"Tus encantos tampoco van a detenerme.

----------------"¡Por Dios Jack; tienes que creerme cuando te digo que ese diamante es una maldición para cualquiera que use su poder! Esa joya transforma almas nobles en espectros perversos; quien lo porta, poco a poco se vuelve parte de el.

---------------"Entonces tampoco debe caer en tus manos.

---------------"Yo lo voy a destruir; no estará en mis manos mucho tiempo.

---------------"Sigo pensando que destruirlo en una estupidez considerando el hecho de que podríamos usarlo para evitar una guerra; ¿¡acaso no es eso lo que hemos tratado de hacer todo estos años, evitar guerras?!

Mirka se da cuenta de que Jack solo quiere ver lo que le conviene. Muy molesta la reina de los gitanos se aparta con fiereza del hombre que ama con toda el alma, pero que ahora se está convirtiendo en un obstáculo para la misión que tiene por delante.

-----------------"Si ese diamante cae en manos inglesas; o en las tuyas, igual se desataría una guerra. La ambición es una fuerza poderosa, precisamente de la que se alimenta esa joya.

-----------------"Si te vas por tu lado, Inglaterra y la Hermandad te declararán enemiga.

-----------------"¿Tú también?

-----------------"No me pongas entre la espada y la pared Mirka.

-----------------"No hace falta. Ya me has respondido. Tú eres parte de una hermandad y yo de otra. La tuya es fuerte, la mía está muriendo. Solo quiero que sepas que no me voy a detener ante nada para destruir esa maldita cosa.

-----------------"Mirka yo te amo; pero necesito estar del lado que me promete libertad absoluta y victoria al final de la batalla.

Mirka siente profundos deseos de llorar pero intenta contenerse, aún cuando las lágrimas humedecen profundamente su mirada. A Jack le parte el lama verla sufriendo, pero no piensa cambiar de opinión. Siente que Mirka va por el camino equivocado y le duele que ella no comparta su forma de pensar ante todo lo que ocurre.

-----------------"Mi decisión está tomada Jack. Y pienso revelársela al Comodoro y al Almirante al amanecer. Si me consideran enemiga pues…ya veré.

-----------------"Yo también tomé una decisión. Y quiero que sepas algo, si por intentar ser una heroína entre los tuyos regresas muerta a mis brazos; maldeciré por siempre tu alma por el dolor que provocarás en mi vida; y en la de nuestros hijos.

Mirka se siente tan herida que no sabe como responder a una advertencia tan fuerte como la que Jack acaba de hacerle. Jack sabe que ha sido demasiado duro con ella, pero está molesto y es lo que siente.

-----------------"Pensaba dormir aquí; pero no creo que sea conveniente. Iré a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes; buenas noches.

Jack abandona la habitación. Mirka se siente tan triste, tan devastada; jamás pensó que su relación con Jack llegara a términos tan dolorosos. Y cuando piensa en sus hijos se siente mucho peor. Tiene tanto miedo de perder a Jack; con gran pesar se pregunta por qué el destino le ha puesto una prueba tan difícil en el camino; ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho para merecerlo? Es precisamente esa pena la que la impulsa a seguir adelante, ella sabe que una vez destruido Koh-L-Noor todo volverá a la normalidad. Al menos esa es su esperanza.

Pero no solo Mirka sufre por lo que ha de suceder. En la intimidad de su habitación en la Hacienda de Livingstone; Ana María y Dorian conversan.

-----------------"Esto es demasiado difícil de asimilar.

-----------------"Ese diamante debe ser destruido Ana María; ya te lo he contado todo.

-----------------"Lo se, y te apoyo. Pero comprende que no puedo abandonar a Jack, ya lo hice una vez, no me perdonaría hacerlo de nuevo. Y no pienses mal; lo que me une a él es un afecto de hermanos; es así como he aprendido a quererlo, a verlo.

-----------------"Te entiendo. Y como se que estás decidida a no dejarlo; me voy contigo.

-----------------"Pero Mirka…

-----------------"Hablaré con ella, se que me entenderá. Eres mi vida Ana María; eres la madre de mi hija, no te puedo abandonar. Mi corazón está con mi gente y te aclaro desde este momento que solo pienso protegerte a ti; velar por tu seguridad será mi único norte a bordo del Perla. No haré nada en contra de mi raza.

----------------"Te comprendo mi amor. Solo espero que Mirka salga triunfante de todo esto; y que no se desate una guerra.

Ana María y su esposo se dan un fuerte abrazo; ambos temen por lo que pueda suceder. Hay demasiado en juego, y por supuesto muchos riesgos.

En Port Royal mientras tanto; Elizabeth sostiene una acalorada discusión con su padre en los cuarteles generales del fuerte. El gobernador Swann está más que molesto al ver a su hija vistiendo como una pirata nuevamente.

------------------"¡Quiero que en este momento regreses a tu cuarto y te vistas de nuevo como la dama refinada que eres! Verte así me trae muy malos recuerdos.

------------------"¡No puedo pelear atrapada en un vestido!

------------------"¡Aquí no va a suceder nada; y si pasara algo para eso están los soldados!

------------------"¡Padre por el amor de Dios escúchame! Vi a James Norrington frente a mí luciendo como uno de los grotescos tripulantes del Holandés Errante; Cutler Beckett es el capitán ahora gracias a la cortesía de Mirka Darij. James vino a hacerme una advertencia y si pudo hacerlo es porque ese barco está rondando nuestras costas.

------------------"Debemos temer al tirano francés; no a fantasmas del mar.

------------------"¿Fantasmas del mar; ¡acaso has olvidado todo lo que ocurrió hace ocho años!?

------------------"No, pero me esfuerzo para no recordar. Si algo sucede te quiero lo más lejos posible del peligro Elizabeth; no permitiré que retomes tu mezquino pasado.

Elizabeth resiente las palabras de su padre; pero no puede negar que tiene toda la razón. Fue una mujer mezquina, que fue capaz de las peores acciones solo por conservar un amor que solo ella sentía. Amar a Jack Sparrow ha sido su perdición, pero no se arrepiente, ni antes ni ahora.

-------------------"James es parte del Holandés Errante; lo vi¡tienes que creerme! Ese francés que se ha levantado en armas contra Inglaterra sabe de mí, de lo que hice, de mis tratos con Jack y quiere utilizarme para sus planes. Tengo un pasado mezquino es verdad; pero tal vez deba retomarlo para poder ganarme el perdón del hombre que amo; y hacer algo que redima mis errores.

-------------------"¡No puedo creer que sigas encaprichada con ese pirata que solo ha traído desgracia a tu vida; a nuestras vidas!

-------------------"¡Lo amo padre; eso no lo puedo cambiar! La vida me dio una segunda oportunidad y pienso aprovecharla.

-------------------"Te recuerdo que no fue precisamente la vida; fue Mirka Darij. ¿Quieres ponerla a prueba una vez más? En el pasado fue piadosa contigo pero si vuelves a darle problemas no creo que corras con la misma suerte.

-------------------"No me interesa volver a tratar con esa mujer. Tampoco pienso cometer los mismos errores; pero igual me dejaré llevar por mi corazón, por mis instintos, por mis sentimientos. Voy a lograr el perdón del hombre que amo, estoy dispuesta a todo con tal de conseguirlo.

-------------------"Elizabeth…

-------------------"Pon a los soldados en alerta cuanto antes; ese fuerte será atacado; tienes que creerme. Hazlo si es que quieres seguir gobernando en Port Royal.

Elizabeth abandona el cuartel; dejando a su padre con una terrible incertidumbre en el alma. No puede entender a su hija¿Cómo es posible que siga amando a Jack Sparrow y que no se arrepienta del pasado tan penoso que tiene? Pero como gobernador ahora no sabe como interpretar las revelaciones de su hija; ¿será cierto que vio a James transformado en una de las legendarias y deformes criaturas del Holandés Errante; deberá poner a Port Royal en alerta máxima?

Pero mientras el gobernador de Port Royal se debate en si debe seguir los comandos de su hija o no. En Isla Palomares; Mirka llora acostada en su helada cama; por primera vez la joven duerme sola. Jack está demasiado molesto con ella y eso la hiere profundamente. Mirka no puede contener el llanto, no ha dormido, solo piensa en Jack, en sus hijos, en lo sacrificado que se ha vuelto todo para ella. Aún cuando sabe que es lo correcto; que no puede cejar, siente que al final en lugar de obtener una feliz recompensa, lo único que tendrá será una soledad amarga; pues sabe que no perderá a sus hijos, pero probablemente si el amor de Jack; y el dolor que ese pensamiento le causa es indescriptible.

Los niños no están ajenos a lo que sucede. Al menos Marís, Dylan y Alex están tranquilos; pues espiando se han dado cuenta que entre sus respectivos padres hay unión, entendimiento; pero los hermanos Sparrow no pueden decir lo mismo. En este momento los niños se encuentran todos juntos en la habitación de Kelly; decidieron permanecer unidos para apoyarse y detallar sus planes por supuesto. Sin embargo, la más pequeña de la familia Sparrow parece tener una visión más clara de todo lo que sucede, sin siquiera tener que espiar. Cuando cierra sus ojitos todo se presenta ante ella como un espejismo; en este momento puede ver claramente como sus padres se encuentran en dormitorios separados; sufriendo por los problemas que les rodean.

Kelly despierta muy triste, ella no quiere que sus padres estén afligidos. La pequeña se levanta poco a poco para no despertar a su hermana, que duerme profundamente junto a ella. Sin hacer ruido, Kelly sale de la habitación y se dirige directamente hacia la alcoba que soñó. Una vez frente a la puerta, la abre, y encuentra a su padre dormido. Kelly se acerca a él y comienza a moverlo con ambas manos para que se despierte.

-----------------"Papá; ¡papito despierta, necesito que vengas conmigo!

Jack va despertando poco a poco; y al ver a su pequeña se desconcierta.

-----------------"Kelly; ¿Qué haces fuera de la cama?

-----------------"Ven conmigo papá.

-----------------"¿Qué sucede, que tienes, te sientes mal, hay algún nuevo monstruo bajo tu cama?

-----------------"No, no es eso, por favor papito ven conmigo.

-----------------"Muy bien.

Jack se levanta; le da la mano a su pequeña y va saliendo con ella de la habitación.

Por su parte, Mirka se encuentra sentada en su cama; sin ganas de nada esperando el amanecer; pero conciente de que no debe permitir que la tristeza la consuma. Tiene una misión que cumplir y no puede perder tiempo ni energías. Aunque no es fácil pensar en una batalla cuando se tiene tanto dolor en el corazón.

De pronto, la puerta se abre; y Mirka se estremece al ver a Jack junto a su pequeña Kelly. Ambos entran; Jack cierra la puerta. Mirka no sabe que decir. La pequeña Kelly camina con su padre y lo lleva a la cama junto a su madre. Kelly los observa a los dos.

----------------"Los vi sufriendo en mis sueños; no quiero verlos así.

Jack se sienta en la cama junto a Mirka. Ellos no saben que decirle a su pequeña hija. Finalmente es Mirka quien rompe el silencio.

-----------------"No te preocupes mi vida; solo tuvimos un mal día ayer es todo.

-----------------"Tu madre tiene toda la razón.

Kelly no está convencida de la sinceridad de sus padres; necesita más que solo palabras para quedarse tranquila.

---------------"¿Se siguen queriendo como siempre verdad?

---------------"Claro que sí mi amor; nada ni nadie podrá hacer que yo deje de amar a tu padre; eso no va suceder nunca.

---------------"Los adultos estamos llenos de problemas; tú eres muy pequeña para entender pero de lo que sí puedes estar segura es de que…aunque tu madre y yo tengamos…diferencias, yo la seguiré amando.

Mirka sonríe ante lo que acaba de decir Jack, pero luego teme que solo lo haya dicho para calmar a Kelly. La niña por su parte sigue teniendo otros planes.

----------------"Si no están enojados quiero que se den un beso.

----------------"Kelly…

----------------"No es bueno que tus padres se besen delante de ti.

----------------"Yo los he visto muchas veces.

----------------"¿Ah si?

----------------"Si, en las escaleras, en la playa, en el patio…

----------------"Bien, te creemos.

----------------"Tendremos que ser más cuidadosos de ahora en adelante.

Jack y Mirka ven como su pequeña espera por el beso que le confirmará que sus padres se siguen queriendo. Ambos se miran fijamente; amándose en silencio pero con la tensión de sus problemas latente en sus almas. Finalmente; ambos se unen en un dulce y tierno beso de amor que llena de alegría el corazón de la pequeña Kelly. Jack y Mirka saben que su hija está presente; por lo que el beso que los une es comparable al de dos adolescentes que unen sus labios por primera vez en muestra del inicio del amor. Kelly se siente tan emocionada que sale corriendo de la habitación deseosa de contarles a sus hermanos y primos sobre lo que ha sucedido entre sus padres. Jack y Mirka rompen el beso ante la ausencia de su hija; regresan ala dura realidad que los rodea.

------------------"Los niños ya comienzan a afectarse con todo esto.

------------------"Hablaremos con ellos antes…antes de tomar nuestros rumbos.

------------------"Van a sufrir mucho cuando sepan que iremos por destinos diferentes.

------------------"Por lo que más quieras Jack, no me atormentes más.

------------------"¡Yo estoy atormentado desde el momento en el que decidiste hacer planes por tu cuenta!

------------------"¡No estoy haciendo planes por mi cuenta; estoy haciendo lo correcto y ya te he dicho por qué! Él que no quiere entender nada eres tú. Y aumentas mi angustia; porque el solo hecho de que estés deslumbrado por esa joya te pone en peligro.

------------------"Siempre has querido cuidarme demasiado.

------------------"Pues me parece que tiendes a necesitarlo de cuando en cuando.

------------------"¿Qué quieres decir?

------------------"No quiero discutir más Jack. Terminaremos haciéndonos daño y no quiero. Cuando todo esto termine quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes. Yo te amo.

-------------------"Yo también te amo; por eso te pido, por última vez que olvides esa idea de destruir ese diamante y que lo utilicemos para manejar a ese francés a nuestro antojo.

Mirka se desilusiona una vez más de la forma de pensar de Jack. Ahora sabe que no hay manera de hacerle ver lo equivocado que está.

-------------------"Lo siento Jack. Mi decisión está tomada y pienso dársela a conocer al Comodoro Ludlow y al Almirante Connor. Zarparé hacia mi destino al anochecer; espero que no me sigas o sabotees mi misión.

-------------------"Mi brújula siempre me dirige hacia lo que más quiero en el mundo.

-------------------"Si te lleva hasta mi destino; nunca estaré segura si tu brújula apuntaba hacia mí o hacia el diamante. Así que si no quieres que esa duda surja en mi alma y se convierta en una barrera entre los dos; mejor no la uses.

-------------------"Mirka…

-------------------"Me diste tu advertencia, yo te doy la mía. Finalmente será la suerte, la vida o el mismo destino, quienes decidan lo que sucederá al final. Te amo con toda mi alma Jack. Ahora por favor déjame sola, tengo que cambiarme. En cuanto el sol adorne el cielo de Isla Palomares; dejaré clara mi decisión ante todos.

Jack se siente muy lastimado; así que sin decir una palabra más sale de la habitación y cierra la puerta. Mirka estalla en llanto, nuevamente se derrumban sus esperanzas de que Jack comprenda que lo que hace es lo correcto para todos.

Pasan las horas; en Port Royal el sol comienza a asomarse en el horizonte. Ha sido Elizabeth quien con el apoyo de los tenientes ha puesto el fuerte en alerta máxima, aún cuando su padre se opuso rotundamente. La joven Swann se pasea entre los soldados y no deja de mirar hacia el mar. De pronto; lo inesperado; surge de las profundidades con la tenebrosa majestuosidad que lo caracteriza, el Holandés Errante. Los soldados no pueden creerlo; Elizabeth está impresionada pero sabe que no debe perder el tiempo.

------------------"¡A las armas; carguen los cañones y no les den tregua; disparen a voluntad!

Los soldados y artilleros comienzan a moverse rápido; pero el Holandés Errante es quien inicia el despiadado ataque contra Port Royal; lanzando fuego de manera inmisericorde. Elizabeth se mueve hacia un puesto más seguro, desde donde puede ver como se acercan flotas enemigas, adornadas con los colores de Francia. El gobernador Swann sube al fuerte escoltado por varios soldados; y odia admitir que su hija tenía razón.

El fuerte lucha con valentía contra el Holandés Errante y la flota enemiga que se acerca con viento a favor. De pronto, el fuerte se ve invadido con los tripulantes del Holandés Errante; James Norrington aparece en frente de Elizabeth, ambos cruzan espadas por un par de segundos hasta que ambos quedan en una parte angosta del fuerte, momento que aprovecha James para darle una advertencia a Elizabeth.

-------------------"No luches abiertamente; pero tampoco te unas a ellos.

-------------------"¿Qué quieres decir?

-------------------"Usa el enemigo a tu favor; recuérdalo.

James se aleja de Elizabeth; ella no sabe que pensar. Pero de lo que sí está segura es que no va a dejar de luchar por Port Royal. La joven sale de nuevo a la zona de batalla, donde se desenvuelve bastante bien. Muchos de los botes franceses ya han tocado tierra; y sus ocupantes pelean contra los soldados ingleses que se esfuerzan para evitar una invasión total. Elizabeth batalla con las escorias del Holandés Errante, pero de pronto; la joven Swann se enfrenta a una joven gitana; es Kendra; que ahora se mide cuerpo a cuerpo a Elizabeth en un duelo de espadas.

----------------"¡Peleas bien guapa; lo que se dice de ti es cierto!

----------------"¡¿Tú que sabes de mí?!

----------------"¡Mucho!

Las aguerridas damas continúan batallando fuertemente; Elizabeth ve algo familiar en esa gitana; pero no deja de molestarse al tener que enfrentar a una mujer de esa raza nuevamente. Finalmente Kendra logra acorralar a Elizabeth contra la pared; la gitana traicionera tiene a la joven Swann exactamente donde quiere.

-----------------"No vine a convertirme en tu enemiga; tengo una muy buena propuesta para ti. Si la aceptas podrás tener lo que deseas y recuperar lo que perdiste por culpa de una mujer de mi raza. Por el contrario, si te niegas; verás como mi amo cuelga a tu padre al atardecer, y pasarás el resto de tu vida en prisión. ¿Qué dices?

Elizabeth se enfurece; pero de pronto piensa en las palabras de James y eso la hace meditar seriamente sobre la respuesta que debe darle a su adversaria. La batalla continúa alrededor de ellas; Elizabeth sabe que debe decidir no solo por su bienestar; también por el de todos los que habitan Port Royal; en especial su padre.

El sol ilumina las costas de Isla Palomares; y la Reina de los Gitanos ya ha dejado clara su posición ante el Comodoro Ludlow y el Almirante Connor en el salón de armas de la mansión.

-------------------"Usted hizo una promesa hace años.

-------------------"La recuerdo perfectamente Almirante; hice una promesa en la que dejé muy claro que me uniría a una batalla siempre y cuando fuera por causas nobles.

-------------------"¿¡Y no le parece noble luchar por la estabilidad de la nación que le otorgó la libertad?!

-------------------"Esta cruzada dejó de ser noble cuando se comenzaron a interesar por Koh-L-Noor. Solo mi gente conoce el poder de ese diamante y lo que provoca en el portador. Es por eso que me dirijo a destruirlo antes de que caiga en manos que no sean las mías.

El Comodoro Ludlow se mantiene en silencio, quiere intervenir solo cuando sea necesario. Sabe que Mirka está llevando las cosas bien hasta el momento. Pero el Almirante Connor comienza a molestarse mucho con la actitud de la Reina de los Gitanos.

------------------"Está diciéndome que planea destruir la única arma con la que podemos persuadir al General Marqués Jean De Blanc para que desista de una guerra contra nosotros, contra su pueblo y los piratas.

------------------"Planeo destruir la única arma capaz de destruir todo lo que el mundo conoce sin necesidad de una guerra Almirante. Usted no tiene idea de lo que ese diamante es capaz de hacer a través del portador. Caballeros, ambos conocen mi postura; zarparé con mi gente al anochecer; me voy en paz en una misión que aunque desligada de la que ustedes planean desarrollar; en cierto modo les será útil. Ahora si me disculpan, tengo mucho que hacer.

Mirka se retira de la presencia del Comodoro y el Almirante Connor. Ludlow se da cuenta de que el Almirante está muy enfadado.

-----------------"Quiero que en el momento en el que esa mujer abandone la isla se le considere enemiga de la Corona.

-----------------"De ninguna manera Almirante. Ella no está ni a favor ni en nuestra contra; simplemente no desea participar de nuestra cruzada porque ya tiene otra en mente. No puedo considerarla enemiga.

-----------------"¡Usted no sabe lo que dice¿Qué tal si ella encuentra el diamante y se une a las fuerzas enemigas¡Usted sabe que eso puede suceder!

-----------------"Mirka Darij fue clara en decir que su deseo es destruir el diamante.

-----------------"Pero sucede que necesitamos ese diamante para combatir al enemigo.

-----------------"¿En serio? Me parece que usted tiene demasiado interés en poseer ese diamante; y no me agrada esa idea. Mis batallas las peleo con armas creadas por la mano humana; no por la de dioses paganos.

-----------------"Comienzo a preguntarme si en serio desea obtener la victoria sobre Francia Comodoro; me parece que es un buen momento para enviarle una misiva al rey; informándole de su errático comportamiento.

-----------------"No me desafíe Almirante; usted está muy por debajo de mí aunque tenga un alto rango. Sus órdenes no están por encima de las mías; y las mías están a la par con las del rey. Así que mejor pregúntese; ¿Quién pierde más?

El Comodoro Ludlow abandona el salón de armas. El Almirante Connor se siente muy humillado; por lo que planea hacer cosas por su cuenta dentro de la cruzada que lo lleven directo al diamante que puede conceder el poder de dominar al mundo.

Mirka se pasea por el muelle; ya ha dado la orden a los gitanos para que preparen sus barcos. Barbosa se va acercando a ella.

---------------"Jack ordenó que los piratas zarparan al anochecer, casualmente al mismo tiempo que tú.

---------------"Buscará la forma de seguirme, estoy segura. Y tendré muchos problemas con el Perla Negra pisándome los talones.

---------------"No será problema; Poseidón es más poderoso.

---------------"¿Qué me quieres decir con eso?

---------------"Que te entrego a Poseidón. He aceptado navegar con Jack en el Perla en calidad de suboficial como hace años atrás. Quiero que estés segura, y contra el Perla, solo Poseidón tiene ventaja. Además estando cerca de Jack me puedo asegurar de que no cometa tonterías; a pesar de todo me respeta.

---------------"Gracias papá. No sabes como te lo agradezco; con Poseidón podré ahorrar tiempo y me sentiré más confiada.

---------------"No te confíes demasiado; Jack tiene la brújula capaz de encontrarte hasta en el fin del mundo.

---------------"Lo se; como también estoy conciente de que a pesar de mis advertencias la usará para seguirme. Pero yo ya tengo planes si eso llega suceder; aunque me duela, si me juega sucio, yo tendré que hacerlo también. Por su propio bienestar; por el de mis hijos y el del resto del mundo.

Padre e hija se abrazan fuertemente; en el muelle los gitanos trabajan por su cuenta y ya es palpable el inicio de rivalidades con los piratas; que sienten que los gitanos planean quedarse con lo mejor en la victoria. Una cruzada peligrosa está por iniciar; las decisiones ya están tomadas; y solo el tiempo dirá quienes serán lo que se alzarán con el triunfo en todos los sentidos.

_**Continuará…..**_


	5. Chapter 5 Alianzas Peligrosas

Port Royal ha caído en manos francesas; toda la costa está rodeada por tropas de las Fuerzas Navales Francas; mientras que las tropas inglesas han sido desarmadas y obligadas a permanecer en sus cuarteles hasta nuevo aviso. La bandera Inglesa es retirada de su asta ante los ojos incrédulos de los habitantes de Port Royal, que ahora ven con gran humillación como se iza la bandera invasora.

Tanto el gobernador Swann como su hija Elizabeth permanecen prisioneros, junto a los delegados del Rey de Inglaterra que se han mantenido como auxiliares del Comodoro Ludlow. Dos guardias se acercan a la celda de Elizabeth; su padre que se encuentra en la celda de al lado se angustia, pues no sabe que pretenden hacer con su hija.

-----------------"Mademoiselle Swann; venga con nosotros.

El guardia abre la puerta; Elizabeth sale y es esposada. El gobernador Swann no puede soportar más.

----------------"¡¿A dónde llevan a mi hija, que se proponen?!

Los guardias miran con la típica arrogancia francesa al gobernador Swann; y se llevan a Elizabeth sin responder a sus preguntas.

Mientras; en los cuarteles generales del fuerte; el General De Blanc toma posesión de lo que fue la oficina del Gobernador Swann. Junto a él se encuentran Kendra y Edward Lowe. Ambos se sienten tan victoriosos como De Blanc.

Finalmente los soldados llegan con la prisionera. Jean De Blanc se sorprende al ver a Elizabeth Swann; se da cuenta de que es una joven fina, bella, con una imagen de dama que difícilmente puede encajar con la pirata que dicen que fue.

--------------"Retiren la esposas de inmediato.

--------------"Oui General.

El soldado retira las esposas de las muñecas de Elizabeth. La joven Swann intercambia miradas de desafío con Kendra. Edward puede ver claramente que no va a ser fácil manejar a ambas mujeres, si es que los planes de De Blanc se desarrollan como es de esperarse. Finalmente De Blanc toma control de la situación.

---------------"Madame Kendra; Monsieur Lowe; déjenme a solas con la señorita Swann.

Kendra y Edward abandonan la oficina en compañía de los soldados. Elizabeth siente una profunda aversión por el caballero que tiene delante de ella. De nuevo es un noble quien se propone trastornar su vida. Seguramente al igual que Beckett este hombre tiene una propuesta vil que hacerle a cambio de su vida, la de su padre, y la de todos los que habitan Port Royal.

--------------"Ma belle mademoiselle Swann. Supongo que Kendra ya te ha revelado mis intenciones de hacer negocios contigo.

--------------"Me dijo algo mientras peleábamos. Lo que no entiendo es que le hace pensar que yo deseo hacer negocios con… usted.

--------------"Tu carácter tiene la típica jactancia inglesa; algo en lo que somos parecidos.

--------------"Vaya al grano General De Blanc; ¿Qué es lo que quiere a cambio de mi libertad y la de mi padre?

De Blanc se da cuenta de que Elizabeth Swann tiene alma de pirata; no es una engreída damisela inglesa; es una guerrera en todos los sentidos.

--------------"Muy bien ma belle mademoiselle. Iré al grano, y por favor, vamos a tutearnos. Port Royal no significa nada para mí; no quiero trofeos de inglaterra, quiero su caída. Como te habrás dado cuenta tengo al Capitán del Holandés Errante de mi lado; eso me hace poderoso, pero no al nivel que deseo.

--------------"¿Tiene el corazón de Cutler Beckett?

--------------"Tengo la amistad de Cutler Beckett; eso es más que suficiente. Pero necesito más; y es ahí donde tu ayuda me es de vital importancia.

--------------"¿Por qué?

--------------"Necesito que retomes tu pasado y te reencuentres con ese pirata Jack Sparrow. Quiero que lo encamines hacia un diamante con el poder de otorgar al portador el dominio total del mundo. Koh-L-Noor; El Amo del Mundo. Una antigua leyenda gitana, pero tan cierta como que estamos frente a frente en este momento.

--------------"¿Leyenda Gitana?

--------------"Se que es una raza que no te agrada. Conozco tu rivalidad con la Reina de los Gitanos; por ella perdiste el amor de Jack Sparrow; es por eso que te he escogido.

-------------"Tanto Jack como su mujer me odian; les hice mucho daño en el pasado; no puedo ni deseo estar cerca de ninguno de los dos. Por mi bien, se que los debo dejar en paz.

-------------"Lo que te ofrezco no solo te libera a ti y a tu padre; al mismo tiempo te estoy dando la oportunidad de intentar recuperar el amor de Jack Sparrow.

-------------"No comprendo.

-------------"Mis espías me han informado, que tanto la reina de los gitanos como su amante esposo tomarán caminos separados. Jack quiere el diamante, su mujer desea destruirlo. Analiza; te unes a Jack, lo ayudas a recuperar el diamante, lo convences de que se una junto con sus hermanos piratas a mi causa, yo derroto a Inglaterra, me convierto en amo; y les entrego a los piratas el domino entero sobre los mares. Para mí la vida en tierra firme es más segura y próspera.

Esta es una oferta demasiado tentadora para Elizabeth; ¿pero como puede estar segura de que puede confiar en la palabra de un hombre como Jean De Blanc? Es un hombre con la mirada vacía, que no muestra emociones; solo se puede ver el brillo de la codicia, la ambición y las ansias de poder en sus ojos.

---------------"¿Cómo se que todo lo que me dice es cierto?

---------------"Llevo estudiando la leyenda de Koh-L-Noor por años. El problema es que para llegar al diamante tenemos que seguir a la Reina de los Gitanos. Por eso te necesito.

---------------"No le serviré de nada; Jack me desprecia, no me aceptará.

---------------"Lo hará; si sabes lo que te conviene te esforzarás porque así sea. Si fallas o me traicionas; colgaré a tu padre, a todos los que conoces, y luego te perseguiré por los siete mares hasta encontrarte y matarte. Supongo que acabo de motivarte.

---------------"¡No suelo motivarme con amenazas!

---------------"¿Prefieres los hechos? Tengo espías por todas partes; en los barcos ingleses, en las islas gitanas, entre los piratas, entre los gitanos. Las escorias de mi amigo Beckett son muy útiles; entran en cualquier parte como fantasmas en la noche; me lo dicen todo. Es por eso que estoy tan bien informado. Te daré uno de mis mejores barcos; Catamarán; un regalo del Rey de España; mi más leal aliado. Kendra y su esposo el pirata Edward Lowe serán tus oficiales, como capitana tendrás el control y la responsabilidad de guiarme poco a poco hacia el diamante; o hacia la destrucción de tu vida y la de tu padre. ¿Qué dices?

Elizabeth se siente tan tentada como atrapada. Si se rehúsa pone en peligro la vida de su padre y por consiguiente la suya. Pero la idea de actuar de nuevo como una mujer mezquina, egoísta y vil tampoco le place; ha hecho demasiado daño. Tiene que pensar en la forma de hacer las cosas con resultados a su favor, pero que bajo ningún motivo ponga en peligro a vidas inocentes otra vez. Finalmente Elizabeth está lista para dar su respuesta al soberbio General Marqués Jean De Blanc.

---------------"Muy bien; haré lo que me pide. Pero eso sí; si después de esto regreso y me encuentro con que no ha respetado la vida de mi padre; haré que se arrepienta hasta de haber nacido.

---------------"¿Ves como las amenazas son motivadoras? No te preocupes; tu padre seguirá gobernando en Port Royal, bajo mis órdenes claro. Y estará aquí sano y salvo cuando vuelvas.

Elizabeth se ha resignado a estar bajo el mando del tirano francés; al menos hasta que encuentre la forma de manejar las cosas a su favor una vez se encuentre en mar abierto.

Pero mientras Elizabeth trata de buscar una manera de disolver en el futuro la terrible alianza que ha hecho con el general francés. En Isla Palomares, Jack y Mirka se reúnen con sus hijos. Los niños ya tienen planes, pero tienen que actuar como si estuvieran ajenos a lo que sucede. Los tres tienen caras tristes al ver que las cosas siguen mal entre sus padres. La reunión se desarrolla en la habitación del matrimonio Sparrow; todos sentados en la enorme cama.

------------------"Se que les prometimos unas largas vacaciones pero…han surgido, problemas, que debemos resolver.

------------------"¿Eso quiere decir que se irán de nuevo?

------------------"¿Por largo tiempo?

------------------"Y nos quedaremos solos.

Mirka sufre al ver a sus hijos tristes. Kelly se refugia en los brazos de su madre, Aidan prefiere el regazo de su padre y Grace se mantiene en medio de ambos. Es ahora cuando Aidan comienza a hacer su labor investigativa como lo dicta el plan que tienen en mente.

----------------"¿Por qué llevan tus cosas al barco del abuelo mamá?

----------------"Porque esta vez, viajaré sola.

----------------"Tu madre lleva un rumbo distinto al mío esta vez hijo.

----------------"¿Pero no van separarse para siempre verdad?

----------------"No grace; claro que no. Yo amo a tu padre; siempre lo amaré, aunque nos separe un inmenso océano.

A Jack le conmueven las palabras de su esposa; cuando la escucha decir esas cosas lo único que desea es amarla sin descanso. Pero el enfado que siente ante la decisión que tomó lo frena; aunque sabe que por el bien de sus hijos debe disimular.

---------------"Yo tampoco podría dejar de amar a tu madre hija, ella es la mujer de mi vida.

Por lo menos ahora los niños se tranquilizan, pues a pesar de los problemas es claro que sus padres se siguen amando como siempre.

En otra de las habitaciones; Will y Zara ya le han revelado hasta donde es conveniente, la nueva situación a sus dos hijos; que al igual que los hermanos Sparrow, investigan para poder llevar a cabo el plan que tienen trazado.

----------------"Que mal que los padres de mis primos estén peleados.

----------------"No se preocupen, eso pasa entre adultos. Pero ellos se aman, y cuando esto termine pues, todo volverá a ser como antes.

----------------"Tu madre tiene razón. Ustedes no tienen que preocuparse; resolveremos este asunto pronto, y volveremos para retomar las vacaciones.

De la misma forma, Marís está reunida con sus padres.

-----------------"Los voy a extrañar mucho.

-----------------"Y nosotros a ti mi amor.

-----------------"Estaremos pensando en ti todo el tiempo; nos cuidaremos mutuamente y estaremos de regreso pronto. Tú eres nuestra mayor motivación Marís.

-----------------"¿Ustedes se irán en el Perla verdad?

-----------------"Si.

-----------------"¿Y la tía Mirka, el tío Will y la tía Zara?

-----------------"Ellos se irá en el barco de tu padrino, van a estar juntos.

-----------------"¿Y mi padrino va con ellos?

-----------------"No, el decidió viajar con Jack, con nosotros. ¿Por qué nos haces tantas preguntas hija?

-----------------"Quiero saberlo todo; para poder dirigir bien mis oraciones.

Ana María abraza fuertemente a su hija; Dorian está muy conmovido, y le duele tener que separarse de su pequeña Marís.

Mientras, en Port Royal; Elizabeth llega acompañada de Kendra y dos guardias a la celda de su padre. Weatherby Swann se tranquiliza al ver a su hija sana y salva. Elizabeth está lista para liberar a su padre.

------------------"Abran la celda; lleven a mi padre a su casa para que tome un buen descanso.

------------------"Elizabeth; ¿tienes que decirme que ha pasado?

------------------"No puedo explicarte ahora. Eres libre, y te prometo que haré todo para que sigas bien. Solo te pido que te sometas hasta que…hasta que yo logre cumplir con mi misión.

------------------"¿Misión, de que hablas hija por el amor de Dios?

------------------"No puedo decirte nada más. Perdóname padre; te prometo lograr que te sientas orgulloso de mí.

Kendra se da cuenta de que debe alejar a Elizabeth de su padre antes de que cometa una imprudencia que los ponga en evidencia a todos.

-------------------"Capitana Swann; debemos irnos.

El gobernador Swann no entiende por qué esa gitana ha llamado de esa manera a Elizabeth.

------------------"¿Capitana Swann?

Elizabeth comprende el mensaje detrás del mandato de Kendra; sabe que es momento de despedirse de su padre; y rogar porque la palabra del General Francés sea honorable.

-----------------"Hasta luego padre; te amo.

Las miradas entre padre e hija dicen más que mil palabras; hay miedo, angustia, confusión; pero no pueden hablar, el silencio debe reinar para que las vidas de todos no corran peligro. Finalmente Elizabeth se aleja de la presencia de su padre en compañía de su ahora primera oficial al mando; la gitana Kendra, tan traicionera como el mar y perversa como la maldad misma.

En Isla Palomares; Mirka se prepara en su habitación; la joven ha empacado pocas cosas, pues lo más importante le espera en el mar. Viste como la guerrera gitana que es, con esa elegancia que su rango le obliga; perfectamente armada y lista para enfrentar su destino; ese destino tan amargo que la está separando cruelmente del hombre que ama. En ese momento entra Jack, que al verla tan hermosa, no puede evitar que su corazón lata de manera apresurada.

---------------"Hasta para cuando piensas dejarme no dejas de verte hermosa.

---------------"Jack, no te estoy abandonado. ¿Por qué no quieres comprender?

Jack envuelve a Mirka entre sus brazos; la joven se derrite al tenerlo tan cerca, pero sufre porque sabe que él no la comprende.

---------------"¿Qué pasará con nosotros después que esto termine?

---------------"Yo te seguiré amando, de eso estoy completamente segura.

---------------"¿Cómo puedes seguirme amando cuando estoy en tu contra?

Mirka descubre su muñeca y se la muestra a Jack.

---------------"Tu sangre está en mis venas; ¿lo olvidaste? Fuiste el hombre que me hizo mujer; eres el padre de mis hijos; el hombre que amo con más fuerza cada día que pasa. En mi vida no habrá otro hombre; solo tú.

---------------"No puedo evitar pensar en la idea de que la separación haga que me olvides.

---------------"Eso no pasará; al menos no por mi parte.

---------------"¿Piensas que yo si podría dejar de amarte?

---------------"Cuando te enojas eres impredecible. Se que me amas, pero cuando te empeñas en que solo tú tienes la razón; se que puedes llegar a crear barreras impenetrables en tu alma y en tu corazón.

Jack puede ver el temor en los ojos de su bella esposa. No puede permitir que se separen sin antes demostrarle cuanto la ama; aún cuando sigue pensando que destruir el diamante es una tontería. Mirka puede ver el deseo en la mirada de Jack, y ella está dispuesta a rendirse a las pasiones de su hombre, será hermoso estar juntos antes de que el océano y el destino los separen por quien sabe cuanto tiempo.

El Capitán Sparrow besa a su Reina Gitana con una ternura que aunque conocida no es muy habitual en él; Mirka responde a sus besos con la misma dulzura. El amor entre los dos es tan intenso como cuando unieron su sangre en prueba de amor eterno; aún cuando en aquel instante Jack tenía una lucha con sus sentimientos. Las caricias se intensifican, las ganas de amarse aumentan; aún faltan horas para que los bandos zarpen hacia sus destinos y tanto Jack como Mirka tienen el mismo pensamiento.

---------------------"¿Te parece que olvidemos por un rato nuestras diferencias y nos amemos antes de tomar rumbos separados?

---------------------"Me parece muy bien Jack. Te amo; y te seguiré amando siempre, aunque me arrancaran el corazón.

La pasión se intensifica entre los eternos amantes; demostrándose con besos y caricias que el amor sigue intacto a pesar que tienen motivaciones distintas esta vez. Poco a poco Jack y Mirka terminan en la cama; envueltos en la dulce pasión que caracteriza sus vidas.

Pero mientras Jack y Mirka disfrutan de unas horas de ardiente romance antes de zarpar hacia destinos separados; los niños repasan el plan que tienen para mantenerse cerca de sus padres en todo momento durante la nueva aventura que se avecina, en el sótano de la mansión.

-----------------"Bien; ya hemos compartido información. Dylan, tienes la palabra.

-----------------"Propongo que los gemelos Sparrow vayan en el Perla, mientras que Marís, Alex y yo nos vamos en el Poseidón.

Marís no está para nada de acuerdo, y la misma expresión se puede ver en el tierno rostro de Kelly.

----------------"No me parece; mis padres van a estar a bordo del Perla Negra, yo quiero estar cerca de ellos.

----------------"Y yo quiero estar donde esté mi mamá.

Aidan, Grace, Dylan y Alex saben que ahora tienen un gran problema entre manos; pero como no pueden perder el tiempo en discusiones; Dylan tiene la solución.

---------------"Bien; es claro que todos queremos estar donde están nuestros respectivos padres; pero esto es una misión importante; así que ninguno de nosotros tendrá privilegios.

--------------"Acaba de hablar el genio del grupo.

--------------"¿Y que tienes en mente geniecito?

--------------"Bien búrlense de mi; pero se darán cuenta de que es la única solución. Haremos un sorteo.

--------------"¿Sorteo?

--------------"Si, es la forma más justa de resolver esto. Regreso en diez minutos con lo que necesitamos.

--------------"No te tardes genio.

--------------"Dylan no olvides que todos zarpan al atardecer; por favor no pierdas el tiempo.

--------------"No lo haré, confíen en mi.

Dylan se aleja del grupo y sale con mucha precaución del sótano. El resto de los niños mientras tanto esperan porque la idea del niño más inteligente del grupo no cause más discusiones que retrasen todo.

Mientras; Barbosa se encuentra en el muelle, cerca del barco de Sao Feng. Barbosa estudia detenidamente al Capitán del enigmático barco Empress; sabe que es un hombre ambicioso, poderoso y sediento de fortuna. Por lo que será fácil manejarlo a su antojo y a favor de su hija. Barbosa mira hacia Poseidón; desde donde puede ver de cerca a Zara y a Tía Dalma supervisando los trabajos en el barco; en un momento, tanto Barbosa como las damas intercambian miradas que sugieren que es el mejor momento para echar a andar el ardid contra Sao Feng; mismo que sin duda será a favor de Mirka.

Sao Feng nota la forma en la que Barbosa lo está mirando, su extraño comportamiento lo hace entrar en alerta; por lo que decide acercarse a él para descubrir que es lo que se propone.

----------------"¿Sucede algo Capitán Barbosa?

----------------"He renunciado a ese rango; por el momento.

----------------"Oh, entonces los rumores son ciertos; cediste tu barco a la Reina de los Gitanos.

----------------"Si, a mi hija.

----------------"¿Eres su padre? Vaya, todos los días se descubre algo nuevo.

----------------"Eso es muy cierto Capitán; como también es cierto que cada nuevo día nos muestra un mejor rumbo a seguir.

----------------"Explícate.

----------------"Hay elementos más poderosos que el diamante Koh-L-Noor.

----------------"¿Más poderosos? No lo creo; ese diamante otorga al portador el poder de dominar al mundo.

----------------"Calipso, es más poderosa que ese diamante; puesto que ella fue quien lo forjó en las profundidades de un mar no explorado.

Sao Feng está impresionado; pero se niega a creer en lo que acaba de decir Barbosa, siente que está tratando de engañarlo para que desista de apoyar a los ingleses y al resto de los piratas.

-------------------"La mentira; y la traición; son dos delitos cruelmente castigados por nuestra hermandad, Barbosa.

-------------------"Calipso no es una mentira; Koh-L-Noor tampoco.

-------------------"¡Calipso es una vieja leyenda!

-------------------"Calipso es aliada de mi hija; es su protectora; es muy posible que la guíe hasta Koh-L-Noor.

Barbosa acaba de ganar el interés de Sao Feng; el señor pirata de Singapur mira directamente hacia Poseidón, barco que ha de capitanear la hija de Barbosa; y es entonces cuando logra ver a Zara junto a una extraña mujer. Al verla no puede más que pensar que se trata de Calipso en su forma humana; tiene los ojos azules, que es el color del mar; su apariencia es la de una mujer bella, brava, e indomable como el propio océano.

Zara responde a la mirada intensa de Sao Feng; todo es parte del plan de Barbosa y está funcionando perfectamente. Will se asoma a cubierta y puede ver claramente como se desarrollan las cosas; conoce el plan, pero no le agrada que Sao Feng mire de esa manera a su esposa. Dalma por otro lado está encantada con lo que está sucediendo. Si se logra el apoyo de Sao Feng hacia los gitanos; al menos la hermandad de los piratas no será tan estable, por lo mismo habría una amenaza menos para Mirka. Finalmente Sao Feng decide emitir sus comentarios.

-----------------"¿Qué se propone tu hija al tener a…Calipso a bordo de su barco?

-----------------"Mi hija no sabe que se trata de Calipso; yo sí. Pienso usarla a su favor y a mi favor.

-----------------"Sigo sin comprender.

-----------------"Yo planeo liberar a Calipso; si la nueva corte de la hermandad la libera ella nos concederá cualquier cosa que le pidamos; tener de aliada a la diosa del mar es más conveniente que arriesgar la vida por una joya que tiene voluntad propia y termina destruyendo al portador.

Sao Feng ya está más que tentado; de nuevo busca con la mirada a Zara; ya comienza a sentir que la propuesta de Barbosa es más próspera que la de los ingleses.

----------------"Vas a necesitar a los nueve señores piratas para liberar a Calipso; te voy a ayudar; discretamente claro.

----------------"No esperaba menos del Capitán Sao Feng; gracias.

----------------"Es honorable ver a un hombre que se preocupa tanto por el bienestar de su hija. Es usted un gran ejemplo a seguir, Barbosa.

Héctor Barbosa tiene al Capitán Sao Feng exactamente donde lo quería; del lado de su hija. Zara y Dalma se dan cuenta de que han triunfado. De ahora en adelante ambas tendrán que manejarse con cuidado; pues aún no saben el tipo de ayuda que recibirán de Sao Feng y tomando en cuenta que es un hombre impredecible, la serenidad y la audacia serán armas importantes durante la travesía hacia Koh-L-Noor.

Pero mientras el ardid contra Sao Feng se desarrolla; en la mansión, Mirka se termina de vestir, su cuerpo aún tiembla al recordar la dulce pasión que acaba de experimentar en brazos de Jack; que ahora duerme profundamente. Mirka se acerca lentamente a él, no quiere despertarlo; solo desea contemplarlo. La separación le duele, pero lo que más lacera su alma es que ni siquiera el inmenso amor que ambos se profesan es capaz de iluminar la verdad sobre el diamante ante los ojos de Jack.

De pronto; Mirka mira hacia una esquina junto a la cama; junto al pantalón de Jack se encuentra su brújula. La joven sabe que esta es la oportunidad para arrebatarle a Jack la única herramienta que le servirá para encontrarla en su travesía sin necesidad del mapa. Mirka se siente mal de tener que arrebatarle algo tan preciado a Jack, pero por su bien tiene que hacerlo. Poco a poco la joven se va acercando, casi tiene la brújula de Jack en su poder, pero cuando está a punto de tomarla Jack la detiene tomándola fuertemente de la mano. Mirka no se lo esperaba; y tiene miedo de lo que vaya a pasar ahora entre ellos.

-------------------"Mi propia esposa intentado sabotearme arrebatándome uno de mis más preciados efectos personales.

-------------------"Mis intenciones son buenas, lo sabes.

-------------------"Eso no es jugar limpio; en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale pero entre dos personas que se aman como nosotros deben haber ciertos límites.

-------------------"¿Límites? Tú no conoces límites Jack; piensas que tienes la razón en esto simplemente porque sí; no quieres escuchar la verdad, no quieres que se derrumbe tu fantasía de ser el amo del mundo.

Jack se siente ofendido; aún cuando la ama tanto no puede entender por qué es tan terca. Su alma de pirata le dicta que poseer ese diamante es tener el arma perfecta para acabar con el enemigo sin necesidad de una guerra.

---------------"¿Qué te hace pensar que cuando destruyas el diamante el tirano se rendirá? Es obvio que cuando sepa que la joya que tanto anhela ha sido destruida por tu mano va a querer vengarse; de ti, de mí, de nuestros hijos, de nuestros amigos, de los hijos de nuestros amigos y de cualquiera que esté relacionado ya sea por amistad o sangre a nosotros.

--------------"Para entonces el tirano francés solo podrá luchar con armas terrenales; lo que fácilmente nos daría la victoria si nos unimos en causa común; como en el pasado.

Jack no cree que eso pueda ser posible; se da cuenta de que no hay nada que pueda hacer cambiar la visión de Mirka hacia el diamante.

--------------"¿Te has puesto a pensar que si sigues adelante con esto este podría ser el último momento íntimo, romántico y apasionado de nuestras vidas?

--------------"No lo será; por eso sigo adelante; si me detuviera y te hiciera caso; ese pensamiento que tienes seguramente pronto se volvería realidad.

Mirka tiene grandes deseos de llorar; pero alargar la discusión no la va a llevar a ninguna parte; así que aunque se le desgarre el alma, es mejor que tome sus cosas y parta de inmediato para cumplir con su destino. Pero no piensa irse sin antes dejarle algo muy claro a Jack. La Reina de los gitanos coloca sus manos en las mejillas de su amado esposo y lo mira fijamente a los ojos. Jack se estremece ante el brillo de sus bellos ojos verdes; puede ver que sufre, y eso le duele.

-----------------"Todo lo que hago ahora, todo lo que haré de hoy en adelante, todo, es en nombre del amor, de mi amor por ti, por nuestros hijos, por mi padre, por mi gente, por tu gente; por aquellos que nos dieron la libertad y que ahora piensan cobrarnos el favor. No los culpo; pero tampoco los apoyo. Te amo, y por tu amor voy a volver; pero si al final sientes que…no puedes seguir a mi lado, sabes que aunque se me desgarre el alma te dejaré volar.

-----------------"Mirka…

Mirka silencia a Jack con un dulce y profundo beso de amor, que sella para siempre la decisión que la Reina de los Gitanos ha tomado, y que le muestra a su esposo que lo ama con toda el alma. Finalmente el beso termina; la joven se separa con todo el dolor de su corazón del hombre que ama, para tomar sus armas, sus cosas e ir a cumplir con su misión. Jack la observa dolido, consternado, preocupado.

----------------"Cometes un error; un terrible error.

----------------"Errar es humano Jack; pero cometer un error en nombre de la ambición es doblemente peor.

----------------"La ambición es mala dentro de un rango de perspectiva.

----------------"Ya lo veremos. Te amo Jack.

Mirka se da la vuelta, toma sus cosas y sale de la habitación llorando; la joven corre por el pasillo hasta bajar las escaleras y salir afuera; donde se encuentra con Zara que se sorprende al verla llorando.

-----------------"¿Qué pasa Mirka?

Mirka no le responde, simplemente suelta sus cosas y abraza a Zara buscando su consuelo. Zara trata de calmarla lo mejor que puede; aunque ya tiene una idea clara de cual puede ser el motivo de tanto llanto.

Pero mientras Mirka llora; los niños se preparan para la aventura que han planeado. Dylan es quien tiene todo cuidadosamente organizado.

---------------"Bueno, según el sorteo; Marís, Aidan y Grace se quedan en el Perla Negra; mientras que Alex, Kelly; quien personalmente creo que no debe ir en este viaje pero que amenazó con delatarnos si no la llevábamos; y yo, pues iremos en el Poseidón.

Aidan levanta la mano.

--------------"Dylan¿te has puesto a pensar en lo que nos va a pasar si por casualidad alguien nos descubre en cualquiera de los dos barcos durante la travesía?

--------------"Me da pánico cuando pienso en esa posibilidad.

Marís tiene una sugerencia.

----------------"Aidan tiene razón. Necesitamos quien nos cubra; en caso de emergencia.

----------------"¿Te refieres a que busquemos aliados entre los adultos?

----------------"Claro.

----------------"¿¡Pero quienes serían capaces de apoyarnos?!

----------------"Eso tendremos que verlo cuando ya estemos a bordo. Por ahora tenemos que estar a la vista de todos, nuestros padres querrán despedirse.

----------------"Luego nos escabulliremos hasta los barcos sin ser vistos.

Todos están de acuerdo. De pronto, Grace y Aidan se acercan a los hermanos Turner y a Marís.

------------------"Van a tener a nuestra hermanita con ustedes.

------------------"Supongo comprenden lo importante que es que la cuiden bien.

------------------"Saben que ella es muy importante para nosotros.

Los hermanos Turner se miran; luego se disponen a calmar las angustias de los gemelos Sparrow.

-----------------"Queremos a Kelly tanto como ustedes.

-----------------"Ella es especial e importante para todos nosotros.

-----------------"Y no se preocupen, la cuidaremos bien.

-----------------"Es una promesa.

Los gemelos Sparrow sienten que pueden confiar plenamente en sus primos; Kelly estará en buenas manos a bordo del Poseidón.

Finalmente los colores del atardecer engalanan el cielo de Isla Palomares. En el mar, la flota inglesa se une a la flota pirata; mientras que Poseidón dirige solo a la flota de los gitanos. En tierra firme, los capitanes de ambos bandos permanecen con sus primeros oficiales, ultimando detalles.

Pero no todos ultiman detalles; Mirka se despide dolorosamente de sus hijas; Grace y Kelly sufren mucho porque saben perfectamente por lo que está pasando su madre. Aidan abraza fuertemente a su padre.

--------------------"Cuida de tus hermanas; eres el hombre de la casa.

--------------------"Si papá.

De pronto las niñas corren a "despedirse" de su padre; claro, tienen que mantener las cosas con mucha normalidad, si es que desean que sus planes se lleven a cabo. Aidan se reúne con su madre.

------------------"Te ves muy linda mamá.

------------------"Eres tan galante como tu padre; cada día que pasa te pareces más a él, tienes sus mismos ojos, su mismo espíritu. Te amo mi niño hermoso.

------------------"Yo también te amo mamá; te prometo que todo se va a arreglar; ya verás que así será.

Mirka abraza fuertemente a su hijo; las palabras de su pequeño iluminan su alma, pero si ella supiera porque lo dice, no estaría tan tranquila.

Zara y Will también se despiden de sus hijos. Marís abraza fuertemente a su madre; mientras que Dorian las observa conmovido, ocultando en silencio el inmenso dolor que le causa tener que dejar a su pequeña en tierra firme, por quien sabe cuanto tiempo.

Los minutos se hacen demasiado cortos; la hora de partir se acerca y para los padres que dejan a sus hijos atrás es un penoso momento. Sofía y su madre se acercan a los niños; el último en despedirse de los pequeños es Barbosa. Cuando el experto pirata mira a los niños puede intuir que algo traman; lo sabe, porque no se están comportando como normalmente se comportaría un grupo de chiquillos que saben que no han de ver a sus padres en mucho tiempo.

-------------------"Nos veremos pronto niños. Pórtense bien; y no hagan cosas de las que se tengan que arrepentir después. Ese océano es demasiado grande para ustedes todavía; no quieran retarlo antes de tiempo. ¿Comprenden?

Los niños comienzan a sospechar que Barbosa intuye que tienen un plan secreto; pero lo disimulan lo mejor que pueden. La pequeña Kelly corre a los brazos de su abuelo; él la recibe con gran afecto y orgullo.

-------------------"Mi pequeña sirena; quiero que te cuides mucho y no te metas en problemas. Obedece a tus hermanos y a tus primos.

-------------------"Lo haré.

Pero mientras Barbosa se despide de sus nietos; Mirka mira hacia el horizonte en compañía de Zara.

----------------"Jack y tú no terminaron en buenos términos.

----------------"Sigue empeñado en llegar a la meta antes que yo para reclamar el premio.

----------------"¿Qué harás si te reta Mirka? Se cuanto lo amas; y creo que no podría culparte si te rindieras al final.

----------------"No voy a rendirme; tampoco pienso perder su amor, antes que eso suceda prefiero desaparecer de este mundo.

----------------"¡Mirka no digas eso; tienes una familia, amigos que te queremos! Eres regente de una nación que te necesita más que nunca; el mundo también depende de tu victoria.

---------------"Lo se. Pero seguro comprendes que si al final de esto pierdo a Jack, aún con la dulce presencia de mis amados hijos viviré con un hueco en el corazón.

---------------"No te adelantes; Jack te ama; no creo que se arriesgue a perderte.

Mirka quisiera pensar como Zara pero el temor se lo impide. Ambas miran como la flota pirata se une a la flota de barcos de la Armada Inglesa. Mientras que la pequeña flota gitana se ve solitaria hacia el Este.

----------------"¿Qué haremos si nos atacan Mirka? Quizás Jack no lo haga pero, somos tan pocos comparados con ellos; la Armada Inglesa nos acabaría en un instante.

----------------"No te preocupes Zara; según se mi padre ya tiene planes para romper filas en el bando rival.

----------------"Si, un plan que estamos desarrollando bien; pero que seguramente me traerá problemas con Will; celos, tú sabes.

----------------"Will sabe controlarse. Pero no solo contamos con ese plan.

----------------"¿Qué quieres decir?

---------------"Tengo un viejo amigo al Oeste; en la frontera con Deer Cove. El lugar donde escondí el mapa hacia el Paraíso Perdido en el Mar de Jade.

---------------"Si, Will ya me mostró las cartas de navegación. Y debemos tener cuidado; siento espías alrededor; y no son precisamente del bando pirata.

---------------"Lo se; los ingleses son demasiado predecibles; por eso les ha ido tan mal en estos días.

--------------"¿Y quien es tu amigo; lo conozco?

--------------"No, no lo conoces. Es un pirata.

--------------"¿Un pirata? Mirka, los piratas están del bando equivocado.

--------------"No éste. Me debe mucho más que la vida. Cuando vuelva a verme no me negará su apoyo.

--------------"Hay alianzas que pueden ser peligrosas Mirka; espero que sepas lo que haces.

--------------"Se lo que hago; me guía el amor; por eso se que no puedo fallar. Es por los que amo; que he de enfrentarme a la fuerza más oscura que ha existido; y voy a destruirla.

_**Continuará….**_


	6. Chapter 6 El Inicio de la Travesía

Los colores de la tarde anuncian la partida de las flotas hacia rumbos diferentes. La Armada Inglesa; dirigida por El Monarch y El Perla Negra; espera por sus capitanes para zarpar. Del mismo modo; El Poseidón espera por su capitana. Pero ni Jack ni Mirka dejan de mirarse; la distancia entre ambos es tan corta pero a la vez tan larga.

El Comodoro Ludlow puede ver cuanto sufren ambos con la separación; sabe que hay demasiado en juego. Por lo mismo decide hacer algo honorable con dos personas que se aman intensamente.

----------------"Capitán Sparrow, tome su tiempo para despedirse; lo esperaremos.

----------------"Gracias Comodoro.

Del mismo modo; Zara, Will y Barbosa saben que deben retirarse. Barbosa es el primero en dirigirse a su hija.

----------------"Recuerda que estoy de tu lado hija; aunque me encuentre en el bando equivocado.

----------------"Te amo padre; y se que estás conmigo.

Padre e hija se abrazan fuertemente; hasta que dolorosamente Barbosa rompe el abrazo y se aleja con el Comodoro Ludlow hacia los barcos. Zara toma la mano de su amiga en señal de apoyo; y se aleja con Will hacia Poseidón.

Jack y Mirka se acercan; hasta que finalmente están frente a frente.

-----------------"Es la primera vez que no puedo evitar que los vientos estén en mi contra.

-----------------"No están en tu contra; si le abrieras tu corazón a la verdad te darías cuenta de que no es así. Te amo; pase lo que pase siempre te seguiré amando.

-----------------"El sentimiento es mutuo, mi mariposa errante.

Ellos no desean alejarse; pero tienen que hacerlo por lo que sus almas dictan. Y el amor está ahí, padeciendo por la presencia de la duda, de la desconfianza. Ambos unen sus manos, sus frentes y finalmente sus labios en un beso tierno, profundo, pero muy doloroso, porque marca una separación. Livingstone los observa con mucha pena, sabe cuanto están sufriendo.

El beso sigue, pasa de tierno a apasionado, hasta que finalmente es Jack quien lo rompe. Dejando a Mirka con un vacío profundo. Ella lo mira con lágrimas en los ojos, rogándole en silencio que no la abandone, que la siga hacia lo que es correcto; pero la profunda mirada de Jack le indica que es inútil, eso no sucederá. Jack es quien desea despedirse primero.

-------------------"Nos veremos.

-------------------"Sabes que te llevas mi vida Jack.

-------------------"Y la mía se queda contigo.

Con esas palabras, y con un último beso, Jack se aleja de Mirka, ella cierra los ojos para no verlo partir, mientras que su alma se parte en mil pedazos. Finalmente, después de unos largos segundos abre los ojos, y lo ve en el bote junto al Comodoro Ludlow, navegando hacia el Perla Negra; hacia el destino equivocado.

Livingstone se acerca a ella.

------------------"Vamos Mirka; debemos partir.

------------------"¿Debemos?

------------------"Creo que es tiempo de que regrese al mar; esta vez por algo que valga la pena. No te voy a dejar sola en esto. Isla Palomares está protegida con mis hombres; tus hijos estarán bien. Tengo que hacer esto; a mi edad es bueno ponerse en paz con el mundo, enmendar los errores pasados. Y por otra parte le prometí a tu padre cuidarte en su ausencia.

Mirka se siente muy complacida con la decisión de Livingstone, pero no puede dejar de mirar hacia el mar; hacia el Perla Negra. Livingstone nota la pena en Mirka y se conmueve profundamente.

------------------"El mar lo trajo a tu vida Mirka; el, ha de devolvértelo al final. Vamos, debemos zarpar.

Mirka retira las lágrimas de sus ojos; respira profundo, se arma de valor y toma la mano de Livingstone; encaminándose ambos hacia el bote que ha de llevarlos hacia Poseidón.

Mientras, Raggetti y Pintel suben uno de los botes hacia el Perla.

-----------------"¿Viene carga en este bote?

-----------------"No lo creo.

-----------------"Pues está un poco pesado.

-----------------"Es mejor que no hagamos preguntas ni investiguemos; cuando descubrimos algo siempre resulta ser malo.

-----------------"Tienes mucha razón compañero.

Lo que Raggetti y Pintel no sospechan, es que dentro del bote vienen escondidos Marís, Aidan y Grace. Los niños están bien acostados en el bote cubiertos por una lona; muy calladitos y muy confiados en que todo saldrá según lo han planeado.

Mientras; los audaces hermanos Turner junto a la dulce pero decidida pequeña Kelly; ya han logrado abordar El Poseidón dentro de uno de los baúles de carga; entre las provisiones livianas del barco. Tanto Alex como Dylan se preocupan porque Kelly esté bien en todo momento. Finalmente los niños han logrado lo que se proponían; y solo Dalma en su silencio misterioso es quien parece sentir la inocente presencia de los niños en el ambiente; demasiado cerca para su gusto y tranquilidad.

Pero mientras las flotas parten de Isla Palomares. El Catamarán se aleja de las costas de Port Royal bajo el mando de Elizabeth Swann. Elizabeth se pasea por cubierta supervisando los trabajos, cuando Edward Lowe en compañía de Kendra le salen al paso.

------------------"Capitana Swann; ¿tenemos rumbo?

Elizabeth detesta la presencia de Kendra y Edward; pero por su bien tiene que soportarlos, al menos hasta que se le ocurra algo para salir del problema inmenso en el que está metida.

------------------"Todo a babor señor Lowe; en mar abierto lejos de tierra será más fácil dar con la flota. Quiero ver izada cada vela de este maldito barco.

Kendra comienza a admirar el temple de Elizabeth, pero al mismo tiempo siente envidia. La gitana Kendra es una mujer muy insegura, de malos sentimientos, envidiosa en extremo. Teme de cualquier mujer valerosa que se encuentre cerca de su esposo, aún cuando ésta no muestre interés por él. Kendra siente que va a tener que vigilarlos a los dos muy de cerca; sobre todo a Elizabeth.

----------------"Buena idea Capitana Swann. A babor entonces; a toda vela.

Edward le regala una sonrisa seductora a Elizabeth, misma que para la joven Swann es un insulto. Finalmente el descarado pirata se aleja para cumplir con la orden de la capitana, momento que Kendra aprovecha para dejarle unas cuantas cosas claras a Elizabeth.

---------------"Eres fuerte guapa; pero ten cuidado con la forma en la que te manejas.

---------------"No me llames guapa; ese adjetivo me trae malos recuerdos.

---------------"¿No me digas? Bueno, estás al mando aunque no me guste. Pero eso sí, no te metas con mi hombre; porque te va a pesar.

---------------"Tu hombre no me interesa; yo ya tengo dueño.

---------------"Eso está muy bien; es bueno saberlo. Ahora dormiré tranquila. Con su permiso, capitana Swann.

Kendra se aleja con una mirada asesina; dejándole claro a Elizabeth que es una enemiga feroz cuando se trata de defender sus intereses, en este caso el pirata Edward Lowe. Pero para la joven Swann, Kendra es una rival inferior, aunque tenaz y poderosa, pero que seguramente es fácil de controlar con un buen chantaje. Por lo mismo piensa averiguar todo sobre ella y su marido.

Cae la noche; Mirka contempla la noche engalanada por una enorme concentración de estrellas; estrellas que en esta noche brillan sin la compañía de la luna; que está ausente en la noche como Jack a su alrededor en estos momentos. Zara se acerca a ella, y al verla tan triste se siente muy mal.

--------------------"Puedo imaginar como te sientes; es la primera vez en ocho años que viajas sin Jack. Es la primera vez que su rumbo no es el tuyo.

--------------------"No creo que puedas imaginar como me siento. Esta es una carga demasiado grande; estoy arriesgando todo y ni siquiera tengo la certeza de salir triunfante; con todo en contra, somos tan pocos.

--------------------"No dejes que la pena te convierta en una pesimista; esa no es mi amiga, ni la valerosa reina de los gitanos.

Mirka sonríe ante el comentario de Zara; al menos logró animarla. Zara se siente complacida; y por eso decide hacerle unas preguntas a Mirka.

-------------------"Tú conoces el plan que tenemos tu padre, Dalma, Will y yo para romper filas en el bando contrario. ¿Cuál es el tuyo; quien es el pirata que será capaz de traicionar a su legión solo por complacerte?

-------------------"Te voy a contar; la existencia de este amigo, es otro secreto que prometí guardar no por capricho si no por preservar su vida; y la de aquellos que dijo dependían de su existencia para sobrevivir.

-------------------"Interesante; continúa.

-------------------"Dos años antes de que el mar trajera de regreso a Jack a mi vida; malherido por culpa del Kraken. Mi Satarma perdió el rumbo en una noche de tormenta; estábamos lejos de aguas conocidas. Tuvimos que atracar al amanecer en una enorme isla; si es que se le podía llamar isla. Era solo arena; algunas palmeras y rocas. Parecía un desierto en medio del mar. Fue allí donde los encontramos; abandonados, solos, a punto de morir.

------------------"¿Quiénes eran?

------------------"Piratas; fueron castigados por su capitán; condenados a morir de hambre o de locura en una árida isla en medio del mar.

Zara está impactada con el relato de Mirka.

-----------------"Logramos salvarlos a todos; eran cinco.

-----------------"¿Te dijeron por qué fueron castigados de esa manera?

-----------------"No. Su líder nunca se los permitió; sus compañeros le tenían alta estima, lealtad; jamás revelaron nada. Tristan, es el nombre del pirata al que le salvé la vida. Estaba tan agradecido que se hizo nuestro hermano de sangre; él y sus compañeros. Además, desde que nos conocimos por así decirlo, me di cuenta de que…yo le agradaba de manera especial.

-----------------"¿De veras; y por qué no pasó nada entre ustedes?

-----------------"Tú sabes por qué. Mi corazón siempre le ha pertenecido a Jack Sparrow, desde que era una niña le he profesado amor. Yo no podía enamorarme de nadie más.

-----------------"Realmente arriesgaste tu felicidad; ¿Cómo sabías que al final Jack te iba a corresponder? Tienes que admitir que en aquellos años tenías todo en tu contra.

-----------------"Digamos que la grandeza de mis sentimientos hacia él, la perseverancia y la honestidad, me hicieron merecedora de su amor.

-----------------"Si. Pero dime; ¿Cómo es Tristan?

-----------------"Es un hombre atractivo, es fuerte, muy sagaz pero bastante reservado, te dice más con la mirada que con las palabras; es como si su alma hablara por él. Inspira respeto, confianza, serenidad.

-----------------"Pues si es así; espero que nos ayude. Como también espero que haya olvidado cualquier sentimiento que hayas despertado en él.

-----------------"Zara por Dios; hace como diez años que no nos vemos; He estado al tanto de lo que hace por otros piratas que nos hemos encontrado en nuestros viajes, pero no creo que me recuerde con el mismo afecto. Me ayudará porque salvé su vida, porque hizo un juramento de hermandad con mi raza, conmigo, que soy la Reina de los Gitanos. No puede negarme su ayuda; se que no lo hará. Tiene una flota bastante poderosa; es un pirata renegado, se mueve como gato en la noche, silencioso y audaz. Y es tan escurridizo que nadie lo puede alcanzar; en eso se parece a mi Jack.

-----------------"Esa alianza puede ser más peligrosa que beneficiosa para ti. Si tiene parecido a Jack en el aspecto emocional, te darás cuenta que la pasión que los distingue es demasiado intensa. ¿Qué tal si Tristan te sigue recordando con especial afecto?

-----------------"Será su problema; porque mi corazón solo le pertenece a Jack; nada ni nadie podrá cambiar eso; jamás.

Mirka se aleja; Zara se queda muy pensativa y preocupada por ella. Es cierto que necesitan ayuda, y que este Tristan probablemente se las brinde; ¿pero que tal si eso le trae problemas a Mirka, y por consiguiente a toda la misión?

Pero mientras Zara se preocupa por Mirka; en el Perla Negra; Jack contempla su brújula, la que siempre le indica donde se encuentra lo que más ama en el mundo. Solo que esta noche, su fiel brújula parece estar desorientada, pues por segundos apunta a una dirección, pero de nuevo da vueltas apuntando a varias direcciones en el barco. Finalmente Jack la cierra; con la esperanza de que al amanecer su brújula le indique donde se encuentra la mujer que ama, para demostrarle no solo que él tiene razón, también para tenerla de nuevo entre sus brazos. Barbosa se acerca a él.

---------------------"Ahora sabes como duele estar lejos de la mujer que se ama con el alma.

---------------------"Por eso te quiero como si fueras mi padre Barbosa, siempre tienes frases de apoyo para animarme en los momentos más difíciles.

---------------------"Si la sigues vas a llevarla a su perdición. Sabes que en cuanto los ingleses o cualquiera de los piratas que nos acompañan ponga sus ojos en ese diamante nos darán la espalda; acabando con cualquiera que esté entre la joya y la oportunidad de tomarla.

---------------------"Jamás la pondría en peligro.

---------------------"No es eso lo que me estás demostrando.

---------------------"Lo cual me lleva a preguntarme; ¿Por qué tratas de hacerme ver que la pongo en peligro cuando tú, que eres su padre, estás aquí, en el grupo donde se encuentran todos los que deseamos que el diamante no sea destruido, y no con ella, que sigue una doctrina que aparentas apoyar pero que no respaldas con hechos?

---------------------"Porque tengo planes mayores; mejores, para ella, para mis nietos y para ti aunque no te lo mereces.

Ahora Jack está interesado en los planes de Barbosa.

----------------------"¿De que hablas?

----------------------"Tú y yo sabemos que existe un poder en este mundo mucho más fuerte y satisfactorio que ese diamante. Pero para lograr tener lo que ese poder promete tenemos que dividir y conquistar; separar a los justos de los traidores; y crear un nuevo panorama donde podamos ser libres sin ¡el permiso de nadie! Escúchame Jack; por primera vez, dirige tus velas hacia el rumbo indicado.

Jack siente gran interés por lo que Barbosa ofrece; y hasta cierto punto tiene una idea de lo que se trata. Pero igual desea ver ese diamante; descubrir por si mismo si es verdad que es tan poderoso y peligroso; al punto que debe ser destruido en lugar de ser usado para objetivos positivos. El audaz Capitán Sparrow decide consultar su brújula una vez más; y sorprendido ve como apunta hacia una dirección; hacia el Oeste. Barbosa está tan impresionado como Jack, ambos interpretan esto como una señal de que ese es el camino a seguir; para lograr lo que los dos desean. Jack cierra su brújula y mira a Barbosa directo a los ojos.

------------------"Espero que sepas lo que haces querido suegro.

------------------"Y yo espero que al final de todo esto te dejes llevar por la razón y no por la ambición; la vida de mi hija está en juego.

------------------"Tu hija es la mujer que amo; que no se te olvide; ahora lo que debes hacer es hablarme de tu maravillosa idea, procurar que me agrade para que finalmente yo saque de mi mente la obsesión de llegar al diamante antes de que mi bella esposa lo destruya con sus cálidas y delicadas manos.

------------------"Muy bien. Hablemos.

Pero mientras Barbosa intenta cambiar las cosas a favor de su hija. En Port Royal, el General De Blanc hace planes a solas con su amigo el Capitán Pierre Lombard.

-----------------"Elizabeth Swann es una joven excepcional. Al igual que esa…Reina de los Gitanos, posee un espíritu indomable. Son mujeres como ellas las que avivarían las noches decadentes de solitarios aristócratas como nosotros; ¿no te parece?

-----------------"Oui General. ¿Pero confía usted seriamente en la palabra de la hija del gobernador? Es más pirata que dama.

-----------------"Ella usa su corazón; esa es una debilidad que la hace confiable. Las personas hacen cosas inimaginables en el nombre del amor. El amor es un sentimiento letal que no debería existir; hace que los hombres más fuertes terminen convertidos en escorias; como Davy Jones, como Beckett y…como tantos otros. Es por eso, que me dedico a manejar las emociones basadas en el amor, para lograr mi beneficio personal, y hasta ahora mi buen amigo Pierre; me ha funcionado de maravilla.

-----------------"Por supuesto mí lord; aunque hacerlo es también una manera de desahogar la pena que usted sufrió cuando…

-----------------"¡Basta! No quiero que me recuerdes nada sobre el pasado, nada. Aquella noche jamás aconteció; ¡¿entendido?!

-----------------"Entendido mi lord; le pido mil disculpas.

-----------------"Retírate; y asegúrate de que Darcelle esté listo para zarpar mañana.

-----------------"Oui monsieur.

Pierre Lombard se retira; dejando a De Blanc con un amargo recuerdo en su memoria. Una noche cruel que marcó su vida para siempre, un evento que le arrebató la humanidad, la fe, todos los sentimientos nobles, pero sobre todo la capacidad de amar. Lombard abrió una vieja herida, muy antigua, pero que sigue ardiendo intensamente. El General Marqués Jean De Blanc esconde un pasado, un gran dolor detrás de su mirada vacía. La hiedra espinosa que rodea su corazón tiene nombre, un nombre que se niega a repetir en el eco de sus recuerdos. Es por eso que se identifica tanto con la leyenda de Davy Jones, y ahora con Beckett. Finalmente De Blanc esconde en la oscuridad de su alma el recuerdo doloroso que le hace recuperar su humanidad, y lo reemplaza con la idea de que pronto tendrá en sus manos la joya que lo convertirá en el hombre más poderoso sobre la faz de la tierra.

Mientras, en el Poseidón; Mirka, Will, Zara, Livingstone y Alejandro están reunidos en cubierta, estudiando las cartas de navegación y escuchando las explicaciones de Mirka que es quien mejor las conoce.

-------------------"Debemos seguir al Oeste; a unas veinte millas veremos la Isla Aurora; es ahí donde nos encontraremos con Tristan. Su flota domina toda esta zona.

-------------------"¿Segura que es confiable? Siendo pirata tal vez siga el llamado de sus compañeros y nos de la espalda.

-------------------"Descuida Will; no me dará la espalda. Lo necesitamos, tenemos que ir con él antes de ir por el mapa.

-------------------"¿Él sabe del diamante?

-------------------"No. Tristan es demasiado escéptico. Aunque seguramente cambiará de opinión cuando enfrente los hechos.

Mirka está lista para dar las órdenes.

------------------"Alejandro; reemplaza a Jacob en el timón; sigue al Oeste firme y seguro.

------------------"Como ordenes.

Alejandro se va de inmediato a cumplir con la orden de Mirka. Mientras que el resto sigue escuchando el resto de las indicaciones de la Reina de los Gitanos.

Pero mientras en el Poseidón se repasan los mapas y los planes; los niños a bordo del Perla Negra tienen problemas mayores. Aidan, Grace y Marís están escondidos en la cubierta bajo la zona de carga; y el dilema es que Grace se muere de hambre.

----------------"¡En mal momento se te ocurre quejarte de hambre Grace!

----------------"¡Llevamos horas sin comer querida prima! Yo no soy tan fuerte como ustedes, en serio me muero de hambre.

Aidan se da cuenta de que debe resolver el problema antes de que las niñas de enfrasquen en una discusión que termine por descubrirlos ante los adultos.

----------------"¡No teman niñas! Recuerden que yo estoy aquí para protegerlas; saldré discretamente y buscaré comida para los tres.

----------------"Gracias Aidan.

----------------"Ten cuidado hermanito.

----------------"Descuiden, me basta con imaginar lo que nos sucedería si somos descubiertos para esforzarme y tener cuidado de que eso no suceda. Regreso pronto.

----------------"Buena suerte.

----------------"La vas a necesitar.

Sigilosamente Aidan va subiendo las escaleras que lo llevan hasta la zona de carga. Al llegar arriba el niño abre la portezuela y mira a su alrededor; no hay nadie, así que sale, y busca la puerta que lleva a la cocina. De pronto se escuchan risas, Aidan se congela, no tiene tiempo para escapar; sabe que todo está perdido. Finalmente son Raggetti y Pintel quienes entran a la zona de carga completamente borrachos. Los intoxicados piratas no pueden creer que Aidan esté frente a ellos, pero el jovencito Sparrow sabe que puede aprovecharse perfectamente de la situación para salir ileso.

---------------------"¡¿Qué haces aquí niño?!

---------------------"Vas…vas…vas a tener muchos problemas cuando le avisemos a tu padre.

Raggetti y Pintel ríen al unísono. Aidan sabe que debe echar a andar su idea antes de que el par de borrachos le causen un gran lío con su padre.

--------------------"No saben lo que dicen; yo no estoy aquí realmente. Soy…una alucinación provocada por el alcohol que han bebido.

--------------------"No me digas.

--------------------"Hay que admitir que es tan listo como su padre.

--------------------"¿No me creen? Bueno, se los demostraré. Cierren los ojos, cuenten hasta cinco y verán que ya no existo. ¿Qué les parece, quieren hacer la prueba?

Raggetti y Pintel ahora no saben que pensar; están borrachos, y ahora la duda de que estén alucinando los confunde. Aidan los tiene donde quería; no puede creer que un plan tan simple e improvisado sobre la marcha esté funcionando tan bien. Finalmente Raggetti y Pintel están listos para responder al reto de Aidan.

-------------------"¡Aceptamos!

-------------------"Pero si al abrir los ojos estás aquí, le diremos a tu papá

-------------------"¡Para que te castigue!

-------------------"Bien.

Raggetti y Pintel cierran los ojos, y lentamente comienzan a contar. Aidan aprovecha para salir con cuidado; Raggetti y Pintel no se dan cuenta de que Aidan les ha tomado el pelo logrando escapar. Finalmente la cuenta de los intoxicados piratas termina, y al abrir los ojos se sorprenden al ver que el niño ha "desaparecido"; efectivamente, "estaban alucinando".

-----------------"El ron jamás me había provocado alucinaciones parlantes.

-----------------"A mí tampoco.

-----------------"¿Crees que debamos dejar de beber?

-----------------"¡Para nada! Seguimos vivos; la próxima vez no le prestaremos atención a los efectos secundarios del ron añejado.

-----------------"¡Estoy de acuerdo!

Raggetti y Pintel beben nuevamente de sus respectivas botellas de ron; olvidando de esa manera el "extraño incidente" que acaban de presenciar.

Del mismo modo; en el Poseidón; Alex, Dylan y la pequeña Kelly permanecen escondidos en la zona de carga.

---------------"En serio este barco es distinto al Perla Negra; hay más barriles de pólvora que de ron.

---------------"Los gitanos aman más la seguridad que la diversión.

---------------"Y nosotros somos parte de ambos mundos.

---------------"Lo que crea un balance.

Kelly escucha hablar a sus primos y también a su estómago; tiene mucha hambre.

---------------"Tengo hambre y frío.

Los hermanos Turner reaccionan; y de inmediato piensan en como lograr que la pequeña Kelly esté cómoda.

----------------"No te preocupes Kelly.

----------------"Traeremos comida.

----------------"Pensaremos en algo ya lo verás.

De pronto, lo inesperado; Dalma se presenta ante ellos con una canasta en sus manos. Los niños se sorprenden al verla; saben que están en serios problemas.

-----------------"Tía…Tía Dalma.

-----------------"Podemos explicarlo todo.

-----------------"Nos nos acuses Tía Dalma por favor.

Dalma no tiene intenciones de regañarlos; mucho menos de ponerlos en evidencia ante sus padres. Ella tiene otros planes para ellos; sobre todo para la más pequeña.

-----------------"No pienso poner más preocupaciones en los corazones de sus padres; los mantendré ocultos, lo mejor que pueda.

-----------------"Gracias Tía Dalma.

-----------------"Esto no es una travesura; solo queremos estar cerca de nuestros padres y ayudarlos en lo que podamos.

-----------------"Supongo que los gemelos y Marís están viajando ocultos en el Perla Negra.

-----------------"Supones bien Tía Dalma.

Dalma dirige su mirada hacia la pequeña Kelly; puede ver en la dulce mirada de la niña una luz radiante; Kelly Sparrow posee el don de las gitanas sabias; en su sangre está la fuerza que distingue la raza gitana, que la une a la naturaleza terrenal y humana en todos los sentidos. La pequeña Kelly parece entender claramente la intención en la mirada de Dalma.

-------------------"Tú serás el lucero que nos guíe en las noches más oscuras pequeña Kelly; naciste para cosas grandes; el destino, tiene muchos planes para ti.

Kelly sonríe, pero sus primos se han atemorizado un poco con las palabras de Dalma. Finalmente la enigmática dama retira el mantel de la canasta mostrándoles la comida a los niños.

-----------------"Coman y descansen; no salgan de este lugar por nada del mundo. Buscaré un mejor lugar para esconderlos en la mañana.

-----------------"Gracias Tía Dalma.

-----------------"Gracias.

Dalma sabe que probablemente se arrepentirá de solapar a los niños; pero revelar que están como polisones en el barco solo provocará problemas mayores. Por el momento es mejor dejar las cosas como están.

En cubierta; Mirka sigue estudiando las cartas de navegación a solas, orando porque el viento se mantenga fuerte, para que lleguen cuanto antes a Isla Aurora; y encontrar a Tristan. De pronto sus pensamientos cambian, y la imagen de Jack llega clara a su mente. Le duele tanto estar lejos de él; de sus hijos, se siente tan vacía y lo peor es que no puede dejarlo todo para regresar con ellos. Livingstone se va acercando a la Reina de los Gitanos.

----------------"Faltan unas horas para que amanezca; ve a dormir un poco. Eres la única que no ha tomado un descanso, apuesto a que ni siquiera has comido.

----------------"No tengo hambre, ni sueño. Hay demasiado en mi mente.

----------------"No lograrás tus objetivos si te enfermas. Vamos, ve a dormir un poco. Prometo ir por ti a primera hora.

----------------"Esta bien. Gracias por estar aquí.

----------------"Eres como mi hija; adoro estar cerca de ti.

----------------"Cuida que Alejandro no pierda el rumbo. A Isla Aurora solo se puede llegar de una sola vez, si se pierde el rumbo ya no se puede retroceder. Hay rocas inmensas alrededor de la costa; enormes arrecifes, en fin, obstáculos que tomar en cuenta.

----------------"Nos adentramos a aguas misteriosas; ¿verdad?

----------------"Si; por eso debemos ser cuidadosos. Te veré al amanecer.

Mirka se retira; Livingstone la observa alejarse con mucha preocupación. Teme que la pena termine por arruinar su misión al final.

Pero lo que Mirka y Livingstone no sospechan es que en la cubierta inferior del Poseidón; Dalma cuida del sueño de los hermanos Turner y de la pequeña Kelly. La enigmática mujer abre por primera vez su camafeo; esa joya que ha estado cerrada por largo tiempo y que esconde una bella melodía; esa melodía que atormentaba a Davy Jones profundamente, pero que es el símbolo de la tragedia que lo transformó en un monstruo y que convirtió una leyenda de amor, en la más oscura pesadilla.

La melodía es tenue, dulce, Dalma tiene la seguridad de que los niños no pueden escucharla, por estar sumidos en un sueño profundo. Esa melodía le recuerda el amor, la tragedia que provocó su naturaleza celosa, traicionera e imponente. Esa melancólica tonada es el símbolo de su secreto, de su condena y de su dolor.

De pronto; Dalma es sorprendida por la pequeña Kelly. De inmediato Dalma cierra su camafeo, tratando de esconder lo que ya es evidente ante la presencia inocente de la más pequeña de la familia Sparrow.

------------------"Tu alma desea ser libre, pero tu corazón le teme a ese deseo.

Dalma no puede responder ante lo que Kelly le acaba de decir. Pero ahora si tiene la certeza de que la niña es especial; tiene la sabiduría de las gitanas sabias como Yesenia y Kassandra. Kelly es más gitana que pirata; Dalma no tiene la menor duda de que en el futuro la más pequeña de la familia Sparrow hará cosas importantes. Pero ahora Dalma desea saber si Kelly puede ver dentro del alma.

-----------------"¿Quién soy para ti Kelly; puedes decirme?

-----------------"Tú no eres como todos los demás; eres poderosa. También sufres mucho.

-----------------"Tienes el don de ver con el alma, más allá de lo que los ojos alcanzan a mirar. Eres especial Kelly Sparrow; pero no debes revelar lo que posees aún. Eso podría poner en peligro tu vida y la de todos los que amas. No lo olvides, no es tiempo.

Kelly parece entender perfectamente las palabras de Tía Dalma. La pequeña abraza cariñosamente a Dalma; abrazo que es tiernamente correspondido por la enigmática mujer, que pocas veces muestra abiertamente su humanidad y sentimientos. Kelly finalmente se aparta de ella con una sonrisa, y regresa al lado de sus primos que duermen profundamente.

En Port Royal mientras tanto; El Holandés Errante flota cerca de la costa; el resto de los barcos se mantienen alejados, no desean estar cerca de la lúgubre nave. Pero en el interior del imponente barco; Cutler Beckett recuerda una y otra vez su pena de amor. Tiene el chal en sus manos, y el dolor en el corazón, tan vivo como el día en que supo que ella solo lo utilizó para lograr sus propósitos. Un beso traidor que aunque cruel, sigue enamorándolo cada vez que cierra los ojos y revive ese momento.

De pronto sus pensamientos son interrumpidos con la entrada de Jean De Blanc y el Capitán Lombard.

------------------"Lamento interrumpir tu soledad amigo mío, pero tenemos asuntos que discutir.

------------------"Asi es. Espero que la hija del gobernador sea de utilidad. Sabes que suelo impacientarme ante la gente inútil.

------------------"Lo se, pero te pido paciencia esta vez. La pobre va a tener estorbos que rebasar; pero confío en su habilidad para enmarañar las cosas; tuvo algunos éxitos en el pasado.

------------------"Bien. ¿Cuál es la siguiente fase de tu plan?

------------------"Mis mejores barcos, los cuales irán bajo tú dirección, zarparán al amanecer.

------------------"¿Vendrás?

------------------"Claro que sí.

------------------"Me sorprendes amigo De Blanc. Generalmente te mantienes al margen de las batallas…como todo líder francés. Observas y aprendes.

------------------"Si, esas son las tradiciones que llevan a cabo los nobles militares de mi gran nación; pero esta vez quiero estar presente en todo momento; quiero acción, sentirme vivo. Pienso experimentar la aventura.

------------------"Comprendo. Ahora dime; ¿tenemos rumbo?

------------------"Mar abierto mi buen amigo. La Capitana Swann nos indicará el camino poco a poco.

El capitán Lombard mira con desgano a Beckett; su grotesca apariencia le desagrada. Cutler lo nota y no piensa seguirlo soportando.

-----------------"Amigo De Blanc¿podrías indicarle a tu capitán que si desea conservar la cabeza unida al cuello, desista de mirarme de esa manera tan desagradable?

Lombard reacciona de inmediato; de la misma manera Jean De Blanc le hace entender al capitán con la mirada que no debe hacer enfadar a Beckett. Es por esto que Pierre Lombard decide salir de la cabina del Capitán del Holandés Errante. El General francés sabe que debe calmar los pensamientos de su amigo Beckett antes de que pierda lo que ha ganado hasta ahora.

----------------"Disculpa al Capitán Lombard; es un hombre demasiado… centrado en la realidad por decirlo de alguna manera. Por favor no deseo que te sientas ofendido.

----------------"Solo mantenlo lejos de mí; será suficiente.

----------------"Descuida, así será. Lo prometo.

Al menos por ahora De Blanc puede respirar tranquilo; pero piensa tener una seria conversación con Lombard. Ha logrado mucho como para permitir que un comportamiento errado lo arruine todo.

Pero mientras los villanos se alaban entre sí; las horas siguen su curso. El amanecer adorna el cielo con sus bellos colores. Livingstone y Mirka salen a cubierta; y ven con halago como se comienzan a ver los contornos de Isla Aurora hacia el Noroeste.

-----------------"Lo logramos.

-----------------"Si.

Will, Zara, Dalma y Kassandra se acercan a ellos.

-----------------"Creo que después de esto Alejandro merece un buen descanso.

-----------------"Estoy de acuerdo.

-----------------"Supo llevar bien este barco; nuestra flota está completa y ninguno tuvo problemas en seguirnos.

Mirka está satisfecha y lista para dar las próximas órdenes.

----------------"Will, Zara, por favor organicen a unos cuantos hombres para que vayan y les digan a los demás que deben anclar lejos de la costa; no nos quedaremos mucho tiempo en Isla Aurora y no quiero perder tiempo ni energías. Aún tenemos que ir por el mapa y será mucho más complicado.

----------------"Como digas.

Will y Zara se alejan para cumplir de inmediato con la orden de Mirka. La Reina de los Gitanos observa la lejana Isla Aurora con mucha esperanza; aunque Livingstone está preocupado.

-----------------"¿Cómo piensas presentarte ante Tristan?

-----------------"Como lo que soy; Reina de los Gitanos, y su amiga.

-----------------"Yo estaba en El Satarma cuando lo encontraste en esa isla árida; se lo que ese muchacho llegó a sentir por ti.

-----------------"Han pasado diez años; ya debe haberlo olvidado. Nunca pasó nada entre nosotros porque aún cuando en ese entonces yo no tenía idea de que Jack iba a volver a mi vida; me mantuve fiel a mis sentimientos. Jack siempre ha sido el centro de mi mundo, antes y ahora; pase lo que pase eso no cambiará. Así que deja de preocuparte, por favor.

-----------------"Espero que en serio Tristan haya olvidado lo que sentía por ti; porque de no ser así; vas a tener más problemas que beneficios.

Livingstone se aleja; dejando a Mirka solo con la compañía de Kassandra y Dalma, que después de lo que acaba de suceder solo quieren alentar a Mirka.

-----------------"Sigue adelante; mientras le hables con la verdad a ese hombre que estás por buscar, nada puede salir mal.

-----------------"No creo que me siga queriendo o recordando de la misma forma. Han pasado años.

-----------------"No te atormentes, aún no sabes lo que ha de suceder una vez lo tengas de frente.

-----------------"Deja que la verdad te guíe.

Mirka toma muy en serio los consejos de Dalma y Kassandra. A decir verdad la joven tiene temor ante la idea de enfrentar a Tristan; ¿la recordará igual, estará dispuesto a ayudarla? Ella necesita de su flota, de su ayuda; no se puede echar para atrás.

Isla Aurora es como un oasis en medio del océano; es un lugar solitario rodeado de agua por todas partes; hogar de pocas personas, la guarida de uno de los piratas menos conocidos, pero temido por aquellos que han tenido la desventura de enfrentarlo. Es una isla donde sus habitantes poseen pura sangre pirata; todos los miembros de la flota de Tristan han sembrado raíces ahí; y son muy pocos los que tiene acceso a esa genuina Isla Pirata. Las enormes rocas son como una fortaleza natural que protege a la isla de intrusos y ataques inesperados; pero no por eso deja de estar bien vigilada todo el tiempo. Mirka lo sabe muy bien; es por eso que no piensa atracar sola en la isla; tiene que evitar accidentes a toda costa. La Reina de los Gitanos viaja en un bote en compañía de Livingstone, Zara, Will y Saíd; además hay otros dos botes escoltas, donde los gitanos de los barcos que acompañan a Poseidón están preparados para evitar que cualquiera lastime a su Reina.

El bote de Mirka toca tierra; todos desembarcan fuertemente armados y comienzan a dividirse. De la misma forma el resto de los gitanos comienzan a desembarcar y a dispersarse para proteger sus líneas. La Reina de los Gitanos se abre camino por la playa; y llega hasta una zona de palmeras y arbustos. Desde ahí puede divisar a un hombre que está de espaldas; es alto, de cabellera castaña, larga hasta los hombros, es fuerte y muestra rudeza aún cuando no ha podido verle el rostro. Pero Mirka presiente que es él; Tristan, el hombre que necesita. Poco a poco Mirka se va acercando al hombre que permanece de espaldas; lentamente saca su espada, y de pronto, el hombre se voltea; chocando su espada con la de Mirka, causando un sonido agudo. Ambos se miran fijamente; hay una mezcla de sentimientos, pero en la mirada de Mirka hay serenidad porque acaba de encontrar a la persona que buscaba. Aún cuando ha cambiado un poco, es Tristan.

--------------------"Tienes instintos agudos.

--------------------"Y tus pisadas son tan sigilosas como las de un gato.

--------------------"¿Cómo has estado Tristan?

--------------------"No tan bien como tú obviamente, princesa Mirka.

--------------------"Reina.

--------------------"¿Ascendiste de rango?

--------------------"Es una larga y turbulenta historia. Ya te contaré.

Tristan no puede disimular lo bien que se siente al tener a Mirka de nuevo frente a él; sus sentimientos hacia ella no han cambiado para nada. Siente que la vida comienza a ser amable con él. Finalmente ambos separan sus espadas y las guardan; de pronto los hombres de Tristan llegan acompañados de la gente de Mirka; los traen en calidad de prisioneros; algo que disgusta mucho a la Reina de los Gitanos.

------------------"Tristan; son mi gente, mis amigos, ordena que sean liberados, ahora.

------------------"Ya escucharon a la Reina de los Gitanos; libérenlos. Si vienen con ella son bienvenidos.

Todos son liberados de inmediato; al mismo tiempo que les regresan sus armas. Pero ahora Tristan desea saber que es lo que ha traído a la Reina de los Gitanos hacia su costa.

-------------------"¿A que debo el honor de tu visita Mirka?

-------------------"Lo sabrás; ahora mismo lo sabrás.

_**Continuará….**_


	7. Chapter 7 Sentimientos y Leyendas

El grupo que acompaña a Mirka ha sido instalado en los cuarteles de Tristan. Este joven y renegado pirata literalmente ha construido una ciudad de piedra y madera con la ayuda de todos sus aliados; tienen una utopía ordenada, a pesar de la vida tan desenfrenada que llevan. Livingstone se encuentra en la pequeña taberna en la playa, en compañía de Saíd, Zara, Will y Alejandro.

------------------"¿Qué piensan hacer los demás?

------------------"Supe por Jacob que la mayoría piensa desembarcar; solo quienes acompañan a los chares y miembros del Khris, han decidido permanecer en los barcos hasta que Mirka de la orden de zarpar mañana.

Will puede ver claramente la preocupación en el semblante de Livingstone.

-----------------"¿Qué sucede Livingstone; por qué estás tan pensativo, de mal humor?

-----------------"Estoy angustiado porque Mirka está desesperada; se siente acorralada, corre contra el tiempo y pienso, que eso no la está dejando pensar con claridad.

-----------------"A mí me parece que está manejando bien las cosas; hasta ahora no ha pasado nada malo.

-----------------"Si, hasta ahora. Tristan es un buen hombre, tiene una increíble flota de piratas guerreros que nos pueden servir de mucho; pero…se enamoró de Mirka desde la primera vez que la vio; y al igual que Jack Sparrow; Tristan es de los hombres que solo aman una vez, a una sola mujer.

-----------------"Los sentimientos de los hombres pueden cambiar; yo soy un ejemplo vivo de eso.

-----------------"Will, tu fuiste herido y traicionado de la manera más cruel. Era más que normal que mataras el amor que sentías por Elizabeth Swann. Pero esto es distinto; Por Dios que espero estar equivocado, ojala que Tristan no siga enamorado de Mirka.

Pero mientras Livingstone se preocupa; Tristan y Mirka dan un paseo a solas por la playa.

--------------"Esa no es tu gente Mirka; son demasiadas caras nuevas.

--------------"Si lo son; son mi pueblo y mis amigos.

--------------"¿Qué pasó con el Satarma; con tu pueblo de gitanos del mar?

A Mirka le duele recordar los eventos que llevaron al exterminio a su amado pueblo de gitanos del mar; sobretodo a su hermano. Tristan nota de inmediato la tristeza en la mirada de Mirka, también se da cuenta de que sigue siendo tan joven y hermosa como el día que la conoció; pero en sus bellos ojos verdes hay un brillo especial que indica que no es la misma mujer; al menos no espiritualmente.

----------------"Sospecho, por tu semblante que algo terrible sucedió.

----------------"Mi hermano, y todos los que una vez conociste ya no están en este mundo. Una tragedia los arrancó de mi lado, pero se que están en paz. De todos los que conociste Livingstone es el único que sigue con vida.

----------------"Créeme que lo lamento; por ti y por ellos salvé mi vida, parte de mi sangre se perdió con sus muertes.

----------------"Así es. Muchas cosas han cambiado en mi vida; y antes de que te haga mi petición, debes conocer algunos de esos cambios.

----------------"Te escucho.

----------------"Estoy casada Tristan; felizmente casada con tres hermosos hijos.

Con esta revelación; Mirka ha descubierto lo que tanto temía, Tristan sigue enamorado de ella. La joven puede ver claramente el dolor en la penetrante mirada de Tristan. Un silencio denso ha nacido entre los dos. Tristan siente una gran desilusión y un gran dolor en su corazón. La mujer con la que ha soñado por años, la que aprendió a amar intensamente desde el día en que la vio por primera vez; pertenece a otro hombre.

Mirka teme que todo esté perdido, es evidente que Tristan sufre con esta noticia, pero ella tenía que ser sincera. Por su parte, Tristan sabe que no debe hacer nada que haga sentir mal a la Reina de los Gitanos; después de todo, él se enamoró solo, ella nunca le dio esperanzas ni motivos para ilusionarse. Siempre la ha amado en silencio, y lo seguirá haciendo. Finalmente el joven pirata decide hacer comentarios.

-----------------"¿Tu esposo está aquí?

-----------------"No. Estamos…distanciados por el problema que me ha traído hasta aquí. Pero eso no significa que hayamos dejado de amarnos. El amor está, es solo que…tenemos enormes diferencias de opinión.

-----------------"Tu esposo es un hombre afortunado, pero evidentemente no sabe cuidar del precioso tesoro que eres tú.

Tristan acaricia dulcemente el afligido pero hermoso rostro de la Reina de los Gitanos. Mirka siente mucha pena por él, sabe que está sufriendo, pero tiene que ser cuidadosa para que no haya malentendidos. Lo menos que necesita es otro motivo para hacer enfadar más a Jack en el futuro.

--------------"Tristan…

--------------"No me digas nada Mirka; se cual es mi posición. Sabes lo que siento por ti; pero si mi destino es ser solo tu aliado, tú amigo; lo acepto. Desde ahora cuentas con mi ayuda, te apoyaré en lo que sea que estés tramando.

Mirka sonríe entre lágrimas, se siente complacida, pero tampoco desea que su presencia provoque dolor en el corazón de Tristan.

----------------"Tristan, te agradezco tanto que comprendas. Pero me preocupa pensar que puedo lastimarte…

----------------"Tú eres libre de amar a quien quieras, igual que yo. No puedo hacer que olvides al hombre que amas, como tampoco tú puedes evitar que yo te siga amando como hasta ahora. El amor solo es, nace y es el único sentimiento que jamás muere.

----------------"Yo comprendo como te sientes; amé a mi esposo en silencio por mucho tiempo, desde que era una niña. Siempre fui y he sido fiel a mi amor por él, mi corazón solo ha podido amarlo a él, y siempre será así.

----------------"¿Quién es el afortunado?

----------------"¿No lo recuerdas? Te hablé de él.

----------------"Han pasado diez años; además no iba a pensar todo ese tiempo en mi rival.

----------------"Entiendo. Mi esposo, el hombre que amo, es el Capitán Jack Sparrow.

Tristan sonríe; ha escuchado mucho a cerca del Capitán Jack Sparrow; lo suficiente para saber que es todo un personaje, pero también reconoce que se trata de un buen hombre aún cuando no lo conoce personalmente; pues cualquier hombre que Mirka haya escogido para amar tan intensamente, debe ser sin lugar a dudas bueno.

--------------"Jack Sparrow es casi una leyenda; no he tenido el placer de conocerlo; llevo tiempo sin hacer de las mías fuera de esta isla. Digamos que estoy de vacaciones permanentes; tengo una fuerte fortuna que me respalda, puedo darme el lujo.

--------------"Lamento haber venido a interrumpir tus lujosas vacaciones.

--------------"Descuida, ya me hacía falta un poco de acción. Ahora, háblame de tus hijos; en cierta forma, podrían ser como mis sobrinos.

--------------"Tengo un par de gemelos preciosos; Aidan y Grace; además tengo una bellísima niña que se llama Kelly. Ellos son mi vida; si salimos bien de todo esto te prometo que los conocerás.

--------------"¿Si salimos bien de todo esto? Vaya, debe tratarse de una misión difícil la que tienes planeada.

--------------"Es algo delicado, si. Tienes que prometerme que vas a tomar esto en serio, si llego a fallar el mundo como lo conocemos dejará de existir, para mal.

--------------"Este mundo está mal de todas formas.

--------------"Tristan…

--------------"Disculpa, sabes que es mi naturaleza ser…escéptico, solo me preocupo por mis propios intereses, y los de aquellos que realmente me importan. Por eso sea lo que sea, cuenta conmigo y con mi gente.

Mirka ahora puede respirar en paz; no solo ha logrado poner las cosas claras con Tristan; ha conseguido su apoyo; que era lo que más necesitaba.

Pero mientras una nueva alianza se desarrolla en Isla Aurora; en el Perla Negra se lleva a cabo una reunión privada entre Jack, Ana María, Dorian, Gibbs y Barbosa en la cabina principal.

-----------------"Yo realmente no se que es peor; si seguir adelante para tomar el diamante negro antes que Mirka; traicionando así los lazos que nos unen, o apoyar esta nueva idea que es igual o más peligrosa que la primera.

-----------------"Ana María querida, no seas tan negativa.

-----------------"¡Es que no puedo entenderlo Jack! Sabes en el fondo que Mirka va por el camino correcto; es cierto que los ingleses nos dieron la libertad; ¿pero como podemos estar seguros de que no nos darán la espalda si ese diamante cae en sus manos primero? Y ahora Barbosa quiere devolver a la diosa Calipso a sus dominios en el mar; ¿para qué? Si ella es la que ha provocado todo este infortunio; ¡ella forjó el diamante!

Barbosa sabe que es el momento de intervenir.

----------------"Calipso es mucho más útil que ese diamante; si la liberamos nos sacará de este problema sin que tengamos que mover un solo dedo.

----------------"Por primera vez estoy totalmente de acuerdo con mi suegro; tanto que he decidido apoyarlo sin titubear. Calipso seguramente ha sufrido mucho atada a su forma humana, alejada de todo lo que ama; estoy seguro de que si le ofrecemos la libertad ella nos dará más de lo que Koh-L-Noor ofrece.

Pero ahora es Dorian quien desea expresarse.

---------------"No lo creo; Calipso es tan traicionera como el mar; mucho peor diría yo. Fue ella, quien hace milenios condenó a los gitanos a ser peregrinos eternos; a ser despreciados por el resto de las razas. Usó a la primera princesa gitana para que cuidara de un poder, que ella forjó pero que nunca fue capaz de controlar. La castigó por haber cometido el error de confiar en el hombre que amaba con toda el alma, acabando así con la paz de un pueblo inocente; ¡mi pueblo, el pueblo de tu mujer Jack; La Reina de los Gitanos! No me pidan que venere a la diosa Calipso; al igual que Koh-L-Noor; ella también debería ser destruida.

El enfado de Dorian es más que evidente; por lo que Ana María trata de que sosiegue su espíritu dándole su apoyo de esposa. Jack y Barbosa saben que tiene razón, pero igual deben tratar de convencerlo de que los apoye.

------------------"Todos en esta habitación, por amor y amistad estamos ligados a ambos mundos. Gitanos y Piratas; somos como una sola familia, que ahora está separada por la existencia del Amo del Mundo; esa joya negra que arrastra a los seres humanos hacia su voracidad; una joya que solo puede ser destruida por la mano de mi hija, por ser la última descendiente de la Princesa Luna, la que fue condenada por revelar el poder de Koh-L-Noor.

------------------"Dorian, Calipso es el menor de los males en estos momentos. Tenemos que dividirnos para…bueno, no puedo creer que yo diga esto cuando mi mayor deseo era tener ese diamante en mis manos para hacer lo que siempre he querido; y lo que no se me haya ocurrido también. Pero mi suegro me ha hecho ver que es mejor luchar por conservar lo que se tiene y no pelear por lo que ni siquiera se ha logrado obtener.

-----------------"Atar a Calipso a su forma humana fue un grave error; al hacerlo hemos dejado que los villanos como ese General Francés, Beckett y otros más dominen los mares, nuestras vidas; ¡es absurdo tener que hacer tratos con criaturas extrañas o ambicionar tener joyas poderosas; cuando es más seguro y honorable lograr la fortuna con el sudor de nuestras frentes y la fuerza de nuestras espaldas! Para que podamos vivir libres y en paz, Koh-L-Noor debe ser destruido, y Calipso liberada; debemos devolver el balance a los siete mares, y a nuestras vidas también.

Gibbs está profundamente conmovido con las palabras de Jack y Barbosa, por lo que siente que debe aportar, para lograr que Dorian y Ana María se unan finalmente a la voz de los dos pilares dentro del Perla Negra.

-----------------"Es la primera vez que veo armonía entre Jack Sparrow y Héctor Barbosa; Ana María, Dorian, saben que es una buena señal. Es la única forma en la que podemos salir de este problema sin el temor de no volver a casa. Piensen en su hija, en los hijos de Jack y Mirka, en los hijos de Will y Zara; ellos merecen crecer en un mundo de paz, no de tiranía.

Ana María y Dorian se miran fijamente; comprenden que a pesar de lo que piensan, es el mejor camino que pueden tomar, por su hija y los hijos de quienes son sus mejores amigos, de quienes son su familia. Finalmente es Ana María quien decide expresar la decisión final.

-----------------"Seguiremos el plan; pero en realidad espero que no se equivoquen, y que Calipso no se olvide de quienes le devolvieron la libertad una vez se encuentre reinando en sus dominios.

Por fin Jack y Barbosa pueden sentirse tranquilos; Gibbs está igual de satisfecho. Ahora Barbosa piensa relatar parte del plan que se ha elaborado; con Sao Feng como base para que todo se desarrolle correctamente.

----------------"Se necesitan a los nueve señores piratas para liberar a Calipso, junto con las nueve piezas de ocho. Pero para recolectarlas necesitamos que uno de los nueve señores haga el llamado bajo el encanto de la diosa Calipso.

Dorian se siente intrigado ante esa revelación.

----------------"¿Y como lograremos eso, si no sabemos en donde demonios está Calipso?

Jack, Barbosa y Gibbs saben perfectamente quien es y donde está Calipso; pero saben que por seguridad no deben revelarlo. Es mejor seguir con el ardid ya planeado, evitando que los planes se pierdan por la borda. Barbosa es quien decide responder a la pregunta de Dorian.

----------------"Calipso puede ser cualquier persona que deseemos. Solo necesitamos que Sao Feng desarrolle las cosas; así que le hice creer que Zara es Calipso en forma humana, ya lo hemos discutido con ella, con Will y mi hija Mirka. Sao Feng creerá que tiene a Calipso en su poder, hará que el resto de los señores piratas también lo crea y de esa forma obtendremos las nueve piezas de ocho y así; celebraremos en mar abierto la ceremonia que liberará a la verdadera Calipso, sus bendiciones serán nuestras; y las encaminaremos hacia lo que es correcto para todos por igual.

Dorian y Ana María se dan cuenta de que es un buen plan; todo encaja muy bien. Y sienten que no sea algo tan difícil de lograr si se hace todo como debe ser.

Pero mientras se hacen planes en el Perla Negra; el Catamarán finalmente ha dado con la flota que buscaba. Elizabeth se encuentra en la desagradable compañía de Kendra; pero no le importa; su alma se siente feliz al ver en el horizonte las velas negras del imponente barco del hombre que ama; el Capitán Jack Sparrow. Kendra se da cuenta de la emoción que brilla en los ojos de la Capitana Swann.

-----------------"Te mueres de ganas por volver a verlo; ¿verdad? Es una lástima que esté felizmente casado, con la Reina de mi Raza Gitana.

-----------------"Dirígete a mí con más respeto, soy tu capitana.

-----------------"No eres mejor ni peor que yo. Me he enterado de muchas cosas a cerca de ti. Las dos somos criminales, con la diferencia que tu sangre azul perdona tus acciones, mientras que mi sangre gitana me condena.

-----------------"Tal vez; pero resulta que estoy al mando; y…quien sabe, tal vez pronto te demuestre que puedo ser mucho mejor que tú, en muchas cosas.

-----------------"Ya lo veremos. Pero bueno, ahora que usted, Capitana Swann ha logrado su objetivo¿puede indicarme las nuevas órdenes para repartirlas entre la tripulación?

-----------------"Por supuesto; anclaremos cerca de los islotes para ocultarnos, en la noche nos acercaremos para echar a andar el plan. Nadie se mueve de este barco sin que yo lo ordene primero; ¿te quedó claro?

-----------------"Totalmente; con su permiso, Capitana Swann.

Kendra se retira con su acostumbrada malicia; pero esta vez no afecta a Elizabeth porque ella ya tiene un plan en mente que la salvará de la presencia de esa traidora y su marido; y al mismo tiempo la salvará de la maldad del General De Blanc; pero sobre todo, podrá volver a ganar la confianza de Jack; finalmente podrá enderezar las cosas, y obtener el perdón que tanto desea.

Mientras; En Isla Aurora, Mirka ya le ha revelado todo a Tristan y solo espera por una respuesta positiva. Pero Tristan tiene ideas muy diferentes; aunque piensa apoyar a Mirka en todo; no puede evitar sentirse tentado ante la posibilidad de poder tener en sus manos la joya capaz de otorgar el dominio sobre toda vida en mar y tierra firme.

------------------"Es una misión difícil, considerando que iremos casi al fin del mundo solo para encontrar y destruir una magnífica joya.

------------------"¡No es magnífica Tristan! Ese diamante no debe estar en el mundo; y yo me encargaré de que deje de existir.

------------------"Pues haces mal; Mirka, con ese diamante tendrías el mundo a tus pies. Es más; hasta puedo imaginar como sería mi vida si ese diamante estuviera en mi poder.

Mirka siente mucha rabia con el comentario de Tristan; razón por la que la joven pierde los estribos, le da una patada en la quijada al joven pirata, logrando que caiga sobre la arena terriblemente adolorido. Luego Mirka saca su daga, se sienta en el estómago del joven y de forma amenazante, la joven coloca la daga en la mejilla derecha de Tristan.

-----------------"¡Ponme atención porque solo lo diré una vez y ya me encuentro de muy mal humor! Voy a destruir ese diamante cueste lo que cueste porque no pienso permitir que nadie acabe con el balance normal del mundo; esa maldita gema representa el sufrimiento de mi pueblo y la arrogancia de una diosa pagana a la que ¡desprecio con toda mi alma! Si vine a pedir tu ayuda es porque me encuentro en minoría; pero si vas a estar en mi contra mejor es que me lo digas de una vez; porque si me entero que me utilizas para satisfacer ¡tus propios intereses; marcaré tu lindo rostro y de esa forma tendrás otro motivo para recordarme por el resto de tu vida! Espero que te haya quedado claro.

Tristan está muy intimidado; Mirka acaba de demostrarle que es de armas tomar; no es una damisela en peligro; ha pedido su ayuda pero no cabe duda de que es capaz de seguir adelante sola. El joven no quiere perder la oportunidad de estar cerca de Mirka; además, la ama tanto que lo que sea malo para ella, también es malo para él. Quizás si la ayuda a destruir el diamante pueda convertirse en alguien especial en su vida. Finalmente el joven decide informarle su decisión a la brava mujer que lo amenaza con una filosa daga.

-------------------"Te pido una disculpa por…haber pensado que sería útil conservar ese diamante. Te voy a ayudar a destruirlo; te juro que lo haré por el juramento que un día le hice a tu gente.

Tristan le muestra a Mirka la cicatriz en su muñeca izquierda; la joven se impacta al verla.

------------------"La sangre gitana también es mi sangre; pienso honrarla ayudándote a destruir la joya que condenó a tu pueblo al desprecio del resto de las razas.

------------------"No te atrevas a traicionarme Tristan; no se de lo que sería capaz si me llegas a traicionar. Te he confiado algo que he llevado como un peso silencioso sobre mis hombros por muchos años; si traicionas mi confianza, me harás responsable de la destrucción de la vida como la conocemos.

------------------"Aunque se que no me vas a corresponder nunca; el amor que siento por ti es la garantía de que jamás te traicionaré. Si esta es una oportunidad para demostrarte lo que siento por ti; no pienso desaprovecharla.

Mirka ahora siente que no debe seguir descargando su coraje sobre Tristan; después de todo es normal que las personas se deslumbren ante un poder tan tentador como el que ofrece Koh-L-Noor. El rencor que el significado de esa joya desata en ella le hace perder esa serenidad que la caracteriza. La joven retira la daga del rostro de Tristan; y se aparta de él, en cierto modo avergonzada de sí misma por permitir que la violencia la domine.

Tristan se pone de pie, aún adolorido por el golpe que recibió de Mirka. La joven ahora se siente mal por lo que hizo.

---------------"Discúlpame Tristan.

---------------"No tengo nada que perdonarte, yo te provoqué; me lo merecía.

---------------"¿Sigo contando con tu apoyo?

---------------"Ya te lo dije, tengo mucho que demostrarte.

---------------"Solo pido que me ayudes; no quiero que me demuestres nada ni que pongas tu vida en riesgo solo por impresionarme. Mi corazón, mi alma y mi cuerpo tienen dueño.

Tristan se acerca a Mirka; la joven tiene que admitir que la mirada de ese hombre es intimidante; pero para ella no existe más hombre que Jack; eso nada ni nadie lo puede cambiar.

---------------"No puedes impedirme que me ponga en peligro si eso significa salvaguardar tu vida. Puedo vivir con tu desamor, pero jamás podría vivir con el dolor de tu muerte. Es por eso que haré lo que sea, con tal de evitar que algo malo te pase; te lo juro.

Mirka no sabe que respuesta darle a Tristan; pues para ella todo ya está dicho, pero no puede evitar sentirse mal; ella sabe como se sufre amando en silencio, aunque ella tuvo la suerte de ser correspondida. Solo espera que con el tiempo Tristan se conforme y más adelante se enamore de una buena mujer que lo haga feliz.

Pero hay alguien más que tiene angustias indescriptibles en el alma. En Port Royal, prisionero en su propia mansión; humillado al ser convertido en marioneta del enemigo; El Gobernador Swann medita en la soledad de su habitación; no deja de pensar en su hija, tiene miedo de que el pasado se apodere de ella una vez más. Lo menos que Weatherby Swann desea es ver a su hija de nuevo como una forajida. Lleno de angustia; eleva una plegaria silenciosa; misma que va dirigida a la fallecida madre de Elizabeth.

"_No pude reemplazarte en la vida de nuestra hija, no pude hacer tu labor. Siempre permití que hiciera su voluntad; la dejé volar demasiado alto solo por verla feliz, para que su vida siempre estuviera llena de alegría y de ese modo aminorarle la pena de tu ausencia. Quizás si no te hubieras ido; su suerte sería distinta"._

De pronto, una helada brisa invade la habitación; Weatherby Swann se estremece; siente que algo sobrenatural ha invadido su morada; y no se equivoca, cuando voltea ve sentado en su cama a James Norrington; pero transformado en una de las escorias del Holandés Errante. El gobernador no lo puede creer.

------------------"¡Dios mío; James!

------------------"Entiendo su sobresalto gobernador; ¿no soy el mismo verdad? Me costó muy caro escoger el bando equivocado. Pero nunca es tarde para enmendar los errores; si lo logro, puede que mi eternidad sea menos penosa.

------------------"¿Qué me quieres decir con todo esto; como puedo si quiera confiar en ti? Perteneces al Holandés Errante.

------------------"Si, pero…aún así puedo sentir igual que antes; no he olvidado quien era, lo que hice, y menos…a la mujer que he amado, a la única mujer que he amado. Su hija gobernador. Su recuerdo es lo único que me mantiene atado a mi humanidad; por eso quiero ayudarlo a escapar; ¡voy a ayudarlo a escapar gobernador, por ella, para ella!

Weatherby Swann no sabe que pensar; aunque está conmovido por la tragedia tan terrible que se ha apoderado de la existencia de James Norrington. Y por otro lado, sabe que si no se arriesga, probablemente el General De Blanc lo mate. Es mejor aceptar la ayuda de James.

----------------"Acepto tu ayuda James; sácame de aquí.

James Norrington sonríe satisfecho por lo que acaba de lograr.

---------------"Sígame.

Weatherby Swann sigue a James; ambos salen de la habitación; bajan las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala. Luego se dirigen a la cocina; y salen por la puerta de servicio que da al patio.

-----------------"¿Ve aquel barco? Es el único que porta bandera inglesa.

-----------------"Lo veo.

-----------------"Póngase un uniforme de soldado inglés y abórdelo. Jean De Blanc enviará una tropa entera de artilleros de la milicia de regreso a Inglaterra; quiere hacerle creer al rey que tiene humanidad pero lo cierto es que desconfía; ese francés no es tan seguro de sí mismo como aparenta. Una vez en Inglaterra, use sus influencias, hable con el rey; dígale todo lo que sabe y recupere lo que el mal nos ha arrebatado. Esta es mi forma de enmendar un poco mis errores.

----------------"Gracias James; espero que cuando pueda regresar con ayuda, me sea posible liberarte de las crueles cadenas que te atan al Holandés Errante.

----------------"No haga nada por mí; salve a los buenos; ya sean piratas, gitanos, no mida razas esta vez; ese siempre ha sido nuestro error, y ahora estamos pagando. No lo olvide. ¡Ahora vayase; pronto!

Weatherby Swann se aleja sigilosamente; James lo observa cuidadosamente por si tiene que intervenir para protegerlo, pero felizmente la vía está libre y el gobernador esta haciéndolo todo muy bien. James ha logrado limpiar un poco su alma atormentada; al menos el gobernador estará libre de la tiranía francesa, y puede que con su huida surja una esperanza más adelante. Y lo mejor es que nadie sabrá quien le ayudó a escapar; al menos una de las ventajas positivas de estar atado al Holandés Errante, es que puedes hacer lo que quieras como espectro en la noche, y nadie puede acusarte.

Mientras, en el Perla Negra; algo muy interesante está a punto de ocurrir. Marty se encuentra en la cocina, preparando algunas cosas para el almuerzo; de pronto; se da cuenta de que falta comida; faltan bolsas de pan, hay frascos de conservas de frutas abiertos; algo no anda bien. Pero lo peor es que falta un frasco completo de cacahuetes.

-------------------"Oh, al Capitán Sparrow no le va a gustar nada esto.

Y si Marty supiera quienes son los responsables de que falte comida en el barco, estaría mucho más que exaltado. Han sido los niños, el miedo constante a ser descubiertos los ha hecho cometer este tipo de errores; acaban de dejar huellas que seguramente llevarán a todos en el Perla Negra hasta donde se esconden; lo que desatará muchos problemas.

Pero los niños parecen no presentir lo que se avecina para ellos, si las sospechas de Marty guían a todos los tripulantes del Perla Negra hacia la bodega bajo la zona de carga. Y como todo aparenta estar normal, Aidan, Grace y Marís comen sin preocupación alguna.

--------------"Me pregunto como la estarán pasando los demás en el Poseidón.

--------------"Yo me siento preocupada por Kelly.

--------------"Vamos hermana; nuestros primos la van a cuidar bien.

De pronto, Marís siente una extraña angustia; tiene el temor de que como Aidan es quien ha estado buscando la comida; se le haya olvidado dejar las cosas en perfecto orden para que nadie sospeche.

----------------"Oye Aidan; supongo que has dejado la cocina en orden.

----------------"Pues…si.

----------------"Lo pensaste.

----------------"No, no lo pensé.

----------------"Aidan; si sospechan que estamos aquí te puedo asegurar que no vamos a llegar a la adultez.

----------------"Eso no sucederá porque he tomado precauciones en todo momento; nadie me ha visto y cuando alguien ha creído verme me las arreglo para que terminen pensando que soy un fantasma o una alucinación. Soy muy listo no te preocupes; nada va a pasar.

Pero mientras Aidan hace alardes de su gran capacidad para evadir a las personas; Marty le muestra al Capitán Jack Sparrow, a Barbosa, a Gibbs y a Dorian la extraña situación por la que atraviesa la cocina del Perla Negra.

-----------------"Este desastre tan peculiar me parece…bastante familiar.

-----------------"¿En serio capitán?

-----------------"Si, se parece a la forma en la que mi hijo Aidan deja la cocina de la casa cuando decide buscar algo diferente a la sana comida de su madre.

-----------------"Vamos Jack, es imposible, mi nieto no puede estar aquí. Aunque…

-----------------"¿Aunque que?

-----------------"Cuando dejamos Isla Palomares pude ver en la mirada de los niños un brillo extraño; me pareció que tramaban algo y en cierta forma… me pareció que no reaccionaban como normalmente lo haría un niño que no sabe cuando volverá a ver a sus padres. Me quedé muy preocupado por eso; tienen mucha energía en la sangre, pueden ser capaces de cualquier cosa.

Jack se queda pensativo, pues recuerda que durante la despedida no estaban tan devastados. Pero la idea de que hayan decidido seguirlos como polizontes en el barco le parece descabellada; y muy peligrosa.

---------------"No creo que mis hijos; y los hijos de mis amigos hayan decidido seguirnos. Tienen almas valientes pero saben lo que les sucedería si nos desobedecen de esa forma.

---------------"Mi hija Marís estaría en serios problemas. Y no me quiero imaginar el estado nervio-sicótico en el que entraría Ana María.

---------------"Sugiero que revisemos el barco; de proa a popa, cada cabina y esquina hasta que nos aseguremos de que todo esto es solo un mal pensamiento.

---------------"Y roguemos porque sea un mal pensamiento; porque si los niños tuvieron la desatinada osadía de seguirnos; ya no podremos regresarlos a tierra firme. Estamos lejos de Isla Palomares; y no podemos perder el terreno que hemos ganado, menos sacrificar los planes.

Tanto Jack como Barbosa saben lo terrible que sería si lo que piensan llegara a ser un hecho; el miedo de ver a los niños en peligro es muy fuerte. Pero deben asegurarse, tienen que hacerlo si desean continuar en paz con los planes.

Pero mientras el temor invade al Perla Negra; En Isla Aurora todos están listos para escuchar a Mirka. Es ahora cuando la Reina de los Gitanos se dispone a describir lo que han de ver y hacer, una vez que un nuevo amanecer adorne el horizonte.

----------------"Con la primera luz del alba zarparemos hacia el lugar donde Yesenia y yo escondimos el mapa; hace años. Tenemos el resto del día para prepararnos, no estamos tan lejos. Deer Cove es el nombre de la isla donde escondí el mapa de los ojos del mundo. Es una isla con una hermosa playa de aguas cristalinas, tan solitaria y silenciosa que Yesenia y yo solíamos llamarle Isla de la Paz; pero cuando vimos una manada de venados bajando de una colina, la bautizamos Deer Cove; o la Bahía del Venado.

Todos intentan imaginar el lugar que Mirka describe; al menos no parece ser un lugar peligroso, algo que es alentador tomando en cuenta lo que han de enfrentar más adelante. Mirka está lista para continuar con su relato.

-----------------"Deer Cove es una isla grande, vasta, llena de naturaleza y de vida; por eso no es atractiva para los piratas, ni para nadie; está demasiado aislada del mundo conocido como para despertar interés en las mentes progresistas. Por eso siempre supe que el mapa estaría seguro allí.

Tristan es el primero en romper el silencio, tiene preguntas para Mirka.

----------------"Eso parece sencillo, mi reina; pero dime; ¿A dónde iremos después de que tengas el mapa en tus manos?

----------------"Iremos hacia donde se encuentra Koh-L-Noor.

El dolor es evidente en el semblante de Mirka cada vez que menciona ese diamante; Zara, Livingstone y Will lo notan de inmediato; por eso se molestan un poco con Tristan, es demasiado rudo a la hora de hacer preguntas que se relacionan a un tema tan delicado. Finalmente Mirka respira profundo y decide continuar.

-------------------"Hubo un tiempo, cuando los gitanos vivían en un paraíso hermoso. Un paraíso, creado y entregado por la diosa del mar, Calipso. Ese Edén se compone de una enorme cadena de islas, desplegadas sobre un océano virgen como esmeraldas entrelazadas en una cadena de oro. La Cadena se compone de Siete Islas Mayores; dos peñones que sirven de fortaleza natural; y varias islas pequeñas, rocosas, pero que para nada aminoran la belleza del Paraíso Perdido en el Mar de Jade.

El relato de Mirka mantiene atentos y silenciosos a todos; hasta Tristan que es tan escéptico, está impactado. Sabe que Mirka no es capaz de mentir; así que todo tiene que ser cierto.

------------------"Isla Aden; es la Isla Mayor, la más grande las siete; es hermosa, con una gran vegetación, hermosos ríos, lagos, una playa dorada; era en esa isla donde vivía mi pueblo; fue el único hogar que conocieron los gitanos; un lugar que se convirtió en leyenda, luego en mito, y al final en una fantasía para las nuevas generaciones que soñaban con un lugar cálido, que los recibiera en paz, para siempre. Es en esa isla donde se encuentra la única arma capaz de destrozar ese diamante en miles de pedacitos; acabando así con su inmunda existencia. Para destruir Koh-L-Noor se necesita un arma que haya sido forjada en el mar, igual que el. La Espada de Gilliath; forjada en el mar por Neptuno, príncipe de los océanos. La Espada se encuentra en el Trono de Calipso, al norte de la Isla.

Zara está asombrada con las palabras de Mirka.

-------------------"Describes todo como si ya hubieras estado ahí.

-------------------"Antes de llegar a Deer Cove, me pasaba las noche memorizando el mapa; temía que algo le pasara, que alguien…por mal paso del destino lo encontrara antes que yo; por eso lo memoricé, me he pasado la vida repasándolo, como pasatiempo más que por miedo a que el momento de usarlo llegara. Y miren, finalmente sucedió. Pero bueno, las lamentaciones ya no tienen sentido. Cuando terminemos nuestra parte en Isla Aden; tendremos que cruzar otras cuatros islas, hasta llegar a la quinta; es ahí donde se encuentra Koh-L-Noor; en el tope de una montaña tan alta como traicionera, llena de abismos, neblina. Y arriba, en un altar de rocas, yace el diamante. Su altar mira hacia el abismo, un abismo en cuyo fondo corren las aguas más bravas del mar; son los torrentes de Calipso, en esas aguas está contenida la furia, la fuerza, la crueldad y la nobleza de la diosa del mar. Quien cae en las embravecidas aguas no tiene oportunidad de sobrevivir; pero es precisamente en esa montaña, en ese altar y frente ese abismo, donde Koh-L-Noor debe ser destruido con la fuerza de la Espada de Gilliath.

De nuevo Tristan tiene una pregunta para la Reina de los Gitanos.

---------------"Si has memorizado el mapa; ¿Por qué tenemos que ir a buscarlo a Deer Cove? Mejor seguimos hacia ese Paraíso Perdido, puedes dirigirnos con lo que recuerdas.

---------------"Quiero el mapa para mantener el paso seguro de todos; además, una vez destruido el diamante, quiero que ese Edén se convierta de nuevo en un hogar para los gitanos que deseen abandonar la vida peregrina; aquellos que cansados por la edad o la desesperanza, necesiten de un paraíso para vivir el resto de sus vidas en paz. Y para lograr eso, el mapa debe estar sano y salvo en mi poder.

Tristan tiene su respuesta; pero siente que es demasiado riesgo, demasiado esfuerzo. El resto se mantiene en silencio, impresionados con el relato de Mirka. Tratan de imaginar lo que les espera en ese lugar y se atemorizan. Es una misión demasiado peligrosa, arriesgada; irán a un lugar que nadie ha vuelto a ver o pisar en milenios. Livingstone, es quien luce más angustiado.

--------------------"¿Y quien debe portar la Espada de Gilliath; solo tú?

--------------------"Es mi deber destruir el diamante; soy la Reina de los Gitanos.

--------------------"Tú tienes toda una vida por delante Mirka; sí, eres la Reina de los Gitanos, pero ¡también eres una mujer casada, madre de tres niños hermosos; debes pasar esa penosa carga a otros hombros, a los hombros de alguien que si muere en el intento, no deje lágrimas atrás!

La voz entrecortada de Livingstone solo muestra el gran afecto que tiene hacia Mirka; ella lo reconoce y entiende el significado de sus palabras.

--------------------"Livingstone; está en mi sangre hacerlo. La primera princesa de los gitanos está ligada al linaje de mi madre; solo mi mano puede portar la espada y usarla contra Koh-L-Noor. Recuerda la copla de la leyenda; la que escuchaste de labios del propio Rey Darij mucho antes de que yo existiera; _Luna miró a los ojos a Alekto y se deslumbró con su luz, ese lucero del sur que siempre brilló a su lado, pero que a la llegada de la fría madrugada se alejó, con aquel símbolo de su inmenso amor. _Fue un amor errado lo que llevó a la primera princesa gitana a entregar el diamante negro de Calipso; fue ese error y una furia injusta la que nos llevó al exilio eterno. Voy a acabar con eso, cueste lo que cueste. La carga es solo mía, de nadie más. Es por amor a mi esposo, a mis hijos, a mis amigos, a mi gente y al mundo; que debo hacerlo.

Livingstone la comprende pero no lo quiere aceptar; Mirka es lo más cercano que tiene a una hija, es la única familia que conoce; aunque su gente en Isla Palomares lo respeta mucho, es el afecto de Mirka lo que lo ha completado como ser humano. Pensar en que algo malo le pueda suceder lo angustia profundamente.

Entre todos reina el silencio; finalmente es Will quien decide romperlo.

------------------"No podemos seguir buscando salidas distintas a las ya planteadas; todos somos parte de esto; porque si no ayudamos a Mirka a llegar al diamante jamás será destruido. Tenemos que apoyarla, no atormentarla más.

Zara se pone de pie.

-----------------"Will tiene razón; todos estamos en esto.

Tristan está listo para dar su opinión.

-----------------"Tanta solidaridad me conmueve profundamente; no me sorprende entre gitanos, si los piratas adoptáramos esa conciencia quizás no nos iría tan mal en ciertas ocasiones. Y en honor a esa solidaridad; tendré lista a toda mi flota para el alba. ¿Te parece Mirka?

Mirka se siente más que satisfecha con el apoyo que está recibiendo.

------------------"Claro que sí. Cuando el sol anuncie su llegada en el horizonte; partiremos hacia Deer Cove; y después, cuando tengamos el mapa, iremos hacia aguas desconocidas, iremos hacia Koh-L-Noor.

_**Continuará…..**_


	8. Chapter 8 Lazos de Amor, Lazos de Sangre

Los barcos ingleses junto a la flota Pirata; han detenido su travesía; todos en sus respectivos centros de comando planean las tácticas; siguiendo las pautas ya acordadas, pero con las condiciones ya impuestas por los ingleses sobre los piratas. En su cabina, El Comodoro Ludlow está reunido con el Almirante Connor.

-----------------"No puedo creer lo que me está diciendo Almirante.

-----------------"Créalo Comodoro; Sao Feng me ha revelado el plan que tienen Barbosa y Jack Sparrow para proteger en conjunto a la Reina de los Gitanos. Esto no debe sorprenderle; tomando en cuenta que uno es su padre y el otro es su marido.

-----------------"Me es un poco…difícil creer que una diosa pagana del mar se encuentre entre el mundo de los mortales.

-----------------"Créalo; los piratas la veneran mucho, más no así los gitanos ya que fue ella quien forjó el diamante y con éste el infortunio que los ha marcado por siglos como peregrinos eternos. Todo encaja muy bien. Ni Calipso ni el diamante pueden seguir tan cerca de Mirka; necesitamos del poder de ambos para detener a un enemigo que intensifica sus fuerzas minuto a minuto. Además, no se trata de atacar a los gitanos, es de alejarlos para que no destruyan el diamante antes de que el enemigo sea derrotado.

-----------------"Un ataque sería inevitable; Mirka será capaz de cualquier cosa antes de permitir que ese diamante caiga en manos que no sean las suyas.

-----------------"Comodoro….

-----------------"Los movimientos de los gitanos seguirán siendo vigilados por una mera precaución. Y le adelanto que no pienso impedir que Mirka Darij destruya el diamante si logra encontrarlo primero.

-----------------"Pero necesitamos el diamante para vencer al enemigo y si ella lo destruye antes…

-----------------"Si ella logra destruirlo antes idearemos otro plan y asunto resuelto. No deseo hablar más del asunto esta noche; haga el favor de retirarse Almirante.

El Almirante Connor, evidentemente molesto sale de la cabina del Comodoro Ludlow. El Pedante militar camina por los pasillos, y entra en una de las cabinas que sirve de área de descanso para los vigilantes. Es allí donde se encuentra con Sao Feng.

-----------------"El Comodoro no desea derramar sangre inocente. ¿Verdad Almirante?

-----------------"Eso es inevitable en una guerra como esta; ¿no lo cree Capitán Sao Feng?

-----------------"No deseo que Calipso sea dañada; tampoco pienso lastimar a la hija de uno de mis cofrades. Barbosa y yo somos una clase especial de piratas; nos parecemos en muchos aspectos.

-----------------"Lo respetas lo se. Pero tienes que admitir que su hija está entre las dos cosas que tanto a ti como a mí nos interesan profundamente. Yo quiero el diamante negro y tú quieres a Calipso; si trabajamos juntos podemos lograr lo mejor de dos mundos, tal vez sin la necesidad de sacrificar…a nadie.

-----------------"¿Qué es lo que propone?

-----------------"Simple. Hazle creer a Barbosa que sigues su plan al pie de la letra; una vez tengas a Calipso en tu poder, haremos el resto. Los gitanos tendrán que elegir entre seguir el mandato de una diosa o el de una simple mortal.

Felizmente Sao Feng ha encontrado un gran aliado en el Almirante Connor; después de todo, el señor de los piratas de Singapur sabe que la única manera de mantenerse a la vanguardia es traicionando a otros piratas. Ambos personajes deciden salir a cubierta; disimulan muy bien sus tratos reales, ante la vista de todos se comportan como militar y pirata; guardando una distancia falsa, pero en realidad los dos están unidos por la misma ambición.

Pero lo que ellos no saben es que son vigilados muy de cerca por Jack, Barbosa y Gibbs. Barbosa con su telescopio no solo logra divisarlos, puede entender claramente las actitudes de ambos. Tanto Jack como Gibbs esperan por el análisis de Barbosa.

-----------------"No seré muy bueno rompiendo maldiciones pero cuando hago planes soy un genio.

-----------------"¿Quieres decir que todo está saliendo según lo planeamos querido suegro?

-----------------"Mucho mejor Jack; Sao Feng nos acaba de arrebatar la tarea de romper filas en las líneas inglesas. Tal como lo sospechaba se ha aliado con ese Almirante que siempre le lleva la contraria al Comodoro Ludlow. Están juntos en la cubierta del Monarch, fingiendo distancia pero satisfechos con lo que han planeado. Sao Feng le ha hablado de mis planes, y el Almirante piensa beneficiarse con eso.

-----------------"Ya sabemos sus intenciones, eso nos da más ventaja.

-----------------"Cierto Capitán Sparrow, pero me pregunto¿Por cuánto tiempo?

-----------------"Descuida Gibbs; solo tenemos que regirnos por las antiguas tradiciones piratas. ¿Cierto Héctor?

-----------------"Muy cierto Jack.

Jack y Barbosa saben perfectamente bien de lo que hablan. De pronto, Marty y otro joven pirata llegan con muy malas noticias.

------------------"¡Tienen que venir pronto; lo que van a ver no les va a gustar!

Jack, Barbosa y Gibbs se atemorizan al ver las miradas de angustia de Marty y el mozo de cabina; por lo que deciden ir a ver lo que sucede de inmediato.

Y lo cierto es que no les gustará para nada la escena que han de encontrarse en la bodega bajo la zona de carga. Aidan, Grace y Marís han sido descubiertos por Dorian, Raggetti, Cotton y Pintel. Los niños están abrazados, sienten terror ante la mirada de enfado de Dorian; sobre todo Marís.

-----------------"Papá…

-----------------"¡No te atrevas a decirme nada Marís; te conozco perfectamente y estoy seguro de que todo esto fue idea tuya! No se como te las arreglas para siempre arrastrar a los demás en tus locas ideas.

Aidan y Grace deciden intervenir en defensa de Marís.

----------------"Fue idea de todos tío Dorian.

----------------"De veras; Marís no actuó sola.

----------------"En realidad no importa de quien fue la idea niños; ¡el problema es que no midieron las consecuencias!

Los niños tratan de pensar en como salir airosos de este problema; pero cuando comienzan a pensar en conjunto, Jack, Barbosa y Gibbs entran en la bodega. Aidan y Grace no saben que hacer, Jack por su parte no sabe que decir, y Barbosa simplemente no lo puede creer. Gibbs entiende que por las expresiones de los adultos debe quedarse un poco cerca de los niños, en caso de que las emociones se descontrolen.

Jack trata de contener su enfado, y poco a poco se acerca a los niños que permanecen abrazados.

-------------------"Tienen…exactamente 30 segundos para explicarme…¿por qué estoy viendo a mis hijos y a mi sobrina a bordo de mi barco tan lejos de tierra firme?

Las niñas miran a Aidan, las dos sienten que el niño es quien tiene mejor habilidad con las palabras. El jovencito Sparrow entiende el mensaje y se dispone a decir la verdad de la mejor manera posible.

------------------"Nos ves aquí porque no queríamos estar lejos de ustedes ni abandonarlos en una situación en la que no sabíamos si los íbamos a volver a ver; y porque también pensamos que necesitarían de nuestra ayuda.

Jack trata de contenerse pero la angustia y el enfado son evidentes en su semblante; los gemelos conocen a su padre muy bien; se dan cuenta de que está terriblemente enojado. Es por eso que buscan con la mirada a su abuelo, pero al hacerlo ven que tampoco es una buena idea; los gemelos Sparrow pueden notar en su abuelo el mismo disgusto. Pero Aidan intenta hacer uso del encanto que heredó de su padre para aliviar un poco la situación.

------------------"¿Estás muy enojado papá? Porque te puedo asegurar que nuestras intenciones fueron y siguen siendo buenas.

Jack está listo para responderle a su hijo.

-----------------"No hijo, no estoy enojado; ¡estoy furioso; Aidan estás actuando exactamente como cuando yo era niño y te puedo asegurar que al igual que en ese entonces, en este momento los resultados serán igual de penosos! Y si no quieres que aumente años a tu castigo hijito mío; será mejor que me digas en este momento donde está tu hermanita. Por tu bien espero que se haya quedado en Isla Palomares.

-----------------"Lamento decepcionarte papá; pero Kelly está con Dylan y Alex en el Poseidón.

Jack no puede creer lo que escucha; se siente demasiado molesto, preocupado, angustiado y nervioso como para enfrentar este problema. No quiere hacer algo que lastime a sus hijos.

---------------"Barbosa, tu tienes un nivel más elevado de paciencia¿podrías intervenir por un momento en lo que recupero mi paz espiritual?

Barbosa accede; entiende que como padre Jack se encuentra en una situación difícil. Para él como abuelo tampoco es fácil pero como ya tenía una sospecha de que algo como esto podía ocurrir, se siente un poco más sereno.

------------------"¿Cómo es que planearon todo esto?

------------------"Abuelo no queríamos dejarlos solos.

------------------"Nos dejaron atrás, como siempre, se van de viaje y no les interesa si sufrimos por su ausencia o no.

------------------"No hablen así; somos piratas y cada vez que salimos al mar nos enfrentamos a situaciones muy peligrosas; ustedes son unos niños, no deben presenciar las cosas que hacemos, y aquellas que nos suceden. Al estar aquí nos ponen en un gran dilema.

Marís está harta de que los estén atemorizando; ella sabe que es hora de hablar con el corazón y expresar lo que siente. La niña se separa de sus primos, lista para hablarle de frente a su abuelo, a su padre, a su tío Jack y a todos los presentes.

-----------------"Vinimos a escondidas porque los amamos; porque nos duele quedarnos atrás. Es cierto que escuchamos tras la puerta los planes de guerra, estuvo mal, siempre nos han dicho que espiar está mal; pero el amor a ustedes nos trajo aquí. No pueden dejarnos fuera de algo tan grave; somos parte de esto aunque no quieran; por nuestras venas corre sangre gitana y sangre pirata; no seremos otra cosa en la vida, cuando seamos grandes seremos como ustedes y me siento orgullosa de que así sea. Somos hijos de leyendas; como dice Tía Dalma, somos los herederos del mar.

Jack está realmente impresionado con la elocuencia de Marís; Dorian no puede creer que su hija posea tanta grandeza de palabra, Barbosa está sobrecogido con la fuerza de espíritu de su ahijada; y los gemelos Sparrow han quedado boquiabiertos con lo que acaban de ver y escuchar. Marís permanece serena, ya no la domina el miedo a la reacción de su padre, ni siquiera ahora que su madre acaba de entrar a la bodega.

------------------"Dios mío; no quise creerlo cuando Marty fue a decirme; ¡¿Qué significa esto?!

Barbosa está listo para responderle a Ana María.

-------------------"Significa que estos niños tienen valor; me conmueve profundamente ese enorme sentimiento de amor que sienten por nosotros y el orgullo que tienen por la sangre que fluye en sus venas.

Los niños ahora sienten que tienen una oportunidad de librarse de ser castigados de por vida por lo que han hecho. Pero Jack no está de acuerdo con Barbosa esta vez.

-------------------"Lo que dices es muy lindo y lo comparto; pero no olvides que mi hija Kelly, tu nieta, está en el Poseidón.

-------------------"Con su madre.

-------------------"No sabemos si la han descubierto junto a Alex y Dylan; pero lo más importante es que no podemos seguir adelante; ¡tenemos que devolverlos a tierra firme de inmediato!

-------------------"Sabes que no podemos regresar.

-------------------"Sabes que no pienso hacer nada hasta asegurarme que mis hijos, y mis sobrinos se encuentren seguros en tierra firme lejos de todo lo que se avecina.

Ana María toma a su hija de la mano, camina con ella hasta donde se encuentran Barbosa y Jack, decidida a dar su opinión.

--------------------"Jack tiene razón Barbosa, con los niños aquí no podemos seguir adelante. No pienso arriesgar la vida de mi hija, en una guerra que sigo considerando bastante cuestionable, si se toma en cuenta el motivo.

Barbosa entiende perfectamente la preocupación de Jack y Ana María; esa angustia también es la suya. Pero también sabe que regresar no solo significa perder tiempo ya ganado, significa también que los planes que se han trazado cambiarán, poniendo así en peligro la vida de quienes intentan destruir la joya más letal que existe. Dorian puede ver la verdad en los ojos de Barbosa; pero lo que más le duele es ver la decepción en los ojos de su hija, de sus sobrinos; esos niños que fueron capaces de dejar la seguridad de Isla Palomares, para seguirlos hasta un destino tan peligroso. Como bien dijera su hermosa hija Marís; el amor los hizo seguirlos; pero también el valor que les dicta su sangre, su raza; y Dorian siente que esa intrepidez debe ser honrada.

------------------"Los niños se quedarán.

Barbosa siente que la esperanza regresa a su alma, pero Ana María cree que su esposo se ha vuelto loco; creencia que Jack apoya por la forma en la que está mirando a su amigo Dorian. Ana María está lista para responderle a su marido.

-------------------"¡No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso Dorian; estamos hablando de nuestra hija, de los hijos de Jack!

-------------------"Se muy bien lo que estoy diciendo, y si hubieras estado aquí cuando nuestra hija dio el discurso más hermoso que he escuchado, entenderías por qué siento que deben quedarse. Además, estoy seguro de que en el minuto en que los pongamos en tierra firme ellos hallarán una nueva forma de llegar a nosotros y eso, es más arriesgado.

Marís se siente muy orgullosa de su padre, mientras que Ana María tiene enormes deseos de llorar; no puede creer que su esposo hable de esa manera. Por otro lado Jack comienza a meditar un poco sobre lo que está pasando. Cuando mira a Aidan puede verse a sí mismo cuando tenía su edad; siempre buscando la fuerza para ser mejor, para sobrevivir ante la adversidad. Puede ver ese mismo brillo en los ojos de su hija Grace; los gemelos Sparrow han heredado la fuerza, de la mezcla de sangre gitana y pirata que les da vida. Dorian está listo para hacerse entender una vez más.

---------------------"Jack, Ana; nuestros hijos no están ajenos a esta guerra; si perdemos no tendrán hogar, no habrá tierra firme que los proteja. Recuerden las palabras de Mirka; quien porta el diamante domina al mundo; y si el tirano logra su propósito nos convertirá en esclavos. No podemos culpar a nuestros hijos por seguirnos hasta aquí; ¡está en su sangre ser valientes, son parte de nosotros y son ellos el motivo principal de nuestra lucha! Isla Palomares no será segura por mucho tiempo, menos si decidimos regresar. Tenemos que seguir adelante, y protegerlos en el camino. Podemos hacerlo, siempre y cuando dejemos el miedo lejos de nuestros corazones. Los lazos de amor y los lazos de sangre, son ataduras que no se pueden romper. Aquí tenemos el ejemplo; no los decepcionemos.

Las palabras de Dorian finalmente cobran sentido en el corazón de Jack, pero Ana María aún se niega a permitir que su hija esté en medio de una guerra que aunque no ha comenzado, el solo imaginarla le hace sentir un miedo terrible. Y es finalmente Marís, quien siente que debe hacer reaccionar a su madre.

-------------------"No quiero ser una esclava mamá; tampoco quiero estar lejos de ti, ni de papá. Ganen o pierdan quiero estar aquí.

Ana María reacciona, y mira a su hija a los ojos.

-------------------"No debiste seguirnos, pero ya que estás aquí; juro que te voy a proteger con mi vida, te prometo que ganaremos esta batalla.

Madre e hija se abrazan fuertemente; Dorian se siente complacido al igual que Barbosa. Aidan y Grace corren a abrazar a su padre, que los recibe con todo el amor que siente por ellos. Gibbs y los demás contemplan la escena conmovidos, pero también muy preocupados; son niños valientes, pero niños a fin de cuentas; son pequeños tesoros que habrá que cuidar y vigilar intensamente.

En Isla Aurora, todos duermen, menos Tristan, que observa muy de cerca a una dama misteriosa que se pasea por la playa. El joven pirata decide detenerle el paso, y al verla cara a cara siente una rara impresión. La mujer misteriosa que tiene frente a él es Tía Dalma.

--------------------"¿Cuándo abandonaste el barco de Mirka? No te vi llegar con ella¿Dónde está tu bote?

--------------------"Yo tengo dones que ni tú ni tu gente posee. Soy amiga de Mirka así que no debes preocuparte, Tristan.

--------------------"¿Me conoces?

Dalma sonríe de manera coqueta; le agrada confundir a los hombres apuestos; arrogantes y bravos; tal como suele hacerlo el mar con los marinos que constantemente desafían sus corrientes traicioneras.

--------------------"Conozco tu nombre, tu corazón, tu alma. Eres noble pero también ladino; quieres ayudar a Mirka pero en el fondo deseas el poder de dominarla y arrebatársela a su dueño. Tu amor por ella es demasiado grande, sufres porque sabes que ella nunca te va a corresponder; y eso te hace peligroso.

--------------------"Yo jamás la lastimaría.

--------------------"¿No? Quien ama tan intensamente no puede estar seguro de nada; ¡los celos pueden provocar tempestades terribles, pueden hacer que el corazón se torne negro, egoísta! El dolor de saber que quien amas no te corresponde, te puede convertir en un ser ruin. ¡Cuídate de ese dolor y de lo que te hace pensar! No cometas el mismo error que…

Dalma detiene su discurso, está demasiado vulnerable; y casi revela el secreto que la condena. Tristan puede ver que sufre, y siente curiosidad al verla acariciar el camafeo en forma de corazón que lleva alrededor de su cuello.

--------------------"¿Tu conoces ese dolor?

--------------------"A veces por lo que más amamos, cometemos errores imperdonables.

Con una mirada nublada, Dalma se aleja de Tristan hacia el interior de la isla donde se encuentra el grupo. Tristan ha quedado intrigado con la mujer, que parece llevar un gran dolor a cuestas, pero que también aparenta tener un poder especial.

Dylan y Alex duermen en el escondite preparado por Tía Dalma en el Poseidón. Pero Kelly no; la chiquilla se las ha arreglado para moverse por todo el barco sin que nadie se de cuenta. Finalmente logra salir a cubierta, área del barco que está casi desierta, pues la mayoría ha decidido ir a la isla para pasar unas horas en la seguridad de la tierra firme. La luna está llena, las estrellas lucen como pequeños cristales esparcidos en el cielo nocturno. Kelly admira la noche, pero sus pequeños pasos se dirigen a un lugar peligroso, la torre de vigía.

La noche la está llamando, el mar en un leve susurro le hace una petición y Kelly parece entender muy bien. Pero en Isla Aurora, el pedido de la noche provoca en Mirka un sobresalto; ella puede sentir que uno de sus hijos corre peligro, el ama le grita que se trata de una de sus hijas, de su hija más pequeña. La Reina de los Gitanos se pone de pie y trata de serenarse. Livingstone se despierta; logra ver a Mirka levantada y evidentemente asustada; así que se pone de pie y de inmediato camina hacia ella.

-------------------"¿Qué te sucede Mirka?

-------------------"Desperté pensando en mis hijos, especialmente en Kelly; algo muy dentro de mí me dice que ella está en peligro.

-------------------"Fue solo una pesadilla, trata de serenarte, ella está bien en Isla Palomares.

-------------------"¡No fue una pesadilla Livingstone!

Dalma observa a Mirka desde la oscuridad; ella sabe que la joven puede sentir la presencia de su hija en los alrededores; y es lo mejor, esconder a los niños de sus padres en medio de tanto peligro no es buena idea.

Pero Mirka no es la única que está angustiada; Zara y Will despiertan al unísono, con el mismo temor en el corazón; sienten la presencia de sus hijos alrededor, algo que de ser real, traería demasiada presión a sus vidas, ahora que se encuentran entre tantos desafíos.

Livingstone no sabe como calmar a Mirka; de pronto, dirige su mirada hacia Poseidón, su instinto le dicta que algo anda mal en el barco, pero peor siente cuando al mirar hacia la zona de vigía, ve una silueta pequeña iluminada por los rayos de la luna llena. De inmediato toma su telescopio y al apuntar hacia esa zona, ve con horror que se trata de Kelly.

----------------"¡Madre de Dios; esto tiene que ser un hechizo que engaña mis ojos!

Mirka le arrebata el telescopio a Livingstone y busca desesperada lo que sea que le haya arrebatado el color del rostro. Hasta que finalmente logra ver a su hija en la torre de vigía. El miedo se apodera de ella.

-----------------"¡Kelly!

-----------------"¡No grites Mirka, si la asustas puede ocurrir una tragedia?

-----------------"¡¿Cómo es que está aquí¡Ella no debe estar aquí!

Tristan, Will, Zara y Saíd llegan hasta ellos, Zara se acerca a Mirka pues aún no sabe lo que sucede.

-----------------"¡¿Mirka por Dios que es lo que pasa?!

-----------------"¡Tengo que ir al barco de inmediato, Kelly está en la torre de vigía!

-----------------"¡Eso es imposible!

Tristan mira hacia el barco y efectivamente la luz de la luna revela una silueta pequeña en el mástil de vigía.

-----------------"¡Yo voy por ella!

-----------------"¡Kelly es mi hija, iré yo por ella!

-----------------"¡Estás demasiado alterada Mirka, la puedes asustar y lograr que se caiga!

-----------------"¡No me digas que no me altere Tristan, mi hija no debe estar aquí, no entiendo como es que está en el barco!

-----------------"Mirka, serénate por favor, yo iré por ella, me seguirás y una vez esté en cubierta podrás hablar con ella, regañarla o lo que te plazca. Pero en ese estado lo único que lograrás es asustarla, será peor, compréndelo.

Mirka tiene miedo por su hija; Tristan puede verlo claramente en sus ojos, pero sabe que no es buena idea dejar que vaya por su hija en el estado de nervios en el que se encuentra. Livingstone le da la razón al joven pirata, al igual que todos.

------------------"Tristan, ve por la pequeña Kelly, ponla a salvo. Nosotros te alcanzaremos. ¡Ve!

Tristan corre a la playa y se sube de inmediato a un bote para ir por Kelly. Mirka lo ve alejarse con el alma en un hilo, pues pensar que su pequeña caiga al mar la aterra.

Pero mientras todos están alterados, Kelly admira la belleza de la noche y la grandeza del mar desde las alturas. Es como si algo en el aire la mantuviera serena; y los murmullos del mar parecen indicarle lo que tiene que hacer, pues la pequeña Kelly comienza a tararear la copla que una vez su padre le impidió terminar.

-----------------"Linda canción.

Kelly se sorprende al escuchar la voz de un hombre a su espalda; pero su sorpresa aumenta al ver a un joven pirata en la escalinata.

-----------------"Es una melodía tan antigua como el mar, tan triste como la leyenda, y demasiado secreta como para que la conozca una niña tan pequeña como tú.

Kelly está asustada, pero no por el joven pirata, tiene miedo porque ha sido descubierta, y gracias a esos sus primos pronto serán hallados, y los problemas comenzarán. Tristan puede ver el miedo en los ojos de la niña así que decide ir con calma para no asustarla y bajarla cuanto antes del puesto de vigía.

------------------"¿Te llamas Kelly verdad?

------------------"Si. ¿Quién eres tú?

------------------"Me llamo Tristan; soy un viejo amigo de tu madre. Ella acaba de verte y está muy asustada, no molesta, asustada. Tiene miedo de que te caigas, por eso me pidió que viniera por ti, para ayudarte a bajar y que estés de nuevo segura a su lado.

------------------"No, no es cierto¡ella se va a enojar conmigo porque mis primos y yo la seguimos hasta aquí!

------------------"¿Tus primos, hay más niños a bordo?

Kelly hace un gesto positivo con la cabeza, Tristan se da cuenta de que las cosas ahora son más complicadas que antes; pero al mirar hacia el mar comprende que debe preocuparse menos y apurarse más, pues Mirka ya está cerca de abordar, y una madre desesperada puede cometer errores fatales.

-----------------"Kelly, tu madre te ama, ahora está muy asustada porque te vio aquí arriba. Ella solo quiere que estés a salvo, sabes de sobra que ella jamás te lastimaría. Kelly ven conmigo, es peligroso que estés aquí. ¿No quieres ver a tu mami sufriendo verdad?

La pequeña comienza a sentir simpatía por Tristan, algo en los ojos del joven le dice que puede confiar en él. Por eso, poco a poco se va acercando a Tristan, hasta que le toma la mano.

Mirka, Will, Zara y Livingstone han abordado; todos miran hacia arriba y ven como Tristan hábilmente ha colocado a Kelly en su espalda, y poco a poco van descendiendo. Aunque todo va bien Mirka tiene el corazón en la mano, hasta que no vea a su pequeña con los pies en cubierta no se va a sentir aliviada. Los segundos parecen horas, los minutos siglos, pero finalmente Tristan ha logrado poner a Kelly sana y salva en los brazos de su madre.

Madre e hija lloran abrazadas, las emociones son mixtas pero el amor está presente, así como el alivio de que todo está bien. Pero ahora Mirka quiere respuestas, y por eso rompe el abrazo para mirar a su amada pequeña directo a los ojos.

------------------"¡De todas las travesuras que has hecho en tu corta vida esta es la peor¿Lo sabes verdad?

------------------"No te enfades mami por favor.

------------------"¡No estoy enfadada estoy aterrada! No tienes idea de lo que has hecho¡de lo que me has hecho! Te dejo segura en Isla Palomares, emprendo este viaje peligroso, pensando que mi hija está a salvo; cuando la verdad es que me siguió a un destino….a un lugar peligroso.

------------------"No vine sola mamá.

------------------"¿¡Que?!

Zara y Will se acercan, porque ahora sus temores, sus angustias comienzan a tomar forma con las palabras de la niña.

-----------------"Kelly…

-----------------"Dylan y Alex están aquí en el barco conmigo; Aidan, Grace y Marís están en el Perla Negra con papá y el abuelo.

Mirka no puede creer lo que escucha; mientras que Will y Zara corren al interior del barco para buscar a sus hijos. El drama se intensifica, y Dalma ha abordado finalmente para tratar de calmar la tempestad que se ha desatado en el Poseidón.

----------------"No culpes a tu hija por haberte seguido hasta aquí, está en su sangre, ella ha heredado la fuerza de tus ancestros, la tuya, la de su padre. Yo lo he visto en sus ojos.

Mirka se aleja por unos segundos de su hija y camina hacia Dalma. Ambas se miran fijamente, Dalma con serenidad, Mirka con lágrimas de angustia, de decepción.

--------------"Tú estabas enterada de esto desde hace mucho¿verdad? Desde que zarpamos seguramente.

--------------"Fui la primera en hallarlos, esa es la verdad.

--------------"¡Y no me lo dijiste!

--------------"Hubieras dado marcha atrás, no podía permitirlo.

--------------"¡Es mi hija, son mis bebés; mis hijos están ahora en medio de todo esto y tú lo permitiste!

--------------"¡Ellos son parte de esta guerra, al igual que tú; si no destruyes el diamante no tendrán hogar al cual volver! Si te desesperas, si pierdes tu norte el peregrinaje que conoces va a tomar otro significado porque no será una forma de vida para los gitanos ni para los piratas; será una forma de ir escapando de la esclavitud y de la muerte. Kelly tiene como ángel guardián a Yesenia, he visto su espíritu cerca de ella, su luz la ilumina y ella tiene su mismo don de sabiduría. Es muy pequeña para entenderlo; pero ella lo sabe, lo siente, ella puede ver lo que tus ojos no alcanzan a mirar.

-------------"No me pidas que ponga en peligro la vida de mis hijos.

-------------"Esos niños tienen la protección de sus padres y de sus ancestros. ¡Yo lo se y tú debes tener fe! Recuerda las palabras de tu madre antes de irse al otro mundo, tus muertos juraron ser tus guardianes en el mar y lo serán; llegará el momento en el que el Satarma surja de entre la niebla y pelee por ti una vez más. Ellos eligieron estar al lado de sus padres, porque sienten la gravedad de esta guerra, y el miedo de no volverlos a ver era demasiado penoso para soportarlo en tierra firme. No los dejes atrás, aquí todos defenderemos sus vidas con las nuestras.

Mirka medita por unos segundos; cuando mira a Kelly a los ojos puede ver el mismo brillo que caracterizaba la grandeza de Yesenia, y una emoción muy grande la sobrecoge. Pero como madre tiene miedo, y sabe que eso es algo que tiene que erradicar de su alma si quiere cumplir con su misión, y proteger la vida de su hija.

Will y Zara salen a cubierta acompañados de sus hijos. Es evidente que han hablado, que han llegado a la misma conclusión: Si fueron capaces de dejar la seguridad de Isla Palomares para seguir a sus padres a un peligro tan siniestro, en el minuto que los regresen a tierra firme volverán a intentarlo otra vez. Es un pensamiento tan real y tan universal, que encaja en ambos escenarios, en el que se vive a bordo del Perla Negra y en el que se desarrolla ahora en el Poseidón.

Finalmente Mirka toma una decisión.

-----------------"Ahora nuestros hijos tripularán también este barco. Las prioridades cambian; mi gente debe entender que ya no deben protegerme, la vida de mi hija y la de mis sobrinos son las únicas que valen ahora en este barco. ¿Cierto Will, Zara?

-----------------"Definitivamente.

-----------------"Kelly, Dylan y Alex son los tesoros más valiosos de este barco, pase lo que pase sus vidas deben ser bien resguardadas.

Mirka se acerca ahora lentamente a Dalma. Ambas se encuentran frente a frente.

----------------"Te hago responsable de mi hija y mis sobrinos; quiero que los protejas con ese poder que tienes y que escondes tan dentro de ti. Y aunque te guardo un profundo afecto, debo advertirte, que si en la travesía algo malo les llega suceder; será mejor que te escondas en un lugar del mundo donde yo no pueda alcanzarte.

----------------"Tus hijos vinieron al mundo con mi ayuda, jamás permitiré que el mal los alcance.

----------------"Confío que así será. Pero no me vuelvas a decepcionar, mucho menos te atrevas a ocultarme algo importante. No me gusta que manipulen mi vida, menos si usan a los seres que amo.

----------------"Si callé fue por…

----------------"Eso ya no importa. Mantenlos a salvo, es todo lo que te pido. Nada ha cambiado entre nosotras. Tú única tarea en esta travesía será protegerlos mientras yo me encargo de destruir ese diamante. Ahora tengo más prisa por lograrlo que antes.

----------------"Muy bien. Pero igual te pido perdón por mi silencio.

----------------"Descuida, no hay resentimientos.

Mirka se aparta de Dalma para ver a su pequeña. Kelly tiene miedo de que su madre esté demasiado enojada con ella.

-----------------"No temas Kelly, no estoy enojada contigo.

-----------------"¿De veras?

-----------------"El amor te trajo hasta aquí; aunque no debiste seguir su llamado.

-----------------"Yo te amo mamá; hicimos un concurso para ver en que barco nos íbamos a ir; y yo recé mucho, para estar aquí contigo¡y lo logré!

Mirka sonríe entre lágrimas; tiene que admitir que a pesar del peligro, la presencia de su hija es un dulce bálsamo que aminora el dolor de la pesada carga que lleva en sus hombros.

-----------------"Yo también te amo, tus hermanos, tu padre y tú son el centro de mi mundo, son mi vida entera. Nunca lo olvides pequeña mía.

Madre e hija se dan un fuerte abrazo; del mismo modo los Turner se unen en un abrazo familiar digno de admiración. Los lazos de amor y de sangre han hecho nudos en sus respectivos pilares.

Pero mientras las familias se unen en medio de un océano; un poco más lejos se desata una furia terrible. El General Francés Jean De Blanc ha sido informado de que el gobernador Swann ha huido de Port Royal; el déspota líder de la milicia francesa se siente burlado, humillado por un hombre al que siempre ha considerado un antagonista inferior, débil y vulnerable. El Capitán Lombard permanece silencioso a su lado, esperando cualquier reacción.

-----------------"Toda la flota debe zarpar en dos horas.

-----------------"Pensé que lo haríamos al amanecer.

-----------------"¡Cambié de parecer Lombard; ¿acaso no lo entiende?! Piense por un segundo, no sabemos como el gobernador logró escapar pero de lo que sí podemos estar seguros es de que ya no se encuentra en tierra firme, lo que significa que si logra poner un pie en Inglaterra estaremos amenazados por las tropas de la milicia real; y contra esa maza de barcos reforzados no tendremos oportunidad. Italia, Las Colonias de América, Escocia y Alemania son leales al rey de Inglaterra; sus hombres son guerreros a diferencia de los nuestros que aunque fuertes carecen del coraje para enfrentar a los bárbaros que componen las líneas inglesas. Sí, bárbaros bajo un elegante uniforme militar; eso es lo que son. Por eso debo tener el diamante cuanto antes; si he de enfrentarme a esa maza de sanguinarios quiero hacerlo cuando tenga el poder suficiente para hacerlos desaparecer con un simple ¡tronar de dedos!

-----------------"Tiene usted demasiada fe en el poder de esa gema monsieur; ¿no teme que pueda fallarle en el momento que más la necesite?

------------------"No, el corazón me dice que ese diamante aguarda por mí; y no lo haré esperar por mucho tiempo. ¡Aliste la flota capitán Lombard, zarpamos en dos horas!

------------------"Oui Monsieur.

El Capitán Pierre Lombard se aleja para cumplir de inmediato con la orden del su general. De Blanc siente una enorme preocupación; con el gobernador fuera de su alcance peligra su alianza con Elizabeth Swann, el único lazo entre la esperanza de devolver la ambición al corazón de Jack Sparrow y la total derrota. Necesita de Jack Sparrow para llegar a la Reina de los Gitanos y detenerla antes de que destruya a Koh-L-Noor. No puede permitir que la joven Swann se entere de que padre es libre, de lo contrario todo se complicaría.

Sin embargo, anclado en medio de la flota francesa, El Holandés Errante luce como un espectro en medio de la noche iluminada por la luna llena; una luna hermosa que provoca demasiada nostalgia en la fría existencia de Cutler Beckett. De pronto, los pensamientos del capitán son interrumpidos con la llegada de James Norrington.

-----------------"El amor no se hizo para los hombres como nosotros capitán.

-----------------"Tal vez no, pero igual lo sentimos.

-----------------"Más nunca fuimos correspondidos; es una pena, darse cuenta que la inmortalidad solo brinda dolor, melancolía. Las mujeres que amamos tienen vidas hechas; para bien o para mal sus corazones tienen dueño.

-----------------"Al menos tu amada Elizabeth sigue libre; eso te daría ventaja si te encontraras en una condición normal. En ese estado no creo que se digne a mirarte si quiera.

-----------------"Aunque trate de lastimarme con ese comentario; tiene que admitir que usted, al igual que yo no tiene esperanzas. Los dos estamos atados a la misma condena capitán Beckett; esta eternidad, el mar, las noches con luna llena; solo ponen más dolor a la herida que tenemos, al pensar incesantemente en lo que amamos y no podemos tener.

-----------------"Si De Blanc logra tener el diamante, saldremos de esta condena, y podremos luchar por lo que amamos y deseamos tener.

Norrington comienza a reírse de las palabras de su capitán; no puede creer que después de todo lo que ha pasado siga siendo tan confiado.

------------------"¿Usted en serio cree que el General Jean De Blanc cumplirá con su palabra? Si yo fuera usted me preocuparía por hallar una manera de obtener ese diamante antes que él. Es mejor que nos liberemos por nosotros mismos, que esperar que un tirano cumpla con una promesa. Medítelo.

James Norrington logró lo que quería; por eso decide alejarse para que la desconfianza haga lo suyo en la mente del capitán del Holandés Errante. Lo que Norrington más desea es provocar un futuro enfrentamiento entre los dos tiranos para terminar para siempre con la terrible maldición que lo sigue atando a la vida, a pesar de ya no tenerla.

Las horas pasan; los colores del alba comienzan a adornar el horizonte frente a Isla Aurora. Todos comienzan a prepararse para zarpar. Mirka se encuentra de visita en el barco de Tristan, El _**Whydah;**_ es un hermoso barco, forjado con fina y fuerte madera; es bastante lujoso como para ser un barco pirata; los detalles tan elegantes en las figuras de delfines, sirenas y peces que engalanan parte de la cubierta principal hacen que Mirka piense que ese barco tiene una historia más legendaria.

-------------------"¿Hace cuanto que tienes este barco?

-------------------"Fue parte de un botín que obtuve en las Islas Portuguesas. El Capitán era un griego altivo; pero como puedes ver conseguí más que solo ponerlo en su lugar. Añadí más armamentos, es mucho más fuerte de lo que era cuando lo tomé. Casi me cuesta la vida pero valió la pena.

-------------------"Ya veo.

En ese momento, un fornido, moreno, alto e impresionante joven se acerca a ellos. Tristan está listo para presentar al pirata.

---------------"Mirka, él es Jonás; uno de mis mejores hombres, es un auténtico guerrero, mi mejor amigo y aliado. Se como te sientes al tener a tu hija y a tus sobrinos en tu barco, por eso quiero que tengas a Jonás en tu tripulación, como protección adicional para ellos.

Mirka se siente muy agradecida con Tristan.

---------------"Gracias; será un honor tenerte a bordo de mi barco Jonás.

---------------"Seguiré sus órdenes al pie de la letra Capitana; Reina de los Gitanos.

---------------"Llámame Mirka, como lo hace toda mi gente.

---------------"Como ordenes, Mirka.

El joven le hace una reverencia a Mirka; y se aleja en dirección al Poseidón. Mirka acepta la ayuda de Tristan pero igual siente recelo por sus acciones; lo menos que desea son malos entendidos.

---------------"Tristan, quiero dejarte claro que…

---------------"¿Agradeces mi gesto y mi preocupación pero que eso no va a cambiar para nada tus sentimientos? No te preocupes, ya lo sé. Igual no quiero que sufras, ni que el temor aminore tu voluntad para enfrentar esto. Yo he sobrevivido gracias a tu recuerdo, cada vez que estoy en peligro pienso en ti, tu rostro viene a mi mente y ya ves, sigo vivo. Quiero que sigas en este mundo, junto a cada ser que lleve tu sangre; para que yo siga teniendo mi amuleto de buena suerte.

Tristan se aleja de Mirka para seguir sus labores como capitán del elegante Whydah; y la deja con pensamientos inciertos de cómo será la travesía, con respecto a ellos y a la presencia de su hija y sus sobrinos. ¿Por qué el destino se empeña en ponerle pruebas tan duras? Su misión de destruir el diamante negro la ha alejado del hombre que ama con toda el alma, tiene que lidiar con el temor constante de que Tristan intente enamorarla en contra de su voluntad, al mismo tiempo que tiene que evitar herir sus sentimientos a toda costa, no solo porque lo necesita, también porque no merece ser herido en su dignidad de hombre. Y ahora, se añade la presión de ver por la seguridad de su hija, y vivir con la angustia de no saber como se encuentran sus gemelos a bordo del Perla Negra.

Finalmente, luego de una hora de preparación; los barcos abandonan las costas de Isla Aurora, bajo el liderazgo del Poseidón y del Whydah. El viento está a favor; cada barco iza sus velas siguiendo la travesía que marcan los barcos guía. Mirka y Livingstone estudian las cartas de navegación trazadas por los gitanos desde la antigüedad, y ven claramente que no están muy lejos de Deer Cove; donde se encuentra el mapa que indica la ruta hacia el Paraíso Perdido en el Mar de Jade. Saíd, en compañía de Jonás y Alejandro, se acerca a Mirka.

------------------"¿Ya tenemos rumbo Capitana?

-------------------"Todo a estribor Saíd.

-------------------"Como Ordenes, a estribor y hacia el Oeste; mi reina.

Mirka le sonríe a Saíd. Poseidón se abre camino en el mar, y la flota lo sigue; ahora pueden compararse con la Armada Naval Inglesa, ya no se encuentran en desventaja numérica. La nueva flota de gitanos y piratas creada por Mirka; se dirige con el sol naciente hacia Deer Cove; directo al mapa que los guiará hacia el diamante negro.

_**Continuará….**_


	9. Chapter 9 Tensiones

La travesía hacia Deer Cove continúa sin problemas, aunque la velocidad del viento no es tan poderosa, es lo suficientemente fuerte como para que lleguen a la hora prevista, que se espera sean mas o menos cuatro horas antes del atardecer. El día es hermoso, el color del cielo se confunde con el azul del mar, creando una mezcla hermosa que brinda seguridad y tranquilidad a los navegantes. Toda la flota mantiene una distancia perfecta, pero sin perder de vista a los dos barcos guías; Poseidón y Whydah.

Mirka se encuentra en su cabina, cepillando el hermoso cabello castaño claro de su pequeña Kelly.

-----------------"¿Verdad que ya no estás enojada mamá?

-----------------"No, no lo estoy, pero no debieron seguirnos. Por ese amor que tanto sienten por la familia no debieron hacerlo.

-----------------"Pero ya estamos aquí; y podremos ayudar.

-----------------"De ninguna manera; van a mantenerse a salvo junto a Tía Dalma y Jonás cuando tus tíos y yo estemos ocupados. Yo te amo hija, tus hermanos, tu padre y tú son lo más importante para mí, no quiero que nada malo les pase.

-----------------"Pero papá no está contigo ahora, está con los otros piratas y los soldados.

-----------------"Tu padre y yo no hemos dejado de amarnos, es solo que…esta vez vamos por caminos diferentes. Pero ya verás que cuando todo esto termine seremos una familia feliz otra vez.

-----------------"¿Me lo prometes?

-----------------"Te lo prometo mi amor.

Madre e hija se dan un fuerte abrazo, pero el mismo es interrumpido cuando tocan a la puerta.

-----------------"Adelante.

La puerta se abre, Livingstone y Will entran a la cabina de Mirka con cara de pocos amigos, y con documentos en mano; algo que despierta la voz de alarma en Mirka.

-------------------"Hola¿pasa algo malo?

Livingstone es quien luce más disgustado; pero sabe que debe sacar a Kelly de la habitación antes de discutir su asunto con Mirka.

-------------------"Kelly, necesito hablar a solas con tu mamá, ve con tus primos, están con Tía Dalma en cubierta escuchando historias.

A Kelly le agrada la idea, por lo que le da un beso a su madre y sale corriendo de la cabina. Livingstone cierra la puerta, y ahora Mirka está lista para enfrentarlo a él y a Will.

------------------"¿Qué les pasa?

------------------"Mas bien es mejor que nos digas que es lo que te está pasando.

------------------"No entiendo.

------------------"Livingstone halló unos documentos que prueban que no has sido sincera con nosotros Mirka; ¿acaso has estado adoptando las viejas mañas de Jack?

------------------"¡William no me hables así!

Livingstone interviene.

------------------"¡Will solo está expresando su temor ante lo que hemos descubierto; porque si me confirmas mis sospechas todos los que navegamos contigo estamos en riesgo de perder mucho más que la vida!

Livingstone lanza sobre la mesa documentos antiguos; son redacciones antiquísimas del pueblo gitano, mapas, y un libro que relata todas las leyendas de los peregrinos del mar, en especial todo lo relacionado a Koh-L-Noor, Mirka no puede creer que Livingstone haya estado en contacto con esos documentos.

------------------"¡¿Has estado revisando mis cosas?!

------------------"¡¿Has estado ocultándonos tus verdaderas intenciones en todo este asunto del maldito diamante?!

------------------"¡No tenías derecho a ver estos documentos!

------------------"¡Y tú no tienes derecho a hacernos cómplices de un suicidio; porque eso es precisamente lo que harás si sigues adelante con los planes que has hecho a nuestras espaldas!

Will decide intervenir al ver a Livingstone tan alterado.

-----------------"No lo culpes por haber leído esos documentos Mirka; es evidente que te conoce mucho mejor de lo que crees, posiblemente mejor que tu padre o hasta el mismo Jack. Nos mentiste sobre la Espada de Gilliath, si existe, pero no es el arma que puede destruir ese diamante.

Mirka se sabe descubierta y no tiene como disfrazar la verdad. Ahora Livingstone quiere más que solo respuestas.

-----------------"La Espada de Gilliath solo es la llave que abre el altar donde se encuentra Koh-L-Noor; para destruirlo, hay que estrellarlo contra las rocas que rodean Los Torrentes de Calipso; ¡las aguas más bravas del mar como bien las describiste! Esas aguas donde no hay salida para quien caiga en ellas. Si solo tu mano puede sostener el diamante sin el riesgo de que su poder salga a la luz; es obvio que planeas sacrificarte al destruirlo.

Mirka comprende que tiene que hacer un intento para que tanto Will como Livingstone la comprendan.

----------------"Es verdad, les mentí y lo lamento; pero antes como ahora se que no comprenden. Si les hubiera dicho la verdad no me habrían permitido seguir adelante.

----------------"¡Pero por supuesto que no!

----------------"Mirka tiene que haber otra forma; no puedes arriesgar tu vida, eres madre, tienes un esposo que te ama, una familia, amigos que te queremos, que te necesitamos.

----------------"William, solo yo puedo hacerlo, en manos de otra persona el diamante tendrá el poder de manifestarse con toda su maldad; está en mi sangre, es mi destino. Voy a sobrevivir, lucharé con todas mis fuerzas para que así sea.

Livingstone no quiere comprender a Mirka, le parece absurdo que arriesgue su existencia de esa manera cuando tiene tanto por que vivir.

----------------"¡Pues será mejor que encuentres una manera de cumplir con tu destino sin arriesgar tu vida, porque te adelanto que si sigues adelante con esto de la forma en la que lo has planeado, seré yo quien te impida llegara al final!

----------------"No me hagas esto Livingstone¡hay demasiado en juego ¿no lo entiendes?!

----------------"¡Entiendo perfectamente Mirka; por eso te estoy dando tiempo para que medites y alteres tus planes; porque de lo contrario me encargaré de que te nadie apoye, y tendrás que regirte por lo que la mayoría disponga! Ese diamante será destruido por tu mano como lo marca tu destino, pero no de la manera en la que lo has fraguado¡eso te lo juro!

Livingstone sale muy molesto de la cabina de Mirka; la joven se siente muy preocupada y afligida con lo que está pasando. Will se acerca a ella.

------------------"Mirka, estoy de tu lado pero Livingstone tiene razón.

------------------"No hay otro camino, si no corro el riesgo, seré una madre, una esposa, una hija y una amiga que tendrá que huir por siempre con todos los que ama. Entiéndeme Will, tengo que hacerlo.

------------------"Acepto que es tu destino, y todos iremos contigo hasta el final; pero no del modo en el que lo has planeado. He aprendido muchas cosas desde que la vida pirata se apoderó de mí; y es que siempre hay una salida diferente a la ya prevista; el plan original no siempre es el que prevalece.

William se aleja de Mirka y sale de la cabina. La Reina de los Gitanos ahora tiene más angustias que antes. Ella comprende el temor de Livingstone, pero no puede salirse del camino que ya ha trazado.

En cubierta; Will se acerca a Livingstone.

------------------"¿Sigue firme en su posición?

------------------"Firme como una roca, no será fácil hacerla cambiar de opinión.

------------------"Lo se, por lo mismo vamos a necesitar ayuda. Tenemos que enviar un mensaje a la línea "enemiga".

------------------"¿Te refieres al bando que apoya la idea de conservar sano y salvo al diamante?

------------------"Exacto; comprende William, si no estamos todos del mismo lado esto va a terminar en tragedia.

------------------"Probablemente. Pero creo que también debemos conversarlo con los miembros del Khris, los chares y el resto de los miembros de la flota.

------------------"Primero lo primero William; actuemos ahora y hablemos después.

------------------"Bien.

Pero mientras en el Poseidón hay preocupación, a bordo del Perla Negra se desarrolla una gran discusión entre los niños en la cabina del capitán. Marís está muy molesta con Aidan, mientras que Grace ya comienza a creer que todo lo que han hecho hasta ahora esta mal, tal como lo dijo su padre.

------------------"¡Tú eres el único culpable de que nos hayan descubierto Aidan, si no fueras tan desorganizado!

------------------"¡Vaya, vaya, la niña con el talento para convencer a las masas me acusa de ser el responsable de que ahora seamos parte de una gran aventura!

------------------"¿Es que no entiendes Aidan? Estamos dentro pero tan pronto termine la aventura nos castigarán hasta que lleguemos a la adolescencia.

Grace ya se está hartando de la discusión; así que toma el telescopio de su padre que esta sobre la mesa y se dirige a la ventana que mira hacia la popa del barco; es un día hermoso, perfecto para admirar el mar. Y mientras su hermano y su prima discuten, ella abre la ventana y observa con cuidado como se asoma la silueta de un barco entre una estela de rocas alejadas de la flota.

----------------"Muchachos vengan.

Marís y Aidan terminan su discusión; ambos se unen a Grace.

---------------"¿Qué pasa?

---------------"¿Qué es lo que ves hermanita?

---------------"Miren hacia los islotes rocosos¿verdad que esa es la silueta del mástil superior de un barco?

Aidan le quita el telescopio a su hermana y busca con gran curiosidad, hasta que finalmente puede ver lo mismo que Grace. Marís siente la misma curiosidad así que le arrebata el telescopio a Aidan para poder ver.

-----------------"¡Vaya!

-----------------"Debe ser un barco enorme.

-----------------"¿Verdad que si? Pero no tiene bandera.

-----------------"Hermana, solo podemos ver las velas superiores del mástil de proa no sabemos si en realidad lleva bandera o no; no te adelantes.

-----------------"Creo que debemos avisarle a papá.

-----------------"Grace tiene razón debemos ir con tu padre y con los míos.

-----------------"¿Y que estamos esperando¡Vamos!

Los niños salen corriendo de la cabina para avisar a los adultos sobre lo que acaban de ver.

Los niños han divisado al Catamarán; que sigue escondido detrás de un enorme peñasco entre los islotes rocosos. Elizabeth, Kendra y Edward discuten asuntos en cubierta, cuando uno de los hombres llega con una angustia muy notable en su semblante.

----------------"¡Capitana Swann!

----------------"¿Qué pasa?

----------------"Una flota de barcos turcos se acerca por el sur.

----------------"¡¿Qué?!

Edward le arrebata el telescopio y corre hacia la popa del Catamarán; e indudablemente al mirar hacia el sur se ve claramente la flota de unos 20 barcos turcos, barcos militares. Kendra y Elizabeth llegan hasta él.

----------------"¿Qué ves?

----------------"Una flota de la armada turca capitana Swann; con la Flor de Lis de Francia estampada en sus banderas.

----------------"¡Eso no puede ser!

----------------"¡¿Por qué te sorprendes Kendra; acaso pensaste que podíamos confiar en ese General?!

----------------"¡Aún no sabemos de que se trata!

Edward si lo sabe, y por primera vez está de acuerdo con Elizabeth.

----------------"Kendra, esos barcos van a atacar a la Armada Inglesa y a los piratas; quizás, De Blanc quiere aminorar sus fuerzas destruyendo algunos barcos, o son mercenarios que solo pelean por sus propias causas. Son barcos de guerra; ¿Qué propone Capitana Swann?

----------------"Tenemos que ir y avisarles.

Kendra no está para nada de acuerdo.

----------------"¡¿Quieres que nos encarcelen?! Tú misma dijiste que el Capitán Jack Sparrow te odia¿crees que va a tragarse tu acción de buena voluntad?

Edward interviene.

----------------"¡Cálmate Kendra! La Capitana Swann tiene razón; no sabemos si estas tropas pertenecen a la Armada Real Francesa, son aliados de De Blanc pero evidentemente no están entre sus selectos grupos de marinos. Estos son guerreros no soldados, obedecen a Francia pero no sus normas. Debemos aliarnos con Sparrow y los ingleses antes de que nos descubran y decidan atacarnos por igual.

----------------"¿Entonces vamos a traicionar al General De Blanc?

----------------"Tenemos que arriesgarnos.

----------------"Tu eres quien peor sale en todo esto Elizabeth Swann; la vida de tu padre está en juego.

----------------"Si no corro el riesgo no podré ayudarlo. ¡Si esos militares turcos nos ven atacarán; ellos no saben que estamos con De Blanc! Hay que correr el riesgo para sobrevivir; y seguir adelante.

Kendra está en total desacuerdo; ella no es una guerrera valiente; es cierto que es muy buena con la espada, pero solo le gusta pelear cuando su rival está a su mismo nivel; es bastante cobarde cuando se avecinan enfrentamientos fuertes. Elizabeth puede notar el temor en los ojos de Kendra; y piensa aprovecharse de eso.

-----------------"¿Qué te sucede gitana? No tienes por qué preocuparte, este es un barco militar bien armado; y tú manejas muy bien esa espada. A menos que…

-----------------"¡¿Qué?!

-----------------"A menos que tengas miedo de pelear en una guerra de verdad. Conmigo te mediste muy bien porque tenemos casi las mismas destrezas en batalla; pero un reto como este tal vez sea demasiado para ti.

-----------------"¡Ponme a prueba!

-----------------"Eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer Kendra; yo me voy a encargar de manejar la batalla a bordo; mientras que tú, dirigirás a los hombres en la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo. ¿Qué te parece?

-----------------"Me parece perfecto, Capitana Swann. Prometo no decepcionarla.

Kendra se aleja de Elizabeth evidentemente molesta; la joven Swann espera que el cinismo y la rabia de Kendra sirvan para que todo salga bien. El segundo oficial al mando del Catamarán se acerca a Elizabeth.

-----------------"¿Cuáles son sus órdenes Capitana Swann?

-----------------"Bordeen los islotes hasta que podamos interceptar la flota; quiero bandera blanca; olviden los colores de Francia.

-----------------"¿Pero son tropas turcas, aliadas del General?

-----------------"Hay cambio de planes, y de prioridades. ¡Haga lo que digo, todo a babor y prepare a los hombres para una batalla feroz!

El hombre obedece a Elizabeth, pero siente que no está bien. Mientras, en el Perla Negra Barbosa y Jack buscan con sus telescopios el barco descrito por los niños, que esperan ansiosos por una respuesta. Aidan está junto a su padre, mientras que Grace y Marís permanecen cerca de Barbosa. Ana María se encuentra en la torre de vigía; y finalmente logra ver el barco.

-----------------"¡Los niños tienen razón; hay un barco entre los islotes y se mueve hacia el sur, trae bandera blanca!

Barbosa cambia la mira de su telescopio hacia el sur, logrando ver mucho más que el imponente y misterioso barco.

-----------------"¡Jack!

-----------------"¡¿Qué pasa porque te alteras?!

-----------------"¡Mira hacia el sur y verás por qué!

Jack accede al mandato de Barbosa, pero se arrepiente de haberlo hecho porque lo que ve no le gusta para nada.

-----------------"Creo que ha llegado la hora de disparar.

A Aidan no le agrada como se escuchó eso.

-----------------"¡¿Qué dijiste?!

-----------------"Que tienes que irte con tu hermana y con tu prima de nuevo a la bodega, y que por nada del mundo deben salir de ahí porque habrá demasiada acción aquí; acción peligrosa que ustedes no deben presenciar.

-----------------"Pero papá…

-----------------"Oye hijo¿quieres ayudar? Te hago responsable de la seguridad de las niñas; si me demuestras que puedes mantenerlas a salvo tal vez más adelante te de tareas más…activas dentro de esa misión; ¿Qué dices?

-----------------"¿Lo prometes?

-----------------"¿Cuándo he faltado a una promesa?

-----------------"Aún no me has traído el perrito que me prometiste desde mi quinto cumpleaños.

-----------------"Los cachorros especiales son difíciles de hallar.

Las campanas de alarma de los barcos ingleses comienzan a sonar; Jack sabe que es momento de prepararse para la batalla.

------------------"Ve Aidan; cuida de las niñas, hazme sentir orgulloso.

------------------"Si papá.

Aidan corre hacia las niñas, y las lleva de inmediato hacia el interior del barco; Jack le hace una señal a Gibbs para que los siga y se quede con ellos. Gibbs comprende, por lo que de inmediato va con los niños hacia el interior del barco muy bien armado. Jack está listo para dar las órdenes, y Barbosa se une a él para apoyarlo.

------------------"¡Cangreja a Sotavento, defiendan el mástil!

------------------"¡Preparen cada cañón de este barco sabandijas inútiles; rápido o los usaré a todos como municiones!

------------------"¡Hagan caso a mi suegro, y por nada del mundo permitan que el enemigo aborde este barco!

Ana María baja con agilidad felina de la torre de vigía para informar a Barbosa y a Jack sobre lo que pudo ver a la distancia.

-----------------"Es una flota militar; son aliados franceses, tienen la Flor de Lis en sus colores patrios. Pero parece que tenemos un elemento de confusión adelante.

-----------------"¿Por qué lo dices?

-----------------"El barco misterioso, se movía hacia el sur bordeando los islotes, pero ahora ha dado un giro al este; estará entre la flota enemiga y la nuestra; la preguntas es; ¿hacia que bando lanzará el primer disparo?

-----------------"Quizás no les demos tiempo de mostrarnos de que lado está; en estos tiempos es mejor disparar primero y preguntar después.

-----------------"Bien dicho Jack. Ana María, Ve con Gibbs y los niños.

-----------------"No me lo tienen que ordenar, esas eran mis intenciones desde un principio.

Ana María se retira fuertemente armada hacia el interior del barco; Dorian la intercepta por unos segundos para darle un apasionado beso; ambos culminan la dulce demostración de amor y se miran fijamente a los ojos.

------------------"Cuida bien de los niños.

------------------"Lo haré con mi vida. No dejes que te lastimen; te amo.

------------------"Y yo a ti.

Luego de mirarse fijamente por unos segundos, ambos se separan hacia sus respectivos puestos. El bravo gitano toma el timón; orando desde lo más profundo de su alma por su esposa y su hija.

El Comodoro Ludlow y el Almirante Connor supervisan los trabajos en los barcos.

----------------"Turcos, gitanos renegados.

----------------"Turquía no tuvo más remedio que seguir a Francia, era eso o el exterminio total.

----------------"¡¿Los justifica?!

----------------"Digo la verdad. No cabe duda que son enemigos, pero al menos sus acciones tienen una motivación legítima; conservar la vida.

Los piratas se preparan; Sao Feng tiene a todos sus hombres listos, su barco está alineado con el del Capitán Teague y el Capitán Villanueva; los demás se mantienen mezclados entre los barcos ingleses.

La Flota turca también se prepara; son dirigidos por un Teniente Francés en un poderoso barco que lleva por nombre _**Albanaise. **_Este Teniente no obedece directamente las órdenes de De Blanc; sus prioridades están estrictamente conectadas a las de la corona de Francia; en este momento lo que a éste Teniente le interesa es destruir cualquier navío que lleve con orgullo la bandera inglesa.

La armada inglesa está lista para enfrentar el ataque, de la misma forma, con el Perla Negra como líder, la flota pirata se une a la real fuerza naval inglesa para medir fuerzas con la flota turca. De pronto, lo misterioso se hace presente; El Catamarán hace su entrada en medio de las flotas; ambos bandos están sorprendidos; el Teniente Francés da órdenes en su barco, y mantiene la vista fija en el misterioso barco que lentamente se acomoda entre ambos bandos.

Kendra y Edward preparan a los hombres en el Catamarán; nadie hace movimientos, Elizabeth está concentrada; hasta que finalmente ve que todo está tal y como ella lo desea.

---------------"¡Preparen armas!

Todos cargan los cañones; izan la bandera mayor; la flota inglesa y pirata se emociona porque ven que ese barco apunta sus cañones hacia el flanco enemigo. Jack y Barbosa sonríen; un ángel misterioso ha venido a ayudarles; por lo mismo Jack da una orden especial.

---------------"¡El Perla Negra debe darle protección a ese barco y al ángel misterioso que lo capitanea!

Todos comienzan a obedecer la orden de Jack; del mismo modo la gente a bordo del Monarch; comienza a moverse hacia el Este con el resto de sus navíos para proteger al Catamarán desde la derecha. Los turcos están sorprendidos con la movida de sus enemigos; y finalmente, están a punto de recibir el embate del Catamarán, pues Elizabeth está lista no solo para iniciar la batalla, si no para ganar por fin el perdón del Capitán Jack Sparrow.

--------------"¡Fuego!

EL catamarán comienza a disparar todos sus cañones hacia el Albanaise; logrando dañar gran parte de la cubierta; el fuego es respondido de inmediato por los barcos turcos que componen la flota comandada por el Albanaise; el ataque se intensifica cuando El Empress, capitaneado por Sao Feng; se acerca al Catamarán para darle apoyo, ahora ambos barcos están enfrascados en una intensa batalla con los navíos turcos. El Perla Negra se acerca en compañía del Monarch, el Anne Royal, Bayfield y el Caravan. Barbosa está listo para ordenar el ataque bajo el mando de Jack.

----------------"¡Disparen a voluntad y destrocen a la maldita flota enemiga!

El Perla Negra lanza su mortífero ataque al unísono con el Monarch y el resto de los barcos ingleses; pero en el Catamarán la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo a comenzado, miembros de los barcos turcos han abordado. Elizabeth está enfrascada en una dura batalla, pero ha salido airosa; Kendra y Edward unen sus habilidades para eliminar a varios de sus contendientes. El barco de Sao Feng también está invadido; poco a poco, barcos de la armada inglesa comienzan a acercarse y a destruir a algunos de los barcos turcos a fuerza de cañonazos; y eliminando a sus tripulantes. El teniente francés jamás imaginó que los piratas y los ingleses estuvieran tan bien preparados; pero siente que si ha de morir ante el enemigo dará un golpe que hará que lo recuerden por siempre.

El Perla Negra finalmente logra estar cerca del Catamarán; Jack saca su espada y está listo para pelear junto a Barbosa, Marty, Raggetti y Pintel. Dorian tiene el telescopio para ver como van las cosas; y al ver a una mujer en el Catamarán se estremece; por eso corre de inmediato hacia Jack y Barbosa.

-----------------"Creo que ya se quien es nuestro benévolo ángel guardián Jack.

-----------------"¿Ah si?

-----------------"Velo por ti mismo.

Jack toma el telescopio; apunta hacia la cubierta del Catamarán donde claramente puede ver a una joven peleando magistralmente contra sus oponentes. De pronto, le ve el rostro; y descubre que es Elizabeth Swann.

------------------"No puede ser.

------------------"Créelo; es ella, tu némesis se ha convertido en nuestra salvadora.

------------------"Entonces no nos queda más remedio que apoyarla y averiguar mas adelante que es lo que se trae entre manos al darnos la victoria en este día tan hermoso.

------------------"Como digas.

Jack no puede abandonar a Elizabeth en estos momentos; sea como sea si no es por su ataque sorpresa ahora no tendrían la victoria tan cerca de las manos. Pero de todas formas piensa averiguar a profundidad por qué ha regresado después de ocho años, y cuales son sus intenciones.

En el Catamarán la batalla es feroz; Kendra comienza a vérselas bastante negras, pues tiene ante sí a dos oponentes con demasiada destreza; la joven pelea con todas sus fuerzas pero es desarmada por uno de ellos; golpeada sin misericordia y luego acorralada en la escalera que conduce al segundo nivel del barco.

Edward extermina a dos de sus contrincantes y divisa que su mujer está en problemas y apunto de ser asesinada; de inmediato corre a auxiliarla; pelea valientemente contra sus adversarios eliminándolos de inmediato. Edward va a socorrer a su amada Kendra; está golpeada, mareada y lastimada.

----------------"Kendra; ¡vamos amor tengo que sacarte de aquí!

Kendra recupera el conocimiento al escuchar la voz de Edward, pero al abrir los ojos solo puede llenarse de terror al ver ante ella a un flamante militar que apunta su arma a la espalda de Edward, y que le dispara sin compasión. El cruel victimario es el teniente al mando del Albanaise.

Edward fue gravemente herido en la espalda; aunque no puede sentir un dolor agudo, en su mirada se está apagando el brillo de la vida; Kendra no deja de mirarlo, no puede creer que siga firme frente a ella cuando la sangre brota sin parar. Una fuerza sobrehumana se apodera de ella y se incorpora para tratar de alentarlo a vivir. Pero mientras la desesperada joven intenta que no se le escape la vida al hombre que ama y por el que fue capaz de traicionar a su hermana; el miserable teniente francés se dispone a disparar sobre Kendra; acto que no puede culminar gracias a que Elizabeth le clava su espada por la espalda; matándolo al instante.

Elizabeth finalmente se encuentra con la terrible escena; Edward muriendo lentamente en los brazos de Kendra. Jamás imaginó que se amaran tanto, pensó que con lo maliciosa que es Kendra, no era posible que tuviera sentimientos nobles hacia los demás.

La furia comienza a aplacarse; los turcos se han rendido y la armada inglesa toma control de los navíos; mientras que los piratas siguen batallando con aquellos que no se rinden a bordo del Empress, El Catamarán y otros de los barcos piratas cercanos a el.

Elizabeth permanece junto a Kendra y Edward; la joven Swann trata de ver si hay una manera de salvarlo; pero no la hay, la herida es letal. Kendra, con la mirada nublada y desesperada busca una respuesta esperanzadora en los ojos de Elizabeth, pero al mirarla se da cuenta de que no hay nada que se pueda hacer. Edward sabe que no le queda mucho tiempo; y no piensa irse sin despedirse de Kendra.

-------------------"Sabes…que te amo.

-------------------"Y yo a ti.

Edward alza con dificultad su mano derecha y acaricia el rostro empapado en lágrimas de Kendra. Elizabeth está profundamente conmovida y se siente impotente al no poder hacer nada por ellos. Edward, tiene una petición final para su amada Kendra.

-----------------"No quiero pasar a la otra vida sin arrepentirme, se que no merezco el cielo, pero tampoco…deseo quemarme eternamente en el infierno. Kendra…Kendra tienes…tienes que buscar a tu hermana; dile…dile que en mi agonía... le pedí perdón.

-----------------"No puedo…ella me odia; no puedo estar cerca de ella ni de los gitanos.

-----------------"No quiero que estés sola Kendra; solo ella…solo ella te puede proteger. Es tu hermana, tu sangre, siempre…siempre ha sido una buena mujer; ella…te perdonará.

-----------------"Mi amor…

-----------------"¡Júrame que lo harás; por…por nuestro amor; júrame, que la buscarás, que ganarás su perdón, por los dos!

Kendra llora desconsolada mientras ve como se le apaga la vida al hombre que ama. No puede negarse a hacer el juramento que le pide.

-----------------"Te lo juro mi amor; te lo juro.

Edward ahora se siente aliviado, sin cargas pesadas en el alma. No puede dejar de mirar a su hermosa Kendra; a su malvada e impetuosa Kendra; esa jovencita que sufría por ser la sombra de su hermana, y que por amor a él traicionó la moral de su raza gitana.

-----------------"Siempre has sido una rosa hermosa con demasiadas espinas, pero…esas espinas no son venenosas…cada una representa la crueldad con la que te ha tratado la vida, la pena…de no haber podido…ser como quisieron que fueras. Mi Kendra, mi vida; mi amor.

Y es así, como Edward muere en brazos de Kendra; con los ojos abiertos, serenos, admirando la belleza de la mujer que amaba. La joven gitana se echa a llorar sobre el cuerpo inerte y ensangrentado de su amado pirata. Elizabeth trata de consolarla pero sabe que es imposible; la joven Swann está segura de que todo el mal que Kendra haya causado en su vida, lo está pagando ahora con el inmenso dolor de haber perdido al hombre que amaba. El llanto de Kendra es profundo, doloroso, lastimero, ella no deja de besar el rostro frío de su gran amor, lo abraza y lo mima como si tuviera la esperanza de que la grandeza de su amor fuera capaz de devolverle la vida; una ilusión claro está, pero es una que el dolor y la desesperación de perder a un ser amado se empeñan por mantener presente.

Y esa pena trasciende tiempo y espacio; en el Poseidón, Zara se encuentra en su cabina con sus hijos, cuando de pronto siente una punzada fuerte en el corazón, una que no es de enfermedad, pero si de una tristeza profunda. Zara siente que alguien muy cercano a ella está sufriendo mucho; su sangre hierve con una desesperación que no puede comprender. Lo más extraño es que el rostro y el nombre de su hermana invaden su mente; Zara no lo puede creer; cuando creyó que la existencia de Kendra había dejado de ser importante, ahora la siente más cerca de su alma, y no con rencor, más si con una profunda melancolía. Los niños se preocupan al ver a su madre tan angustiada.

----------------"¿Mamá estás bien?

----------------"¿Qué pasa?

----------------"Nada niños, estoy bien no se preocupen.

----------------"Pero te pusiste pálida mamá.

----------------"Estoy un poco tensa es todo; no se preocupen estoy muy bien. Vayan con Kelly debe sentirse sola en la cabina de su madre.

----------------"¿Segura que estás bien?

----------------"Si. Vayan.

Los niños abrazan a su madre, y salen de la cabina para reunirse con Kelly en la cabina de Mirka. Zara se queda a solas con ese sentimiento que no puede descifrar; hace mucho que perdonó la traición de su hermana; siempre supo que no podía ser buena madre y buena esposa, si seguía con ese sentimiento de rencor en el alma. Pero pensar en ella le lacera el corazón; el recuerdo de su traición es demasiado doloroso, es una herida que el perdón no ha podido sanar. A pesar de eso, Zara eleva una plegaria al cielo por ella.

"_No se en que parte del ancho mundo te encuentres Kendra, pero estés donde estés espero que hayas encontrado la paz. Le ruego a Santa Sara que tengas salud, prosperidad; y que algún día me permita verte una vez más, aunque sea de lejos. Para nuevamente contemplar en ti los ojos de mi madre; no importa si no me hablas, solo con verte podré sacarme esta angustia que ha entrado en mi alma"._

Pero si Zara conociera la magnitud del dolor de Kendra; su incompresible tristeza sería más aguda. La batalla en el mar ha terminado, con la victoria para los justos. La Real Fuerza Naval Inglesa se hace cargo de poner bajo arresto a los turcos y franceses de la flota enemiga, mientras que los piratas se preparan para repartirse el armamento, provisiones y objetos de valor en los barcos.

Jack, Barbosa, Raggetti y Pintel han abordado el Catamarán; allí son recibidos por el contramaestre.

-----------------"Capitán Sparrow.

-----------------"¿Tú me conoces?

-----------------"¿Y usted no me recuerda? Estuve en su barco una vez, antes de que el caballero aquí presente, Héctor Barbosa se amotinara contra usted. Me quedé en Tortuga antes de que esos infortunados eventos ocurrieran.

-----------------"Vaya que fuiste afortunado entonces, que alegría verte de nuevo. Pero ahora respóndeme a esto con una respuesta negativa por favor; ¿es tu capitana una chica llamada Elizabeth Swann?

-----------------"Decir que no sería mentir; Elizabeth Swann es la capitana de este barco. Ella le explicará más adelante como están las cosas; ahora que el plan inicial evidentemente está descartado. Perdimos a un hombre importante; ella está consolando a la viuda. Tendrán que esperar un poco.

Jack y Barbosa intercambian miradas; ambos reconocen que la maldad de Elizabeth fue un acontecimiento que nadie esperaba; es como si el amor la hubiera transformado de la noche a la mañana de manera negativa. Los dos saben que ella no siempre fue malévola; en su momento fue una heroína; pero por sus venas corría una fuerza desbocada; ella anhelaba brillar más que las estrellas; quería sobresalir como pirata más que cualquier cosa en el mundo; y esas ansias desenfrenadas, mezcladas con la desesperación de tener el corazón dividido; la trastornaron.

Pero mientras los piratas y los ingleses arreglan cuentas; la costa de Deer Cove es ya visible por la flota de gitanos. Mirka se encuentra en cubierta, en compañía de Will, Livingstone, Saíd y Zara.

------------------"Vaya que esa isla está apartada del mundo.

------------------"Deer Cove; finalmente estamos a punto de llegar.

------------------"¿Qué se supone que haremos una vez desembarquemos?

------------------"Zara, Tristan, Will y yo iremos por el mapa, no quiero demasiadas personas a mi alrededor.

Livingstone se siente un poco desplazado. Mirka se da cuenta y por lo mismo decide quitarle los malos pensamientos.

---------------"Una vez tenga el mapa; Livingstone lo mantendrá a salvo hasta que lleguemos a nuestro destino final; El Paraíso Perdido en el Mar de Jade.

Livingstone ahora se siente aliviado; además le da una mirada positiva a Will; ambos tienen un plan entre manos y ahora que Mirka le ha dado la autoridad para tener control sobre el mapa, ambos sienten que las cosas se van a manejar de una mejor manera, por el bien de Mirka.

Tía Dalma sale con los niños a cubierta; lleva a Kelly cargada.

----------------"Observen niños, nuestro primer destino en esta travesía; Deer Cove.

----------------"Se ve linda desde aquí.

----------------"Y se nota que es grande.

----------------"¿Desembarcaremos con mamá?

----------------"No lo creo pequeños; su madre tiene algo muy importante que hacer en esa isla, no debemos perturbar su tranquilidad.

Los niños están bastante decepcionados; ellos quieren ser parte de la misión; quieren ayudar para que se pueda cumplir sin problemas. Pero al menos por ahora no les queda más remedio que seguir las indicaciones de Tía Dalma.

Pasa el tiempo; poco a poco los navíos se acercan a las doradas costas de Deer Cove. Mirka se siente muy ansiosa; pronto tendrá en sus manos el mapa que muestra la ruta hacia el Paraíso Perdido en el Mar de Jade. Aunque la Reina de los Gitanos no necesita el mapa para llegar a su destino, puesto que lo ha grabado en su memoria; si desea tenerlo para que todos estén bien informados y seguros; además, es su sueño ver a su pueblo reinando de nuevo en ese hermoso paraíso, una vez el diamante haya sido destruido.

Luego de media hora; Poseidón, Whydah, el barco de los chares, un hermoso navío pintado de rojo de nombre _**Albena **_y un barco carguero de la flota gitana, llamado _**Dragomir; **_son los primeros en atracar a unas millas de la costa; poco a poco el resto de los navíos se van acercando. En el Poseidón, se prepara un bote para Mirka, Zara y Will.

Antes de que Will aborde el bote, Livingstone tiene algo que decirle.

----------------"Voy a prepararlo todo, ahora que Mirka esté ocupada me será más fácil.

----------------"Se va a enfadar mucho cuando vea que las cosas no serán como las planeó.

----------------"Prefiero su enfado a permitir que muera por culpa de la magia negra de un diamante.

----------------"Te comprendo bien. Por favor, vigila a mis hijos y a Kelly cuando no estés ocupado; Jonás y Dalma los cuidan pero…

----------------"Descuida, adoro a esos pequeños no dejaré de cuidarlos nunca.

----------------"Gracias.

Will se aleja de Livingstone para abordar el bote. En el Whydah, Tristan también se prepara con dos de sus hombres para subir al bote que los llevará a la costa de Deer Cove.

La isla es hermosa; Deer Cove muestra en todo su esplendor la paz que engalana su belleza natural; y claro, en las colinas, los venados pastan libremente, son amos y señores del interior de la isla. Se mueven en manadas, alejados de la costa pero concientes del hermoso santuario que poseen. La paz de Deer Cove esconde el mapa que conduce hacia el lugar donde se encuentra el diamante negro, el amo del mundo; y después de muchos años, la hermosa isla ha de entregar ese preciado tesoro a su dueña.

Al fin, Will, Zara, Mirka, Tristan y tres de sus hombres han desembarcado al fin en las hermosas costas de Deer Cove. Todos admiran la belleza del lugar.

-----------------"Es realmente bella.

-----------------"¿Segura que no está habitada?

-----------------"Completamente, he venido muchas veces; solo de paso, para asegurarme de que todo está en orden. Bueno, ya es hora, quiero que regresemos a los barcos antes de que anochezca.

-----------------"Faltan como 4 horas para eso. Supongo que el mapa no está lejos.

-----------------"No, no está lejos. Esto es lo más sencillo de esta misión; el resto, será lo verdaderamente peligroso.

-----------------"Eso no es muy alentador.

-----------------"Tenemos que enfrentar los desafíos con valentía. Ahora vamos por el mapa.

_**Continuará….**_


	10. Chapter 10 La Búsqueda

La Real Fuerza Naval Inglesa y los Piratas han tomado el control total de las fuerzas Turcas bajo el mando Francés. Los sobrevivientes son tomados como prisioneros, y llevados a los calabozos en los barcos ingleses. Mientras que los piratas se deleitan repartiéndose las armas, la carga y los diferentes navíos.

En el Catamarán; El Capitán Sparrow, Barbosa, el Comodoro Ludlow y el Almirante Connor esperan por Elizabeth. Se ven preocupados pero al mismo tiempo impresionados con la ayuda tan inesperada que han recibido de ella.

Elizabeth en este momento se encuentra en su cabina, tratando de comprender el silencio de Kendra; sabe que debe presentarse ante los comandantes ingleses y los piratas pero tiene miedo de dejarla sola. Kendra ha palidecido, sus lágrimas brotan sin esfuerzo alguno; la ha abandonado la soberbia que la caracterizaba, es como si hubiera perdido de golpe todas sus fuerzas.

----------------"Kendra; no he dispuesto de…de el cuerpo de Edward porque estoy esperando que me digas que hacer.

----------------"¿Te importa mucho su suerte final?

Elizabeth se acerca a Kendra; y se sienta junto a ella; luego le toma la mano, gesto que toma a Kendra por sorpresa considerando que hasta hace poco no se toleraban; pero a la vez se siente tan bien de tener una mano que sostenga la suya; el dolor que siente es demasiado grande, y se siente tan sola, tan herida.

---------------"Yo se lo que se siente; no fue la muerte la que me apartó de los dos hombres más importantes de mi vida, pero si mis acciones pasadas. Yo se como duele la ausencia del amor en corazón; conozco ese viento helado.

---------------"¿Por qué me hablas así, por qué me apoyas, por qué quieres ayudarme si yo he sido…tan miserable contigo?

---------------"Lo que hayas hecho en el pasado seguramente no se compara con lo que hice yo en el mío. A mi me perdonaron por cosas peores a las que tú me hiciste. Tu reina me perdonó; yo he aprendido a perdonar las ofensas que me hacen, aunque aún no he podido perdonarme a mí misma.

---------------"Yo he hecho cosas en mi vida…que no merecen perdón; ahora lo estoy pagando. La vida comienza a cobrarme por haber traicionado cruelmente a mi propia sangre.

Elizabeth siente mucha pena por Kendra; de pronto son interrumpidas por el contramaestre.

---------------"Capitana.

---------------"¿Qué sucede?

---------------"Los ingleses y el Capitán del Perla Negra solicitan su presencia en cubierta; dicen que no pueden seguir esperando.

---------------"Diles que iré en un momento.

El Contramaestre se retira. Ahora Elizabeth intentará que Kendra tome una decisión importante, tanto para ella como para todos.

--------------"Kendra; estás viva, Edward arriesgó su vida para que así fuera; no olvides que le hiciste una promesa; una promesa de redención. Ahora tenemos algo en común; la oportunidad para resarcir todo el mal que hicimos en el pasado. Si te condenas a la tristeza eterna; la muerte de Edward habrá sido en vano, y jamás podrás perdonarte por no haber cumplido con lo que le prometiste. Tengo que salir a hacer una nueva alianza, espero que cuando regrese estés lista para decirme que quieres que hagamos con el cuerpo de Edward, y lo que piensas hacer con tu vida de ahora en adelante.

Elizabeth abandona la cabina, dejando a Kendra con una tarea importante; pensar en que será de su vida de ahora en adelante. Lo malo es que al pensar en eso el dolor se incrementa en el corazón de la joven gitana; porque todo lo que imagine en su vida futura, tendrá plasmada la ausencia de Edward; un amor que nació de la traición, pero que para ambos representaba la vida misma. Kendra no puede imaginar su futuro sin Edward; pero cuando recuerda la mirada cruel del hombre que le arrebató la vida, no olvida que vino de tierra francesa; es ahora cuando Kendra comprende las nuevas intenciones de Elizabeth; pues después de lo que ha pasado, ya no pueden seguir del lado de Francia.

Finalmente, Elizabeth sale a cubierta; al ver a Jack no puede evitar que su corazón lata aceleradamente, pero sabe que debe controlarse. El Comodoro Ludlow se impresiona al verla, no ha cambiado nada. Barbosa por el contrario la observa con mucha desconfianza. Ahora, al lado de su contramaestre; Elizabeth enfrenta a los visitantes.

---------------"Bienvenidos al Catamarán.

Jack es el primero en dirigirse a ella.

--------------"No puedo decir que es un placer volverte a ver…querida; sobretodo cuando los recuerdos del pasado no te favorecen; es más, sinceramente yo no esperaba volver a verte nunca más.

A Elizabeth le duelen las palabras de Jack, pero entiende que las tiene bien merecidas; y es más que obvio que no la ha perdonado.

--------------"Se como te sientes, y no te culpo. Aunque Mirka me perdonó, esa culpa me sigue atormentando. Pero espero que por lo menos hasta que…nos deshagamos del problema que tenemos en común, toleres mi presencia lo mejor que puedas.

La melancolía en la voz de Elizabeth es demasiado sólida como para ser fingida; todos lo sienten, sobretodo Jack; que aunque le cuesta creer en las buenas intenciones de la joven Swann; tiene que admitir que no ve en ella ese brillo malvado que la distinguía en el pasado. El Comodoro Ludlow interviene.

--------------"Te agradezco mucho tu intervención Elizabeth; aún así tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte.

--------------"Las contestaré todas; les tengo mucha información importante también. Pero espero que me den hasta la tarde para reunirme con ustedes. Perdí a un hombre importante y estoy esperando a que su esposa me diga como quiere…disponer del cadáver.

Jack tiene curiosidad por saber quien es el hombre tan valioso que ha perdido la vida.

--------------"¿Se puede saber quien es tu hombre importante?

--------------"El esposo de mi primera oficial al mando.

--------------"Vaya, debes tener una especie de sombra maligna cubriéndote querida; a donde quiera que vas llevas tu desgracia y cuando estás cerca de alguien solo le provocas tragedias; espero que te disculpes mucho con la pobre viuda.

Cada palabra de Jack es un golpe cruel para el corazón de Elizabeth; y ella solo baja la mirada, sabe que no tiene derecho a devolver las palabras hirientes; la joven Swann entiende que este es el castigo que merece; siente que el que Mirka la haya perdonado no la redime de sus terribles acciones pasadas. Barbosa comienza a darse cuenta de que a Jack se le está pasando la mano; así que decide intervenir para poner fin a una conversación que se está volviendo injusta y hostil contra alguien que acaba de ayudarlos tanto. Aún cuando se trata de la mujer que atentó contra la vida y felicidad de su hija en el pasado.

--------------"Capitana Swann.

Elizabeth levanta la mirada; Barbosa se estremece al ver los ojos de la joven llenos de lágrimas; es más que evidente que las palabras de Jack la han lastimado profundamente; y que no está fingiendo. La Elizabeth que tiene delante de él en este momento es la misma que conoció cuando invadió Port Royal la primera vez; de eso no tiene dudas.

--------------"Anclaremos hasta el anochecer; la esperamos en la tarde en el Perla Negra para que nos diga lo que sabe; y sus nuevas intenciones.

--------------"Bien. Con permiso.

--------------"¡Espera! No he terminado.

Elizabeth regresa para escuchar lo que Barbosa tenga que decir. El padre de Mirka se acerca a la joven Swann, dándole a entender que se avecina un ultimátum.

--------------"No he olvidado lo que le hiciste a mi hija; puede que ella haya perdonado y olvidado pero yo no; lamentablemente esos sentimientos nobles no los heredó de mí. Por lo mismo, espero que tus buenas intenciones sean genuinas, porque si siento que estás tramando algo, si me llega un presentimiento o la mínima sospecha de que has vuelto con las mismas artimañas del pasado; te aseguro que me encargaré de que conozcas las oscuras profundidades del mar; ¿me comprendes verdad?

Elizabeth ha captado muy bien el mensaje; ella sabe de lo que es capaz Barbosa; como villano o como héroe es un hombre de armas tomar. Con una pequeña sonrisa que muestra aceptación, Elizabeth se aleja de Barbosa sin responder a la evidente advertencia que acaba de hacerle.

Pero mientras se desarrolla la incertidumbre sobre si Elizabeth Swann ha regresado con buenas intenciones. En Deer Cove se discuten las estrategias para adentrarse a la isla y buscar el mapa hacia el Paraíso Perdido en el Mar de Jade. Zara no deja de admirar la isla en compañía de Mirka, mientras Will, Tristan y los hombres que vinieron con ellos en calidad de vigilantes preparan las armas.

------------------"Esta isla es realmente hermosa.

------------------"Si que lo es.

------------------"Mirka; estaba pensando que quizás nos tardemos en llegar hasta el mapa; ¿Qué te parece si desembarcan los niños y los demás para descansar aquí hasta partir hacia nuestro destino final? Hemos estado en el mar por largos días; los niños necesitan jugar, sentirse libres, y este es el mejor lugar.

------------------"Tienes razón; nos espera un largo viaje una vez salgamos de aquí; y, los niños merecen un espacio para travesear.

------------------"Muy bien; le diré a uno de los vigilantes que vaya a dar la orden de desembarcar.

------------------"Los niños se pondrán felices.

------------------"Si.

Zara se aleja de Mirka para dar la orden a uno de los vigilantes. Mirka mira hacia Poseidón donde se encuentra su hija y sus sobrinos; medita sobre lo que ha logrado hasta ahora y lo que ha sacrificado. La ausencia de Jack es ya casi insoportable, lo que la mantiene de pie es la presencia de su hijita, saber que sus gemelos están a salvo al lado Jack, y que cuando el diamante sea destruido todo volverá a ser como antes; esa es la esperanza que la mantiene fuerte.

Mientras, en el Catamarán; se hacen los preparativos para darle los últimos honores a Edward, tal como Kendra lo ha decidido. Todos los miembros de la tripulación del Catamarán han ayudado en todo; Kendra permanece junto al bote donde se ha colocado el cuerpo de Edward; cubierto con una sábana blanca. Kendra desea que el hombre que ama tenga el funeral protocolar que se hace cuando un gitano del mar muere; es su forma de honrarlo, ahora que lo ha perdido para siempre. Elizabeth la observa con mucha pena, trata de imaginar el dolor que ella está sintiendo, y al hacerlo se le quiebra el alma. Ahora Kendra está lista para despedirse de su amado pirata.

-------------------"En mi muñeca llevo la marca que unió mi sangre a la tuya; esa unión te convirtió en gitano, por eso te honro con un funeral digno para un gitano del mar. Voy a cumplir mi promesa, buscaré a mi hermana, le pediré perdón por los dos; y espero con el alma que ella sea…que pueda, perdonarme. La vida ya me castigó arrancándote de mi lado, este dolor salda mi deuda con Santa Sara y con mi raza gitana; solo falta el perdón de ella, para que mi vida vuelva a tener un sentido. No puedo adornar tu bote con flores como tanto quisiera; es lo único hermoso que no puede crecer en la superficie del mar; pero te aseguro que te llevas la mitad de mi alma y de mi corazón; te amo, te amaré por siempre, jamás te voy a olvidar; mi Edward, mi amor.

Kendra descubre el rostro de Edward para mirarlo por última vez, y besar sus helados labios como símbolo final de su unión. Con el alma desgarrada Kendra se aleja poco a poco del bote; dos hombres comienzan a bajarlo. Kendra está junto a Elizabeth, que en una señal de solidaridad le toma la mano para apoyarla.

----------------"Cuando un gitano muere en el mar, su cuerpo es dejado libre en el; para que la corriente lo lleve hasta su última morada, más allá del horizonte, en el fin del mundo. Espero que encuentre la luz en su travesía, pues ya no hay nadie que los guíe.

----------------"Esa era la tarea de Davy Jones; y lo hizo hasta que una traición lo transformó en un monstruo.

----------------"El amor es hermoso Capitana Swann, pero también puede ser macabro, cruel, transforma a las personas, para bien o para mal. Es doloroso cuando se va, deja recuerdos que no te dejan olvidar.

----------------"Tienes toda la razón.

Kendra y Elizabeth caminan hacia la barandilla, y ven como el bote se aleja poco a poco con la fuerza de la corriente; directo al horizonte. Kendra está sufriendo mucho; pero Elizabeth también; la joven gitana puede notarlo y tiene una idea clara de por qué se encuentra en ese estado.

-----------------"Adivino que hablaste con el Capitán Sparrow, y no creyó en tus buenas intenciones.

-----------------"No lo culpo, tiene motivos de sobra para despreciarme.

-----------------"Eso es lo que sucede con nosotras las villanas; el mundo entero tiene por hecho que no somos capaces de sentir, sufrir o cambiar. Cuando intentamos dar el paso nadie nos cree, nos recuerdan quienes fuimos, lo que hicimos; construyen una barrera que no podemos cruzar; lo hacen para defenderse de nuevo ataques, pero no se dan cuenta de lo mucho que lastima; porque si una villana careciera que corazón, ni siquiera podría ser capaz de odiar.

Elizabeth está sorprendida con la inmensa sabiduría de Kendra; el dolor ha regresado al alma de la descarriada joven la humanidad perdida por sus malas acciones.

-----------------"No va a ser fácil que crean en nuestra buena voluntad; nos van a vigilar, nos van a atacar, y esta vez no podemos defendernos ni responder.

-----------------"Hablas en plural; ¿has decidido intentarlo?

-----------------"Como tú misma me recordaste; hice una promesa. Zara es la única familia que me queda.

-----------------"¿Zara, tu hermana se llama Zara?

-----------------"Zara Layevska¿la conoces?

-----------------"Si; ella es… bueno, es la mejor amiga de la reina de los gitanos, esos seguro lo sabes.

-----------------"Claro que sí, yo crecí con Mirka Darij también. Pero me parece que la conoces más de lo que dices.

-----------------"La última vez que la vi estaba casi comprometida con el hombre que…iba a ser mi esposo, pero al que traicioné cuando mis sentimientos cambiaron, cuando me enamoré de Jack Sparrow.

-----------------"Entonces, ella tampoco debe quererte mucho.

-----------------"Me odia como todos, menos Mirka claro, que me perdonó de todo corazón.

Kendra mira de nuevo hacia el mar; el bote se está perdiendo en la lejanía; la pena aumenta en el corazón de la joven gitana. Pero al darse cuenta de que hay alguien a su lado con su mismo dilema, con su misma búsqueda; decide afirmar más su decisión de cambiar.

------------------"Tratemos de iniciar una nueva vida al amparo del perdón de aquellos a los que lastimamos tanto. La vida ya nos cobró con dolor todo el mal que causamos, si damos ese paso con humildad, con honestidad, tal vez la nube negra que nos cubre se aleje para siempre; y podamos continuar en paz.

Kendra le extiende la mano a Elizabeth, la joven Swann la estrecha sin dudar; ya no hay egoísmo ni maldad en sus miradas, solo hay la plegaria del perdón, hay arrepentimiento sincero y un deseo nuevo de volver a empezar con el alma limpia.

Y mientras eso sucede; los niños están muy felices en la playa; han desembarcado en Deer Cove junto a Dalma, Jonás, Livingstone, y muchos de los tripulantes de los barcos; entre ellos, los miembros del Khris que han decidido pasar un hermoso tiempo en las hermosas costas de Deer Cove.

Alex, Dylan y Kelly corren por la playa bajo la estricta vigilancia de Dalma y Jonás; que sonríen al verlos jugar; eso era lo que los niños necesitaban. De pronto se detienen, y Alex comienza a desarrollar una alocada idea.

-----------------"Oigan¿Y si le pedimos a nuestros padres y a la tía Mirka que nos dejen ir con ellos a buscar el mapa?

Kelly se emociona con la idea de Alex.

-----------------"¡Si, si vamos a preguntarles!

-----------------"Hermano, ese tipo de ideas las espero de Aidan pero no de ti. Sabes de sobra que papá y mamá te dirían que no antes de que terminaras de preguntarles.

-----------------"¿Vas a decirme que no te mueres de ganas por explorar esta isla con ellos?

-----------------"¡Sería divertido Dylan!

-----------------"¿Lo ves Alex? Estás descontrolando a la pobre de Kelly. Además mira, perdiste la oportunidad porque ya se están alejando.

-----------------"Por tu culpa, perdimos tiempo por tus negativas.

Y es cierto; Mirka, Zara, Tristan y Will se están alejando; se dirigen hacia el claro en el interior de la isla, desde donde la Reina de los Gitanos puede distinguir el camino que los llevará al lugar donde se encuentra el mapa hacia el Paraíso Perdido en el Mar de Jade. Tristan tiene algunas preguntas para Mirka.

---------------"¿Hacia donde nos dirigimos?

---------------"Debemos seguir caminando hacia el norte; hay un bosque pasando este claro; luego hay unas colinas, en una de ellas hay una cueva mediana, es allí donde escondí el mapa. Estaremos de regreso antes de que el sol se oculte, no me adentré demasiado en la isla.

---------------"Esas son buenas noticias.

Todos siguen su camino, pero de pronto Zara se detiene llamando de inmediato la atención de su esposo. Will va hacia ella para ver que le sucede.

----------------"¿Zara que tienes?

----------------"Nada; estoy bien.

Will sabe que no es verdad, es como si una tristeza la envolviera, Zara ha perdido el brillo de la alegría que tanto la caracteriza.

---------------"No me mientas. Si te sientes mal puedes regresar a la playa, estaremos bien y Mirka lo entenderá.

---------------"Estoy bien Will no te preocupes; sigamos adelante. Estoy un poco melancólica pero es todo. Te hablaré de lo que siento cuando regresemos a la playa con el mapa; te lo prometo. Sigamos adelante.

Will se conforma con las palabras de su esposa; ambos se dan un tierno beso y siguen adelante. Pero Zara no se siente bien, y no es por una enfermedad, es esa pena misteriosa que no la abandona, esa que lleva plasmado el nombre de su hermana, y que no le permite apartarla de su pensamiento. Es algo agobiante, pero espera en algún momento poder comprender esa tristeza tan profunda, y sacarla de su corazón.

Pero mientras Zara trata de comprender la pena que la embarga; Elizabeth Swann está a punto de abordar el Perla Negra. La cubierta no está muy ocupada; pues la mayoría se encuentra en los botes tomados, repartiéndose todo lo que allí se encuentre. Pero Gibbs aparece, y trae con él a Grace. Elizabeth le da una sonrisa a Gibbs, él sin embargo no puede creer que ella esté de regreso.

-------------------"Señorita Swann; no puedo creer que una tarde tan linda como esta haya traído… a una bella sin alma al Perla Negra.

-------------------"Hola señor Gibbs.

Grace siente curiosidad por saber quien esa linda joven de mirada triste, y más el motivo por el que Gibbs la trata con tanta frialdad. Elizabeth le sonríe a la niña.

------------------"Hola.

------------------"Hola, me llamo Grace Sparrow¿Quién eres tú?

------------------"¿Grace Sparrow? eres…

Gibbs interviene. Quiere ser él mismo quien le diga a Elizabeth la verdad sobre Grace.

-----------------"Grace es hija del Capitán Sparrow y de su maravillosa esposa Mirka; también están su hermano gemelo Aidan y otra preciosa niñita llamada Kelly. Como verá joven Swann; el Capitán Sparrow y la Reina de los Gitanos tienen una hermosa, sólida y feliz familia.

Elizabeth sabe que Gibbs quiere herirla, pero eso ahora no tiene importancia porque lo que desea es ver a la niña; por eso se arrodilla frente a ella, y al verla puede ver toda la esencia de Jack a su alrededor. Grace le sonríe, a ella le agrada, claro que no conoce el pasado, motivo principal de la frialdad de Gibbs hacia ella. Elizabeth no deja de mirar a la niña.

------------------"Veo en tus ojos, la belleza de tu raza gitana, y la fuerza vital que distingue a Jack. Eres una niña muy hermosa Grace. Eres muy afortunada al ser la hija de dos personas maravillosas.

Gibbs no lo puede creer, parece tener frente a él a la Elizabeth de antaño. Grace se entristece al ver las lágrimas que comienzan a brotar de los ojos de la joven que tiene frente a ella.

------------------"¿Por qué llora señorita Swann?

------------------"Por favor, llámame Elizabeth. Y lloro porque, me emociona verte, tu padre ha sido una persona muy importante en mi vida, lo quiero mucho. Tu madre; me dio una segunda oportunidad para seguir aquí, para arreglar asuntos pendientes; por eso me da gusto que ambos tengan; una hija tan bella; seguramente tus hermanos son igual de preciosos.

------------------"Mi hermano Aidan tienen un poco de exceso de personalidad, es travieso, desordenado, inquieto; pero lo quiero mucho. Y mi hermanita Kelly es muy juguetona; es como la mascota del grupo. ¿Tú tienes hijos Elizabeth?

------------------"No Grace; no tengo hijos.

El Comodoro Ludlow aparece en ese mismo instante; al ver a Elizabeth tan tierna con la hija de Jack, siente que esta vez la joven es sincera en cuanto a sus intenciones. No puede ver la maldad que la envolvió en el pasado. Además; los niños son almas puras, que reconocen la maldad mejor que nadie; y es más que obvio que Grace siente simpatía por Elizabeth, así que no debe haber malas intenciones en su regreso. El Comodoro se acerca a ellas.

-----------------"Capitana Swann; la estamos esperando.

Elizabeth se pone de pie, le sonríe a Grace y se aleja con el Comodoro hacia el interior del barco; dejando a la niña con una gran curiosidad. Gibbs se da cuenta e interviene.

------------------"Esa mujer tiene un pasado muy feo; no es bueno que te juntes con ella.

------------------"A mi me pareció que sufre mucho; sus ojos están llenos de pena.

------------------"Sigue mi consejo pequeña; por tu bien, mantente lejos de ella. Su pena es solo consecuencia de sus…acciones pasadas. No es culpa de nadie, solo de ella misma. Ven, vamos a buscar a tu hermano y a tu prima.

Gibbs toma a Grace de la mano y camina con ella hacia la popa. Pero mientras en el Perla se recibe la visita de Elizabeth Swann; en Deer Cove, Will, Zara, Mirka y Tristan están cada vez más cerca del mapa. Ya han pasado el bosque, que es tan hermoso como todo lo que rodea a Deer Cove; finalmente, los cuatro llegan al valle, donde se detienen maravillados ante la hermosura del paisaje; pueden ver a los venados en las colinas, pastando y caminando como reyes en su paraíso.

------------------"Mirka esto es hermoso.

------------------"Es una pena que solo nos quedemos hasta mañana.

------------------"¿Segura que este no es el Paraíso Perdido que estamos buscando?

------------------"Lamento desilusionarlos, pero no lo es. Bueno, vamos por el mapa; estamos cerca.

Will, Zara y Mirka se adelantan; Tristan por su parte comienza a resentir demasiado la presencia de la Reina de los Gitanos. Le duele verla triste, agobiada, pero lo que más lacera su alma es saber que ella solo lo necesita para llegar a su meta y nada más. Un lugar como el Paraíso Perdido en el Mar de Jade requiere de un hombre con vasta experiencia en tierra firme, y Tristan lo es; un pirata prefiere hacer sus negocios en puertos, en el mar, cuando se encuentra en tierra firme por mucho tiempo pierde la noción, la seguridad, y eso es lo que hace diferente a Tristan; el se maneja en igualdad de condiciones en ambos escenarios. En lo único que piensa en este momento es en hallar una idea que lo lleve al corazón de Mirka; y se pregunta si es momento de dejar de ser el amigo, para comenzar a llegar a su meta con los métodos que su sangre pirata le dicta. Finalmente; Tristan se encamina de nuevo y sigue a sus compañeros, pero sin poder apartar de su mente la idea ilusoria de poder ganar el corazón de quien comanda las caravanas gitanas del mundo.

Por otra parte, en el Perla Negra; Elizabeth ya le ha revelado al Comodoro Ludlow, al Almirante Connor, a Jack y a Barbosa todo lo concerniente a los malvados planes del General Marqués Jean De Blanc. Y los motivos que la mantienen atada a su voluntad. Jack sigue dudando de ella, pero ya Barbosa comienza a retomarle la confianza, sentimiento que es compartido por el Comodoro, que es el primero en emitir comentarios luego de que Elizabeth finalizara su relato.

-----------------"Así que por eso aceptaste el chantaje; por mantener a salvo a tu padre.

-----------------"Se que es difícil creer en mi palabra después de las barbaridades que hice en el pasado. Pero puedo asegurarles que digo la verdad; pueden constatarlo si lo desean. De Blanc quiere el diamante negro; quiere dominar al mundo; pero para lograr eso primero tiene que aniquilar a la armada inglesa, y es ahí donde entra Cutler Beckett.

Ahora Elizabeth verdaderamente ha captado la atención de todos; sobre todo la de Jack y Barbosa. Es precisamente Jack quien se olvida por unos momentos del desprecio que siente por la joven Swann, y se dirige a ella interesado en el tema que ella ha sacado a la luz.

---------------"¿Puedes abundar un poco más en ese tema?

---------------"Cutler Beckett es el nuevo monstruo que comanda el Holandés Errante Jack, eso lo sabes muy bien. Y al igual que Davy Jones, tiene el alma envenenada por el recuerdo de la mujer que amaba; pero que le destrozó el alma por no corresponder a ese amor maligno. De Blanc le prometió a Beckett que le entregaría a Mirka en bandeja de plata si lo ayuda a tener el diamante negro, y también a destruir a Inglaterra.

---------------"Eso quiere decir que buscarán la forma de hallar a Mirka; porque a donde ella vaya saben que estarán más cerca del diamante.

---------------"Y con el Holandés Errante como barco líder; no tendrán problema en encontrarse con ella en donde sea que se encuentre ese diamante negro capaz de dar el poder de dominar al mundo. Tienen que proteger a Mirka si desean ganar esta batalla caballeros.

El Almirante Connor se da cuenta de que las cosas son más serias de lo que pensaba; si quiere que sus planes funcionen tiene que acelerar sus planes con Sao Feng y su flota.

El panorama es uno muy diferente ahora; por lo mismo los planes deben cambiar. Jack y Barbosa saben que el Holandés Errante es ahora igual o más peligroso que antes, pues quien lo capitanea tiene el alma tan podrida como la tuvo Davy Jones. Jack es el primero en emitir un comentario, dirigido hacia el Comodoro principalmente.

------------------"Me parece que Elizabeth Swann ha sido un ángel caído que ha venido a nosotros con la clave para que nos adelantemos al enemigo antes de que obtenga lo que quiere y nos deje a nosotros sin nada de lo que queremos; ¿me explico?

------------------"No muy bien Capitán Sparrow.

------------------"Debemos dividirnos; esa es la clave; los piratas, o sea mi gente, en combinación con…nuestra poco apreciada y nueva aliada Elizabeth Swann; dirigiremos nuestros barcos hacia Mirka, mientras que ustedes, se dirigen hacia encontrar la forma de mantener alejado a la Real Flota Naval Francesa de nuestro curso.

------------------"Me parece que es el mejor plan que podemos trazar hasta ahora.

El Almirante Connor no está de acuerdo, eso lo coloca fuera del alcance del diamante negro. Tiene que hacer algo antes de que sus planes se vengan abajo.

-----------------"No creo que sea lo correcto; aunque estén obligados a estar de nuestro lado por el acuerdo firmando hace ocho años; no pueden evitar que dudemos de sus buenas intenciones. Los piratas son…piratas; ¿Cómo podremos estar seguros de que no nos darán la espalda una vez tengan frente a ustedes al hermoso diamante negro?

Barbosa interviene, bastante molesto con lo que acaba de comentar el Almirante.

----------------"Nadie le dará la espalda; mi hija va a destruir ese diamante así que al final de todo esto no será una tentación para nadie.

----------------"La tentación, es la tentación. Así que sugiero formar parte de la tripulación del Capitán Sao Feng; para de esa forma asegurarme que los intereses de la Corona Inglesa sean cumplidos a cabalidad.

Barbosa sonríe maliciosamente; después de todo no es una mala idea, mientras el Almirante piensa que está llevando a cabo un gran plan, él y Jack manejan la situación más a su favor. El Capitán Sparrow ha entendido el mensaje en la sonrisa de su suegro; así que decide seguirle la corriente al Almirante pero con su peculiar estilo.

-----------------"Me parece que a usted le simpatiza mucho el enigmático Capitán Sao Feng.

-----------------"Digamos que prefiero sus métodos de trabajo.

-----------------"Quizás sus métodos se asimilan a los suyos; tal vez son almas gemelas en cuanto a lo que la ambición de un hombre dicta; ¿me equivoco?

-----------------"No olvide que se dirige a un alto oficial militar, Capitán Sparrow.

-----------------"Y usted no olvide que la última palabra en cuanto a lo que usted desee o quiera hacer la tiene el Comodoro Ludlow, así que no se haga ilusiones antes de escuchar lo que él tiene que decir; ¿de acuerdo?

El Comodoro Ludlow sonríe disimuladamente; pues el Capitán Sparrow ha puesto en su lugar al Almirante Connor recordándole quien es quien tiene la última palabra dentro de la Armada Inglesa. Y es su palabra la que desea expresar en este preciso momento.

----------------"Su propuesta Almirante Connor me parece justa; usted irá con un grupo de diez soldados a bordo del barco de Sao Feng; para constatar ante mí que ese diamante ha sido destruido. Pero hay una cláusula importante dentro de este acuerdo, Almirante; si al final me entero de que ha saboteado de alguna manera el curso de la destrucción de Koh-L-Noor; puede estar seguro que he de cazarlo, atraparlo, y fusilarlo sin siquiera la oportunidad de un juicio; ¿Me ha comprendido usted Almirante?

----------------"Perfectamente Comodoro. Soy leal al Rey y a usted incondicionalmente.

----------------"Bien por usted. Para mañana los navíos piratas y la Armada Naval Inglesa tomarán cursos distintos, pero con un mismo propósito.

Todos están de acuerdo; aunque en el fondo saben que no pueden confiar ciegamente en las intenciones que se esconden detrás de la palabra que acaban de empeñar. Jack sobre todo tiene más temor de los propósitos de Elizabeth. La joven Swann ve con tristeza el brillo cruel en la mirada de Jack, así que sin decir nada más decide abandonar la reunión en la cabina principal. El Capitán Sparrow la sigue; finalmente ambos se encuentran en cubierta.

---------------"Por favor Jack; no me atormentes más. Estoy de tu lado, sinceramente.

---------------"Tú solo estás del lado de tus propios intereses querida. No te importa nada más.

---------------"¿Jamás podrás perdonarme?

---------------"Ni arrodillándote frente a mí sobre un montón de tachuelas oxidadas lograrás que te perdone. Por ahora no me queda más remedio que aguantarte pero en cuanto todo esto termine te quiero lejos de mi vida; y de la de mi familia. Porque si no lo haces; te juro que haré que te arrepientas, y te lo advierto, si me lo propongo puedo ser devastador.

Elizabeth tiene enormes deseos de llorar pero se contiene con todas sus fuerzas; aún cuando sus ojos enrojecidos muestran el dolor que siente su alma.

--------------"Comprendo. Y hablando de familia; tienes una hija preciosa Jack.

--------------"¿Conociste a mi hija?

--------------"Si, Grace. Es realmente hermosa, como seguro lo serán tu hijo y tu otra hija, la más pequeña.

--------------"Grace y Aidan son mis gemelitos, Kelly es la más pequeña y está con su madre. Debo añadir que tu antiguo prometido y casi futuro esposo William Turner tiene dos hijos con Zara; dos guapitos llamados Alex y Dylan. Esos niños que pudieron ser tuyos, pero que gracias a la maldad que estalló dentro de ti; le pertenecen a otra mujer que pasa ardientes noches de amor en brazos del antiguo herrero de Port Royal que tanto juraste amar una vez.

--------------"Creo que nunca lo dejé de querer; me enamoré de dos hombres maravillosos al mismo tiempo; a ambos los lastimé profundamente; y ahora me odian. Aún así, mantengo viva la esperanza de que algún día los dos me puedan perdonar.

Diciendo esto; Elizabeth se aleja de Jack; camina hacia el tablón que une a su barco con el Perla Negra; finalmente abandona la cubierta del barco de Jack. El Capitán Sparrow tiene que admitir que la joven Swann ya no luce como la villana de antaño; hay un brillo diferente en su mirada. De todas formas siente que no debe confiarse; pues él sabe hasta donde ella es capaz de llegar por conseguir lo que quiere.

Mientras, en Deer Cove, Zara, Will, Tristan y Mirka siguen su camino hacia donde se encuentra oculto el mapa hacia el Paraíso Perdido en el Mar de Jade; pero de la nada, aparece James Norrington; frente a ellos, dejándoles claro con su apariencia a donde pertenece y a quien sirve; pero lo peor, es que tiene en sus manos la caja de madera que guarda el mapa. Todos están impresionados, pero quien más temor tiene es Mirka; un miembro del Holandés Errante tiene en sus manos el mapa hacia el Paraíso Perdido que esconde el diamante negro.

Tristan es el primero en sacar su espada, Will y Zara son los siguientes en mostrar sus armas al que fuera una vez un ser humano normal, pero que ahora está atrapado en la miseria del Holandés Errante. Solo Mirka se mantiene serena, ideando la forma de arrebatarle el mapa. Pero los planes de Norrington no son malignos. Poco a poco camina hacia Mirka, la joven se mantiene firme, tratando de iniciar una negociación antes que una batalla que empeore la situación.

-----------------"¿Buscaba usted esto su majestad?

-----------------"Si me lo devuelves, te prometo idear la forma de liberarte de las cadenas que te atan al Holandés Errante.

-----------------"Tengo merecido el lugar que ocupo en ese maldito barco. Liberarme no me redime de mis acciones pasadas.

James extiende su mano gris y porosa, entregando de esta forma la antigua caja de madera que contiene el mapa hacia el Paraíso Perdido en el Mar de Jade. Mirka está sorprendida con este gesto. Will se acerca a ellos.

----------------"¿Cuál es la trampa Norrington?

----------------"¿Trampa?

----------------"¡Estás en el bando enemigo, es más que claro que este no es un acto de buena voluntad!

----------------"Les estoy haciendo un favor. Odio a Cutler Beckett tanto como ustedes, quiero verlo destruido; quiero que sufra más de lo que sufro yo ahora. Se que su destrucción será la mía, pero se que si los ayudo al menos no tendré que compartir el infierno con él.

Mirka siente sinceridad en las palabras de Norrington, por lo que está dispuesta seguir escuchándolo.

--------------"Me entregaste el mapa, eso te hace ganarte una cuarta parte de mi confianza. Pero si quieres que te ayude a alcanzar un poco de paz; vas a tener que hablarnos un poco más acerca de los planes de tu capitán.

--------------"Tú; eres el eje principal que mueve los planes del Capitán Beckett. Te ama y te odia con la misma intensidad. Solo anhela tenerte como una princesa en el Holandés Errante, para mostrarte sus sentimientos abiertamente. Eso, es lo que debes usar a tu favor.

--------------"No comprendo.

--------------"Si comprendes; y se que debe ser difícil para ti imaginar en utilizar ese panorama a tu favor; pues Beckett aunque aún conserva parte de su apariencia original, es parte del Holandés, y por lo tanto tan deforme como yo. Pero piénsalo; es la mejor arma que tienes; Beckett está aliado con el general francés, pero solo basta con que le des una mirada dulce para que la alianza termine y tengas a Beckett comiendo de tu mano.

--------------"Lo meditaré.

--------------"Haces bien. Te he demostrado que puedes confiar en mí, te entregué el mapa. Y si descubren mi ausencia en el Holandés estaré en graves problemas.

--------------"Si estás aquí; quiere decir que tu Capitán está navegando muy cerca de aquí.

--------------"Estamos a solo doscientas millas náuticas de esta isla. Mis habilidades me permiten rebasar esa distancia pero si no se van de esta isla ahora, para el atardecer de mañana serán interceptados. Y no queremos adelantar hechos¿verdad majestad?

Diciendo esto, Norrington desaparece de la vista de todos, dejando una brisa helada que eriza la piel de quienes han presenciado el sobrenatural evento. Will está preocupado.

---------------"Esto debe ser una trampa.

---------------"Es una posibilidad Will, pero no sentí que nos estuviera engañando.

---------------"Quizás es una manera de seguirte los pasos, averiguar lo que haces; hasta puede ser un plan para seguirnos.

---------------"Beckett me sigue amando a pesar de lo que le hice; de ser así Norrington acaba de darme un arma para controlarlo en caso de ser necesario.

---------------"¿Serías capaz?

---------------"¿De manejarlo con palabras falsas? Si, pero de ninguna manera haría otro sacrificio de eso puedes estar más que seguro. Con lo que ha pasado no podemos seguir en esta isla, tenemos que partir de inmediato.

---------------"Lo siento por los niños; deben estar divirtiéndose mucho.

---------------"Yo también lo siento; pero no podemos permitir que corran peligro. Debemos irnos cuanto antes; y comenzar la travesía hacia el Mar de Jade. Como es evidente que nos están siguiendo; tomaremos la ruta del Oeste para desviar la atención y luego seguiremos el mapa cuando las islas que bordean Gibraltar nos oculten de su vista. No estamos demasiado lejos, será como día y medio de retraso.

Will, y Tristan están de acuerdo, pero Zara tiene un argumento que aunque apoya la idea le aporta ciertos cambios.

----------------"Mirka ya casi es de noche; deben descansar aunque sea por una noche. Pasemos aquí la noche, repasamos el mapa y partimos al alba.

----------------"Estarán aquí para el atardecer de mañana, no puedo darles ventaja.

----------------"Entonces solo unas horas de sueño; hazlo por ellos Mirka.

Mirka medita por unos segundos, y finalmente le da una respuesta.

---------------"Cuatro horas; nada más. Después de eso partiremos.

---------------"Gracias; iré a la playa para lograr que duerman.

---------------"Bien.

Zara se aleja corriendo en dirección a la playa.

Pero mientras se hacen planes en Deer Cove basados en la visita inesperada de James Norrington; el Holandés Errante surge de las profundidades con toda su fuerza sobre mar abierto; a unas doscientas millas de Deer Cove. Cutler Beckett se encuentra en cubierta con el marinero que parece ser su alcahuete oficial; su nombre es Kenneth y su físico muestra la misma deformación que el resto de los tripulantes; tiene los ojos amarillentos, un lado de su cara está muy arrugado, con fragmentos pequeños de conchas que comienzan a nacer en su cuello; es repulsivo e igual de malvado que su capitán.

---------------"¿Quiere que avancemos Capitán?

---------------"No; debemos seguirle los pasos no atacarla, al menos no por ahora. Además, su flota es enorme.

---------------"El Holandés Errante es indestructible, las manos de los sirvientes de Calipso lo forjaron hace siglos en las profundidades del mar,

---------------"Igual que el Perla Negra. Encontrar y salvar ese diamante me abrirá las puertas del regreso; volveré a ser humano, podré tener a Mirka conmigo y tendré el mundo en mis manos. Recuperaré mi antigua gloria, y me vengaré sin piedad de todos mis enemigos. Lord Cutler Beckett volverá con una hermosa reina a su lado. Así será; aunque sea mi último acto en esta miserable vida.

_**Continuará…**_


	11. Chapter 11 Desafíos

La flota pirata está lista a emprender su viaje separada de la Real Fuerza Naval Inglesa. El Perla Negra será el barco líder; y en la cubierta todos esperan por el Capitán Sparrow, que no deja de contemplar los movimientos de su brújula. Barbosa se acerca a él.

---------------"Muy bien Jack, concéntrate y haz que esa brújula nos muestre la ruta que debemos seguir.

Jack se concentra específicamente en la persona que más ama en el mundo, de inmediato la brújula se detiene apuntando hacia el Noroeste; precisamente donde se encuentra Mirka. El Capitán Sparrow sonríe; pues su brújula sigue tan certera como siempre; Barbosa sabe que ha dado con la ruta.

---------------"¿Hacia donde querido yerno?

---------------"A toda vela hacia el Noroeste, querido suegro.

Ahora Barbosa está listo para dar órdenes.

--------------"¡Hacia el Noroeste banda de sabandijas, icen la vela mayor y a toda marcha hacia estribor en ese timón señor Gibbs!

--------------"¡Enseguida!

Un poco lejos del Perla Negra; Sao Feng en compañía del Almirante Connor observan los movimientos del Perla y los barcos a su alrededor.

--------------"Espero que tengas un plan maestro Sao Feng.

--------------"Y yo espero que usted tenga el poder suficiente como para apoyarme en mi plan maestro.

--------------"Calipso es tuya, el diamante mío; tú solo encárgate de que así sea; yo haré el resto. Siempre y cuando estemos de acuerdo en todo momento.

--------------"Todo saldrá bien Almirante; tendremos dos armas poderosas en nuestras manos; Calipso, y la Reina de los gitanos. Mientras las tengamos bajo nuestro poder obtendremos lo que deseamos sin necesidad de disparar. Se lo aseguro.

--------------"Me sorprende usted Capitán Sao Feng; tenía entendido que sus métodos de trabajo no eran limpios.

--------------"Este trabajo es delicado; no quiero dañar a Calipso, menos deseo que nuestra guía hacia el poder del diamante negro sufra percances que le impidan llevarnos hasta el.

Sao Feng y el Almirante Connor ríen cínicamente mientras se preparan para seguir muy de cerca al Perla Negra junto al resto de la flota pirata.

En Deer Cove; los niños duermen tranquilos bajo el cuidado de Dalma y Jonás; mientras que Mirka, Will, Zara, Tristan, Livingstone y Saíd estudian el mapa trazado en un fino pedazo de tela. Mirka está lista para dar las explicaciones.

--------------"Todo esto es el Mar de Jade; no es un vasto océano pero si es intimidante; aquí están las islas; todas juntas como esmeraldas sobre la dorada arena; no he estado ahí pero imagino que debe ser hermoso.

--------------"Es lo más probable.

Mientras Mirka habla, Tristan intenta memorizar cada parte del mapa; por eso no ha hecho ni preguntas ni comentarios; tiene sus propios planes; aunque ninguno de ellos lastima directamente a Mirka; si lo pone en ventaja para poder obtener lo que desea de ella. Tristan hace su plan mientras se plantea en silencio la pregunta; ¿Qué estaría Mirka dispuesta a dar por evitar que la catástrofe caiga sobre el mundo y su familia?

Sin sospechar lo que maquina la mente de Tristan; Mirka continúa explicando el mapa a sus compañeros.

----------------"Esta es Isla Aden; la Isla Mayor; donde se encuentra la espada que necesito para…hacer lo que quiero con el diamante negro.

William, Livingstone y Mirka se miran fijamente por unos segundos; es evidente para ambos que Mirka sigue firme en sus métodos de cómo destruir a Koh-L-Noor; algo que realmente les preocupa mucho.

Livingstone aparta su vista de Mirka por unos segundos y la dirige hacia Tristan; al verlo mirar tan detenidamente el mapa le hace sospechar que está tramando algo. Por lo que decide ponerlo a prueba.

-----------------"Es raro que no hayas hecho una pregunta sobre lo que estamos discutiendo Tristan.

-----------------"Comprendo todo perfectamente; no necesito hacer preguntas.

Mirka toma la palabra.

-----------------"Me agrada escuchar eso; porque te voy a necesitar a mi lado en todo momento; eres el mejor explorador que conozco; espero que no me falles.

-----------------"Puedes estar segura de que no te voy a fallar.

Tristan miran a Livingstone y sonríe de manera misteriosa; el viejo lobo de mar sabe que algo trama; es más que evidente que no ha olvidado lo que siente por Mirka y eso lo hace muy peligroso, aunque sea un buen hombre en el fondo.

En el Perla Negra mientras tanto; los gemelos Sparrow en compañía de Marís están sentados escuchando la historia de cómo vencieron a Davy Jones y sobre el hombre que ahora ocupa su lugar a bordo del Holandés Errante de labios de Gibbs.

----------------"Es impresionante.

----------------"Ustedes tienen padres muy valientes niños; deben estar muy orgullosos.

Aidan toma la palabra.

---------------"¿Crees que mamá esté en problemas? Nos dijiste que ese hombre que ahora capitanea el barco esta enamorado de ella.

---------------"Bueno, esa es una teoría que mantienen tus padres; pero ¿Quién sabe? Mi teoría es que Cutler Beckett solo se amaba a sí mismo; de todos modos tu madre es una mujer valiente e inteligente; sabrá cuidarse.

Pero Grace está realmente interesada en otra persona; y piensa hacer que Gibbs le hable de ella.

--------------"Háblame de Elizabeth Swann; la joven que conocí aquí.

Gibbs es tomado por sorpresa; pero sabe que debe responderle a la niña, aunque eso signifique ocultarle ciertas cosas. Después de todo Elizabeth fue de gran ayuda.

-------------"Elizabeth Swann es la hija del gobernador de Port Royal.

-------------"¿Y?

-------------"Es…una buena amiga de Jack, de…Will y de varios de nosotros.

-------------"¿Y por qué estaba tan triste?

-------------"Bueno… tiene problemas como todo el mundo. Pero bueno a mí no me corresponde ni puedo seguir hablándote de ella. Pórtense bien niños, ya casi es mi turno de tomar el timón.

Gibbs se aleja a toda prisa de los niños; dejándolos impresionados y confundidos. Grace siente que él se esfuerza demasiado por evadir el tema de Elizabeth Swann; con eso lo único que consigue es incrementar su interés por la hija del gobernador de Port Royal. Definitivamente ahora Grace está decidida a descubrir quien es en realidad Elizabeth Swann.

Mientras; en Deer Cove todos se preparan para partir; el saber que James Norrington visitó la isla para alarmar sobre la cercanía del Holandés Errante ha hecho que todos trabajen a prisa y se mantengan alertas.

Mirka tiene en sus brazos a Kelly, que duerme plácidamente en el tierno arrullo de su madre; Jonás tiene cargado a Dylan, mientras que Dalma trata de mantener de pie a Alex que se muere de sueño.

-----------------"Pase lo que pase quiero que ambos tengan claro que estos niños son la prioridad.

-----------------"Eso está más que claro Capitana.

-----------------"Descuida Mirka, tus hijos estarán bien cuidados, en todo momento.

-----------------"Confío en ustedes.

Will y Zara se encuentran en la cubierta del Poseidón.

----------------"Con los niños aquí tus planes de personificar a Calipso quedan cancelados.

----------------"De ninguna manera.

----------------"¡¿Qué dices?!

----------------"Will, no discutamos por lo mismo otra vez; sabes mejor que nadie que puedo protegerme, esto se ha planeado muy bien; además, estás tú; los niños no tienen por qué salir lastimados o afectados por esta misión.

----------------"¡Saldrán afectados si pierden a su madre a manos de piratas desalmados como Sao Feng!

----------------"¡No me trates como si fuera una tonta! Will, él cree que soy Calipso lo menos que hará será lastimarme. Soy gitana, Mirka es la reina, aunque es mi mejor amiga tengo que seguir sus órdenes. Pensaba que estabas conforme siendo parte de esto; pero tu lógica estricta de lo que crees que debe ser lo correcto esta resurgiendo.

Zara le da la espalda a su esposo; Will se da cuenta de que la ha subestimado y ofendido; así que está listo para disculparse. El joven Turner toma a su esposa por el brazo y la acerca a su cuerpo; Zara se pierde en la intensa mirada de su esposo.

-----------------"Te amo Zara; eres la madre de mis hijos, si algo te llega a suceder no me lo perdonaría.

-----------------"No te preocupes mi amor; somos un equipo de guerreros, sabes que manejo la espada tan bien como tú. Estaré bien; nada ni nadie nos va a separar jamás.

Zara y Will se besan dulcemente, dando por terminada la discusión junto a cualquier otro malentendido.

Pero lo que ellos y el resto de la flota gitana ignora, es que muy cerca; ocultos en la neblina son observados por el Holandés Errante; con mucho detenimiento Cutler Beckett observa los movimientos de los tripulantes de en los diferentes navíos. A su lado se encuentra James Norrington junto a otras cinco escorias que componen la tripulación del lúgubre barco.

----------------"En uno de esos pintorescos barcos se encuentra mi amada Reina.

----------------"El nombre de su barco es Poseidón; un navío tan poderoso como éste y el Perla Negra.

----------------"¿Se supone que debo intimidarme por eso James?

----------------"Debería; somos solo un barco contra una flota entera.

----------------"No pienso atacarlos a menos que sea completamente necesario. Le haré una oferta a Mirka, tan tentadora que se que no la rechazará.

----------------"No quisiera desilusionarlo capitán; pero no olvide que esa mujer lo odia con todas sus fuerzas.

----------------"Del odio al amor solo hay un paso mi mal estimado James. Mi oferta, hará que Mirka me vea con otros ojos. Lo juro.

El Capitán Beckett camina hacia el centro de cubierta; los tripulantes se reúnen para escuchar las órdenes. Finalmente Beckett está listo para echar a andar sus planes.

------------------"¡¡A las profundidades!!

Todos los tripulantes sonríen y se preparan para sumergirse.

------------------"¡¡Abajo!!

------------------"¡A las profundidades!

El Holandés Errante comienza a sumergirse en las profundidades del mar con una fuerza impresionante; preparándose para hacer una aparición que seguramente traerá consigo todos los malévolos planes de Cutler Beckett.

El Perla Negra mientras tanto dirige a toda la flota pirata; justo detrás de ellos, a solo unas diez millas náuticas navega el Catamarán; Elizabeth se encuentra en la proa, admirando al elegante barco negro. Kendra se acerca a ella.

-----------------"Mi abuela solía decir que no hay pecado más grande que negarse a vivir un gran amor. Pero como duele cuando dices sí a tus impulsos, y lo pierdes todo en un segundo.

-----------------"Tienes toda la razón.

-----------------"¿Cómo es que tu corazón puede amar a dos hombres con la misma intensidad?

-----------------"Los dos representan las cosas que amo, que deseaba tener en mi vida. William Turner era mi seguridad, mi paz, el eslabón que me mantenía atada a mi mundo pero al mismo tiempo al sueño de ser amada con ternura por alguien que no estaba atado a la moralidad de mi estirpe. Jack Sparrow, es la pasión, ese ardor que me quema la sangre; y que la hace hervir desde el momento en que lo conocí. El es el pirata que desde niña añoré conocer; el que me mostraría la libertad que ofrece el mar. Cuando me decidí por Will estaba feliz, pero mi alma se moría en deseos por tener a Jack. Era una lucha interior que me negaba a revelar; por no herir a quien me había amado tanto. Y al final, terminé arruinándome, y a ellos también.

Kendra se conmueve mucho con las palabras de Elizabeth.

----------------"Tu historia es muy distinta a la mía; Edward era el amor de mi hermana; yo se lo quité porque siempre le tuve envidia; quería herirla, que sintiera un dolor parecido al que yo siempre sentí por ser menos que ella en la vida de nuestros seres queridos. Zara era la hermosa, la mejor con la espada, la mejor amiga de la Princesa de los Gitanos; el orgullo de mis padres. Yo era nada para ellos; Zara era la luz y yo la sombra. Y en eso me convertí, en una sombra al acecho, para desquitarme. Se me hizo fácil culparla por mi mediocridad, y la lastimé profundamente. Pero ya estoy pagando; al hombre que tomé por envidia, lo terminé amando con toda mi alma; ya no lo tengo, ese es mi castigo.

----------------"Lo lamento Kendra.

----------------"El sentimiento es mutuo guapa. Lo único que nos queda a las dos es rezar porque nos perdonen algún día; aquí abajo, y allá arriba.

Elizabeth y Kendra se sonríen; están unidas por el mismo dilema; y ambas buscan el perdón de aquellos a quienes lastimaron tanto.

La Flota Gitana ha zarpado; extrañamente no hay viento, algo que comienza a preocupar a los navegantes. En el Poseidón hay miradas preocupantes, porque pronto amanecerá, lo que los pone peligrosamente cerca de encontrarse con el Holandés Errante.

Pero finalmente el tiempo los traiciona; e inesperadamente surge de las profundidades con todo su poderío el Holandés Errante; Los barcos cercanos al Poseidón hacen un movimiento rudo hacia babor para no estar cerca del fantasmal barco; mientras que a bordo del Poseidón todos miran impresionados como ha resurgido el lúgubre barco.

Will piensa de inmediato en atacar.

------------------"¡¡A las armas, prepárense!!

Pero Mirka no piensa de la misma forma.

-----------------"¡¡No will; nada de atacarlos!!

-----------------"¡¿Qué dices?!

-----------------"¿¡Acaso quieres exponer las vidas de los niños?! Piensa por un segundo, en el segundo que provoquemos un ataque encontrarán a los niños, entonces sí estaremos a merced de Beckett.

-----------------"¿Y que se supone que haremos?

-----------------"Lo que nos dijo Norrington; si Beckett me sigue amando; sacaré provecho de eso.

-----------------"Estás loca.

-----------------"Lo estaría si te permitiera desatar un ataque. Ordena a los demás que no disparen un solo cañón; cuida de tus hijos, y de mi hija en mi ausencia.

-----------------"Mirka…

-----------------"¡Es una orden que te estoy dando Will! Te juro que no estaré mucho tiempo en ese barco. Voy a manejar esto con cautela pero a mí favor, necesito que me apoyes.

-----------------"Bien.

-----------------"Nada de escándalos, ordena que se mantengan tranquilos.

Inconforme, Will se dirige a llevar a cabo las órdenes de Mirka; Zara no puede creer lo que sucede a su alrededor; pero por lo que escuchó sabe que debe ir a la cabina a cuidar de la seguridad de los niños. Dalma con una mirada le da a entender a Mirka que hace lo correcto; y en silencio sigue a Zara hacia la cabina donde duermen plácidamente los niños sin sospechar lo que ocurre en cubierta.

La tripulación de los demás barcos está asombrada. Livingstone permanece en el timón, tan sereno como lo ha ordenado William. De pronto el barco es invadido por los grotescos tripulantes del Holandés Errante; pero no hay ataques; solo permanecen con las armas listas, vigilantes, se aseguran que nada enturbie la entrada del Capitán Beckett; que finalmente hace su entrada; Mirka se sorprende al verlo, su deformidad la estremece pero permanece serena; por nada del mundo debe permitir que su angustia la domine. Cutler Beckett a pesar de su grotesca apariencia, conserva su elegancia de antaño al caminar. Poco a poco se acerca a Mirka; hasta que por fin está frente a ella.

Beckett no deja de admirarla, la encuentra tan hermosa como la primera vez que la vio. Algo que le confirma sus sentimientos por ella.

----------------"Ocho años han pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos, princesa mía, y sigues igual de hermosa. Es obvio que el tiempo se niega a toca tu magnífica belleza.

----------------"Lamento mucho no poder decir lo mismo de usted, Capitán Beckett.

----------------"La verdad no es insulto; se que te parezco un monstruo. Y mucha parte de eso es tu culpa.

----------------"Lo se. Es lamentable que un hombre que tuvo tanta gloria, terminara…así.

----------------"¿Es eso una disculpa, su alteza?

----------------"Fue un comentario, nada más.

Beckett siente algo de curiosidad por la falta de hostilidad en el trato de Mirka hacia él; pero por ahora piensa seguirle la corriente.

---------------"Veo que tienes una nueva misión entre manos; además de que debo felicitarte, la flota que te acompaña es impresionante y….

---------------"¿Qué es lo que buscas?

---------------"Bien, iré al grano. Pero no aquí. Ven a mi barco, hablaremos a solas.

---------------"¿Qué garantías tengo de que no me vas a secuestrar?

---------------"No soy tan desalmado; carezco de corazón pero el amor que sigo sintiendo por ti es tan grande, que no sería capaz de separarte de tu preciosa hijita.

Mirka se impacta al escuchar a Beckett decir eso; él lo nota y se siente satisfecho. Ahora Mirka sabrá que es poderoso, y de armas tomar.

------------------"Te sorprende que lo sepa; ¿verdad? Haber tomado el lugar de Davy Jones no solo me hace Capitán de un lúgubre pero poderoso navío; he heredado todas sus habilidades; puedo ver todo lo que pasa en el mar; aunque no pueda escuchar los sonidos o las palabras que compongan los hechos. Se que tu hijita está a bordo de este barco. Esa hermosa criaturita, que debió ser mía; y no del miserable payaso de tu marido.

------------------"¡No lo insultes!

------------------"La verdad no es insulto.

------------------"¡Vayamos a tu barco para que me digas que es lo que quieres y terminemos con esto de una vez!

Tristan observa todo desde la proa de su barco; siente rabia al verse impotente ante lo que ocurre; siente que Mirka comete un error al dejarse llevar por el Capitán del Holandés Errante.

Mientras tanto; Beckett sigue deleitándose ante la furia de Mirka.

----------------"Si te atreves a faltar a tu palabra y zarpar conmigo a bordo te juro que el infierno que vives ahora no se va a comparar en nada a lo que yo te haré padecer.

----------------"Tranquila, princesa mía; esto es asunto de negocios. Tenemos algo en común; en esta ocasión podemos ayudarnos mutuamente. Créeme, mi propuesta es justa.

James Norrington se encuentra entre los invasores; su mirada encuentra la de Mirka, y le hace entender con un leve gesto que debe ir con Beckett. La Reina de los Gitanos se da cuenta de que va por buen camino; y que Norrington está siendo de gran ayuda. Mirka está lista para dar una respuesta a Beckett.

----------------"Bien; hablaremos en tu barco.

----------------"Tienes mi palabra de que no te jugaré sucio.

----------------"Más te vale.

Todos miran con asombro como Mirka se aleja con el Capitán del Holandés Errante; Saíd, Will y Zara se acercan a Livingstone.

----------------"¡Esto es una locura!

----------------"Mirka sabe lo que hace, si no tuviera algo entre manos ya habría ordenado un ataque, la conozco como a la palma de mi mano.

----------------"Quizás esté tomando en cuenta el consejo que le dio Norrington en Deer Cove.

----------------"Pues ojala le sirva de algo; Beckett es tan cruel como lo fue Davy Jones; si sospecha algo estaremos en graves problemas, sobre todo Mirka.

Pero mientras la preocupación por Mirka se apodera de todos los que componen la flota gitana; a bordo del Perla Negra Jack está a punto de iniciar una conversación muy comprometedora con su hija Grace. La niña por el momento solo observa a su padre trabajar en los mapas que los llevarán a su destino.

---------------"¿Nos vamos a reunir con mamá?

---------------"Esa es la idea mi pequeña sirena.

---------------"Me muero por verla, y también a Kelly.

---------------"Compartimos la misma ansiedad hijita.

---------------"¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta papá?

---------------"De que puedes hacerla, puedes, ahora que yo te pueda responder es otro asunto muy distinto. Soy brillante pero no tengo todas las respuestas del mundo.

---------------"Dime¿Por qué todos se ponen mal cuando les pregunto sobre Elizabeth Swann?

Jack se impresiona mucho con la pregunta de su hija. Por nada del mundo puede contarle a Grace sobre su pasado con Elizabeth; él no desea manchar la inocencia de sus hijos con las crueldades del pasado.

--------------"Bueno, ella es la hija de un gobernador; su presencia entre nosotros debe ser tratada con cuidado.

--------------"Pero ella luce como toda una pirata.

--------------"Digamos que es un oficio que ha tenido que tomar a la fuerza; ella tiene sus propios problemas pero por causalidades del destino sus problemas siempre terminan ligados a los míos y a los de tu madre. Sin dejar afuera a tus tíos.

Grace aún siente curiosidad por saber más a cerca de Elizabeth.

---------------"Hablé con ella cuando vino a abordo; es amable pero se veía muy triste. Dijo cosas lindas sobre ti, sobre mamá. Ella me agrada.

A Jack le inquieta mucho que su hija Grace sienta simpatía por Elizabeth; tomando en cuenta de lo que ha sucedido en el pasado. Pero sabe que no puede alarmar a su hija; eso desataría el pasado y no está dispuesto a llenar la vida de sus hijos con las amarguras de aquellos tiempos.

---------------"Grace, preciosa; me encanta que seas tan dulce con las personas pero debes entender, que no todo el mundo es bueno. Hay personas que pueden lucir amables por fuera pero…tienen problemas, emociones que…pueden hacerlos actuar de manera distinta a lo que muestran en el exterior. ¿Comprendes?

--------------"Creo que si.

--------------"Si vuelves a hablar con ella, evita hacerle demasiadas preguntas. Elizabeth Swann se mueve en nuestro mundo pero no pertenece a él. Ella es la hija del gobernador de Port Royal, cuando todo esto termine regresará a su linda mansión y nosotros a la nuestra.

--------------"¿Entonces no puede ser mi amiga?

--------------"No es que no pueda ser tu amiga, es que no debe ser tu amiga porque…como te dije cuando todo esto termine ella se irá a su mundo y nosotros al nuestro; dejarán de verse y pues… te pondrás triste y no quiero verte triste.

--------------"Entiendo. No importa; al menos mientras esté entre nosotros podré hablar con ella.

--------------"Claro, lo menos posible, porque como sabes estamos en medio de una misión, no podemos perder el tiempo.

--------------"Entiendo papá. ¿Falta mucho para reunirnos con mamá?

--------------"Si falta un poco, pero mi brújula aunque en ocasiones apunta hacia donde no debería; nunca se equivoca cuando se trata de hallar lo que más quiero en el mundo.

Grace le sonríe dulcemente a su padre; y continúa observándolo mientras él hace su trabajo como Capitán del Perla Negra.

Pero lejos de la ruta por donde el Perla Negra y la flota pirata navegan; en el interior de la cabina principal del Holandés Errante; Mirka se prepara para sostener una reunión en privado con Cutler Beckett. Ese lugar no ha cambiado para nada, sigue igual de lúgubre, espantoso y frío. Curiosamente el órgano que Davy Jones solía tocar la melodía que recordaba su pena de amor está cubierto por una sábana empolvada. Mirka tiene miedo pero debe mantener la calma si quiere que todo salga como espera.

Beckett se acerca poco a poco a ella.

--------------"Lamento no ofrecerte un buen asiento pero como verás; Davy Jones no tenía buen gusto en decoración de barcos.

--------------"No hay problema Capitán, estoy muy bien así.

--------------"Entonces vayamos al grano. Estoy enterado de tus planes Mirka; y no solo se debe a que el mar me deja ver todo lo que me interesa; también porque tu enemigo en este momento, es un gran amigo mío.

Esta revelación sorprende a Mirka, y le hace preguntarse si ha sido buena idea aceptar la invitación de Beckett. El deformado capitán nota la preocupación de Mirka, y se da cuenta de que es el momento para mostrarle sus verdaderas intenciones.

----------------"Siendo mi amigo, comprenderás que tenemos mucho en común. Por lo que ciertamente no confío en sus promesas.

----------------"No comprendo.

----------------"Somos iguales; por lo mismo ambos solemos mantener nuestras promesas hasta donde nos conviene. Estoy seguro de que si lo ayudo a tener el diamante que tú quieres destruir; lo usará en mi contra para quedarse con todo el poder para sí mismo y su amada Francia. Por otro lado, si te ayudo a ti que eres una mujer de convicciones nobles, estoy seguro de que me ayudarás a obtener lo que deseo, mientras yo mantengo alejado a tu enemigo para que puedas llevar a cabo tu misión sin problemas.

Ahora el panorama comienza a ser muy prometedor para Mirka.

---------------"¿Y que se supone que debo hacer por ti?

---------------"Sencillo; hay rumores de que tienes tratos con Calipso, además, Jean De Blanc fue claro al decirme que ese diamante podía devolverme mi humanidad…física. Antes que lo destruyas quiero que uses su magia a mi favor; según la leyenda eres la única que puede tenerlo entre sus manos sin ser atraída por su maldad; tu linaje pertenece al mismo que inició la leyenda.

--------------"Estás muy bien informado.

--------------"El mar es un gran espejo princesa mía; me muestra todo lo que quiero ver. Además; Jean De Blanc es un hombre que suele informarse muy bien antes de iniciar una cruzada. Ese diamante realmente lo obsesiona.

Mirka se siente tentada; pero necesita más que la palabra de Beckett para arriesgarse a tomar en cuenta su palabra.

--------------"¿Cómo se que no me vas a traicionar en el último momento? De Blanc es tu amigo.

En ese mismo instante, Beckett extrae con su mano gris y viscosa la llave del cofre que mantiene encerrado a su corazón. Mirka no puede creer lo que ven sus ojos.

----------------"Es…

----------------"La llave de mi corazón princesa mía. Te la entrego en honor a lo que sigo sintiendo por ti, a pesar de todo el daño que me has hecho. Y para que tengas claro que no voy a traicionarte. Yo conservo el cofre, pero tú tendrás la llave. Si alguna fuerza maligna me obliga a traicionarte, prefiero que me destruyas, para no vivir con el tormento de haberte herido, a ti, que eres lo único puro que ha habitado en mi alma.

Mirka está asombrada; cuando mira los cristalizados ojos de Beckett, puede ver en ellos la llama de un amor obsesivo que no ha muerto a pesar del daño que se han inflingido mutuamente. Aunque siente que es cruel, Mirka sabe que debe aprovecharse de los sentimientos de Beckett; y tomar en sus manos el control de su existencia. Aunque piensa hacerlo de manera justa, si es que en verdad Beckett cumple con su palabra.

Mirka toma la llave; sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Beckett. La Reina de los Gitanos usa la magia de su estirpe para hacer que Beckett se pierda en sus encantos; todo es una farsa, pero es necesaria para mantenerlo comiendo de su mano.

----------------"No pienso adelantarte nada sobre mis tratos con Calipso; pero si cumples con tu parte del trato que acabamos de exponer; te juro que haré lo posible para que tengas una vida menos penosa en los mares. Lograré que cumplas con la tarea original de este barco con la elegancia que siempre te caracterizó; Cutler Beckett.

Satisfecho, Beckett le hace una elegante reverencia al estilo Inglés a la Reina de los Gitanos. Y luego la mira a los ojos.

---------------"El Holandés Errante será tu aliado silencioso, Reina Mirka.

---------------"Bien; pero ahora es mi turno de poner condiciones a este trato, Capitán Beckett.

---------------"Estás en tu derecho; te escucho.

---------------"De ninguna manera vas a atentar contra la seguridad de mi flota; menos volverás a atentar contra la vida de Jack; ¿me comprendes? Un solo ataque contra él y lo que hemos acordado se va al infierno.

---------------"Descuida, no tocaré a tu amado esposo. Lo que me parece raro es no verlo entre tu gente; ¿acaso están pasando por una crisis matrimonial?

---------------"Nada de eso; nos seguimos amando como el primer día, y ahora que tenemos hijos mucho más. El problema es que el pertenece a una hermandad; distinta a la mía, pero al igual que yo; tiene normas, pactos y reglas que seguir.

---------------"Y en este caso, no te favorecen. Debe ser terrible estar lejos de la persona que amas; espero que él comparta ese mismo sentimiento de soledad, y que no lo esté calmando con alguien más.

---------------"Pierdes el tiempo tratando de poner basura en mi mente. Jack y yo somos como un solo ser. Nos amamos con la ternura que da el amor, y la pasión febril que el mar inspira.

Beckett se estremece al escuchar a Mirka hablar de esa manera; poco a poco levanta su mano gris-viscosa; y la acerca al rostro de la Reina de los Gitanos. Mirka hace un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no mostrar abiertamente el asco que siente al sentir la mano deforme y helada tocando su rostro.

---------------"Dulce Mirka, devota de un pirata traidor. Solo espero que no sufras por su amor jamás.

---------------"Eso no sucederá, así que no te preocupes. Tenemos un trato Capitán Beckett; tengo la llave que me asegura que cumplirás con tu palabra; y por mi honor como Reina de los Gitanos te juro que cumpliré con la mía. Ahora deseo irme; tengo mucho que hace y una hija que cuidar.

---------------"Eres libre de irte; fue un placer volver a verte princesa mía; y un honor hacer negocios contigo.

Mirka guarda la llave en el bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero marrón; y abandona la cabina del Beckett. Cutler permanece quieto, le duele que se haya ido; pero más que eso espera no haber cometido el peor error de su vida.

La Reina de los Gitanos sale a cubierta y es interceptada por James Norrington.

----------------"¿Lograste sacar provecho de un hombre enamorado?

----------------"Considero que es un acto cruel, pero en este caso útil. Si, y quiero darte las gracias por el consejo.

----------------"De Nada. Buena Suerte.

----------------"Igualmente. Cuida que no se enteren que me has ayudado.

----------------"¿Crees que puede pasarme algo peor? Esto ya es suficiente tortura.

----------------"De todos modos; no tienes por qué añadir más dolor a tu existencia. Hasta luego James.

Mirka se aleja; James la ve irse con la seguridad de que ella podrá terminar para siempre con la agonía en la que vive junto a todos los que tripulan el Holandés Errante.

Pero mientras Mirka abandona el Holandés Errante; Kassandra revisa sus cartas en la soledad de la cabina del barco que lleva a los chares. Largos días ha pasado lejos de cubierta, y lejos de Mirka; tratando de encontrar en el silencio de sus cartas las respuestas que necesita para aconsejar a la Reina de los Gitanos en la travesía. Para lograr la paz que necesita para entender sus cartas, decidió abandonar el Poseidón, y estar más cerca de de la sabiduría que emanan los chares y miembros del Khris Pero solo ha habido sombras; ni siquiera pudo predecir la llegada de los niños al barco; solo la presencia de Luna y Alecto, es lo único que le han mostrado las cartas, hasta ahora.

Kassandra tira la quinta carta; es la luna de cabeza; algo que simboliza malos augurios.

-----------------"El mar está en contra de la Reina de los Gitanos.

Kassandra lanza otra carta; y aparece el Rey de Diamantes.

----------------"El tirano es el detonante que puede llevar a Mirka a su destrucción. El mar se torna negro alrededor de nuestra reina, negro como el color del diamante que el Paraíso Perdido en el Mar de Jade esconde.

Kassandra lanza una última carta; sale la Estrella.

----------------"La luz de Mirka lleva su misma sangre; una de sus hijas, la más pequeña; será la guía en la oscuridad de nuestra raza. Es ella, quien ha heredado la magia de la estirpe perdida en el linaje de Mirka. Kelly es la estrella.

Kassandra está realmente impresionada con lo que ha visto en sus cartas. Y si supiera lo que sucede afuera; sus temores serían mayores. En la cubierta de Poseidón; Mirka le muestra a Will, Livingstone, Saíd, y a Zara, la llave del cofre que contiene el aún palpitante corazón de Cutler Beckett.

----------------"No puedo creer que te haya dado esa llave.

----------------"El amor es terrible en los seres como Cutler Beckett; pero hemos hecho un trato; yo debo cumplir con mi parte lo mejor que pueda; aunque hice mi promesa sin tomar en cuenta que no conozco a la verdadera Calipso. Y no creo que Zara en su personificación pueda ayudarme.

----------------"No te preocupes; Kassandra abandonó este barco precisamente para concentrarse, tener la paz necesaria y encontrar la manera de contactar a Calipso.

----------------"Kassandra se ha mantenido lejos de mí por demasiado tiempo; por su mente debe estar pasando mucho más que solo la idea de contactar a Calipso. Pero bueno, basta de conjeturas; debemos continuar el viaje, es una larga travesía de tres días hacia el Paraíso Perdido en el Mar de Jade; y muchas cosas pueden pasar; esperemos que todas sean positivas.

----------------"Ojala; por el bien de todos.

_**Continuará……**_


	12. Chapter 12 Amanecer Rojo

Los cielos se adornan con los colores de un Nuevo amanecer. En Tortuga, hay el acostumbrado silencio luego de una intensa noche de algarabía, desorden y desquicio por parte de sus habitantes. Pero es en ese silencio donde se esconde el peligro que los acecha desde el horizonte.

Un solitario pirata yace dormido sobre la arena frente al mar, poco a poco va despertando; y al mirar hacia el horizonte no puede creer lo que ven sus ojos; una flota entera de barcos, se acerca con el viento a favor, lo peor, es que al enfocar mejor su mirada, puede ver banderas navales. Su alma se encoje por el miedo, mientras lucha para ponerse de pie.

-----------------"Este debe ser…el día del juicio final. ¡Que Dios nos ampare! Pero…pero debo avisar.

Lleno de miedo, pero con la urgencia de poner sobre aviso a los pobladores de Tortuga, el aturdido pirata se aleja corriendo hacia el puerto.

La Flota que acecha la vida libre en Tortuga, pertenece al General Marqués Jean de Blanc; de hecho, es su barco, el imponente Darcelle quien dirige a los más de cuarenta navíos que se disponen a atracar en las costas de la isla de piratas.

Es poco el movimiento en el puerto de Tortuga, pero el pirata finalmente llega hasta uno de los encargados.

-----------------"¡Tienes, tienes que ayudarme; tienes que dar la alarma vienen a matarnos a todos!

-----------------"¿De que hablas amigo? Lo que pasa es que aún sufres los estragos del alcohol.

-----------------"¡No miento, por el amor de Dios mira hacia el este, ve al final del muelle y dime lo que ves; créeme por lo que más quieras, si no das el aviso nos matarán a todos!

El hombre quiere deshacerse del pirata, así que lo complace, pero al llegar al final del muelle y mirar hacia el este, siente que el alma quiere escapar de su cuerpo. Puede ver claramente la enorme oleada de barcos que se acerca con el viento a favor.

------------------"¡Dios mío; de prisa, corre al pueblo, a la taberna diles que estamos a punto de ser atacados, yo iré a despertar a cada maldito borracho para que tome su lugar en un barco y enfrentemos esta pesadilla que se avecina; corre!

Asustado y con algo de dificultad el pirata obedece la orden que se le ha dado. Pero en el pueblo, en la taberna, todo está en calma, nadie está preparado para enfrentar lo que se avecina. En su cabaña, Giselle duerme plácidamente, al igual que su ahora inseparable amiga Scarlett, que duerme en la habitación de al lado, pero a diferencia de Giselle, ella si tiene compañía; aunque solo de sueño, pues no hay evidencias de que entre la pareja haya ocurrido algo más. De pronto, el sueño de Giselle se interrumpe ante los gritos desesperados de un hombre:

-------------------"¡¡Despierten todos, tomen un arma y luchen por sus vidas, se acercan barcos, nos van a atacar!!

Giselle se sienta, aunque no puede imaginar que sea verdad. Afuera comienza a haber movimiento; algunos molestos por el escándalo del hombre, otros preocupados seriamente por lo que dice; de pronto; la confusión termina, cuando se escucha un estruendo cerca del muelle, y se ven las primeras llamas de lo que sin duda es un letal ataque por mar. Todos comienzan a correr; uno de los taberneros abandona su puesto para tratar de poner orden alrededor.

-----------------"¡¡Tomen armas, ayuden a las mujeres y a los niños; hay que correr hacia las caverna en el interior; hacia el refugio todos!!

Giselle se pone de inmediato una bata, abre la puerta del cuarto de Scarlett con rudeza para despertarla.

-----------------"¡Despierta Scarlett, tenemos que salir de aquí!

La pelirroja despierta un poco aturdida.

----------------"¡¿Qué te ocurre?!

----------------"¡Nos están atacando, tenemos que correr a la caverna! Prepara todo, saldremos por la parte de atrás correremos por el valle hasta llegar a la caverna, así no nos verán.

---------------"Esta bien.

---------------"¡Apúrate!

Un segundo cañonazo altera los nervios de ambas mujeres, el acompañante de Scarlett abandona sin reparos la cabaña, dejando así a Giselle y a Scarlett a su suerte. Ellas se miran desconcertadas, pero saben que no es momento para mostrar debilidad. Los gritos afuera se incrementan; y realmente es un infierno lo que se está desatando en tortuga; los poderosos navíos ya han destrozado parte del muelle, barcos anclados, y los hombres no pueden enfrentarse a la fuerte oleada de ataques. Se defienden lo mejor que pueden, pero lo cierto es que están cayendo como moscas; así que ahora lo único que les queda es huir por sus vidas. La primera línea de tropas francesas ha llegado a la playa, desembarcan como plagas, aniquilando todo lo que se interpone en su camino.

Los pobladores huyen hacia la caverna, el único refugio con el que cuentan. Solamente ha sido utilizado para tiempos de tempestad severa; como refugio temporal de los fuertes vientos y lluvias torrenciales; ahora es la única esperanza de vida que los habitantes de Tortuga poseen.

Giselle y Scarlett corren a toda prisa, ven con horror como caen hombres abatidos por las balas, las llamaradas que surgen a consecuencia de los cañonazos. Giselle se da cuenta de que hay un grupo de mujeres y niños que van por el camino equivocado y decide ayudarles.

-----------------"Scarlett sigue adelante; te alcanzaré allá.

-----------------"¡No, ven conmigo!

-----------------"¡No te seguirán a ti; esas mujeres son como yo pero no son como tú amiga mía!

-----------------"Lo se, a ti y a mí solo nos une el tonto sentimiento que tenemos hacia Jack Sparrow. Aún cuando sabemos que le pertenece a otra.

-----------------"Si. Somos demasiado obsesivas.

Las amigas se miran fijamente por unos segundos. Se dan un fuerte abrazo y finalmente Scarlett sigue adelante sin mirar atrás. Giselle la ve alejarse, y finalmente se arma de valor para ayudar al grupo en problemas.

El General de Blanc finalmente pisa tierra; en una parte apartada de la zona de ataque, pero desde donde puede ver claramente lo que ocurre. El Capitán Lombard se le acerca.

------------------"Este ataque menguará el espíritu alegre de los piratas.

------------------"Y será un pinchazo al corazón del escurridizo Capitán Jack Sparrow; tanto él como su manada de maleantes aman a esta isla con toda el alma. Veamos lo que hacen cuando la vean destruida.

------------------"¿Desea prisioneros mí lord?

------------------"No, pero si quiero sobrevivientes, bastantes, quiero que se corra la voz sobre lo que ha sucedido.

------------------"Como usted ordene.

El despiadado ataque contra Tortuga continúa, Giselle ha llegado a la caverna, es una enorme formación rocosa, a la que se la construido un portón de acero que es difícil de penetrar. Giselle permanece afuera ayudando a las mujeres y a los heridos a entrar; de pronto, un hombre, el único doctor con el que cuenta el pueblo sale desesperado y con la ropa ensangrentada; angustiado camina hasta Giselle para comunicarle algo terrible.

-----------------"¡Estamos más llenos de moribundos que de personas que pueden salvarse! No puedo seguir así; ¡necesito que me ayudes!

-----------------"¡Dígame que tengo que hacer!

-----------------"Revísalos, busca ayuda entre los que estén sanos, no dejes entrar a nadie a la caverna a menos que tenga salvación; ¡solo los que tengan oportunidad de vivir podrán entrar!

-----------------"No me pida eso¡yo no puedo!

-----------------"¡¡Tienes que hacerlo, tienes que ayudarme, pronto no habrá lugar para nadie más, la cueva es enorme pero, no podemos mantener…a los muertos dentro!! Necesito que lo hagas por favor¡ayúdame!

Desconcertada por la petición que el médico acaba de hacerle; pero conciente de que tiene razón, Giselle decide aceptar la cruel pero necesaria tarea de decidir quien puede entrar y quien debe permanecer fuera de la seguridad de la caverna.

El Capitán Lombard conversa con uno de los tenientes.

------------------"Esos miserables tienen un refugio en el interior, una enorme caverna¿desea que ataquemos allá?

------------------"No, el General desea testigos, continúen destrozando todo, lo que les quede por delante, quienes hayan llegado a esa caverna pueden considerarse personas con mucha suerte en este…amanecer rojo.

Amanecer rojo, Lombard ha descrito esta tragedia de la manera correcta; Tortuga, una isla que nunca duerme, un lugar donde la libertad se respira por todas partes, y en donde los piratas encuentran lo que seguramente es el único hogar que han conocido en muchos años. Nadie es juzgado en Tortuga porque todos tienen un pasado que los detiene a ver el pecado del otro; existe una hermandad silenciosa entre cada habitante; mismos que ahora padecen un ataque brutal, injusto, no provocado; almas inocentes pagan por la codicia de los corsarios de cuello blanco.

Para Giselle es terrible tener que mantener firme la orden de no dejar pasar a nadie más al interior de la caverna; quienes custodian el portón de acero quisieran ser sordos, para no tener que escuchar los lamentos, los ruegos de quienes suplican por ayuda, una que no les garantizará para nada la vida. Lo peor es que en el interior de la caverna no hay nada alentador; Tortuga está muriendo lentamente.

Pero este amanecer rojo no solo será devastador para los habitantes de Tortuga; a bordo del Poseidón, Mirka se pasea por los pasillos que conectan con su cabina, cuando de pronto escucha una melodía melancólica, tan hermosa como triste; es la melodía de la cajita de música de Davy Jones; la misma que un día apareció en la mesa junto a su cama; esa que él le envió. La angustia invade a Mirka, al darse cuenta de que la música proviene de la cabina del fondo, la que ocupa Tía Dalma. Poco a poco, Mirka se va acercando a la cabina, con mucho cuidado abre la puerta; se asoma y ve a Dalma con un camafeo idéntico a la cajita de música de Davy Jones; la ve completamente extasiada con la melodía, envuelta en una tristeza profunda, la evidente melancolía de una mujer enamorada, que sufre por no poder estar con el hombre que su alma añora. Mirka se estremece ante el escenario que se presenta ante ella, y quiere respuestas de inmediato.

-----------------"¿Qué haces con eso Dalma?

Dalma cierra de inmediato su camafeo y se sorprende al verse descubierta por Mirka. La Reina de los gitanos cierra la puerta y le pone el cerrojo. Segura de que Dalma oculta algo importante, Mirka se acerca a ella con una mirada inquisidora.

----------------"¿Por qué tienes ese camafeo, que tienes que ver tú, con Davy Jones?

----------------"Oré tanto para que ese momento jamás llegara.

----------------"¿De que momento hablas?

----------------"Del…momento de revelarte mi secreto, ese que esperaba que no sucediera nunca; porque se que después de este día, habré perdido tu respeto, tu afecto, tu amistad.

----------------"No te adelantes, mejor revela tu secreto antes de que yo comience a sacar conclusiones que nos lleven a una discusión.

Dalma se prepara para decir su verdad.

------------------"La mujer que ves, no es lo que realmente soy. El Rey y sus hombres, robaron a la reina de su cama, y la ataron a sus huesos.

Con esas legendarias palabras Mirka comprende de inmediato el mensaje, y es como si le hubieran lanzado un balde de agua helada.

------------------"¡¿Tú eres…?!

------------------"Yo soy el mar, soy Calipso.

------------------"No puede ser; ¿Bromeas verdad?

------------------"Mi vida humana es un castigo a mi soberbia, a mi egoísmo, es consecuencia de un acto vil que cometí en nombre del amor. Yo amaba a Davy Jones con toda mi alma, le di la tarea de llevar al otro lado a las almas perdidas en el mar solo para no perderlo nunca, para mantenerlo siempre en mis dominios; con la esperanza de que una vez, cada diez años, yo tendría la oportunidad de acercarme a él como mujer y demostrarle cuanto lo amaba. Pero fue una mortal, quien me lo impidió, la primera década.

Mirka tiene que sentarse para no colapsar ante lo que escucha. Dalma trata de mantenerse firme, pero lo cierto es que revelar esta verdad la lastima mucho. Pero aún así, decide continuar.

------------------"Eveline Van Tassel, conquistó su corazón; y él el de ella. Al punto de que esa joven renunció a su mundo, a su vida mortal, para atarse al Holandés Errante y seguirlo por siempre. Yo estaba devastada, celosa, terriblemente herida; era la primera vez que un hombre me rechazaba por una mortal; y lo peor, es que era el único hombre a quien yo amaba de verdad. Por eso, puse trampas, que lo llevaron a pensar que ella era una traidora, usé mi poder¡mi influencia sobre él para crear un escenario en el que ella parecía un ser vil, egoísta y codiciosa! Cuando la realidad era distinta, ella lo amaba, pero a mi no me importó.

Mirka se pone de pie, con lágrimas de rabia en sus ojos; camina hasta Dalma lista para terminar la historia según su criterio, atando los cabos sueltos que seguramente encajarán muy bien en el relato de Dalma.

-----------------"Le tendiste una trampa a esa pobre mujer, la hiciste parecer una interesada, ambiciosa; el pobre de Davy Jones se creyó tu historia; por eso la mata¡se arranca el corazón, y aquí estamos¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso Dalma?! Más bien, Calipso.

-----------------"¡¿Qué habrías hecho tú si Jack hubiera elegido a Elizabeth en lugar de ti?!

-----------------"¡¡No te atrevas a hacer comparaciones; yo no soy como tú; si Jack no me hubiera correspondido yo lo hubiera dejado ser feliz, porque eso es lo que hace una mujer que ama de verdad¿Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste? Una mujer inocente, buena, que amaba a Davy Jones tanto o más que tú, murió por tus mentiras, y condenaste a un hombre a ser un monstruo¡creyendo que su amada lo había traicionado cuando eso nunca fue cierto!

-----------------"Él lo supo; yo se lo dije cuando no pude soportar el peso de mi culpa y de su dolor. Fue al saber la verdad que decidió abandonar su tarea y arrancarse el corazón. Y como puedes ver, supo vengarse muy bien de mí. Fue con la primera Corte de la Hermandad, les mostró como atarme a mí forma humana, y así he estado desde entonces.

-----------------"Era lo que merecías. ¡Se han perdido muchas vidas inocentes por tu culpa! Ahora entiendo tu silencio, tu gran secreto solo escondía la maldad que llevas dentro.

-----------------"No soy mala Mirka, mi naturaleza es ser traicionera, impulsiva, impredecible, cruel; ¡porque así son mis dominios, mi hogar, mi esencia! Yo soy el mar.

Mirka llora de rabia y le da la espalda a Calipso; le duele que le haya mentido, que sea la diosa del mar. Dalma desea disculparse, pero más que nada no perder el cariño de Mirka, mucho menos desea que la separe de los niños.

----------------"Mirka; perdóname. Siendo humana aprendí a ordenar mis sentimientos; no puedes negar que solo has recibido bien de mi parte; te ayudé a traer a tus hijos a este mundo; sabes que Jack es como parte de mí. Quiero a todos los que me rodean, porque estando entre seres como ustedes, es que he aprendido a ser humana, a ser justa. He pagado mi pecado con creces; ¡tienes que creerme!

Mirka se voltea, al mirar a Dalma se da cuenta de que no le miente pero para ella es ya muy difícil creerle.

------------------"¿¡Como pretendes que confíe en ti si eres el mismísimo mar?! Cuando menos me lo espere me puedes dar la espalda.

------------------"¡Jamás! Eres como una hermana para mí; adoro a tus hijos, y a los hijos de nuestros amigos como si fueran míos. Tu lucha es la mía; la naturaleza traicionera del mar ya no vive en mí; perdóname; te lo pido con el corazón en la mano.

Mirka mira fijamente a Dalma a los ojos, y está lista para darle una respuesta.

-------------------"No es solo por lo le hiciste a esa pobre mujer y a Davy Jones; ¡tú condenaste a mi pueblo a ser peregrino de por vida, por ese maldito diamante negro! Cuando lo creaste te asustó su poder, lo entregaste a Luna, nuestra primera princesa gitana; una muchacha inocente víctima tuya y de un hombre cruel; por su error nos castigaste a todos; ¡por un error que tú creaste!

-------------------"No cuestiones mis deberes como diosa del mar Mirka porque no tienes idea de lo que eso significa.

-------------------"¡Se muy bien de lo que se trata; usaste tu poder sobre gente inocente, hiciste lo que se te vino en gana sin medir las consecuencias!

-------------------"¡Y lo he pagado! No sabes el dolor profundo que me causa estar en estas condiciones, alejada de mis dominios, de todo lo que amo; ¡viviendo día con día bajo la sombra de los remordimientos que no me dejan en paz; soy tan humana como tú Mirka, aunque mi naturaleza sea distinta! Por lo mismo, pienso ganarme tu perdón, el de tu pueblo, el de todos.

Mirka le da una sonrisa incrédula.

-----------------"¿Y como piensas lograrlo, Calipso?

-----------------"Libérame de mis ataduras humanas, y te juro que te llevaré directo al diamante para que lo destruyas, sin que nadie pueda impedírtelo. Te juro, que una vez libre, y con el diamante destruido, le devolveré a tu pueblo la libertad de vivir en el Paraíso Perdido en el Mar de Jade sin ataduras; no más persecuciones, no más hambrunas ni incertidumbres. Te daré todo esto, y lo que me pidas, con tal de que me perdones.

Mirka no sabe como responderle a Calipso; pero si le va a dar una respuesta tiene que hacerlo con el corazón.

------------------"Me he pasado la vida, pensando en ti, la diosa del mar, con todo el rencor del mundo. Cuando veía a mi pueblo disperso, padeciendo hambre, humillaciones; sabía que tú eras la responsable y te maldije muchas veces. Luego llegas a mi vida, bajo el disfraz de Tía Dalma; me consuelas, me ayudas a tener a mis hijos, haces que te tome mucho cariño; para luego…derrumbar todo con esta verdad. Quiero odiarte y no puedo; porque ni siquiera puedo verte como la diosa que eres; te miro, y veo a mi amiga. Y eso es lo que más me duele.

------------------"¿Qué me dices de una segunda oportunidad para que tu amiga pueda demostrarte que nada ha cambiado; que es un nuevo ser, y que no volverá a ser como fue?

Mirka piensa por un momento; quizás no sea mala idea, después de todo, si fue capaz de perdonar a la mujer que llevó a la muerte a su tribu; siente que puede ser capaz de perdonar y darle una segunda oportunidad a la diosa Calipso.

----------------"Muy bien; haremos un trato. Yo te libero, te devuelvo al mar, tú cumples con tus promesas, y yo olvido el mal que le hiciste a mi pueblo. Pero si te atreves a traicionarme…

----------------"Jamás lo haré; te lo juro.

----------------"Bien. Una cosa más; ni una palabra a nadie sobre lo que hemos tratado aquí; nadie puede saber quien eres en realidad; los planes deben seguir su curso hasta que Zara tenga los amuletos que han de liberarte.

----------------"Las Nueve Piezas de Ocho.

----------------"Así es; ¿Qué debo hacer una vez que las tenga, como se supone que debo liberarte?

----------------"Te lo diré en el momento. Ahora no es necesario.

----------------"Yo también te daré mi perdón en su momento; ahora no puedo. No te odio, pero comprende que me siento muy dolida, sorprendida; espero que lo entiendas.

----------------"Descuida; el saber que no me odias, es un alivio; se que me ganaré tu perdón.

----------------"Cuida de nosotros como lo has hecho hasta ahora; eso quizás aumente la velocidad de mi perdón; "Tía Dalma".

Mirka abandona la cabina, dejando a Dalma con una enorme tristeza; la Reina de los Gitanos la ha descubierto tal cual es, y aunque de sus labios escuchó la promesa del perdón, sabe que está demasiado herida como para hacerlo de inmediato o quizás para hacerlo del todo.

Pero mientras Calipso sigue padeciendo; en alta mar, El Almirante Connor se mantiene en la proa del barco de Sao Feng; siempre esquivando a los demás piratas. Precisamente, Sao Feng ha estado meditando sobre la actitud del arrogante militar; por lo que siente que es momento de acercarse a él y preguntarle.

------------------"¿Por qué tengo la rara impresión de que se siente demasiado seguro en mi barco, pero al mismo tiempo aterrado de ser visto por el resto de los piratas que nos rodean; acaso se siente en paz aquí, porque entre mis hombres no se encuentra la persona que no desea ver?

------------------"¿A que viene esa pregunta Capitán?

------------------"No soy un tonto Almirante; usted solo ha tratado con los piratas que conoce; Jack Sparrow, Barbosa, Elizabeth Swann que aunque de noble linaje se comporta como toda una pirata. Al resto los esquiva, se esconde. ¿Por qué?

El Almirante Connor es un hombre arrogante y mezquino, posee un pasado tormentoso que lo lastima; tal vez no sea mala idea desahogarse un poco con Sao Feng; quizás hasta pueda de alguna forma, ver como ha evolucionado su pasado.

---------------"Tengo un hijo, Capitán Sao Feng. Un hijo que no he visto en casi diez años. Un hijo al que formé a mi imagen, le di todo lo que un padre honorable como yo debía ofrecerle; una educación militar, un lugar en la guardia real; era un joven formidable, hasta que un día… me dio una terrible decepción.

---------------"¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

---------------"Desafió mi autoridad; echó su futuro por la borda por…hacerse pirata. "Robaré a los ricos arrogantes como tú papá, y le daré todo a los pobres que has condenado a morirse de hambre". Esas fueron sus palabras antes de largarse. Casi pierdo mi lugar ante el rey; tuve que rogar por mi puesto como si…como si fuera un ¡don nadie! Se que si vuelvo a verlo voy a cometer un disparate; por eso…temo asociarme con los demás piratas, por temor a que se encuentre entre ellos.

---------------"¿Cómo se llama su hijo? Siendo pirata es más que obvio que debo conocerlo, o al menos haber escuchado de él.

---------------"Yo ya no menciono su nombre Capitán Sao Feng. Esa parte de mi secreto no se la pienso revelar.

El Almirante Connor se aleja de Sao Feng; el pirata se queda muy pensativo; y con mucha curiosidad por saber más sobre el pasado del soberbio militar.

Mientras, en el Perla Negra; Jack y Barbosa observan a Grace cerca del mástil. Ambos ven como la niña no aparta la vista del Catamarán.

----------------"Ha nacido una especie de amistad entre mi nieta y Elizabeth Swann.

----------------"Grace está demasiado interesada en la tristeza que aparentemente muestra nuestra audaz salvadora. Mi hija es demasiado curiosa para su tierna edad.

----------------"Tienes que admitir que las intenciones de Elizabeth en esta ocasión son buenas.

----------------"Eso parece, pero no puedo evitar pensar que se traiga algo entre manos.

----------------"¿Te has puesto a pensar en lo que dirá Mirka cuando la vea de nuevo entre nosotros?

----------------"Mirka es una mujer sensata; jamás pensará mal de mí.

----------------"Eso lo se, me refiero a que la presencia de esa mujer será agobiante para mi hija. Aún cuando la haya perdonado; estoy seguro de que en el fondo sigue padeciendo por los males que ella le causó.

----------------"Estás en lo cierto.

Pero mientras Jack y Barbosa conversan; en la pequeña mente de Grace transitan muchas preguntas; ¿Por qué todos parecen alterarse con la presencia de Elizabeth Swann, porque nadie contesta sus preguntas acerca de ella? No entiende por qué a su papá no le agrada la idea de que esa joven pueda ser su amiga. Tanta negativa solo aviva su curiosidad por descubrir que es lo que todos esconden con respecto a Elizabeth Swann.

El tiempo pasa, ambas flotas, piratas y gitanos navegan hacia sus respectivos destinos, sin darse cuenta de que están a punto de encontrarse. Jack lleva ahora el timón del Perla Negra, satisfecho con el rumbo que marca su brújula, mientras que Barbosa y el resto de la tripulación trabajan para seguir la fuerza del viento.

Mientras; Poseidón es llevado por Saíd, bajo las direcciones de Mirka, que lee con cuidado las líneas trazadas en el mapa; lo lleva grabado en su memoria, pero no quiere equivocar ningún detalle. Dalma observa a Mirka mientras cuida de Kelly; ambas cruzan miradas, y aunque el enfado ha mermado por parte de Mirka, es evidente que la decepción sigue presente.

De pronto la brisa de torna tibia, más de lo normal, Dalma sabe que cuando esto ocurre es porque algo muy importante ha de ocurrir en el mar.

Tristan se encuentra en la proa de su barco admirando el horizonte, mientras medita en una forma de ganar el corazón de su amada Mirka, ya sea por las buenas o por las malas. Se está cansando de ser simplemente el amigo que la apoya en todo momento; sabe que el momento de obtener lo que desea llegará en el momento en el que pongan un pie en el Paraíso Perdido en el Mar de Jade. De pronto; ve como aparece una enorme imagen a lo lejos en el horizonte hacia estribor; toma su telescopio; y ve una flota de barcos que se aproxima con viento a favor. Está sorprendido.

Del mismo modo, Will que se encuentra en la torre de vigía, se impacta al ver la flota inmensa de barcos que se avecina.

-----------------"¡¡Se acerca una flota de barcos por estribor; debemos detenernos!!

Saíd y Mirka se miran preocupados, temen que se trate de la Real Fuerza Naval Inglesa.

---------------"Capitana, espero órdenes.

---------------"Mantén el curso.

La Reina de los Gitanos está lista para dar sus órdenes.

---------------"¡¡Icen las velas mayores; se acercan barcos por estribor, no sabemos si son enemigos, así que quiero que armen el barco y que estén listos!!

Zara se acerca a su amiga.

----------------"¿Qué quieres que haga?

----------------"Ve con Dalma, protege a los niños es todo lo que quiero que hagas; pase lo que pase ellos no pueden salir lastimados.

----------------"Con mi vida los cuidaré; dos de ellos son mis hijos no lo olvides.

Todos se preparan para darle una bienvenida especial a la hasta ahora flota desconocida que se acerca por estribor. Lo que no saben es que están a punto de encontrarse con amigos, y hasta con el pasado para algunos de ellos.

Livingstone se coloca en la proa del Poseidón, y con el telescopio divisa el horizonte; poco a poco se le dibuja una sonrisa en los labios; Mirka se acerca a él; no puede entender que es lo que le ha causado gracia a Livingstone.

-----------------"¿Se puede saber por qué sonríes?

-----------------"Sabía que ese testarudo comprendería que lo mejor es estar de nuestro lado.

-----------------"¡¿De que hablas?!

-----------------"Velo por ti misma.

Livingstone entrega el telescopio a Mirka, la joven lo toma, y lo usa para ver la flota que se acerca en el horizonte; su alma se llena de emoción al ver imponentes las velas negras del barco de su esposo.

-----------------"El Perla Negra; ¡es mi Jack; y con él vienen mis hijos!

-----------------"El amor lo hizo ver la travesía correcta. Te casaste con el mejor de los hombres.

Mirka solo puede sonreír y suspirar de la emoción; es increíble que esto este pasando, Jack esta regresando a su lado, pronto tendrá a sus tres hijos juntos; para ella no hay mayor felicidad que esta; ahora tiene más motivos para seguir adelante.

Livingstone no quiere romper el encanto, pero sabe que debe hacer que Mirka de las órdenes de no abrir fuego antes de que todos cometan una tontería.

---------------"Mirka, tienes que hacer que guarden armas.

---------------"Si.

Mirka corre de inmediato hacia el centro de cubierta.

----------------"¡¡Nadie dispare, guarden armas!!

Will se acerca preocupado a Mirka.

----------------"¿Por qué ordenas eso?

----------------"Porque no es una flota enemiga; es Jack, El Perla Negra dirige a los piratas hacia nosotros; ¡están de nuestro lado de nuevo!

----------------"Ese hombre realmente te ama; y yo debo aprender a no juzgarlo tan precipitadamente.

----------------"Esta misión será perfecta William, todo se ordena a nuestro favor.

Will y Mirka sonríen satisfechos.

---------------"Voy a dar la orden para que no se de ataque alguno.

---------------"Gracias Will.

La voz de que el Perla Negra se acerca por estribor se corre por todos los navíos gitanos; en el Whydah, Tristan observa como las velas negras del imponente barco de Jack Sparrow se abren paso en el viento. Su rival esta de regreso, sus planes se complican. Una pareja tan enamorada como Jack y Mirka, que hace tiempo no comparten una vida de marido y mujer; seguramente pasarán largas noches sin asomarse a cubierta. Pensar en eso lo lastima profundamente; imaginar a Mirka en brazos de su esposo es la peor pesadilla para Tristan.

--------------------"¿Por qué tuviste que regresar Jack Sparrow; por qué tienes que dejar de ser codicioso ahora que me he vuelto a encontrar con ella, con la única mujer que he amado en la vida? No te la mereces; tú no la amas más que yo de eso estoy seguro, si regresaste es porque algo tramas; se dicen muchas cosas de ti; la mayoría nada buenas; y es precisamente de las malas de las que pienso sacar provecho. Te lo juro.

Ajena a los malos pensamientos de Tristan; Mirka no deja de mirar al horizonte; el barco de Jack ya es visible sin ayuda del telescopio; su alma le ruega al viento que sea más fuerte, para poder estar en los brazos de su esposo otra vez, y abrazar a sus gemelos fuertemente; con todo su amor. Sonríe también ante el hecho de que volverá a ver a su padre, a sus amigos; no puede creer que el mar le devuelva tanta felicidad. Kelly corre hacia su madre; Mirka la carga y ambas miran hacia el bello horizonte.

--------------------"Papá ya viene.

--------------------"Si mi amor, tus hermanos también y tu abuelito.

--------------------"No nos volveremos a separar.

--------------------"Jamás mi amor, nunca, óyelo bien, nunca nos volveremos a separar.

Mirka besa con amor a su pequeña; y Kelly se abraza fuertemente a ella sin dejar de mirar al horizonte.

En el Perla Negra; Jack, Barbosa y los niños miran hacia la flota gitana que ya se hace más cercana a la vista. Aidan tiene un comentario que hacer.

----------------"Espero que mamá luego de abrazarnos no añada más tiempo al castigo que ya nos dieron ustedes.

----------------"Puedes estar seguro de que sí lo hará hijo.

Grace tiene otro comentario más profundo.

---------------"Apuesto a que te mueres por estar con mamá.

---------------"Grace, eres muy pequeña para hacer apuestas; pero en este caso ten la seguridad de que la tienes ganada porque es cierto; volver a estar con tu madre; y ver a mi pequeña estrella de mar me llenan de una dulce ansiedad.

Barbosa siente una satisfacción muy grande al saber que pronto verá a su hija, y a la más pequeña de la familia.

-----------------"La protección de mis nietos y de mi ahijada será completa ahora que estemos juntos. Jack, hay que mantenerlos alejados de ciertas situaciones, tenemos que hacer planes.

-----------------"Lo se, lo discutiremos luego; no te adelantes.

-----------------"Solo quiero que lo tengas presente, por el bien de todos.

-----------------"Descuida, nuestros pequeños tesoros estarán bien.

Los niños se miran con curiosidad; ¿Qué es lo que habrán querido decir con eso? Eso es algo que piensan averiguar. Sobre todo Grace, que no deja de pensar que su padre y su abuelo esconden algo; algo importante que no desean que salga a la luz. Es ahora cuando los niños piensan poner acción a su presencia dentro de esta aventura; pues lo que más desean es descubrir los secretos y los misterios que todos esconden.

_**Continuará…..**_


	13. Chapter 13 Reencuentros

La flota pirata ya se puede ver mas claramente, ya casi no es necesario el uso de los telescopios. A bordo del Poseidón hay muchas emociones; Mirka y su hermosa Kelly esperan ansiosas volver a ver a Jack, a Barbosa y a los demás que son parte de la familia por el inmenso afecto que los une. Pero también se desarrollan planes; esta vez entre Dalma, Will y Zara.

-----------------"Ten este anillo Zara; Mirka lo utilizó en varias ocasiones para tener encuentros con Jack, cuando él estaba cegado por la niebla del olvido; te dará el poder de entrar a los sueños de Sao Feng, aparecer en su barco, en fin, ayudará mucho en tu personificación de la diosa Calipso.

------------------"Muy bien.

Zara toma el anillo y lo guarda muy bien en uno de sus bolsillos; de todas formas Will está preocupado.

-----------------"¿Estás segura que mi esposa no corre peligro en este descabellado plan?

-----------------"Sao Feng espera una entrevista con Calipso, y la tendrá; Si Zara sigue mis instrucciones al pie de la letra nada saldrá mal; de lo que debemos cuidarnos es de un posible sabotaje. Pero considerando la lealtad entre gitanos y piratas, no creo que haya por qué preocuparse.

Zara se voltea para mirar a los ojos a su amado esposo.

----------------"No te preocupes mi amor, estaré bien; amo demasiado esta vida como para permitir que me la arrebaten; los niños y tú son mi valor, mi fuerza, mi templanza; nada malo me pasará.

----------------"Yo tengo fe en ti Zara, pero no en el destino; a veces es demasiado traicionero.

----------------"Yo nunca te voy a abandonar Will; estaremos juntos por siempre te lo prometo.

Will y Zara se besan dulcemente; mientras que Dalma se aleja un poco de ellos para mirar al horizonte, desde donde la flota pirata se hace cada vez más cercana.

-------------------"Visitas del pasado vienen a bordo de esos barcos, dos de ellos tienen lazos de sangre con gente que nos rodea. Que interesante.

Los barcos gitanos; aquellos donde van los chares y miembros del Khris comienzan a mostrar su alegría ante la llegada de los piratas con cantos, música y baile, llenando el ambiente con la algarabía que destaca a los gitanos en tiempos de paz; al menos en estas horas donde una nueva alianza promete esa ilusión.

En el Catamarán; Kendra y Elizabeth permanecen en cubierta admirando a la flota gitana; el viento comienza a traer a los oídos de ambas trazas de las melodías gitanas que entonan los gitanos como señal de aceptación a la llegada de los piratas.

----------------"Mi pueblo canta; hacía años que el viento no llenaba mis oídos con las melodías gitanas.

----------------"¿Qué harás cuando veas a tu hermana?

----------------"¿Qué harás tú cuando te encuentres con Mirka, con tu antiguo prometido?

----------------"Creo que ni tú ni yo sabemos que hacer.

----------------"Probablemente mi hermana y mi gente me repudien; pero estoy dispuesta a luchar por el perdón. ¿Qué me dices tú?

----------------"Yo también estoy dispuesta a luchar por el perdón.

Kendra le sonríe a Elizabeth, y le toma las manos; la joven Swann está sorprendida con este suceso pero se deja llevar. Kendra une las manos de Elizabeth a las suyas y mira al cielo.

---------------"¡Que Dios y Santa Sara; nos den la fuerza que necesitamos para borrar el pasado, para lograr el perdón y comenzar de nuevo por el buen camino!

---------------"Amén a eso.

---------------"Amén.

Pero mientras ellas sellan una plegaria; en Tortuga se viven momentos desgarradores; el único médico de la isla casi se está dando por vencido; afuera, Giselle hace lo que puede por mantener a quienes sufren lo más lejos posible de la agonía del dolor pero es casi inútil. De pronto, dos jóvenes se acercan a ella, uno de ellos lleva una bandera en las manos.

-------------------"La flota se aleja, son militares. ¡¿Sabes de qué nación es esta bandera?!

-------------------"No.

-------------------"¡Francia; tiene plasmada la maldita Flor de Lis de Francia¿¡Que fue lo que le hicimos a los franceses para que acabaran con más de la mitad de los que vivimos en esta isla?!

Giselle comienza a llorar, con la serenidad y el cansancio que la obligan a hacerlo en calma. De pronto, un niño, llega corriendo hasta Giselle.

-------------------"¿Cómo te llamas?

-------------------"Giselle.

-------------------"¡Por fin encuentro a la persona que la mujer llama!

-------------------"¿La persona que la mujer llama; de que me hablas?

-------------------"Ven conmigo, hay una mujer muy mal herida que te está llamando; esta tan mal que solo puede decir tu nombre; ni siquiera me dijo como eras, por eso llevo un buen rato buscando entre las mujeres a aquella que tuviera tu nombre.

Giselle tiene un muy mal presentimiento, solo espera estar equivocada, y que la mujer de la que habla el niño sea otra persona, y no la que está pensando. De inmediato, Giselle se aleja con el niño hacia la caverna. Mientras que los jóvenes miran con odio la bandera francesa; símbolo de la tragedia por la que está pasando la que una vez fue una de las islas más alegres de los siete mares.

Finalmente, la flota pirata y la flota gitana están unidas, todos trabajan para colocar los tablones que han de conectar a los barcos entre sí; la unión entre el Perla Negra, el Poseidón y el Whydah está casi completada, mientras que los demás barcos se van entrelazando poco a poco unos con otros, hasta crear prácticamente una ciudadela de barcos, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Finalmente, Mirka y Kelly abordan el Perla Negra; Aidan y Grace abrazan fuertemente a su madre mientras que Kelly corre a los brazos de su padre, que la recibe feliz. Mirka está muy emocionada al ver a sus gemelos, y no puede contener las lágrimas de alegría.

------------------"¡Mamá que alegría verte!

------------------"No llores mamá, nos harás llorar a nosotros también.

------------------"Gracias a Dios que están bien; estaba tan preocupada.

------------------"¿Estás enojada?

------------------"Me parece que ya no vale la pena enojarme; no debieron hacerlo pero los impulsó el amor así que, tal vez lleguemos a un acuerdo cuando todo esto termine, pero eso dependerá de cómo se comporten de aquí en adelante.

-------------------"Seremos unos ángeles.

-------------------"Lo prometemos.

Mirka sonríe y abraza de nuevo fuertemente a sus hijos. Poco a poco se va acercando Barbosa, Mirka se aparta por un momento de sus gemelos y se acerca a su padre para darle un fuerte abrazo.

------------------"¡Que alegría verte papá!

------------------"Finalmente pude poner al necio de Jack del lado correcto.

------------------"Papá…

------------------"Me alegra mucho verte hija.

------------------"Ahora me siento más segura que nunca, mi padre y mi esposo, los dos de mi lado.

------------------"Así debe ser.

Jack se va acercando con Kelly en brazos; Barbosa sabe que es momento de alejarse; y más cuando ve a los niños correteando por los tablones pasándose de un barco a otro sin tomar en cuenta el peligro de que puedan caerse.

----------------------"¡¡Niños, si siguen alarmándome con sus juegos, voy a ordenar que uno de estos barcos de vuelta en redondo, y estarán de regreso en Isla Palomares sin posibilidades de abandonarla hasta que cumplan los cuarenta!!

Mirka no puede evitar las ganas de reír al escuchar la amenaza tan descabellada de su padre; y más al ver como los niños se petrifican de inmediato en la cubierta de Poseidón ante el temor de que la amenaza se cumpla. Barbosa respira profundo y mira a su sonriente hija.

-----------------"Voy a tratar de calmarlos.

-----------------"Será mejor que te calmes primero. Ten paciencia. Los niños siempre serán niños.

-----------------"Eso es lo que me preocupa.

Barbosa se aleja hacia Poseidón; mientras que un sonriente Jack se acerca a su esposa.

------------------"Luce usted fascinante Su Majestad Reina de los Gitanos.

------------------"Igual usted Capitán Sparrow. Más guapo que nunca.

------------------"¿Kelly te molesta si le doy un beso a tu madre?

La pequeña les sonríe a sus padres y da una respuesta.

-----------------"No, no me molesta.

-----------------"Que bien.

Jack y Mirka se besan dulcemente ante la alegre mirada de la pequeña Kelly.

Aidan y Grace observan a sus padres besarse desde la cubierta del Poseidón; a Aidan le parece tonto que sus padres se estén besando cada vez que se encuentran.

-------------------"Me pregunto si alguna vez se cansarán de tanto arrumaco; cada vez que se encuentran se la pasan besándose y mirándose como si no lo hubieran hecho nunca; es tonto.

-------------------"Se aman pedazo de ignorante por eso es que lo hacen. Vas a ser el hombre más poco romántico del mundo cuando seas grande.

-------------------"Yo seré un pirata como el abuelo, frío ante las emociones del romance. Mi amor será el mar.

-------------------"Contigo pierdo el tiempo; mejor voy a buscar a Elizabeth para traerla aquí.

-------------------"Creo que papá y Gibbs dijeron que no habláramos con ella.

-------------------"Papá dijo que no había problema si no le hacía muchas preguntas. Vuelvo enseguida.

Grace se va a hacer su voluntad como siempre, mientras que Aidan le permite hacerlo y se une con sus primos para jugar en cubierta a escondidas de su abuelo que ahora está entretenido hablando con Will.

Jack y Mirka juegan con Kelly; de pronto Gibbs pasa cerca de ellos y Jack lo detiene.

----------------"Oye Gibbs¿Te llevarías a mi hija al Poseidón? Para que juegue con sus hermanos y sus primos.

----------------"Seguro Capitán.

Jack entrega a su hija a los brazos de Gibbs.

----------------"Vamos a ver a todos nuestros amigos pequeña Kelly.

----------------"Vamos.

Kelly y Gibbs se alejan; Jack y Mirka se miran fijamente.

---------------"¿Sucede algo verdad? Lo veo en tus ojos.

---------------"Han sucedido cosas que inevitablemente me han hecho cambiar de opinión. Esto es más grave de lo que crees.

---------------"¿Por qué?

---------------"Primero que nada debes saber que ya no cuentas para nada con el apoyo de los Turcos, nos atacaron; y si no llega a ser por la rápida e inesperada intervención de…

---------------"¿De quien?

---------------"No me lo vas a creer cuando te lo diga, pero lo que sí debes creer es que en todo momento me he comportado de manera civilizada, y que no le he faltado a nuestro amor para nada.

---------------"¿De que hablas, de quien se trata?

---------------"Elizabeth Swann.

Mirka se estremece al escuchar el nombre de la mujer que en el pasado le causó tanto daño; pero tiene que recordar que ya todo fue perdonado, no puede permitir que el rencor surja de nuevo.

----------------"¿Ella impidió el ataque?

----------------"Se apareció de la nada, en ese barco que ves allá junto al Poseidón; Catamarán; tienes que hablar con ella es importante. Sabe cosas que pueden ayudarnos mucho.

---------------"Entiendo.

---------------"¿Eso te afecta igual que antes verdad?

---------------"No, cuando la perdoné lo hice con el corazón; pero tampoco es sencillo para mí tenerla a mi alrededor, y cerca de ti. No sabemos si sus sentimientos han cambiado.

---------------"Si sigue obsesionada conmigo es su problema; yo ya tengo dueña.

---------------"Te amo Jack, jamás dudaría de tu amor por mí. Y, creo que yo también debo revelarte algo importante; tengo un aliado especial, alguien que no se si conozcas; pero debo hablarte de él antes de que algún chisme o malentendido provoque problemas.

---------------"Parece que tendremos mucho de que hablar; pero supongo que haremos algunas cosas antes de hablar de todo lo que debemos.

Mirka sonríe porque sabe perfectamente a lo que se refiere su marido.

----------------"Claro que si, me muero por estar de nuevo entre tus brazos Jack.

Jack y Mirka se besan dulcemente; ese beso es visto por Elizabeth en la cubierta del Poseidón, ya que Grace logró convencerla de abordar. La niña observa a la joven Swann con cuidado, su tristeza la conmueve pero la causa también una gran curiosidad. Elizabeth aparta su vista de Jack y Mirka al ver la forma insistente con la que Grace la mira. De pronto, las miradas de Will y Elizabeth se encuentran; en ambos estallan los recuerdos, aquellos que una vez fueron hermosos, pero que han muerto. La joven Swann ve a Zara acercarse con dos hermosos niños, sin duda son hijos de Will, ambos son la misma imagen del joven Turne. Finalmente es Zara quien decide romper el hielo.

--------------"Elizabeth, ha pasado tiempo.

--------------"Vengo en paz; se los juro.

--------------"No lo pongo en duda, el pueblo gitano te ha perdonado. No hay rencores, al menos puedo hablar por mi.

Will se acerca a Elizabeth con la aprobación de Zara; ella está segura del amor de su esposo, por lo que no tiene miedo. La pareja que una vez juró amarse y que ahora son como extraños, finalmente está frente a frente.

----------------"Es bueno verte.

----------------"Pensé que me seguirías odiando.

----------------"Soy padre no puedo tener odios en mi alma.

----------------"Tus hijos son muy hermosos, al igual que los hijos de Jack.

----------------"Gracias. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

----------------"Ya hablaremos. Pero quisiera hablar con Zara, tiene que saber algo importante.

Zara no puede creer que Elizabeth tenga algo de que hablar con ella. Pero la curiosidad la invade por lo que decide acercarse a ella.

---------------"¿Qué tienes tú que hablar conmigo?

---------------"En mi barco hay alguien que desea verte.

---------------"¿Quién es?

Will teme que esta sea una trampa por parte de Elizabeth.

---------------"Dinos de quien se trata Elizabeth, no quiero sorpresas de mal gusto.

---------------"Mis días de villana terminaron Will te lo aseguro; la persona que espera por tu esposa es alguien muy importante para ella; alguien que al igual que yo se equivocó en el pasado, y que busca la redención en el presente.

Con estas palabras Elizabeth presenta un panorama familiar para Zara; tiene miedo de pensar en que se pueda tratar de la persona que piensa, pero igual siente que debe ir al Catamarán y averiguarlo por sí misma.

--------------"Bien, iré a ver de quien se trata.

Will detiene a su esposa.

--------------"No lo hagas.

--------------"Will, si es quien creo que es, será un momento sublime pero nada desagradable para mí. Confía en mí.

Zara besa con dulzura los labios de Will, y se aleja rumbo al Catamarán. Al verlos besarse vienen a la mente de Elizabeth hermosos momentos del pasado; esos tiernos días de amor con Will. El joven Turner sin embargo se acerca desafiante a la que una vez fue el amor de su vida.

----------------"Por tu bien espero que nada malo le pase a mi esposa a bordo de tu barco.

----------------"Ella estará bien, no te preocupes.

Tristan aborda el Poseidón; desde donde logra ver a la joven que habla con Will; también ve con mucha rabia acercarse a ellos a Jack y Mirka. Verlos juntos, tan enamorados, provoca en él una ira profunda, pero sabe que debe controlarse si desea que sus planes se desarrollen positivamente. Tristan se siente muy seguro de sí mismo, al punto de creerse mejor que Jack Sparrow y que todos los que están a su alrededor. Lo que el joven y soberbio Tristan no sospecha, es que el Poseidón no solo ha sido abordado por Jack y Mirka; también viene llegando alguien de su pasado; alguien que marcó su vida desde el comienzo.

Finalmente, la mirada del joven Tristan, encuentra la de su padre, sí, la de su padre, pues el Poseidón acaba de ser abordado por el Almirante Connor. El arrogante, poderoso y rencoroso Almirante Allan Jacob Connor acaba de encontrarse con su hijo, ese que le causa tanta vergüenza. Ambos se miran en silencio, Tristan con deseos de lanzar el pasado al mar y comenzar de nuevo, a diferencia del Almirante, que lo contempla con una profunda decepción, con rabia por haberlo encontrado de nuevo. El Teniente Hall se impresiona ante la expresión de rechazo en el rostro del Almirante Connor, luego nota que mira al joven pirata con demasiada insistencia, por lo que se decide a preguntar.

-----------------"¿Le sucede algo Almirante?

-----------------"Nada, es solo que… me desagrada estar rodeado de tanto pirata. Es lamentable ver como jóvenes que pudieron, tal vez tener un futuro prometedor, decidieron transformarse en…"esto".

Tristan siente como si le hubieran atravesado el corazón con su propia espada al escuchar las palabras de su padre. No solo lo ha negado como su hijo, se deleita al insultarlo. El joven decide alejarse, abordar de nuevo su barco. El Teniente Hall comienza a sospechar que tanto el Almirante como el joven pirata se conocen de alguna parte, y cuando lo medita, puede percibir hasta un parecido bastante notable entre los dos.

-----------------"¿Conoce usted a ese joven pirata Almirante Connor?

-----------------"Para nada Teniente, yo no tengo ningún tipo de relación con piratas; salvo en estas circunstancias que lo hacen lamentablemente inevitable.

El Teniente decide no insistir más sobre el asunto, pero eso no quiere decir que no vaya a averiguar que es lo que tal vez esconda el Almirante con respecto al joven pirata que sin duda se ofendió con el comentario expresado por Connor.

En el Catamarán hay pocos tripulantes, la mayoría ha bajado hacia el Poseidón, El Perla Negra y los barcos alrededor para hacer intercambios propios entre piratas, más ahora que se les han unido a los gitanos. Zara ha abordado, camina por la cubierta tratando de ver a la persona que la busca, pero solo ve piratas. Y de pronto, una voz aclara sus ideas sobre quien puede ser la persona que la espera.

-----------------"Sar san hermana.

Zara siente una emoción indescriptible en el corazón al escuchar la voz de su hermana Kendra; aún no puede creerlo, poco a poco se voltea, y finalmente la ve; tan linda como siempre, con ese rostro dulce que esconde esa fierecilla que alegraba su vida en la niñez, pero que la destruyó en la vida adulta.

Kendra tiene miedo de ser rechazada duramente por su hermana, pero tampoco la culparía si lo hace. La joven se mantiene firme y serena mientras ve como Zara se acerca a ella; hasta que finalmente la tiene de frente. Ambas quieren llorar, Kendra de miedo, de vergüenza, de dolor, mientras que las lágrimas de Zara son de emoción, de pena.

------------------"No puedo ni mirarte…no se que decirte Zara.

------------------"No me digas nada.

Zara es quien finalmente rompe el hielo y abraza fuertemente a su hermanita menor; Kendra responde al abrazo con mucho afecto, con un gran agradecimiento a Santa Sara por permitirle recibir un abrazo de su hermana mayor.

----------------"Zara perdóname, perdóname por todo el daño que te hice. Siempre tuve celos de ti, de cómo te idolatraban nuestros padres, de cómo me hacían a un lado…

----------------"Shhh, cálmate, hace mucho tiempo que te perdoné. Te perdoné cuando me enamoré de mi esposo, cuando me convertí en madre; el amor se llevó mis rencores y me puso en paz con tu recuerdo. Me heriste mucho, pero créeme que jamás te odié.

Las hermanas se miran fijamente. A Zara le extraña no ver a Edward con ella.

----------------"Te he perdonado sinceramente hermana, a ti y a Edward; ya no me afecta que se amen, ni que estén juntos…

Kendra baja la cabeza, lo que hace que Zara sienta más curiosidad por la evidente ausencia de Edward.

----------------"¿Siguen juntos verdad; acaso te abandonó?

----------------"Si, me abandonó, para siempre. La muerte me lo arrebató; Edward murió por querer salvar mi vida; murió en mis brazos, arrepentido de todo el daño que te había hecho; le hice la promesa de encontrarte, de ponerme en paz contigo y con mi bella raza gitana.

La respuesta de Zara a su hermana es un fuerte abrazo; mismo que Kendra responde con una gran serenidad al saberse perdonada por su hermana mayor.

-----------------"Lo siento mucho hermana; espero que su alma descanse en paz.

-----------------"Yo lo espero también.

-----------------"Eres bienvenida de nuevo a mi vida; a mi familia. ¡Tienes dos sobrinos hermosos que vas a conocer y que te van querer mucho!

-----------------"¿Tu crees?

-----------------"Claro, ellos saben que tienen una tía; por supuesto no conocen nuestro pasado, pero si saben que tengo una hermana menor que se llama Kendra, y que… viaja mucho. Ellos no necesitan conocer ese pasado que nos separó tan cruelmente Kendra; vamos a comenzar de cero.

-----------------"Gracias Zara, gracias hermana.

-----------------"No agradezcas; aún tenemos muchas heridas que sanar, pero lo haremos poco a poco. Me doy cuenta de que mucho de lo que hiciste en el pasado, tuvo que ver por la forma en la que nos criaron nuestros padres, tenemos que hablar de eso, les guardas mucho rencor y eso no es bueno. Pero ya trataremos ese asunto más adelante; ahora quiero que conozcas a mi esposo y a mis hijos, ven hermanita, ven a conocer a tu familia.

-----------------"Bien. Zara¿crees que la Reina de los Gitanos elimine el destierro que el Khris lanzó sobre mí?

-----------------"Basta con yo te haya perdonado para que ella te acepte de nuevo entre nuestra gente. El pasado y debe olvidarse con cada nuevo amanecer. Ven, y no tengas miedo hermanita; hoy es un nuevo inicio para las dos. Santa Sara nos ha reunido otra vez, y se que será para bien.

Kendra y Zara reanudan sus lazos familiares una vez más, enterrando el pasado y viendo hacia un nuevo porvenir. Pero no todos los reencuentros son agradables, al menos no en Tortuga; Giselle es llevada por el niño por los pasillos naturales de roca que componen la caverna que ha sido la salvación de mucha gente; poco a poco se van acercando a una esquina, y allí, yace sobre una simple lona, Scarlett, muy mal herida. El niño se aleja, dejando a Giselle a solas con la malherida mujer. Giselle se sienta junto a su amiga, al estudiar su herida sabe que no hay mucho que hacer. Scarlett no deja de mirarla, complacida de tenerla a su lado.

-----------------"Scarlett.

-----------------"Hiciste bien en no seguirme.

Giselle llora de impotencia, de dolor al ver a su amiga de esa manera. Scarlett respira con mucha dificultad; pero está decidida a seguir hablando con Giselle.

----------------"Creo que…Jack recibirá una cachetada menos cuando regrese a Tortuga.

----------------"No digas eso, aunque…ya no somos lo que fuimos antes en su vida, formamos parte de ella; somos sus amigas, nos necesita a las dos así que, tienes que luchar por tu vida Scarlett por favor, eres mi única amiga, mi familia; ¡no puedes dejarme!

----------------"Amar a Jack Sparrow nos hizo amigas; es extraño lo que ese hombre puede provocar en una mujer; en vez de hacernos rivales, nos convirtió en hermanas unidas por un mismo sentimiento.

----------------"No hables más; guarda tus fuerzas para recuperarte.

----------------"¿Recuperarme; acaso no ves que me estoy…desangrando? No hay…no hay milagro que pueda…detener esto.

----------------"Scarlett…

----------------"No permitas que este ataque quede impune¡no lo permitas! El mar es de los piratas, y la tierra es de los justos; ¡Tortuga es nuestro hogar; hay que vengar su destrucción!

----------------"Yo no puedo hacer nada.

----------------"¡Si puedes, si! Tienes que encontrar a Jack, decirle lo que pasó; él es el único que puede…devolverle la vida a Tortuga; lo sabes. Júrame que lo harás en nombre del amor que le tuvimos una vez, y que juntas aprendimos a transformar en…afecto, cuando se unió en matrimonio a la Reina de los Gitanos. Honra mi memoria de esa forma, busca a Jack, búscalo, júrame que lo harás.

Giselle puede ver como se apaga poco a poco el brillo de la vida en los ojos de Scarlett; ¿Cómo negarse a la petición de su mejor amiga? Pero lo triste es que no sabe si a la larga pueda cumplir con su juramento; Giselle no tiene idea de donde pueda estar Jack, y ahora que es un hombre casado, las cosas ya no son para nada como antes. Giselle tiene que darle una respuesta a su amiga, y finalmente está lista para dársela.

------------------"Te juro que encontraré a Jack Sparrow, le contaré todo, vengaremos…todo la destrucción que hemos sufrido.

Scarlett siente una paz que no puede describir, como si tuviera la certeza de que puede irse tranquila, pero antes, tiene algo más que decir.

----------------"Dile a Jack; cuando lo encuentres…que para mí fue el hombre más…importante de mi vida; el mejor pirata, el mejor ser humano que ha pisado esta isla; asegúrate de que lo sepa, porque yo nunca tuve el valor de decírselo. Y que me perdone por las veces que lo traté mal.

----------------"Siempre nos hacía enojar, se buscaba los golpes no lo justifiques.

----------------"De todas formas…quiero que le digas; ¿de acuerdo?

----------------"Lo haré; te lo prometo.

Scarlett ha perdido las fuerzas para seguir hablando, solo puede mirar a Giselle a los ojos fijamente; poco a poco se va apagando la vida de Scarlett; hasta que finalmente cierra los ojos y se deja ir. Giselle ha visto morir a su mejor amiga, llora con toda el alma la ver la manera tan injusta en la que abandonó este mundo; su dolor es inmenso, más por no saber si podrá cumplir con lo que le prometió. Pero al alzar la vista y ver a todos los inocentes mal heridos, al ver a las mujeres que lloran ante los cuerpos de sus esposos fallecidos; se da cuenta de que tiene que encontrar la manera de cumplir con el juramento que le hizo a Scarlett; la sangre inocente derramada en Tortuga debe ser vengada; y en honor a la memoria de su mejor amiga, luchará porque así sea.

Cae la noche; en el Perla Negra se lleva a cabo una reunión a puerta cerrada en la cabina de Jack. Elizabeth, Mirka, Zara, Will, Ana María, Dorian, Kendra, tres miembros del Khris, Barbosa y por supuesto Jack; acaban de escuchar las declaraciones de Elizabeth sobre lo ocurrido con el ataque turco a la flota pirata. Donnovan, uno de los tres representantes del Khris, es el primero en hacer comentarios.

-------------------"Hemos perdido a Turquía, cuna de los mejores guerreros gitanos; si la dominan los franceses no hay mucho que podamos hacer.

Mirka no está de acuerdo.

------------------"Nuestra gente no se vende al enemigo; contamos con su lealtad; ya no es como cuando el Rey Darij murió; yo he sabido mantener viva la hermandad gitana.

------------------"No le discuto eso alteza; pero si Turquía está tomada por los franceses, nuestras caravanas corren peligro, si no es que ya han sido destruidas.

------------------"Me doy cuenta de que los chares comienzan a perder la fe en su propia gente.

------------------"Alteza…

------------------"¡Francia aún no gana, yo destruiré el diamante negro; y con su destrucción le devolveré a mi pueblo la libertad!

------------------"Admiro tu fe Mirka; ¿pero no creo que cuentes con muchas armas? El enemigo es poderoso; si llegan al diamante antes que nosotros…

------------------"Eso no sucederá; tengo armas secretas que nos darán ventaja, pero no quiero hablar de eso por el momento. Es mejor que dejemos esta reunión hasta aquí; quiero estar tranquila, con mi esposo y con mis hijos. Aunque antes, me gustaría hablar a solas, con Elizabeth.

Elizabeth se sorprende, del mismo modo todos los presentes. Sobre todo Jack que de inmediato la aparta a una esquina para enterarse de lo que sea que trame su esposa.

-----------------"Que te quedes a solas con esa mujer me parece lo mismo que una receta para un desastre.

-----------------"Tranquilo mi amor, no va a pasar nada. Solo quiero hablar con ella es todo.

-----------------"¿Pero de qué?

-----------------"Confía en mi.

-----------------"Muy bien; pero estaré cerca por si me necesitas.

Poco a poco van saliendo todos de la cabina; Jack es el último en salir. Finalmente Mirka y Elizabeth se quedan a solas.

------------------"Gracias por haber impedido un ataque inmisericorde contra los piratas, estoy en deuda contigo.

------------------"Nada de eso; soy yo quien nunca terminará de pagar por todo el daño que causé, a tu gente, a las personas que más quise; hasta a mi propio padre.

------------------"¿Tu padre?

------------------"El General Jean De Blanc, lo tiene en su poder, lo usa para manipularme, solo espero que no se entere de que no seguí sus instrucciones, de ser así, tendré que cargar también con la muerte de mi padre en mi conciencia.

------------------"No te adelantes a los hechos, en lo que pueda, te ayudaré para rescatarlo.

------------------"¿Cómo puedes confiar en mi tan ciegamente? Se que me perdonaste, pero aun así….

------------------"Antes de que nos reuniéramos Jack me comentó que mi hija Grace siente mucha simpatía por ti. Grace es muy especial, solo se acerca a las personas que considera buenas, honestas, tiene un…don especial para ver el alma de los mortales. Si ella siente simpatía por ti, es porque ve luz en tu alma, no ve las sombras del pasado ni de lo que hiciste, eso es señal suficiente para que yo comience a confiar en ti.

Las palabras de Mirka han tocado el corazón de Elizabeth; ya no la ve como una rival, aún cuando sigue sintiendo amor por Jack. Al mirarla ahora siente admiración, respeto.

-----------------"Tienes una familia hermosa Mirka, te la mereces. Gracias por aceptarme en tu cruzada, créeme que no te voy a defraudar.

-----------------"Lo se. Convertirnos en aliadas nos aleja un poco de ser rivales¿no te parece?

-----------------"No puedo ser tu rival, Jack te pertenece solo a ti. Solo espero que él algún día pueda perdonarme como lo hiciste tú.

-----------------"Ten paciencia; llegará el día en el que te perdonará.

Ha nacido una alianza sincera entre Mirka y Elizabeth gracias a la enorme fuerza que brinda el perdón, y el deseo de no defraudar a una niña que ha visto la luz de un nuevo comienzo en el alma de una mujer que lo perdió todo a causa de un amor enfermizo.

En la cubierta del Perla Negra; Kassandra y Donnovan, se acercan a Kendra.

---------------------"Donnovan es representante del Khris, es el Char de una de las caravanas de gitanos del mar más antigua después del Clan Darij. Tiene algo muy importante que decirte.

Donnovan toma las manos de Kendra; y la mira fijamente a los ojos.

-----------------"Hay una leyenda gitana, que encaja muy bien con la tragedia de tu historia. Aquella, de la gitanilla que quiso tocar la luna; que por lograrlo subió a las montañas más altas sin escuchar los consejos de quienes la amaban, rebasando cualquier obstáculo que le impidiera alcanzar su máximo sueño; un sueño que era inalcanzable, y que al final la destruyó por completo; separándola de quienes la amaban de verdad por seguir un sueño que no podía darle el cariño tan grande que le ofrecían quienes la rodeaban.

Kendra comprende muy bien el mensaje; pero al mirar a su hermana y a su cuñado se da cuenta de que la luna no está tan lejos después de todo, pues ahora comienza a ver la luz de nuevo, esa que estuvo oculta por la sombra de un amor que se levantó con cimientos oscuros, rodeados por la envidia, el egoísmo y la inseguridad. Ahora se da cuenta de lo maravilloso que es el perdón, el mantener el corazón humilde, siempre abierto a la familia.

Donnovan finalmente tiene un mensaje final para Kendra.

---------------"Nuestra Reina está de acuerdo en que se retire para siempre el destierro en tu contra; tu familia gitana te recibe de nuevo con los brazos abiertos; pues lo hecho, hecho está y no vale la pena volver a recordarlo. Toma esta oportunidad como un nuevo comienzo; construye un nuevo lazo con tu sangre.

----------------"Así lo haré.

Zara y Will le sonríen, señal indiscutible de que el pasado está olvidado. En ese momento llega Mirka en compañía de Elizabeth; algo que sorprende a todos, que deja dudas pero al mismo tiempo la esperanza de que el mal haya abandonado para siempre la mente y el corazón de la joven Swann.

Jack tiene sus dudas firmes, pero por ahora no piensa discutir el asunto con su amada esposa, siente que mientras menos mencione a Elizabeth mejor. Por su parte Mirka se acerca a Kendra; finalmente las dos están frente a frente.

-------------------"Han sido reencuentros extraordinarios los que hemos vivido hoy¿no te parece?

-------------------"Así es su alteza.

-------------------"Llámame por mi nombre, no se me olvida que de niña solíamos jugar juntas, con Kendra; mi hermano que en la Gloria de Santa Sara esté.

-------------------"¿Me has perdonado?

-------------------"Si, eres bienvenida de nuevo.

-------------------"Gracias Mirka; no te arrepentirás.

Kassandra está lista para decir unas palabras importantes.

------------------"El perdón ha sido la clave para nuevas alianzas, para que se olviden los odios, las rivalidades, y se unan a nuestra cruzada espíritus del pasado. Pero no deja de preocuparme, el rumbo del destino de aquí en adelante, porque entre nosotros, hay sombras; sombras peligrosas que acechan en silencio. No dejen de cuidar la espalda del amigo, del hermano, del amor; es ahora cuando más hace falta.

Kassandra finalmente guarda silencio, dejando en todos una preocupación latente. Es como si de nuevo la desconfianza se empeñara en vivir en los corazones de todos.

_**Continuará…...**_


	14. Chapter 14 Riesgos

Todo es calma entre los piratas y gitanos; la ciudadela de barcos se mantiene firme, mientras que los bandos comparten en una hermandad que en otros tiempos jamás habría sido posible de imaginar. Mirka sonríe al ver a sus hijos jugar con sus primos a bordo del Poseidón; de pronto, la soledad de Mirka se interrumpe con la llegada de su suegro, el Capitán Grant "Teague" Sparrow.

-------------------"Hermosa noche.

-------------------"Capitán Teague. ¡Que alegría verlo!

-------------------"Preciosa, eres mi nuera, la madre de mis nietos; llámame Teague o Grant, como más te guste.

-------------------"Grant; me hace muy feliz verte; ¿ya viste a los niños?

-------------------"Si; ver esas pequeñas vidas revoloteando a mi alrededor me hacen sentirte cada día más como una hija. Mi hijo va por el buen camino gracias a tu amor; sus actitudes pasadas me hacían pensar que él abandonaría este mundo antes que yo; ahora estoy tranquilo; porque se que tendrá una larga, segura y hermosa vida a tu lado.

-------------------"Harás que me sonroje, pero gracias.

-------------------"Es la verdad; por eso, debo hablarte. No te molestes pero estuve hablando con Livingstone; sobre un asunto que me inquieta.

Mirka tiene una idea de lo que se trata, lo que le hace sentirse enormemente molesta con Livingstone.

----------------"¿De que te habló exactamente?

----------------"Hablamos de la forma en la que piensas destruir el diamante.

----------------"No debió hablarte de eso.

----------------"Mirka, poner tu vida en riesgo no es aceptable para nadie; eres la esposa de mi hijo, la madre de mis nietos; al igual que Livingstone debo hacer lo posible para impedir que cometas un disparate.

----------------"Lo que haga por destruir esa joya no es un disparate. No quiero que nadie intervenga en lo que debo hacer. Amo mi vida, a mi familia, a mis amigos, a mi raza; tengo mucho por qué vivir, no pienso abandonar este mundo. Grant, por favor, no le hables a Jack de esto, te lo pido en nombre del afecto que me tienes; es necesario que cumpla con mi misión a mi manera. Confía en mí por favor.

Teague sabe que ella está centrada en lo que quiere; puede verlo en sus ojos, pero igual no deja de preocuparse.

-----------------"Livingstone y yo te tenemos el mismo afecto; no lo culpes por preocuparse.

-----------------"No lo culpo, tampoco a ti; pero te pido que me ayudes a mantenerlo al margen; ni él ni tú deben arriesgarse por mi. Prométeme que no le dirás nada a Jack; prométemelo.

-----------------"Prometo no decirle a Jack, pero no pienso quitarte los ojos de encima; eres mi familia y pienso cuidarte. Eso no me lo puedes impedir.

Mirka le sonríe a su suegro, y se siente tranquila al haber recibido la promesa de que no intervendrá ni le hablará a Jack de sus planes.

----------------"Gracias.

En ese momento viene llegando Jack con Kelly dormida en sus brazos.

---------------"Creo que mamá debe llevar a su hermosa niña a dormir.

---------------"A ella, a sus hermanos y a sus primos; parece que nunca se cansan.

---------------"Pues mas vale que se duerman pronto, porque sus padres tienen asuntos importantes que resolver en la intimidad de sus vidas matrimoniales.

Mirka le sonríe coquetamente a su esposo mientras toma a Kelly con cuidado en sus brazos para llevarla a dormir.

---------------"La llevaré a mi cabina, llama a los niños para que vengan a dormir, te alcanzo en el Perla.

---------------"Perfecto.

Mirka se aleja con Kelly, dejando a Jack a solas con su padre.

---------------"Soy verdaderamente afortunado.

---------------"Si que lo eres; por eso debes cuidarla; cuídala mucho. Espera aquí; iré por los niños.

---------------"Gracias.

El padre de Jack se aleja, el joven Sparrow siente curiosidad por el corto pero profundo comentario que le acaba de hacer su padre. Siente que lo hizo por una razón en particular.

Pero mientras Jack medita sobre el comentario de su padre; Dalma sostiene una conversación con Zara.

----------------"Debes hacerlo esta noche; Sao Feng es un hombre inestable, tiene los ojos fijos en ti; necesitamos tener las nueve piezas de ocho a salvo, en manos de Mirka, para poder seguir adelante.

----------------"Bien. ¿Pero que te hace pensar que la verdadera Calipso será nuestra aliada una vez que la liberemos? Ella es como el mar.

----------------"Digamos que…la conozco un poco; quienes le hacen un favor siempre resultan recompensados. Cuídate mucho, no estés demasiado tiempo con él y recuerda mis indicaciones.

----------------"No te preocupes, haré la actuación de mi vida.

Dalma se siente satisfecha; en ese momento llega Will; Dalma aprovecha para alejarse y dejarlos a solas.

-----------------"Ten cuidado con lo que sea que vayas a hacer.

-----------------"No te preocupes mi amor; regresaré sana y salva; te amo.

Zara y Will se besan dulcemente; en un rincón del Poseidón los observa Elizabeth; no con celos, ni rabia; pero sí con nostalgia. Toda esa felicidad que contemplan sus ojos pudo ser suya, pero la perdió por egoísta, por perversa; y ya ni lamentarse vale la pena. De pronto; Elizabeth tiene compañía, es Tristan.

------------------"Se lo que se siente mirar a una pareja que se ama, cuando uno tiene el corazón solitario.

------------------"Admiro la felicidad que comparten.

------------------"¿No los envidias?

------------------"Positivamente; mis días de villana terminaron hace mucho.

------------------"Se quien eres, se habla mucho de ti en ciertos círculos del bajo mundo. La hija del gobernador que se volvió pirata; le has dado clase a nuestra estirpe, Elizabeth Swann.

------------------"Gracias por…el cumplido. ¿Puedo saber quien eres tú?

------------------"Soy un hombre que no es muy distinto a ti; nuestras historias son parecidas. Me llamo Tristan; soy el Capitán de ese barco a la derecha de este; Whydah.

------------------"Tienes un impresionante navío.

------------------"Gracias.

------------------"¿Por qué dices que nuestras historias son similares?

------------------"Porque no nacimos piratas, ni venimos de padres piratas. De todas formas no creo que te interese mi historia, ni debería contártela siendo hija de quien eres; ¿Qué tal si se te ocurre delatarme algún día?

-----------------"No lo haría.

-----------------"Tal vez lo haga en otro momento; capitana Swann. Que pases buenas noches.

Tristan se aleja de Elizabeth; dejándola con una profunda curiosidad. Ese joven que dice llamarse Tristan tiene un aura distinta; demasiado fuerte; a parte que no puede negar que es muy apuesto. Al menos tendrá algo en que pensar, en como descubrir quien es, tal vez sea interesante.

Y mientras la curiosidad invade los pensamientos de Elizabeth; Sao Feng medita en la soledad de su cabina; ora en silencio a sus antepasados, a sus deidades, a sus espíritus guardianes; pide que pronto pueda gozar de los favores de Calipso, y así poder convertirse en amo y señor de los siete mares. Lo que no sospecha, es que en su habitación ya se encuentra la "diosa" que tanto espera. Zara ha manejado el anillo con gran destreza, y ya se encuentra en la cabina de Sao Feng; lista para hacer la personificación de la diosa del mar, Calipso.

------------------"Tus plegarias son tan fuertes que casi logran hacer estallar mis oídos, Sao Feng.

El legendario y agresivo pirata se voltea, impresionado contempla a quien cree es Calipso, en forma humana. Zara se mantiene serena, usa todas sus mañas para mantener el control en todo momento y no cometer un error que la haga arruinar todo. Zara viste con la elegancia de una gitana, pero con detalles que resaltan el amor por el mar, algo que sin duda, simboliza a Calipso; como por ejemplo, el color de su vestuario, azul turquesa, con detalles en color perla; los clásicos colores del mar.

Poco a poco, con la mirada iluminada por la presencia de la joven; Sao Feng se va acercando a ella.

-----------------"¿Escuchas mis plegarias?

-----------------"Se lo que tu corazón desea.

-----------------"Entonces, con esto me confirmas, que eres Calipso.

Zara usa la magia gitana de su mirada para responderle en silencio a Sao Feng; hablar demasiado rompería el encanto de su personificación de Calipso; es mejor dejar que el adversario hable, para no cometer errores. Sao Feng no deja de mirarla; de veras cree que Zara es Calipso.

------------------"Aunque tu forma humana es en realidad hermosa, debe ser terrible para ti estar atada a ella.

------------------"No me ha ido mal.

------------------"Tal vez no. Te uniste a un mortal, le diste hijos; mismos que seguramente abandonarás cuando encuentres la puerta hacia tu liberación.

------------------"Es mi naturaleza.

------------------"Cierto es; me parece increíble que así sea. Das tu amor y lo quitas a voluntad; sin remordimientos, sin lamentaciones.

------------------"He conocido las bendiciones humanas, pero ya es hora de que regrese a mis dominios.

------------------"Yo puedo ayudarte; quiero que sepas que de haber formado parte de la primera Corte de la Hermandad; ¡jamás habría apoyado su decisión! Pero si quieres mi ayuda, diosa de diosas, espero algo en recompensa.

Sao Feng comienza a acercarse más a Zara; ella se mantiene firme, serena, tranquila, aunque comienza a ver el brillo del deseo en la mirada de Sao Feng, por lo que sabe que debe poner en marcha tácticas de escape, sin salir del personaje claro.

------------------"Como diosa o como mortal, cumplo con los tratos que hago; siempre y cuando no denigren mi existencia.

------------------"Entiendo. Y me doy cuenta de que lees el deseo en mis ojos; ¿me pregunto por qué no desatas tu naturaleza infiel ahora?

------------------"Digamos que no me encuentro de humor para jugar; espero comprendas que puedo ser terrible cuando me presionan; lo cual, de suceder, te dejaría fuera de mis intereses.

------------------"Oh, no quiero que eso suceda. Te prometo las nueve piezas de ocho; y a cambio quiero poseer tu apoyo, parte de tus dones y el control de los siete mares.

------------------"Pides demasiado Sao Feng.

------------------"Es un precio justo por la libertad que tanto anhelas. Lamentablemente, con todo y lo poderosa que eres; no tienes más opción que aceptar mi oferta.

Zara se da cuenta de que no está lidiando con un pirata común; Sao Feng tiene mucha destreza; y convicciones firmes, sabe lo que quiere. Debe darle por su lado si no desea levantar sospechas.

-----------------"Muy bien, compartir jamás ha dañado a nadie.

-----------------"¿Tenemos un acuerdo entonces?

-----------------"Si. Pero no quiero trucos, si percibo el más leve olor a traición, desataré toda mi furia sobre ti.

------------------"Jamás te traicionaría, Calipso.

Zara se da cuenta de que este es el mejor momento para desaparecer; Sao Feng la mira como si quisiera devorarla y ciertamente ya se siente incómoda. Discretamente, Zara coloca el anillo en su dedo, y desaparece de inmediato ante los ojos de Sao Feng, que no puede creer lo que acaba de pasar.

------------------"Calipso, si no tuviera la certeza de que estoy despierto, pensaría que todo esto fue un sueño.

Pero mientras Sao Feng se recupera de la impresión de haber tenido una favorable conversación con la "diosa del mar"; en la intimidad de la cabina principal del Perla Negra; Jack y Mirka dan rienda suelta al amor que se tienen; se aman intensamente, con la dulzura y la pasión que solo ellos conocen; tranquilos porque sus hijos duermen en la seguridad del Poseidón; seguros del inmenso amor que se tienen; de estar juntos otra vez, unidos por la misma causa, libres de las sombras que provocan los malos entendidos.

Ambos toman una pausa entre los besos y caricias, para mirarse fijamente a los ojos.

---------------"Te amo Jack, mi vida está más que completa ahora.

---------------"Lo mismo digo, es una pena que yo no posea el don de decir las cosas como tú.

---------------"No las dices, pero las demuestras, y eso es suficiente para mí. Además, los piratas no se distinguen por ser…románticos.

---------------"¿Me consideras poco romántico?

---------------"De palabra….un poco. Pero como esposo, como amante, como amigo y como hombre, eres excepcional. A veces, cuando estoy así como ahora, entre tus brazos, no puedo creer que haya llegado a pensar que eras inalcanzable para mí; antes te veía como una estrella distante; tan lejano a mí.

---------------"Aprendimos a hablar, a abrir el corazón y por eso dejamos de ser inalcanzables.

---------------"Le doy gracias a la vida por eso todos los días.

De nuevo Mirka logra tocar la fibra más honda del alma de Jack, lo que hace que su amor por ella se desate en la pasión más dulce; los besos y las caricias se intensifican; inundando así el ambiente que los rodea con el más hermoso amor.

Elizabeth no puede dormir; se encuentra en la cubierta de su Catamarán; mirando el Perla Negra; apenas puede ver una luz tenue; ella sabe lo que debe estar pasando en el interior de esa cabina; Mirka debe estar disfrutando del amor y la pasión de Jack; pensar en eso le duele, porque ella recuerda muy bien lo que se siente al estar en los brazos de Jack Sparrow; y lo extraña. Pero entiende que eso es parte de un pasado cruel, oscuro, que ha decidido enterrar; Mirka es una gran mujer, la esposa de Jack; ahora son aliadas; Elizabeth quiere enmendar sinceramente su vida; por lo que debe olvidar a Jack de una vez y para siempre.

Kendra sale a cubierta; al ver a Elizabeth mirando hacia el sur, se da cuenta de que los recuerdos del pasado la están atormentando. Poco a poco se acerca a ella, ambas se saludan con una sonrisa, y Kendra se sienta junto a ella.

----------------"Cuando se ama con furia a un hombre es difícil olvidarlo.

----------------"Yo voy a luchar contra mis recuerdos. Mirka es la mujer que Jack ama; su perdón me enseñó a respetarla; estoy sinceramente arrepentida del mal que le hice, a los dos.

----------------"Lo se, pero una parte importante de tu recuperación es que comiences a pensar en rehacer tu vida una vez termine esta batalla por la destrucción del diamante negro.

----------------"¿Rehacer mi vida; con quien?

----------------"Somos humanas, nos equivocamos, y cuando nos arrepentimos de verdad el destino nos guarda una recompensa. Si me dejas leerte la mano, puedo darte algún detalle.

----------------"¿Sabes leer la mano?

----------------"Soy gitana; esa es una habilidad que todas las mujeres de mi raza poseen, pero que pocas desarrollan. Estoy un poco fuera de práctica pero solía ser muy buena en eso; Yesenia me enseñó.

----------------"Yesenia, la conocí; fue una gran mujer. A ella también le hice daño.

----------------"Ya basta; te arrepentiste; los vivos y los muertos ya te han perdonado.

----------------"Jack no.

----------------"Lo hará; no pierdas la Fe. Dame tu mano derecha.

Elizabeth no cree mucho en las adivinas, pero al menos piensa darle una oportunidad a Kendra, después de todo, ha demostrado ser una aliada, una amiga. La joven Swann le extiende su mano derecha. Kendra la toma entre las suyas, y comienza a leer las líneas. Lo que ve le impresiona.

--------------------"Te espera un futuro interesante; puedo verte esperando; con la vista en el horizonte, en el mar. En tu mirada hay tristeza pero al mismo tiempo alegría. Pero esa espera es larga.

--------------------"¿Puedes ver a quien o que es lo que espero?

--------------------"Esperas al amor, el mar de nuevo traerá el amor a tu vida. Lo vas a tener contigo pero al mismo tiempo vas a tener que esperarlo. Es raro.

--------------------"Hasta las líneas de mi mano son complicadas. Por lo menos no viste nada malo.

--------------------"La espera que veo es lo que no puedo comprender; se ve que vas a amar intensamente a este hombre; solo puedo ver su silueta; lejos, es raro.

--------------------"No te preocupes; al menos puedo vivir con la ilusión de que el mar me recompensará con un nuevo amor.

--------------------"Lo dices como si no creyeras ni una palabra de lo que te dije.

--------------------"No te ofendas; no es por eso. De todas formas; si pasa lo que me has revelado; te juro, que sabré conservar ese nuevo amor.

--------------------"Se que lo harás. Mejor vámonos a descansar; mañana zarpamos y habrá mucho que hacer.

Elizabeth y Kendra finalmente abandonan la cubierta; y se disponen a descansar en sus respectivas cabinas.

Mientras, Zara regresa a la seguridad de los brazos de Will en el Poseidón; ella está muy emocionada porque todo salió bien.

--------------------"¿Segura que no hubo sospechas por parte de Sao Feng?

--------------------"Todo salió perfecto Will; la magia de Dalma es realmente impresionante; demasiado para tratarse de una mujer tan mortal como cualquiera.

--------------------"Siempre he pensado que ella es mucho más de lo que pretende ser.

--------------------"Si; se siente muy segura de que liberar a la verdadera Calipso es buena idea; lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué no nos ha dicho quien es?

--------------------"Revelar quien es no debe ser fácil. Solo espero que este plan resulte; Sao Feng es de armas tomar, no quiero ni pensar en lo que haría si descubre que todo esto es un engaño.

--------------------"No lo sabrá mi amor; todo va muy bien.

--------------------"Si te pierdo me moriría Zara.

--------------------"No me perderás nunca Will; siempre estaremos juntos. Te amo, y nunca, me separaré de ti; jamás.

Will y Zara se besan apasionadamente; se aman como el primer día. Y mientras ellos desatan sus pasiones; en la cabina del Perla Negra; Mirka descansa en los brazos de su amado Jack, la Reina de los Gitanos ya le ha revelado a su esposo todo a cerca de Tristan. Por supuesto que Jack ya tiene malas ideas.

-----------------"Así que salvaste a ese hombre con nombre de guerrero griego; el obviamente no pudo resistir obsesionarse con tus encantos y ahora lo tomaste como aliado sabiendo que te sigue amando como un condenado. ¿Quieres ahora por favor darme motivos para no desencadenar una guerra de celos contra ese…amigo tuyo?

-----------------"Jack, Tristan sabe que te amo con toda mi alma, que jamás sería capaz de faltarle. Además, ya aclaramos las cosas; somos aliados, nada más. Comprende que necesito de él y de su gente en el momento que lleguemos al Paraíso Perdido en el Mar de Jade; se desenvuelve muy bien en tierra firme. No temas Jack ni sientas celos, sabes que yo soy enteramente tuya.

-----------------"No desconfío de ti, pero de él si.

-----------------"Te comprendo; pero por favor, se tolerante. Cuando todo esto termine no volveré a verlo; regresaremos a casa y…no más preocupaciones.

-----------------"No le pienso quitar los ojos de encima.

-----------------"Me gusta verte celoso; antes yo era la que temía que otra mujer te apartara de mi.

-----------------"Que graciosa eres. No es agradable.

-----------------"Lo se; pero no tienes nada que temer. Yo te amo Jack, en esta vida, no existe ni existirá otra mujer que pueda amarte como te amo yo.

-----------------"Tú eres completamente mía; y de nuestros hijos claro.

-----------------"Así es. Soy de mi familia; y por mi familia, estoy dispuesta a todo. Te amo.

Jack y Mirka se confunden en un tierno beso de amor; gesto que enciende de nuevo la llama de la pasión entre los dos.

Mirka ya le ha hablado a su esposo acerca de Tristan; y es precisamente él, quien ahora se encuentra en la proa de su barco, el magnífico Whydah; observando el navío de Sao Feng; se encuentra solo a unos metros de distancia; desde donde se encuentra puede ver claramente a su padre, de pie junto a la entrada de la cabina principal. Padre e hijo se observan desde lejos; diciéndose tantas cosas con el pensamiento, pues las miradas aún están demasiado lejanas como para dejar ver las emociones que este reencuentro desata en ellos. Tristan detesta haberse reencontrado con él, pero al mismo tiempo tiene sentimientos encontrados; es su padre, más no puede tratarlo como tal. Mientras que el soberbio Almirante Connor; sigue pensando lo peor de su hijo, a pesar, de que tiene que admitir que le alivia verlo sano, fuerte, vivo; no puede evitar recordar a su esposa cuando lo mira; tiene sus mismos ojos; la misma expresión de pasión por la libertad. De pronto una idea macabra pasa por la mente del Almirante Connor; tal vez haber encontrado a su hijo no sea del todo malo, al contrario, puede obtener muchos beneficios. Ahora que en el barco de Sao Feng no se habla de otra cosa más que de la visita de la diosa del mar Calipso al Capitán; puede aprovechar la amistad de Tristan con Mirka para acercarse a la "diosa" y ofrecerle un trato mejor al que le haya propuesto Sao Feng. El Almirante Connor está dispuesto a todo con tal de impedir que una joya tan maravillosa como Koh-L- Noor sea destruida.

Pero mientras el Almirante Connor medita sobre como lograr obtener todo el poder que desea; en Tortuga, hay una reunión en la playa. Giselle, está reunida con un grupo de diez piratas.

-----------------"Lo que ha pasado aquí debe ser vengado.

-----------------"No me digas mujer¿¡y como demonios lograremos vengar esto?!

-----------------"En el muelle solo quedan tres barcos flotando.

-----------------"Perfecto; serán suficientes para ir en busca de Jack Sparrow y de su esposa.

-----------------"¡Jack Sparrow!

-----------------"Si, todos amamos esta isla; ¡porque no olviden que Tortuga es nuestro hogar; es el único lugar donde vivimos de lo que queremos, de lo que nos ganamos, y no de lo que otros dejan, de lo que los ricos dejan! Aquí somos libres; nadie nos juzga; por eso no podemos permitir que destruyan nuestro Paraíso.

Las palabras de Giselle comienzan a tocar el corazón de los piratas; saben que tiene razón, pero temen enfrentar al enemigo que los ha lastimado tanto. Ella se da cuenta de eso, pero piensa alentarlos.

------------------"Todos tenemos miedo; esto ni siquiera lo imaginábamos ni en nuestras peores pesadillas. Pero sucedió; Jack Sparrow y su esposa la Reina de los Gitanos tienen el poder suficiente para ayudarnos a vengar la sangre derramada en Tortuga; Ellos siempre nos han ayudado, no se negarán ahora. Hice una promesa a una amiga que murió por la mano asesina de Francia; ayúdenme a cumplirla.

Uno de los más jóvenes se acerca a Giselle; y luego contempla a sus compañeros, para finalmente decir lo que siente.

------------------"Esta mujer tiene razón; la sangre que se ha derramado injustamente en Tortuga debe ser vengada; mi barco es uno de los que se encuentra en buen estado para navegar; quiero que sepan, que yo; Rauzán, iré junto a esta mujer en mi barco para buscar a Jack Sparrow, y pedirle que nos ayude a hacer justicia.

Giselle siente que la esperanza regresa a su corazón; ahora solo hay que esperar por los otros nueve piratas.

------------------"Muy bien; iremos.

------------------"Iremos.

------------------"Estoy con ustedes.

Tanto Rauzán como Giselle se sienten felices con la respuesta de los piratas.

----------------"Bien, preparemos esos barcos para salir lo más pronto posible de Tortuga y buscar a Jack Sparrow y a su esposa.

Es pequeña en tamaño, pero una nueva amenaza se levanta en contra de Francia, una que de llegarse a unir a la enorme flota de gitanos y piratas, seguramente hará la diferencia de alguna manera.

Las horas pasan; y un nuevo amanecer adorna con sus hermosos colores el cielo sobre la ciudadela de barcos anclada en medio del mar. La tripulación de todos los barcos está en cubierta; listos para escuchar lo que la Reina de los Gitanos tiene que decir desde la proa del Perla Negra.

-------------------"¡¡Es hoy, cuando zarparemos hacia el Paraíso Perdido en el Mar de Jade; el Perla Negra, Poseidón, y Whydah serán los barcos líderes; los demás deben seguirnos con la distancia propia, pero no deben perder el curso; las aguas del Mar de Jade están llenas de sorpresas; que aunque inofensivas pueden confundir; mis hermanos, mis amigos, no teman nada, tengo armas que nos defenderán de cualquier peligro; las vidas de todos ustedes son valiosas para mí; además debo ser el doble de cuidadosa, pues mis amados hijos, mis hermosos sobrinos, están con nosotros en esta travesía; preparen todo para zarpar al medio día!!

Gritos de aceptación se escuchan en las cubiertas de los barcos cercanos, pues los demás escuchan de labios de otros el mensaje dicho por Mirka, debido a la distancia que separa a unos barcos de otros.

Elizabeth y Kendra se encuentran en el Perla Negra; Mirka se acerca a ellas.

-----------------"Elizabeth, quisiera que viajaras con nosotros, y que tú Kendra te quedaras con Zara en el Poseidón.

Elizabeth no puede creer lo que escuchó.

------------------"¿Quieres que viaje contigo Mirka?

------------------"Si, sabes mucho acerca de ese general; nosotros no lo hemos visto y…personalmente no confío en ese Almirante Connor; no se ha dignado a hablar conmigo y me parece que tiene una cercana amistad con Sao Feng; eso, tomando en cuenta los planes que tenemos con Zara; me pone muy tensa.

Kendra interviene.

------------------"No me gusta que mi hermana se haga pasar por una diosa; ¿Qué pasará si ese Sao Feng descubre el engaño?

------------------"Tienes que confiar en lo que te dijo Zara; todo saldrá bien. Pero para eso las necesito a ambas cerca de mí y de ella; mientras más gente tenga informándome mejor. Sao Feng no las conoce a ustedes; por lo que si están cerca de Zara y de mí no sospechará.

Kendra comprende; pero a Elizabeth le da miedo viajar en el Perla Negra; cuando mira a Jack puede ver claramente el brillo del odio en su mirada. Mirka se da cuenta de la incomodidad de Elizabeth.

------------------"Elizabeth, te pido esto como un favor; si no lo deseas puedes volver a tu barco.

------------------"Si me quedo aquí mi barco de queda sin Capitán.

------------------"Tienes miedo de Jack¿verdad?

Elizabeth piensa bien antes de dar una respuesta que arruine la amistad que apenas comienza a nacer entre Mirka y ella.

------------------"Te propongo algo; que el Perla Negra remolque mi barco; estaríamos conectadas sin la necesidad de imponerle mi presencia a Jack. Quiero que me perdone pero no a la fuerza.

------------------"Te comprendo, y no es mala idea, Tu Catamarán no es tan grande; nos protegerías las espaldas en cierto modo; y tienes razón en cuanto a no forzar a Jack; a veces el puede ser…

------------------"Rencoroso; pero tiene razón.

------------------"Bueno ya, no te deprimas ahora; mejor prepara tu barco para que el Perla lo remolque.

------------------"Enseguida.

Kendra y Elizabeth se retiran; Jack se acerca a su esposa con algunas preguntas que hacerle.

--------------"¿Remolcaremos al Catamarán?

--------------"Si. Hice la paz por completo con Elizabeth Swann, espero que tú algún día lo hagas también.

--------------"No se si pueda; sucede que aunque soy un buen hombre no tiendo a ser tan abierto a la hora de perdonar; es un defecto que tengo.

--------------"No voy a obligarte; pero se que tus buenos sentimientos te harán hacerlo. Pero cambiando de tema; quiero que vengas conmigo a la cabina un momento.

Jack le sonríe seductoramente a Mirka, piensa que su llamado tiene que ver con el romance.

---------------"¿A esta hora, te parece prudente cuando tenemos que zarpar a medio día?

---------------"Ya se por donde vas, pero lamentablemente lo que quiero mostrarte no tiene nada que ver con lo que estás pensando.

---------------"No puede ser.

---------------"Es una pena. Pero ven, es realmente importante lo que tengo que mostrarte.

Jack y Mirka se alejan juntos hacia la cabina; mientras tanto, en el Empress; Sao Feng tiene una conversación con su primer oficial al mando, Tai Huang.

------------------"Vas a llevar un obsequio al Poseidón.

------------------"¿De que se trata Capitán?

Sao Feng camina hacia un armario; extrae de el un estuche negro, con adornos labrados en oro, con formas de dragones y abanicos. Es el estuche de un **Jian; **una espada de doble filo; utilizada en China y toda Asia por siglos; en el Folklore de los Piratas Asiáticos se conoce el Jian como "El Caballero de las Armas", una de las cuatro armas mayores.

Sao Feng abre el hermoso estuche, mostrando el Jian a Tai Huang; que queda impresionado con la belleza, peligrosidad y valor del arma que está ante sus ojos.

----------------"Este Jian; mi estimado amigo, ha estado en mi familia por generaciones; nunca lo he usado, no porque no lo merezca, es por lo que representa; siempre he tenido el temor de perderlo en batalla por un descuido. Ahora, pienso obsequiárselo a…una mujer muy especial para mí.

----------------"¿A quien capitán?

----------------"A una gitana; Zara Layevska.

----------------"¿A ella?

----------------"Ella, es más de lo que tus ojos pueden ver; muy pronto, la tendré conmigo y le mostraré al mundo su verdadera apariencia, su verdadera identidad. Será entonces cuando yo me convierta en el amo y señor de los siete mares; en el único Rey de los Piratas. Seré yo quien la libere de sus ataduras humanas; de todas, sus ataduras humanas. Ahora ve; quiero que lo reciba en sus manos; y dale un mensaje además; dile, que no solo la Reina de los Gitanos tiene un mapa que puede llevarla a su destino; dile, que de Sao Feng depende, que nadie perturbe los planes de la Reina de los Gitanos. ¡No te atrevas a olvidar una palabra!

----------------"No Capitán; ¿espero respuesta?

----------------"Para nada; ella sabrá que hacer una vez le des mi regalo y mi mensaje. Tenemos un trato, pero nunca es tarde para añadir nuevas cláusulas. Ve.

----------------"Si Capitán.

Tai Huang cierra el estuche, con cuidado lo toma, hace una reverencia a su capitán y se abandona la cabina para cumplir con la orden que se le ha dado.

En el Perla Negra; Jack y Mirka están frente a frente.

---------------"Es una pena que no estés de humor para jugar querida mía.

---------------"No es que no quiera, es que el tiempo está en nuestra contra.

Mirka se aleja de su amado esposo, camina hacia el armario donde guarda sus cosas íntimas; y extrae un cofre mediano de madera; luego camina hacia Jack y se lo entrega. Jack lo toma en sus manos, con curiosidad pero al mismo tiempo con temor de abrirlo.

--------------"¿Qué es, acaso me olvidé de alguna fecha especial? Aunque se que no se trata de nuestro aniversario porque ya lo celebramos.

---------------"Ábrelo, y verás de lo que se trata.

Jack abre el cofre; y se sorprende con lo que encuentra en su interior; es la llave del cofre de Davy Jones; mismo que ahora contiene el corazón de Cutler Beckett sin duda alguna.

---------------"¿Cómo es que tienes esta llave?

---------------"El mismísimo Cutler Beckett me la entregó; como señal de su alianza a mi causa.

---------------"¡¿Hiciste tratos con él?!

---------------"No. Fue él, que en nombre de ese inmenso amor que dice seguir sintiendo por mi, me entregó la llave de su corazón y la promesa de su ayuda en mi cruzada contra De Blanc y el diamante negro; a cambio de que Calipso le devuelva su humanidad perdida.

Es ahora cuando Jack comienza a comprender muchas cosas; pero igual se preocupa. Algo le dice que Beckett puede ser mucho peor de lo que una vez fue Davy Jones.

---------------"¿Y realmente esperas que cumpla con su palabra?

---------------"Jack, si quiero destruir ese diamante me tengo que comportar como Reina Gitana, y como Pirata; pertenezco a ambos mundos pero hasta ahora, no me había tocado…correr riesgos basados en la trampa, el engaño, en fin, trucos piratas.

---------------"Suelen resultar no te sientas mal. Además es por una buena causa.

---------------"Beckett debe morir junto con el diamante.

---------------"No puedes hacer eso; El Holandés Errante siempre debe tener un capitán; las almas de quienes mueren en el mar no merecen seguir atrapadas eternamente en un limbo solo porque ese barco tiene la mala suerte de tener capitanes ruines que no cumplen con el propósito original por el que fue creado.

---------------"Ese es problema de Calipso, no mío.

---------------"¿Hablas de Calipso como si supieras de quien se trata?

---------------"Se quien es; y me parece que lo sabes también.

Jack mantiene silencio, confirmando así las sospechas de Mirka.

----------------"No voy a reclamarte; se cuanto la estimas, lo que representa para ti; porque yo siento lo mismo por ella. Esa mujer me ayudó a traer el mundo a mis hijos, te ha mantenido a salvo desde la distancia; por años le guardé rencor, pero…no la puedo odiar. Tengo planes de liberarla, Zara es parte importante de ese plan por eso, hay cosas que debo planear y en las que debes ayudarme. Con esta llave estamos a un paso de tener control total de Beckett; entregando el barco a Calipso, ella sabrá a quien nombrar capitán, sin necesidad de arriesgar a nadie que conozcamos y valoremos.

----------------"Tienes un buen punto en ese plan; de todas formas me inquieta que tengas a dos admiradores tan evidentemente peligrosos de tu parte; primero ese…Tristan a quien aún no tengo el disgusto de conocer; y por el otro Beckett que es ahora mucho peor de lo que considero pueda ser Tristan solo por el hecho de estar enamorado de ¡mi esposa!

Mirka besa apasionadamente a su amado pirata; Jack le responde con el mismo sentimiento; es en ese beso donde Mirka le deja saber que no tiene motivos para sentir celos, que lo necesita, que nada ni nadie podrá destruir el inmenso amor que ella siente por él. El beso termina, Mirka mira a su hombre fijamente a los ojos.

----------------"No hay ser humano, ni monstruo, ni poder que pueda lograr que yo deje de amarte; eres mi vida Jack, mis hijos y tú son la fuerza de mi existencia. Mi amor por ti es tan grande como el mundo, como el mar y más allá. Te necesito conmigo en esto, quiero acabar con todo vestigio de maldad sobre el mar y tierra firme; quiero paz para nuestro futuro y el de nuestros hijos.

-----------------"Ya que lo pones así; Reina mía; cuentas con todo mi apoyo.

-----------------"Gracias, te amo.

-----------------"Y yo a ti. Ahora dime¿Quién cuidará de esta llave?

-----------------"Lo haremos los dos. Se quedará en esta cabina; en la custodia de los dos.

-----------------"Me parece perfecto.

Jack y Mirka se dan un tierno beso; luego Jack coloca de nuevo la llave en el cofre y lo cierra.

----------------"¿Hacemos planes?

----------------"Me parece bien.

_**Continuará…..**_


	15. Chapter 15 Enurion

Tai Huang ha abordado el Poseidón; y es recibido por Kendra. Los demás están tan atareados que no se han dado cuenta de la presencia del primer oficial del Capitán Sao Feng.

----------------"Puedes darme el mensaje y el obsequio a mi, soy hermana de Zara.

----------------"El Capitán Sao Feng fue claro al decir que quería que fueran las manos de Zara Layevska las que tocaran este valioso regalo.

----------------"Como quieras, ven conmigo, te llevaré a su cabina antes de que alguien más note tu presencia aquí.

----------------"¿Qué es lo que esconde esa mujer? Sao Feng está demasiado interesado en ella. Creo que es mucho más que solo una guerrera gitana.

----------------"Mi hermana es un asunto que no te incumbe; ahora ven, si es que deseas cumplir con la orden de tu capitán.

----------------"Bien.

Y mientras Zara lleva a Tai Huang hacia el interior del Poseidón; en mar abierto; a bordo del Darcelle, El General Jean De Blanc sostiene una conversación privada con el Capitán Lombard.

--------------"¿Hay noticias de Elizabeth Swann?

--------------"Ninguna; estoy comenzando a creer que ha tomado un curso muy distinto al nuestro.

--------------"Lo veía venir; el hecho de que ninguno de mi barcos turcos haya regresado me lo confirma; la prueba dio los resultados que esperaba.

--------------"Y lo peor es que no tenemos con qué desquitarnos, ya que le hemos perdido el rastro al gobernador.

--------------"Cierto, pero ese es un asunto que aún no me quita el sueño. Necesito tener un encuentro con mi buen amigo Beckett; tal vez pueda usar su amor por la Reina de los Gitanos en mi beneficio ahora más que nunca.

--------------"¿Y no teme General que la Reina de los Gitanos ya esté utilizando ese recurso a su favor? Recuerde que enviamos al Holandés hacia la ruta de Mirka; ¿Qué tal si se han entrevistado?

--------------"Lo que temo es que aparentemente comienzas a dudar de mis estrategias de guerra mi buen Lombard.

--------------"Para nada General. Solo le revelo inquietudes con fundamento. El amor dentro de las estrategias de guerra puede ser un arma de doble filo.

-------------"En eso tienes razón; por eso, quiero que comiences a idear la manera de apoderarnos del corazón de Cutler Beckett; con ese recurso tus inquietudes y las mías se habrán desvanecido.

-------------"Excelente estrategia General; trabajaré en ella de inmediato.

.------------"Una cosa más; la bella Reina de los Gitanos tiene que sobrevivir; la necesito viva para controlar el diamante; que nadie que componga esta flota lo olvide; quien la mate, sufrirá un tormento terrible.

------------"Nadie lo olvidará Monsieur General; Me retiro.

Lombard se retira; dejando al General a solas con sus pensamientos oscuros.

---------------"El mundo estará a mis pies, mi gloria vendrá de la mano de la Reina de los Gitanos; ataré su desgracia al poder del Diamante Negro, a mi voluntad, porque haré que pierda todo lo que la impulse a luchar, mataré toda su fuerza; será como una marioneta. Una Reina sin alma, en eso te convertirás Mirka Darij; una vez estés bajo mi yugo.

El General Jean De Blanc se siente muy seguro de sus planes. Pero mientras él disfruta a solas de sus ideas; a bordo del Poseidón; Kendra conversa con su hermana frente a la puerta de la cabina principal.

------------------"No me gusta nada esto Zara.

------------------"Es parte del plan, lo estoy haciendo bien.

------------------"Según se no es parte del plan que recibas regalos de Sao Feng.

------------------"Tranquila hermana, estaré bien, se lo que estoy haciendo.

------------------"De todas formas; Will debería saber de la presencia de ese hombre en el barco.

------------------"¡No! Aún no; él me sobreprotege demasiado, puede alterarse y cometer un error que nos comprometa a todos. De que esto salga como esperamos depende la misión final de Mirka. No podemos fallar. Kendra, apóyame en esto.

Kendra siente que el plan sobre que su hermana se haga pasar por la diosa del mar no está bien; pero aún cuando sabe que fue perdonada; se siente en deuda con ella; así que decide apoyarla.

----------------"Bien, será como tú digas.

----------------"Gracias Kendra. No se me olvida que tenemos una conversación pendiente.

----------------"Ya la tendremos.

----------------"Bien, por ahora te encargo a mis niños.

----------------"Con mi vida los protegeré siempre hermana, buena suerte.

Kendra da un paso para irse pero se hermana la toma del brazo y la detiene; ambas se miran fijamente; y finalmente Zara le dice unas profundas palabras a su hermana.

---------------"Lo que hacemos es por nuestra raza; para que nuestra sangre no se siga derramando en el mar; también para vengar tu pena, esto también lo estoy haciendo por ti.

Kendra se emociona mucho con las palabras de su hermana.

----------------"Gracias.

----------------"Al final, iremos a la proa y cantaremos a la tarde, esa copla gitana que suele poner fin las hazañas de los guerreros gitanos; porque todo lo malo habrá terminado; y comenzará un nuevo tiempo para todos.

----------------"Así será.

Las hermanas unen con fuerza sus manos; para luego separarse y seguir con las tareas que les corresponde. Kendra a salvaguardar la seguridad de los niños junto a Jonás y Dalma, mientras que Zara sigue en su papel de Calipso.

Zara respira profundo; y entra a la cabina; luego cierra la puerta. Tai Huang se impresiona al verla; le hace una respetuosa reverencia y se va acercando a ella con el hermoso estuche.

----------------"El Capitán Sao Feng le envía este valioso y ancestral obsequio.

Tai Huang le entrega el estuche, Zara la toma, camina hacia la mesa de centro, lo coloca sobre ella, y se dispone a abrirlo. Al hacerlo, queda impresionada con la fiereza y belleza de la hermosa arma que está en el interior. Tai Huang está listo para explicarle algunas cosas a la joven gitana.

-----------------"Es un Jian; un arma sagrada entre mi raza. Para el Capitán Sao Feng significa mucho, ha estado en su familia por generaciones. Y ahora se la regala a usted junto a este mensaje.

Zara sigue en su personaje, pero con la preocupación sobre lo que pueda significar el regalo, y más el mensaje. Con gran destreza, Zara toma el Jian, y lo maneja por unos segundos, es una excelente arma, tan hermosa como peligrosa.

----------------"¿Cuál es el mensaje que acompaña a este fascinante obsequio?

----------------"Mi capitán quiere que usted sepa; que no solo la Reina de los Gitanos posee un mapa que lleva al Paraíso Perdido en el Mar de Jade; y que del Capitán Sao Feng depende que los planes de la Reina Mirka, no se vengan abajo.

Es ahora cuando los temores de Zara se incrementan; tiene que hablar con Mirka de inmediato. Pero tiene que controlarse para no perder su postura como la diosa Calipso; es por eso que está lista para dar una respuesta al mensaje de Sao Feng. De una forma desafiante, y llevando con gran maestría el Jian, Zara se acerca a Tai Huang.

---------------"Dile a Sao Feng, que los regalos que acompañan mensajes con tono de chantaje no me complacen; desatar la furia de una diosa no es nada agradable.

---------------"¿Diosa?

---------------"¡¿Crees que un pirata del linaje de Sao Feng se dignaría a regalar un arma como esta a una… gitana?! Yo soy más de lo que tus ojos pueden ver.

Tai Huang intuye que ha cometido un error al dirigirse a la joven con tanta falta de humildad, porque evidentemente, la mujer que tiene frente a él no puede ser otra más que Calipso, la diosa que siempre ha obsesionado a su capitán. De inmediato el pirata se arrodilla frente a Zara; ella contiene sus deseos de reír; pero al mismo tiempo se siente orgullosa de que su actuación sea tan perfecta.

----------------"Ve con tu capitán; dile que agradezco su regalo, y que iré a verlo al alba de mañana; pero añade que si no desea que use este hermoso Jian en su persona, será mejor que su mensaje sea una propuesta y no una amenaza. Siempre estoy dispuesta a renegociar, pero no soporto los chantajes ni la intimidación.

----------------"Así lo haré Gran Señora de los Mares.

----------------"Así me gusta¡ahora vete! Cuida que nadie te vea.

----------------"¡Si!

De inmediato y bastante nervioso, Tai Huang abandona la cabina; dejando a Zara con una preocupación muy grande. Tiene que hablar con Mirka muy seriamente; Sao Feng se está convirtiendo en un elemento bastante peligroso; más porque ella en realidad no es Calipso, y si él lo llega a descubrir, todo se vendrá abajo.

Mientras; el Catamarán es alistado para ser unido a la popa del Perla Negra y de esa forma ser remolcado durante la travesía hacia el Paraíso Perdido en el Mar de Jade. Elizabeth se mantiene en la cubierta de su barco supervisando las labores, cuando se topa de repente con Jack. La joven Swann no sabe que hacer; al verlo vienen tantos recuerdos; dulces y dolorosos; mismos que fueron labrados por una mentira cruel, pero que siguen marcados en ella.

--------------"¿Qué haces aquí Jack?

--------------"Trato de ver alguna señal que me indique que mi esposa no se equivoca con respecto a ti.

--------------"No regresé para reconquistarte Jack; si eso es lo que te preocupa puedes estar tranquilo; yo no puedo luchar por un hombre que jamás fue mío.

--------------"Que bueno que lo reconoces por fin. Lo que no acabo de comprender es¿Por qué tuviste la osadía de revelarte contra ese sádico general francés sabiendo que la cabeza de tu padre corre peligro?

--------------"Yo no puedo cometer más actos infames Jack; aún cuando negarme represente perder a mi padre. Es un tormento para mí no saber que ha sido de él; pero debo hacer lo correcto en honor al perdón y a la oportunidad que me dio tu esposa de ser una mujer libre, a pesar de todo el mal que causé.

--------------"Ganaste el perdón de Mirka, pero pasará mucho tiempo antes de que yo decida perdonarte.

--------------"Respeto tu manera de pensar. Y no te culpo; fue mucho el daño que te hice; no me va a alcanzar la vida para arrepentirme.

Elizabeth se acerca a Jack, y le toma la mano, Jack resiente el gesto pero decide no negarse para ver hasta donde quiere llegar la joven Swann.

---------------"Tú tienes todo lo que siempre debiste tener en la vida Jack; una familia hermosa, completa; es verdad que estamos de nuevo en medio de una guerra pero…tienes tanto amor a tu alrededor, que no debes temer a nada, ni a mi, ni a lo que suceda; estás bendecido Jack, y un hombre bendecido jamás es tocado por la desgracia.

Elizabeth suelta la mano de Jack, y se aleja de él. El Capitán Sparrow se conmovió profundamente con las palabras de Elizabeth, pero su orgullo no le permite perdonarla así nada más; pero con esto piensa considerar hacerlo…aunque sea mucho más adelante.

En el Perla Negra; Zara ya le ha revelado a Mirka, Tía Dalma y Barbosa todo lo sucedido con el regalo y el mensaje de Sao Feng. Barbosa tiene una explicación para todo este asunto.

-----------------"Sao Feng comienza a sentir poder sobre quien cree que es Calipso, por lo tanto, ha decidido manipularla. El que te haya dado esa arma es una forma elegante de sobornarte para que accedas a sus peticiones.

-----------------"¿Y que se supone que debo hacer, seguirle la corriente hasta que liberemos a la verdadera Calipso?

Tía Dalma toma la palabra.

-----------------"Contradecirlo no es prudente; debemos seguir con el plan según está; hasta que tengamos las nueve piezas de ocho en nuestro poder.

Mirka tiene algo que comentar al respecto.

------------------"Tienes razón, pero esto ya se está comenzando a complicar y no pienso arriesgar la vida de Zara. Para que podamos apoderarnos de las nueve piezas de ocho hay que reunir a la Corte de la Hermandad; eso lo haremos una vez lleguemos a Enurion.

Mirka camina a la mesa donde se encuentra el mapa; todos se acercan para ver de qué se trata.

------------------"Desembarcaremos para reabastecernos de agua y provisiones; es una isla enorme; que marca el punto de inicio hacia el Mar de Jade; es en Enurion donde terminan las aguas conocidas; y comienza la travesía hacia el Paraíso Perdido.

Barbosa está de acuerdo con su hija.

--------------"De la reunión de la Corte de la Hermandad me encargaré yo; lo importante es lograr que Sao Feng nos acompañe y entregue su pieza de ocho. De todos los Señores Piratas él es el más inseguro.

Zara está de acuerdo.

-------------"Es verdad. Hay algo más; no quiero que Will se entere de esto; Mirka quiero que me guardes el Jian hasta que vaya a ver a ese hombre de nuevo.

-------------"¿Cuándo será?

-------------"Mañana al alba.

-------------"Bien. Hablaré con Tristan para que una a sus hombres y te cubran todo el tiempo.

Barbosa tiene algo más que decir.

--------------"¿Se puede saber hija mía donde se encuentra tu amantísimo esposo? Debería estar aquí enterándose de lo que está pasando.

--------------"Le pedí que se encargara de la supervisión de el remolque del barco de Elizabeth. La necesito accesible, ella conoce a ese gran enemigo nuestro.

--------------"Es buena estrategia; también servirá para que la mantenga vigilada.

--------------"¿Qué; no piensas volver a tomar el mando del Poseidón?

--------------"Le cedí el honor a William Turner, temporalmente claro; quiero estar cerca de ti en todo momento. Como padre es mi deber.

Mirka sonríe, las palabras de su padre le brindan mucha seguridad.

---------------"Gracias papá. Bien, los niños estarán a bordo del Poseidón; bajo la custodia de Tía Dalma, Jonás y Kendra; quisiera tener a mi hijos conmigo pero…al tenerlos cerca puedo perder el norte de mi misión, y no puedo arriesgarme porque al hacerlo los pongo en peligro, a todos. Es un sacrificio que debo hacer por el bien común; Jack está de acuerdo.

Barbosa puede sentir el dolor de su hija.

---------------"Ese es el problema en tiempos de guerra; las emociones hermosas tienen que hacerse a un lado para poder pensar con la cabeza fría. Pero no hay por qué preocuparse; Poseidón es un barco acorazado, esa es una ventaja que sobrepasa al Perla; los niños estarán seguros en el.

Eso es muy cierto; de hecho en este momento los niños se pasean por el majestuoso barco; pero se sienten molestos porque Jonás no les pierde ni pie ni pisada.

--------------"¿Por qué tiene que seguirnos a todas partes?

--------------"Me estoy hartando.

--------------"Parecemos prisioneros.

--------------"Y no es justo; nosotros tenemos más rangos; bueno, tres de nosotros.

Marís se molesta mucho con ese comentario por parte de Aidan.

--------------"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

--------------"Bueno, primita, resulta que mis hermanas y yo somos hijos de la Reina de los Gitanos, por lo tanto somos príncipes de la casta gitana; además de que nuestro padre es el Pirata Señor del Caribe. ¿Te quedan dudas?

--------------"Bueno, no debes decir eso, porque resulta que tu abuelo, el Pirata Señor del Mar Caspio es mi padrino; o sea, que yo también podría ser heredera de ese rango algún día.

De nuevo Aidan y Marís comienzan a discutir; Dylan y Alex intervienen para intentar detenerlos; mientras que Grace, que lleva a su hermanita Kelly de la mano decide ponerle fin al asunto como mejor sabe hacerlo.

-----------------"¡¡Basta ya!!

Los niños dejan de discutir gracias al grito de Grace. Jonás que los sigue de cerca está impresionado con el poder de control que Grace evidentemente tiene sobre sus hermanos y primos. Grace se acerca al grupo.

-----------------"En vez de estar discutiendo por tonterías deberíamos hacer planes para mezclarnos en los planes de los adultos que nos rodean, especialmente nuestros padres.

Aidan toma la palabra.

-----------------"Es la primera vez que estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo hermanita; el problema es que no se como comenzaremos a hacer planes si ese fortachón que nos pusieron como guardaespaldas nos sigue a todas partes.

-----------------"Al menos no se acerca cuando estamos jugando o hablando; creo que si planeamos las cosas…"jugando" lo mantendremos a distancia.

A los niños les gusta la idea de Grace; Dylan es el primero en hacer comentarios.

------------------"Tienes muy buenas ideas prima.

------------------"Gracias. Bien, sigamos caminando, luego pues, "comenzaremos a jugar".

Pero mientras los niños planean sus juegos; Kendra supervisa los trabajos en cubierta, cuando es interceptada por Kassandra.

-----------------"Nos acercamos al lugar y al tiempo, donde se podrá ver como dos caminos tan distintos, se hacen uno, con todo lo que le rodea.

Kendra se inquieta con las palabras de Kassandra.

---------------"¿Pasa algo malo Kassandra?

La sabia gitana no le responde, solo se acerca a ella, le toma la mano derecha, y comienza a estudiar las líneas de su mano. Kendra puede ver como se manifiesta una tristeza profunda en los ojos de Kassandra.

---------------"¿Qué ves?

---------------"Puedo verte, dirigiendo nuestros ejércitos en tierra firme.

---------------"Eso le corresponde a nuestra Reina, no a mí.

---------------"Mirka tiene su propia misión; la tuya, va mucho más allá que solo la victoria en batalla. Tú regresaste, para reemplazar a una gran mujer, y cuidar de lo que va a dejar atrás. El destino a veces une a las personas de manera equivocada; el amor es quien causa esos errores; pero tarde o temprano, el destino rectifica, y pone las cosas en ley, por más doloroso que sean los cambios, el mundo termina ordenándose. Tienes que ser muy fuerte, como lo has sido hasta ahora; tu responsabilidad futura será muy grande; pero veo luz en todo momento, veo la luz del amor; por eso debes mantener la esperanza aún cuando lo veas todo oscuro. Recuerda mis palabras Kendra; guárdalas en tu memoria y en tu corazón.

Kassandra suelta la mano de Kendra; y se aleja de ella, dejándola con dudas, temores, con inquietudes que no puede comprender.

Pero mientras Kendra medita sobre las palabras de Kassandra; Mirka sostiene una conversación privada con Tristan a bordo del Perla Negra.

------------------"Descuida Mirka, protegeremos a Zara en todo momento; enviaré a mis mejores mercenarios; pueden moverse como serpientes tanto en tierra como en el mar.

------------------"Te lo agradezco Tristan; esto es muy importante, pero la vida de Zara está por encima de cualquier plan.

------------------"Comprendo bien.

En ese momento va llegando Jack con su encantador paso; y se coloca de inmediato junto a su esposa. El Capitán Sparrow y Tristan intercambian miradas frías; lo que hace que Mirka comience a preocuparse.

------------------"Jack, mi amor, él es Tristan.

------------------"¡Tristan¿Eres Griego, Romano?

------------------"Soy Inglés; Capitán Sparrow.

------------------"Bueno, tu nombre no es precisamente algo común en la cultura inglesa.

------------------"Siempre hay algo diferente dentro de lo común. Es un placer conocerlo Capitán; he escuchado mucho acerca de usted; pero…lo que más admiro es que haya logrado conquistar el corazón de una mujer tan maravillosa como Mirka.

------------------"El corazón de esta maravillosa mujer siempre ha sido mío querido amigo, el mar y el destino se encargaron de mostrármelo; gracias a eso ahora soy el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

Mirka se da cuenta de que esta conversación comienza a cambiar de tonos, pero por el bien de su matrimonio sabe que debe apoyar a Jack, por lo que decide dar punto final con un solo comentario.

-----------------"Y como puedes ver, Tristan, Jack me hace inmensamente feliz, lo amo, es el único hombre que he amado, y lo seguiré amando por el resto de mi vida, pase lo que pase.

Ahora Jack se siente totalmente complacido, seguro de que nada ni nadie echará a perder su matrimonio. Tristan oculta el dolor que siente; en el fondo de su alma se siente un rival competente para Jack, por lo que decide mantener vivos sus planes, aún si no resultan, quiere dar la batalla por la mujer que ama.

----------------"Es bueno ver el amor tan vivo en ustedes. Bueno, su majestad, cumpliré con la orden que me ha encomendado. La vida de su amiga estará bien resguardada.

Tristan hace una reverencia, que no agrada a Mirka; ella sabe que todos sus comentarios están basados en los celos y en la rabia. Finalmente se aleja. Jack aprovecha para hablar de lo que acaba de suceder con su esposa.

------------------"¿Quieres saber algo? Él no me agrada.

------------------"Lo se, pero te pido que seas tolerante.

------------------"He estado haciendo demasiado uso de mi tolerancia querida, tengo que soportar a Elizabeth, tengo que aguantar que el troglodita de Beckett te ande rondando y para colmo tengo que "tolerar", la presencia de ese…amigo tuyo.

------------------"Elizabeth no es una amenaza; en el fondo lo sabes pero le sigues negando el perdón; el asunto de Beckett es un ardid de mi parte y lo sabes; en cuanto a Tristan, creo que ya te dejé las cosas claras.

Marido y mujer se dan un tierno beso; Jack mira fijamente a su esposa.

-----------------"Tienes la virtud de hacerme rectificar.

-----------------"Eso es bueno. Ojala pronto puedas perdonar a Elizabeth; pero como te dije no voy a forzarte. Ahora vamos a prepararnos para zarpar; ya casi es hora.

-----------------"Muy bien.

Mientras, en el Empress; Tai Huang ha terminado de relatarte la propuesta de Zara a su Capitán, y en presencia del Almirante Connor.

----------------"Mi diosa me visitará al alba.

----------------"Así es Capitán; y me disculpo por…haber dudado.

----------------"No hay problema. Buen trabajo; puedes retirarte.

Tai Huang le hace una reverencia a su capitán y se retira dejándolo a solas con el Almirante Connor que ha estado escuchando y planeando sobre lo que acontece a su alrededor, hacia su propio beneficio.

-----------------"¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes confiar en esa…diosa?

-----------------"¿Qué le hace pensar lo contrario Almirante?

-----------------"Solo me doy cuenta de que para ser la imponente e indomable diosa del mar, es demasiado cooperadora.

-----------------"¡Odia estar atada en forma humana, está desesperada y dispuesta a todo con tal de obtener su libertad!

-----------------"¿De veras? A mí me parece que no ha estado tan desesperada cuando fue capaz de unir su existencia a la de William Turner, un hombre de carne y hueso al que le dio dos hijos. Creo que ese no es el comportamiento normal que tendría la legendaria diosa Calipso.

----------------"¿Qué me quiere decir con todo esto?

----------------"Que tal vez deberíamos forzar a esa gitana a probarnos directamente que es quien dice ser. Dime Sao Feng¿Qué nos conviene más; liberar a una diosa pagana para dominar los mares; o tener el poder de una joya que ella misma creó; y dominar el mundo entero? No olvides las cosas que hemos conversado; no lo eches a perder por una mera ilusión.

----------------"¡Calipso no es una ilusión; he visto su poder; ha entrado a esta cabina por arte de magia!

----------------"¡Por Dios Sao Feng; tienes que ver más allá, los gitanos están llenos de trucos, y Mirka se está desesperando; tiene demasiado que perder y poco que ganar si algo sale mal! Escucha, permíteme conversar con un contacto importante que tengo, te juro, que nos va a dar luz en todo este asunto. No contradigas a tu diosa y espera por los resultados de mi investigación; podrás actuar con más seguridad después; te lo aseguro.

---------------"Muy bien; pero hasta entonces, si atentas contra Zara Layevska, Calipso, te juro que te convertiré en carnada para los tiburones.

---------------"Mi buen Sao Feng; cuando termine con mi tarea te aseguro que no seré yo quien se convierta en carnada para los tiburones.

El Almirante Connor sale de la cabina de Sao Feng, dejándolo bastante molesto, pero al mismo tiempo confundido. Todo indica que Zara es Calipso¿pero que tal si el Almirante tiene razón? Por otro lado, provocar la ira de una diosa como Calipso no es conveniente, es ahora cuando el Pirata Señor de Singapur se encuentra ente la espada y la pared.

Por otra parte; ya casi es hora de zarpar; Will ha tomado su lugar como Capitán del Poseidón; algo de lo que su esposa se siente muy orgullosa.

--------------"¿Qué se siente ser Capitán de un barco pirata?

--------------"Tengo que admitir que es agradable; además he aprendido que cuando te niegas a ser de una manera, es cuando más rápido aceptas serlo.

--------------"Ser un pirata de noble corazón es admirable; y yo me siento muy orgullosa de ti.

Marido y mujer se dan un tierno beso. Ana María pasa en ese momento cerca de ellos, sonríe al verlos felices pero de pronto siente un malestar que la hace tambalearse; Zara nota esto y va de inmediato a asistirla en compañía de Will.

------------------"¿¡Ana te encuentras bien?!

------------------"¿Quieres que vaya por Dorian?

------------------"No, no hace falta, estoy bien, además no quiero preocupar a mi hija.

Zara nota algo raro en Ana María; por lo que decide tener una conversación a solas con ella.

----------------"Will, hay mucho que tienes que hacer, yo me quedo con ella.

----------------"Bien.

Will se aleja, y es ahora cuando Zara piensa sacarle la verdad a Ana María sobre sus malestares.

---------------"¿Qué es lo que ocurre Ana María; es acaso lo que estoy imaginando?

Ana María mantiene silencio, lo cual es la mejor respuesta para Zara.

----------------"Estás embarazada¿verdad?

----------------"Creo que sí.

----------------"Por Santa Sara; Ana hablamos de esto muchísimas veces antes de embarcarnos en esta misión. No es sencillo evitar el ardor de la pasión cuando estamos a solas con nuestros hombres pero hay mañas para evitar embarazos en tiempos de guerra.

----------------"¡Lo siento; las yerbas que me dio Mirka no funcionaron, Kassandra debe haber perdido su toque!

----------------"Es eso, o olvidaste tomarlas.

----------------"Bueno…debo admitir que si lo olvidé un par de veces. Pero creo que ya es tarde para culparme o justificarme. Zara, no le digas a Dorian.

----------------"Ana no puedes participar de una guerra en ese estado.

----------------"¡Si puedo! Escucha, no quiero dejar a mi esposo; menos quedarme atrás cuando el futuro de mi hija también depende de que logremos destruir esa cosa.

----------------"No puedo seguirte el juego, no puedo.

----------------"¡Por favor; prometo cuidarme te lo juro, mira, puedo unirme al cuidado de los niños; no tendría que estar en batalla! Zara, quiero estar cerca de Dorian en todo momento; no me pongas en tierra firme, te lo suplico.

Zara se encuentra en una encrucijada; pero confía en el buen juicio de Ana María.

------------------"Muy bien. Siendo esposa de Will en este momento me convierto en primer oficial por lo que puedo darte órdenes. Te quiero lejos del peligro en todo momento; nada de malabarismos que pongan en riesgo tu vida y la del bebé que llevas dentro. ¿Entendido?

------------------"Si, gracias.

------------------"No hagas que me arrepienta. Cuídate mucho.

Zara y Ana María se dan la mano en señal de un trato sellado.

Y es así; como la flota pirata zarpa hacia Enurion; la tierra que limita los mares conocidos, con el desconocido Mar de Jade. El día es hermoso, la brisa perfecta para llegar en el tiempo estimado; Poseidón Whydah y el Perla Negra son los barcos líderes; así como el Catamarán, que se ha convertido en el guardián del imponente barco negro.

Elizabeth camina por la cubierta en dirección a popa; de pronto se detiene para mirar hacia el Whydah; a distancia logra ver a Tristan llevando el timón; hay algo en ese joven gallardo que la atrae. Es como si en él viera una mezcla interesante entre Jack y Will; como si los tuviera a los dos en un solo hombre. Pero al mismo tiempo siente que esconde muchas cosas; sentimientos; y eso la hace dudar sobre si debe procurar su amistad; pues lo menos que necesita a su lado en este momento es una persona con sus mismos conflictos personales. A pesar de esas dudas, Elizabeth sigue con el deseo vivo de saber más sobre Tristan.

Pasan las horas, la travesía continúa; llega la tarde; y los últimos rayos del sol comienzan a dejar ver la belleza de Enurion; la última isla que existe en las aguas conocidas por el hombre; pues una vez se cruza y se llega a la costa norte, comienza el Mar de Jade. Enurion es enorme, es como un Titán de los Océanos; sus valles reflejan una exuberante mezcla, pues algunos son verdes, con prados de hierba fresca; otros, son extensiones de trigo que ha crecido salvaje, un recuerdo lejano pero vivo de cuando los colonizadores intentaron vivir en la enorme isla, pero por miedo a la soledad y a las leyendas del Mar de Jade; decidieron abandonarla.

Mirka, se emociona al ver la isla, pero al mismo tiempo se atemoriza, porque cada vez se hace más cercano el momento de cruzar el Mar de Jade; y cumplir con su destino. Jack se acerca a ella y le toma la mano.

-------------------"Hermosa vista.

-------------------"Si que lo es. Anclaremos por el sur, en el interior encontraremos manantiales, árboles de frutas, en fin, todos tendrán provisiones suficientes para el resto del viaje.

-------------------"Nos acercamos al Mar de Jade¿verdad?

-------------------"Pues si; esta es la isla que marca el final de las aguas conocidas por el hombre, y señala el inicio del Mar de Jade; ese mar sereno, lleno de belleza, misterios; ese que guarda el reino de Calipso en sus entrañas.

-------------------"No te pongas nerviosa; al contrario ve las cosas en modo positivo; mientras más rápido destruyamos esa cosa más pronto podremos acabar con ese francés desquiciado, volveremos a casa a la piratería normal y todos felices.

Mirka le sonríe dulcemente a su esposo.

---------------------"Quisiera ver las cosas igual que tú mi amor, pero no puedo evitar tener miedo, las vidas de los seres que amo y de todo mi pueblo gitano dependen de que logre mi objetivo.

---------------------"Y lo vas a lograr; no lo dudes, de mi cuenta corre que lo logres te lo prometo.

---------------------"Gracias.

Mirka se abraza a su esposo fuertemente; pero en su alma lleva una angustia que le quema, porque sabe que Koh-L-Noor tiene que ser destruido a cualquier precio, y por cualquier método, aún si este representa sacrificar la vida.

Tía Dalma mira con nostalgia a Enurion desde cubierta; la cercanía del Mar de Jade la llena de temores; Kassandra se acerca a ella.

----------------"¿Mantendrás en pie el plan de hacer que una mujer inocente te personifique ante un enemigo tan feroz como Sao Feng, Calipso?

Dalma se estremece, y mira a Kassandra con asombro, pues no tenía idea de que la gitana tuviera idea de su verdadera identidad.

---------------"¿Te sorprende que lo sepa?

---------------"Solo espero que sepas contener tu lengua.

---------------"No voy a imponerme ante el destino que has desatado, porque está escrito que ha de ocurrir de todas formas. No eres perversa; aunque tu naturaleza a veces te dicte ser cruel. Pero sí tienes una forma muy penosa de manejar las vidas de los seres humanos cuando entran a tus dominios.

---------------"¡Fueron ellos quienes me condenaron a tener esta forma, a estar alejada del mar, de todo lo que amo!

---------------"Un castigo que merecías después del dolor que causaste; ¿Acaso necesitas que te refresque la memoria? Solo espero que no desees la muerte de gente inocente para vengar tu miseria.

---------------"¡Jamás he puesto en peligro a quienes aprecio; no lo he hecho antes y no lo haré ahora!

---------------"Te creo. Y ahora que lo pienso, ya has pagado tu culpa con creces. Aún así, lo que vendrá previo a tu libertad; te marcará por toda la eternidad. Es cierto que en ocasiones hay que hacer sacrificios duros por el bien común; pero lo que va a suceder, cambiará la vida de todos los que te rodean, y lamentablemente me refiero a aquellos que aprecias y que son parte de mi vida también.

Kassandra se aleja; Dalma sabe perfectamente de lo que habla la sabia gitana. Aún así no puede detener lo que ya ha planeado; no es solo por su ansiada libertad; es porque el destino en sí ha errado de nuevo, y por más doloroso que sea, hay que poner todo en orden.

_**Continuará….**_


	16. Chapter 16 Reina sin Trono

Los barcos se acercan cada vez más a las doradas costas de Enurion; y en uno de los barcos gitanos; un enorme galeón de nombre Esmeralda; se desarrolla una reunión secreta entre los miembros del Khris. Galahad; líder de los ancianos que componen el jurado de la sagrada orden gitana; se dispone a hablarle a sus hermanos.

----------------"Hermanos; estamos a punto de participar en eventos que probablemente pongan fin a la vida de los gitanos del mar tal como la conocemos. Me duele decirlo, pero nuestra reina está tomando decisiones que ponen en peligro todo por lo que hemos luchado hasta ahora.

Lukan, se pone de pie, pues no está de acuerdo en la posición de Galahad.

----------------"Nuestra reina se está arriesgando más de lo que debe hermano. Recuerda, que solo sus manos pueden sostener el diamante negro y destruirlo; sin que su malévolo poder pueda tomar posesión de su alma. Ella es la única descendiente con vida de Luna, nuestra primera princesa gitana, en los tiempos del inicio del clan Darij.

Galahad, está listo a responder.

----------------"Luna traicionó la confianza de la diosa del mar, por eso, somos lo que somos hoy; peregrinos eternos, en mar y tierra firme. Mirka juró proteger a su pueblo, lo que incluía mantener a nuestra estirpe lejos de la tiranía de Calipso.

----------------"¿Y acaso no es eso lo que ha hecho desde que era una chiquilla? No entiendo hermano Galahad¿Por qué siento que en vez de apoyarla, comienzas a hablar en su contra?

----------------"Hermano Lukan; se de una fuente tan pura como nuestro espíritu errante; que nuestra reina planea liberar a Calipso.

Lukan no lo puede creer; todos los miembros del Khris se ponen nerviosos. Ursula, una de las mayores; se pone de pie.

------------------"Hermano Galahad; la acusación que haces es muy grave; te recuerdo que estás hablando de nuestra reina.

------------------"¿No creen en mis palabras?

------------------"Para que podamos creer una insinuación tan grave, tendrás que darnos más que tu palabra hermano Galahad.

Galahad tiene esa prueba; el veterano miembro del jurado sagrado del Khris se acerca a la puerta, la abre, y hace pasar a Kassandra. Todos saben que Kassandra es tan sabia como lo fue Yesenia, su palabra es limpia, libre de todo lazo de corrupción.

Kassandra tiene que hablar; las visiones que ha tenido son terribles, sobre todo para Mirka; es por eso, que ha decidido dar un paso que probablemente le haga ganarse el odio de su reina, pero que al menos le dará la tranquilidad de que intentó cambiar el oscuro destino que se cierne sobre Mirka y quienes la rodean.

Lukan, se dirige a Kassandra.

---------------"Sabia Kassandra; seguro que has venido a liberar a nuestra reina de las insinuaciones de nuestro hermano Galahad.

---------------"He venido a apoyar sus palabras.

Todos los miembros del Khris y el jurado permanecen en total silencio, no pueden creer que Kassandra se una a Galahad en contra de Mirka. Kassandra aprovecha el silencio para continuar con lo que Galahad ya ha desencadenado.

---------------"Deben saber hermanos, que las acciones de Mirka van dirigidas al bien de nuestro pueblo y de todos los que ama; pero lamento tener que decir que su norte, nos pone en peligro a todos. He tenido visiones, que me han mostrado lo que sucederá si los planes de nuestra reina se llevan a cabo. La vida de Mirka está atada a la suerte de su pueblo; he visto nuestra sangre derramada en el Paraíso Perdido en el Mar de Jade. Si no hacemos algo pronto; ni no persuadimos a Mirka para que cambie sus planes; una enorme tragedia nos acogerá. Es cierto, que ella planea liberar a Calipso, es más, la diosa del mar está a bordo del Poseidón. Ya se ha trazado un plan para reunir a la Corte de la Hermandad de los Piratas, y lograr su libertad.

Lukan sabe que Kassandra jamás mentiría. Pero no sabe como tomar una decisión en contra de Mirka. Galahad está listo para imponerse; él es un hombre sabio, pero también suele ser cobarde, y hasta en ocasiones codicioso. Sabe que el Khris tiene poder sobre Mirka y eso lo hace sentirse con derecho a pensar que puede dominar las cosas a favor de su pueblo, y por consiguiente sobre sí mismo.

------------------"Comprendan hermanos, que nuestra Reina está dividida entre dos pueblos, el que marca su sangre y el del hombre con el que unió su vida. Sus planes deben beneficiar ambos mundos y sabemos que cuando se divide el corazón; la parte donde rige el amor siempre suele vencer.

Kassandra interviene.

-----------------"¡Mirka ama a su pueblo Galahad, no pongas eso en duda!

-----------------"No lo dudo; ¿pero que tal si tiene que elegir entre su pueblo y su familia?

Ursula se pone de pie.

-----------------"¡Basta Galahad! Nuestra Reina ha demostrado su amor por su gente; nadie pondrá eso en duda jamás. Pero también, les debe honor a los piratas porque el hombre que ama pertenece a ese mundo, sus hijos, están atados a esa estirpe. Si todo se pone en su contra, su corazón tendrá que elegir y es ahí cuando nos fallará a todos.

Lukan está preocupado, pero sabe que Ursula tiene razón.

-----------------"¿Qué debemos hacer entonces hermana Ursula?

Ursula respira profundo, y finalmente toma una decisión, que dejará a Mirka libre de hacer lo que desee, pero que para nada pondrá en peligro las vidas de los gitanos que la acompañan.

-----------------"Tan pronto pongamos pie en Enurion; nos reuniremos con Mirka, y… y la desconoceremos como la Reina de los Gitanos. Tendremos que desterrarla, bajo la acusación de poner en peligro la vida de su pueblo, liberando a una diosa que ha sido nuestra más odiada enemiga.

El soberbio e infame Galahad está de acuerdo con la decisión de Ursula. Pero Kassandra no, ella no desea que se le cause ese dolor a Mirka.

----------------"¡No, eso no es necesario hermana! Podemos reunirnos con ella, persuadirla.

Lukan se acerca poco a poco a Kassandra.

----------------"Hermana, la conoces tan bien como nosotros, como yo; no olvides que fui yo quien educó a su padre, a ella. Ama a su pueblo pero también ama a los piratas porque su hombre lo es; y sus hijos tienen la mitad del corazón atado a esa raza que al igual que nosotros es peregrina en muchos aspectos. Temes lo mismo que yo, que de su vida por ambos mundos si contempla al final que todo está perdido. Es mejor abandonarla ahora, para que su fuerza disminuya y no se arriesgue a un destino que nos ensombrezca a todos.

----------------"Eso no la va a detener Lukan, hice esto para tener en mi alma la paz de haber tratado de cambiar el destino; pero mi corazón me dice que seguirá adelante pase lo que pase.

----------------"Confiemos en que no será así. Creo que después de todo, el miedo a Koh-L-Noor y al enemigo pudo más que el honor de seguir a nuestra reina. Y tal vez, la clave de nuestra supervivencia sea hacer la paz con el enemigo.

----------------"Eso nos convertiría en esclavos. No debí haber hablado.

----------------"No, hiciste bien. Apoyarla aquí no nos sirve de nada; debemos ir a tierra firme, a pelear por los campamentos que quedan; tomarlos y dirigirnos a aguar lejanas; hasta que el peligro pase. Está decidido; daré la orden, para que la flota gitana se retire, pero haré claro que cualquiera que desee seguir a Mirka es libre de hacerlo. Somos almas libres, el temor de los viejos miembros de esta sagrada orden no puede cambiar eso.

Kassandra comienza a sentir que ha cometido el peor error de su vida; pero no podía quedarse callada; ella sabe que una oscuridad se cierne sobre los piratas; era su deber advertir y al menos intentar aplacar al destino.

Pero los gitanos no son los únicos que planean como cambiar sus destinos; a bordo del Empress Sao Feng sostiene una conversación con el Almirante Connor.

----------------"¿Quién es ese contacto suyo Almirante?

----------------"Es bueno que no lo sepas por el momento. Solo espero que puedas darte cuenta de que Calipso aún se encuentra un poco fuera de tu alcance una vez que lleves a cabo el plan que has trazado en su contra. Ese del que aún no me hablas.

----------------"Pienso ponerla a prueba sin ofenderla; por nada del mundo deseo que descargue su furia sobre mí.

----------------"También procura no excederte en tus métodos; quiero que tengas claro que si cometes un error que ponga a los piratas en contra tuya; pierdes mi apoyo y mi protección.

A Sao Feng no le agradó esa advertencia.

------------------"Bueno, estamos a punto de desembarcar; espero que sus acciones siempre vayan en acorde con las mías.

El Almirante Connor abandona la cabina de Sao Feng; dejando al soberbio capitán bastante molesto.

Pero lejos de allí; en mar abierto cerca de las costas de las Islas Marianas; el barco que llevaba a los soldados ingleses junto con el gobernador; se ha topado con una flota de barcos Italianos; aliados de Inglaterra y de los gitanos del mar en contra de la tiranía Francesa. Es precisamente en este momento cuando el gobernador Swann sostiene una conversación en privado con el Capitán del barco líder de la flota Italiana; Rodolfo Manzini.

----------------"Lo que me ha descrito es aberrante gobernador Swann; pero lo cierto es que la situación de su hija tampoco es fácil. A donde vaya se le considerará pirata; al igual que todos a su alrededor; por suerte, si se ha arriesgado a abandonar la ruta trazada por De Blanc y se ha encontrado con Mirka es posible que esté segura bajo su amparo. La Reina de los Gitanos es respetada por el Príncipe Regente de mi Nación; y según tengo entendido por Inglaterra también.

----------------"Se que Mirka la protegería; pero eso no será suficiente si permitimos que De Blanc siga adelante con lo que trama. Port Royal está bajo su mando.

----------------"Ese tirano tiene muchos aliados; somos pocas las naciones que estamos unidas en su contra.

----------------"Debemos armar a toda Inglaterra; tenemos que dar aviso a la Corona para conseguir refuerzos, no podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

----------------"Tiene razón. Navegaremos hacia los puertos en las Islas al Sur; son de dominio Inglés; esperemos que nos apoyen en esto.

----------------"Lo harán; soy representante del Rey en el Caribe; mi llamado será respetado.

Y mientras el gobernador Swann se arma de valor e intenta ayudar a eliminar al tirano francés haciendo alianza con los italianos. En Enurion los piratas comienzan a desembarcar. Los primeros en pisar tierra firme son Jack, Barbosa, Mirka, Elizabeth, Jonás, los niños, Zara y Will. En otro bote van llegando Ana María, Dorian, Dalma y Saíd; así poco a poco van desembarcando. Todos están impresionados con la belleza de la enorme isla. De pronto, Jack siente curiosidad al ver que ninguno de los barcos de la flota gitana se acerca a la costa; excepto los dos barcos líderes.

-----------------"¡Mirka querida; ¿podrías venir un momento?!

Mirka escucha el llamado de su esposo; por lo que decide dejar a sus hijos al cuidado de Jonás por unos minutos para ir hacia él. Finalmente están juntos.

------------------"¿Qué sucede?

------------------"Me parece que tu gente tiene problemas para desembarcar.

------------------"¿Por qué lo dices?

------------------"Mira, todos los barcos gitanos permanecen mar afuera; excepto esos dos que se acercan a la costa.

------------------"Son los barcos del Khris; Esmeralda y El Fauno.

------------------"Los gitanos si que son originales a la hora de poner nombre a las cosas.

------------------"Si, pero esto me preocupa, me parece que el Khris planea reunirse conmigo una vez más.

------------------"No te preocupes, es probable que quieran consultarte alguna ruta o saber más de los planes que tenemos.

------------------"Eso espero.

Zara se encuentra en compañía de su hermana; ambas contemplan el movimiento de los barcos gitanos y sienten que algo anda mal.

-----------------"¿Qué esperan para desembarcar?

-----------------"No creo que quieran pasar el tiempo a bordo de los barcos; tienen que reabastecerse también.

-----------------"Esto no me gusta Kendra; algo pasa.

Will y Barbosa se acercan a ellas.

-------------------"Los barcos del Khris desembarcan pero el resto no. Mala señal.

-------------------"¿Qué opinas Zara?

-------------------"No se, esto no es normal, pero tendremos que esperar.

Barbosa tiene algo que añadir.

------------------"Alba una vez me dijo que el Khris y el jurado de los Chares tienen poder sobre el Rey o Reina de los gitanos. Pueden ir por encima de cualquier decisión que tome Mirka si no les parece apropiada. Espero que esa cofradía de ancianos no esté tramando amotinarse contra mi hija.

Los niños han escuchado las palabras de su abuelo; saben que este es el mejor momento para echar a andar sus planes de espionaje y por fin ser parte de lo que se desarrolla alrededor de ellos. Pero mientras los niños se alejan de los adultos para desarrollar ideas. Kassandra y Ursula son las primeras en llegar hasta Mirka, que cuenta con la compañía de su amado Jack.

-------------------"¿Qué es lo que pasa, por qué solo ustedes han desembarcado?

-------------------"Su majestad, tenemos que hablar. Tiene que reunirse ahora mismo con el Khris.

Mirka mira a Kassandra con desconfianza, porque es evidente el nerviosismo en su aspecto. Jack también intuye que algo anda mal, pero decide permanecer en silencio, por el momento. Poco a poco se acerca Barbosa, Will, Zara y Kendra.

-----------------"Mirka, debes venir con nosotras.

-----------------"¿A que se debe esta reunión? Tengo todo el derecho a saberlo en este momento.

-----------------"Lo sabrás cuando abordes el Esmeralda. Lukan, ha lanzado serias acusaciones en tu contra; mismas que han sido corroboradas por una fuente que conocerás a bordo del barco.

Ni Mirka ni quienes la rodean pueden creer lo que sucede; Jack es el primero en defender a su esposa.

------------------"¿De que pueden acusar a Mirka?

Barbosa interviene.

------------------"Buena pregunta Jack; realmente quisiera saber quien es capaz de iniciar un movimiento con aires de motín en contra de mi hija.

Ursula siente que ni Jack Sparrow ni Héctor Barbosa deben intervenir en los asuntos del Khris.

-----------------"Caballeros este asunto es entre nuestra Reina y su pueblo.

Pero Mirka piensa distinto.

-----------------"Lo lamento Ursula; pero resulta que estás hablando con mi padre y mi esposo; si algo llegara a pasarme sabes que por lazos de matrimonio y de sangre tendrían derecho sobre cualquier gitano a tomar mi lugar.

-----------------"Eso lo se, y perdona si mis palabras resultaron ofensivas hacia tu familia.

-----------------"Consideraré todo este asunto como un problema aislado siempre y cuando mi marido y mi padre puedan acompañarme a la reunión.

-----------------"Eres la reina; si es tu deseo adelante. Solo espero que las consecuencias no sean negativas. Te adelanto que lo que te espera delante del Khris es delicado.

Mirka decide no atemorizarse; no recuerda haber hecho nada que pudiera ofender a los miembros del Khris así que siente que seguramente todo se trata de un mal entendido.

-----------------"Will, Zara, Kendra; por favor les pido que mantengan el control durante mi ausencia, la de mi padre y mi esposo.

-----------------"Todo estará bien Mirka.

-----------------"No te preocupes.

Los niños saben que deben actuar rápido si desean enterarse de lo que está pasando. Y Aidan tiene una idea interesante.

-----------------"Voy a decirles mi idea antes de que me interrumpan con preguntas y se me olvide. Todo estamos de acuerdo que para distraer a nuestro guardaespaldas debemos comportarnos y jugar como inocentes niños; por eso, propongo que juguemos a las escondidas; de esa forma uno de nosotros puede esconderse en el barco donde se va a reunir mamá con los gitanos.

Grace interviene.

------------------"Oye hermanito, no es mala idea.

Marís tiene una pregunta.

------------------"¿Y quien de nosotros se esconderá en el barco?

Aidan tiene la respuesta.

-----------------"Hermanas, primos, díganme; ¿Quién entre todos nosotros tiene la habilidad para meterse en lugares sin que nadie lo descubra?

Grace está lista a responderle a su hermano.

-------------------"Si te refieres a ti mismo te recuerdo que por tu culpa descubrieron que estábamos escondidos en el Perla.

-------------------"Si pero eso pasó porque fui descuidado en la cocina. Vamos muchachos no tenemos tiempo; vamos a jugar; les juro que no cometeré ni un solo error.

Los niños lo piensan por un segundo y finalmente Dylan tiene la respuesta de todos.

-----------------"Bien, yo cuento, tu te escondes en el barco y los demás buscan sitios estratégicos para esconderse y de esa manera vigilar que nadie se interponga en el camino de Aidan.

-----------------"¡Perfecto!

Los niños ya tienen el plan y se disponen a llevarlo a cabo de inmediato. A los ojos de Jonás los pequeños juegan a las escondidas inocentemente; pero Dalma que los observa más detenidamente; ve como sigilosamente el astuto Aidan se mueve entre los arbustos en dirección hacia el barco de los miembros del Khris que luce imponente anclado en la costa.

----------------"Audaz como su padre; estos niños van a ser parte importante de esta batalla; y aún siendo tan pequeños; dejarán su huella.

Mientras tanto, Mirka, Barbosa, Kassandra, Ursula y Jack abordan el majestuoso Esmeralda; en cubierta son recibidos por Galahad.

--------------"Bienvenida majestad; la Corte del Khris y los Chares, esperan por usted en la cabina principal.

A Mirka jamás le ha agradado Galahad; pero ahora no tiene tiempo para lidiar con sus hipocresías. Mirka se dirige hacia la cabina, seguida por su padre, su esposo, Kassandra y Ursula. Las puertas de la cabina abren y todos entran; el último en hacerlo es Galahad, que aprovecha para cerrar la puerta. Mirka se acerca a la mesa donde se encuentran los miembros del Khris, acompañados por los Chares. Lukan, se pone de pie, le hace una reverencia a Mirka; y finalmente se dispone a hablar.

-----------------"Mirka, nos hemos enterado de que has desarrollado un plan que no solo pone en peligro nuestras vidas; además deja muy clara una traición a tu pueblo.

Mirka siente que le han echado un balde de agua helada; siente terror al ver las miradas confusas de su padre y su esposo. Pero lo que más dolor le causa es darse cuenta de quien la traicionó; porque no pudo haber sido otra persona más que Kassandra. Mirka mira con una profunda decepción a Kassandra; gesto que la sabia gitana recibe con gran pesar.

Lukan continúa con su acusación.

---------------"Mirka¿¡Como es posible que pretendas liberar a Calipso; y peor, exponer tu vida en sus torrentes, llevando en tus manos el diamante para que sea destruido?!

Barbosa y Jack sabían del plan acerca de liberar a Calipso, pero para nada sospechaban que Mirka planeaba hacer algo tan descabellado. Jack es el primero en reaccionar.

----------------"Dime que escuché mal Mirka.

Mirka mira a su esposo con mucho temor; al verla así sabe que lo que han dicho es la verdad. Del mismo modo Barbosa no puede creer que su hija planeara algo tan peligroso.

-----------------"Así que ibas a ir como mártir a los Torrentes de Calipso para destruir el diamante negro, exponiendo tu vida y no tuviste… ¡la cortesía de decírmelo para que como un desquiciado te dijera, que no, te lo prohibiera y te atara a la cama!

-----------------"¡Precisamente por eso no te dije nada; por que sabía que me lo ibas a prohibir!

-----------------"¡Por supuesto que te lo iba a prohibir; no puedo creer que hayas planeado algo así; se supone que el de los planes descabellados soy yo!

Barbosa luce muy molesto; y se acerca a su hija para decirle lo que piensa.

-------------------"Es ahora cuando agradezco que tu madre no viva para ver lo irresponsable que te has vuelto últimamente. ¡Tienes una familia que te ama, personas que dependen de ti, no puedes planear lo que haces con tu vida como mejor te parece!

Aidan finalmente ha abordado del barco; corre por la cubierta sin ser visto y llega hasta el área de cabinas, donde encuentra un buen lugar para escuchar detrás de la puerta del que sin duda es el camarote principal.

Adentro sigue la discusión.

----------------"¡Yo soy la única persona en el mundo que puede sostener ese diamante sin el temor que su maldad se apodere de mí; en manos de cualquier otra persona sería todo lo contrario; es mi responsabilidad, si no lo hago el mundo en mar y tierra como lo conocemos cambiará; los piratas, los gitanos, los pobres, todos terminaremos siendo esclavos de Jean De Blanc; de Francia y de cualquier nación que se le una; no puedo permitir que eso suceda; y no puedo creer que me censuren por hacer lo que debo; por el bien de la gente que amo; por el mundo y por mi pueblo!

Lukan interviene.

------------------"Calipso siempre ha sido nuestra enemiga; tú planeas liberarla, además; la has tenido a tu lado todo el tiempo, sin decirnos nada. Has cometido una grave falta; me duele mucho que hayas actuado de una manera tan egoísta.

Mirka no puede creer lo que está escuchando; mucho menos Aidan que ya comienza a sentirse muy mal por todo lo que está escuchando.

La Reina de los Gitanos, llena de dolor y de rabia se dispone a defenderse.

-------------------"¡¿Egoísta; egoísta cuando estoy tratando de devolverle a mi pueblo un Paraíso que fue nuestro y que ahora está desolado en medio de un mar que nos fue dado desde que nuestro pueblo vio el primer amanecer?! Estoy exponiendo mi vida por devolverle a mi gente lo que es suyo; por darles a mis hijos un mundo libre donde puedan crecer; donde mi familia pueda estar en paz.

Jack interviene.

----------------"¡Y pretendes lograr todo eso lanzándote a los oscuros brazos de la muerte; claro, piensas que todos podremos sobrevivir tu pérdida amparándonos en el recuerdo de lo valerosa que fuiste! Pues lamento informarte que estás muy equivocada; y es cierto lo que dice ese ilustrado anciano; estás siendo cruelmente egoísta.

----------------"No puedo creer que me digas eso Jack.

Barbosa tiene algo que decir.

------------------"Jack tiene toda la razón; se suponía que todos estábamos juntos en esto pero evidentemente nos has hecho a un lado para tomar el riesgo tu sola. ¡Arrastrando a tus hijos también al doloroso escenario de ser testigos de la muerte de su madre!

------------------"¡Eso no es cierto!

------------------"¡No tienes probabilidades de sobrevivir a los Torrentes de Calipso y lo sabes bien!

------------------"Es un riesgo que debo correr.

Lukan quiere poner fin a todo esto.

-------------------"Si deseas correr el riesgo, lo harás sola.

-------------------"¿Qué?

-------------------"No te apoyaremos más. Los gitanos, voltearemos nuestras velas al viejo mundo que nos vio nacer; allá oraremos a Santa Sara por tu vida. Y además; para no ser parte de la locura que planeas, ni vivir con el dolor de que por nuestra causa lo hiciste. A partir de este momento, te retiro tu mando como Reina de los Gitanos, pasando así a tus hijos a partir de hoy; el rango de Príncipes Herederos; Aidan, Grace y Kelly son nuestra esperanza de un reinado en el futuro.

Mirka comienza a llorar de dolor. Lukan lo siente mucho, pero entiende que es lo mejor. Quizás con esto ella desista de sus planes.

-----------------"Con todo el dolor de mi alma Mirka, yo te destierro de nuestro clan; a partir de ahora tus acciones presentes y futuras las realizarás por ti; no por nosotros.

Mirka no puede creer lo que acaba de pasar; al mirar a Kassandra siente una gran rabia. Y cuando trata de buscar apoyo en Jack solo ve un gran resentimiento en su mirada.

-----------------"Jack…

-----------------"No creo que pueda perdonarte por esto.

-----------------"Por Dios compréndeme…

-----------------"No cuentes con mi apoyo; ya no tienes poder alguno sobre esta misión; a partir de ahora las cosas se van a hacer como yo te diga y como lo ideemos todos.

-----------------"¡Solo yo puedo hacerlo Jack por Dios tienes que entenderlo!

Barbosa la interrumpe.

------------------"Personalmente me voy a encargar de que no puedas hacer nada sin que antes lo sepa yo o lo sepa Jack. Ahora estamos en gran desventaja; ese diamante, lo va a destruir quien lo forjó o no tendrá la libertad que tanto quiere.

------------------"No sabes lo que dices, si ella lo hace todo su poder se volverá en nuestra contra.

------------------"Prefiero enfrentarme a Calipso que verte muerta.

Barbosa se aleja de su hija; mientras que Jack se le acerca y la mira fijamente.

-------------------"Me has dado la peor de las decepciones; ¿acaso te hartaste de mi y de los niños; es por eso que quieres tomar ese riesgo?

-------------------"No, no, no mi amor claro que no.

-------------------"Eso es lo que me haces pensar; y me duele mucho. Creo que…por el momento es mejor que no estemos juntos.

-------------------"Jack, por favor no de nuevo.

-------------------"Lo siento, pero no puedo estar a tu lado ahora; te quiero lejos del Perla hasta que todo esto termine y decidamos…bueno, mejor no sigo.

Jack se da la vuelta para irse pero Mirka lo detiene.

-----------------"Eres el hombre que amo Jack, te respeto; pero no me pidas que no cumpla con mi deber porque no te puedo complacer.

-----------------"Entonces estamos en serios problemas; porque yo no me voy a quedar sin esposa y mis hijos no se van a quedar sin madre.

-----------------"¡Nada malo me pasará!

-----------------"De eso puedes estar segura; porque no llevarás a cabo tus planes como los has trazado; destruiremos el diamante pero de otra forma. Y te lo advierto Mirka; si se te ocurre hacer lo que se te viene en gana; puede que no nos vuelvas a ver ni a mí ni a los niños.

-----------------"¿Me estás amenazando con dejarme y quitarme a los niños?

-----------------"Si sigues adelante si. Y si me disculpas, tengo que pensar junto con tu padre como seguir adelante con todo esto.

Jack se aleja de Mirka dejándola totalmente devastada; Aidan por su parte ya ha escuchado suficiente; y muy triste se va alejando, cuidando al mismo tiempo que nadie lo vea salir del corredor y mucho menos del barco.

Dentro de la cabina todo es murmuración; Mirka siente que el mundo se le viene encima; en un segundo todo se la ha venido abajo; es traicionada y abandonada por su gente; su esposo y su padre no la apoyan; pero igual, con todo el dolor de su alma no puede dejar de pensar que debe destruir el diamante cueste lo que cueste. El problema es que ahora no tiene el apoyo, ni el mando ni los medios para llevar a cabo sus planes.

Una abatida Kassandra se acerca a ella, Mirka la mira con una profunda ira.

----------------"¿Cómo pudiste traicionarme así?

----------------"Lo que vi en tu destino era demasiado negro Mirka; se que nada te va a detener pero al menos me quedará la tranquilidad de que intenté cambiar las cosas para tu bien.

----------------"No me importa lo que hayas visto; y tienes razón; lo que ha pasado aquí no va a detenerme. Seguiré adelante porque es por el bien de todos lo creas o no. Todos creen que no soy capaz de sobrevivir a ese maldito diamante pero les voy a demostrar que están equivocados. Recuperaré mi trono más adelante ya lo verás

----------------"Si sigues adelante solo encontrarás la muerte en los Torrentes de Calipso.

----------------"No te quiero cerca de mí, nunca más; no me hables, no me busques y no hagas nada más por mí.

Mirka sale de la cabina llena de furia, lastimada en lo más profundo de su alma. Kassandra llora porque siente que ha fallado, que su intento por cambiar el destino fue inútil.

Mirka se encuentra llegando a la playa; Tristan la ve y corre hacia ella. Finalmente cuando está frente a Mirka, se sorprende al ver que ha llorado.

-----------------"Mirka¿estás bien, que fue lo que pasó?

Mirka ve frente a sus ojos la solución a su problema; ella sabe lo que Tristan siente por ella, y quizás sea el momento de que ese sentimiento tenga una utilidad; aunque suene cruel, es lo único que puede hacer para lograr sus propósitos.

----------------"Tristan, te necesito más que nunca.

----------------"Sabes que estoy a tus órdenes.

----------------"Tienes que ayudarme; mi gente me ha abandonado, me han desterrado, ya no soy la Reina de los Gitanos.

----------------"¡¿Qué dices?!

----------------"Se enteraron de mis planes, no los aprueban, creen que voy a fallar; hasta mi esposo y mi padre piensan que estoy loca. Pero a pesar de todo eso no me puedo detener; y necesito que me ayudes.

----------------"Tranquilízate. Haré lo que me pidas, yo te apoyo, cuentas conmigo y con mi tripulación.

----------------"Tu barco es bueno, pero necesitamos el apoyo de uno más poderoso.

----------------"¿Qué tienes en mente?

Es en las crisis donde Mirka obtiene sus mejores ideas; aunque en este caso sabe que ésta le puede costar perder al hombre que ama con toda el alma.

---------------"Tristan, necesito que me ayudes a apoderarme del Perla Negra.

---------------"¡¿Qué?!

---------------"¡Necesito ese barco junto con el tuyo para lograr mis propósitos! No puedo llevarme a Calipso en otro barco, tiene que ser en ese. Pero además; necesito las nueve piezas de ocho de los Señores Piratas antes de partir. Puedo robar la de Jack y mi padre sin problemas, pero no se como llegar a los demás.

---------------"Arriesgas demasiado con todo esto Mirka; puedes lamentarlo después.

---------------"Puede ser; pero no tengo más opciones. ¿Me ayudarás?

A Tristan se le ocurre una manera; tal vez la presencia de su padre sea algo positivo después de todo.

-----------------"Conseguiré las otras antes del amanecer.

-----------------"¿Cómo?

-----------------"Tú tienes manos de seda para robar; yo tengo el intelecto para hacerlo sin usar las manos; al menos no las mías. Confía en mí; tendremos las nueve piezas de ocho y el Perla Negra en nuestro poder antes de que salga el nuevo sol de mañana.

-----------------"Si lo logras te estaré eternamente agradecida Tristan.

-----------------"Lo vamos a lograr. Pero por favor no hagas que me arrepienta más delante de haberte ayudado; no te arriesgues demasiado.

-----------------"Estaré bien. Regresaremos y estaré recibiendo disculpas de todo el mundo.

-----------------"¿Y tu marido, lo vas a perdonar?

-----------------"Lo amo demasiado Tristan; actúa de esa manera porque no comprende y teme perderme; lo mismo le pasa a mi padre. No los culpo.

Tristan quiere poner manos a la obra de inmediato.

---------------"Tenemos las horas contadas hasta la madrugada; trabajaremos por separado, te tocará lo más complicado.

---------------"Descuida; dos horas antes del alba te estaré esperando en la cubierta del Perla. Buena suerte Tristan

---------------"La vamos a necesitar.

_**Continuará…..**_


	17. Chapter 17 Inocente Traición

Un melancólico canto gitano se escucha en la lejanía; son las sabias que componen la Corte de los Mayores; en su canto dejan saber a quienes se quedan en tierra firme el dolor que sienten por lo que ha acontecido en sus vidas; el destierro de una reina, que es querida pero alejada por el peligro que sus decisiones representan para todo el pueblo gitano. Para nadie en mar y tierra firme es un secreto que Mirka ya no es la Reina de los Gitanos.

Kendra, Saíd, Zara, Tobías, Jovanka, Dorian, Nomar y Valente son los únicos gitanos que han permanecido leales a Mirka. Junto a ellos, Will, Ana María, y Elizabeth observan la partida de la flota gitana.

------------------"No puedo creer que esto haya pasado. Nuestra reina desterrada.

------------------"Para nosotros no debe cambiar nada, seguiremos sus órdenes como siempre.

------------------"Así será.

Will interviene.

-----------------"Si vamos a ser leales a ella, no podemos seguir entonces aquí bajo el comando de los Señores Piratas.

Saíd tiene algo que añadir.

-----------------"Cierto, y conociendo a la reina como la conozco, estoy seguro de que planea algo. Ahora que Barbosa controla el Poseidón no tendrá como moverse.

Pero Elizabeth tiene una idea de cómo sí puede hacerlo.

-----------------"Si yo fuera Mirka buscaría la manera de apoderarme del Perla Negra; y huir hacia mi destino.

Ana María interviene.

-----------------"Es lo más probable, pero si nos unimos a ese probable plan, significaría dejar a los niños atrás.

Valente toma la palabra.

-------------------"Escuchen, es obvio que Mirka planeará apoderarse del Perla de alguna forma; ya que no podemos dejarla sola es mejor que planeemos como apoyarla; dejando todo lo más seguro posible para los hijos de aquellos que no piensan seguir del lado de los piratas.

Will interviene.

-----------------"Bueno, damas y caballeros; es hora de planear.

Todos están de acuerdo con Will.

Pero mientras ellos hacen planes; Mirka se encamina a hacer realidad los suyos. La joven entra a la tienda que fue levantada para su esposo. Hay velas encendidas, y una pequeña hoguera arde en el medio. Jack solo la observa, con mucha frialdad; a ella le duele en el alma ser recibida de esa manera por el hombre que tanto ama; pero ahora solo tiene que pensar en como arrebatarle a su amado esposo la pieza de ocho.

-----------------"Me doy cuenta de que no deseas tenerme a tu lado esta noche.

-----------------"¿Cuándo te he negado estar en mi lecho querida?

-----------------"Lo peor que podrías hacerme en esta vida es aceptarme en tu lecho solo por compromiso.

Jack se da cuenta de que la ha ofendido y baja la guardia. Ella puede ver el amor vivo en la penetrante mirada de su esposo; es por eso que se acerca con esa sensualidad dulce que siempre lo ha enloquecido; al estar frente a él comienza a ver que su embrujo gitano comienza a dar resultados.

---------------"Yo solo quería que el mundo fuera libre para mis hijos y el hombre que amo.

---------------"Y lo lograremos, pero no a tu manera.

---------------"Jack, si llegas a ponerle una mano encima a ese diamante dejarás de ser el hombre que eres ahora, te convertirás en esclavo del poder de esa joya; toda la oscuridad del mar está contenida en esa gema.

---------------"Hallaré una manera de destruirlo sin tener que ponerle las manos encima.

---------------"No hay arma que pueda destrozarlo; ese diamante debe caer a los Torrentes de Calipso.

---------------"Mirka, digas lo que digas, hagas lo que hagas no vamos a seguir tu plan; te recuerdo que ya no tienes poder para ordenar; esta vez haremos las cosas como yo diga y quizás como tu padre diga.

---------------"Es verdad; ahora soy solo esposa y madre; mi palabra ya no cuenta para nadie. Dediqué toda mi vida para defender a un pueblo que ahora me desprecia. Y para añadir más dolor a la herida, tú también me haces menos.

Jack se conmueve con la tristeza de su esposa; pero no puede dejar que eso lo domine, por nada del mundo puede permitir que Mirka siga adelante con sus planes.

Pero mientras Mirka intenta apoderarse con amor de lo que necesita para liberar a Calipso e irse cuanto antes con el Perla Negra; Tristan hace lo suyo en las cercanías del anclado Empress propiedad de Sao Feng; donde el Almirante Connor; su padre, permanece solo en la cubierta. El joven se dispone a darle una sorpresa a su progenitor.

-----------------"No puedo creer que un hombre de tu linaje esté viajando entre piratas.

El Almirante Connor se voltea sorprendido de tener a su hijo de frente. No sabe como responderle; sus emociones son mixtas; en el fondo se alegra de que esté vivo, sano, pero por otro lado la vergüenza de verlo convertido en un pirata también lo domina.

-------------------"No debería sorprenderte tanto; después de todo mi hijo es un pirata.

-------------------"Algo de lo que evidentemente no te enorgulleces.

-------------------"Es bueno que te des cuenta. Pero igual eres mi hijo y créeme que no me interesa hacer algo que pueda perjudicarte.

-------------------"Tu nobleza paternal me conmueve.

Connor se acerca lentamente a su hijo.

------------------"Tú tampoco te enorgulleces de quien soy; es por eso que no me explico qué es lo que haces aquí. ¿Acaso quieres que volvamos a unir nuestros lazos familiares; o es que has entrado en razón y has decidido seguir mis pasos?

------------------"Ni lo uno ni lo otro, papá. Más bien he venido a proponerte un negocio que nos conviene a los dos.

------------------"No tienes nada que yo quiera Tristan.

------------------"¿Ah no; que dirías si te propongo que viajes conmigo hacia el Paraíso Perdido en el Mar de Jade y obtengas el diamante para ti solo, sin peligro de que sea destruido por Mirka?

El Almirante Connor siente que la suerte acaba de iluminarlo. La reacción de su padre hace que Tristan se de cuenta de que su presencia entre los piratas solo indica que quiere obtener el poder del diamante negro. Finalmente Tristan ha descubierto lo que temía; su padre sigue siendo un oportunista miserable.

-----------------"Acabas de cautivar mi atención, hijo mío.

-----------------"Estaba seguro de que no te estabas codeando con piratas solo por buena voluntad. Pero en fin; de lo que se trata es que ambos obtengamos lo que deseamos en esta vida¿no es así?

-----------------"Llevamos la misma sangre; es normal que pensemos igual. ¿Cuáles son tus planes Tristan?

-----------------"Supongo que estás enterado de lo sucedido con Mirka y su gente.

-----------------"Si, que pena. ¿Qué tiene que ver ese asunto con tus planes?

-----------------"Mirka planea robar el Perla Negra para ir al Paraíso Perdido por el diamante; quiere mi ayuda para eso, y para liberar a Calipso. Mi propuesta es la siguiente; habla con Sao Feng; dile que consiga las siete piezas de ocho; que unidas a las dos que Mirka está por hallar liberarán a la diosa del mar; bajo la promesa de que Calipso sabrá que ha sido gracias a él que ha logrado su libertad.

-----------------"Buen plan¿pero en que nos beneficia eso a nosotros?

-----------------"Le dirás eso a Sao Feng solo para que te entregue las piezas de ocho, pero en realidad liberaremos a Calipso a nuestro favor; podrás pedirle que te entregue el mando del diamante.

-----------------"Me gusta; ¿Pero que obtienes tú?

-----------------"Lo que más quiero en el mundo; a Mirka.

-----------------"Ah, mi hijo ama a la Reina de los Gitanos, por eso tanto riesgo. Te recuerdo que está casada.

-----------------"Con Calipso a nuestro favor y en su contra no podrá negarse a estar a mi lado. Ella no me ama, jamás lo hará; prefiero tenerla conmigo a la fuerza a no tenerla nunca.

El Almirante Connor ve mucha seguridad en Tristan; y el plan es demasiado bueno como para no arriesgarse a llevarlo a cabo. Finalmente toma una decisión.

-----------------"Muy bien; llevaremos a cabo tu plan.

-----------------"Necesito que abordes el Perla Negra dos horas antes del amanecer; con las piezas de ocho; si no las obtienes mejor ni te aparezcas. Y si me traicionas, te juro que me olvidaré que eres mi padre.

-----------------"Descuida; no te voy a fallar; este plan es demasiado bueno como para no llevarlo a cabo.

El Almirante le extiende la mano a su hijo; Tristan duda en estrecharla por unos segundos, pero lo hace; ambos sienten algo especial al tener las manos unidas, esa sensación hace que de inmediato rompan la unión de manos.

-----------------"Dos horas antes del amanecer; no lo olvides.

-----------------"Descuida, hijo; no lo olvidaré.

Padre e hijo, aunque se detestan mutuamente; han sellado un trato que en perspectiva los beneficia a ambos; solo que una de las partes ha desarrollado este acuerdo sobre cimientos falsos.

Mientras tanto los niños están tristes luego de haber escuchado el relato de Aidan. Los seis pequeños se encuentran reunidos en la tienda que fue preparada para ellos; justo al lado de la de Dalma. Grace es la primera en hacer comentarios.

----------------"No tengo idea de cómo podemos ayudar.

Aidan responde a su hermana con un tono de voz melancólico.

----------------"Es que no existe manera de que podamos ayudar; todos están en contra de mamá y…si se ponen a pensar es lo mejor.

Grace no está de acuerdo.

----------------"¡No digas eso, el ideal de mamá va atado al bien de todos!

----------------"¿¡Quieres que muera en el intento?!

Kelly se asusta con las palabras de su hermano mayor.

----------------"¡No digas eso, mamá no se va a morir!

Marís consuela a la pequeña Kelly mientras Dylan se dispone a poner fin a la discusión.

----------------"Dejemos de discutir sobre esto, está fuera de nuestras manos. No debemos alterar más a la tía Mirka. Enfrentémoslo, somos demasiado pequeños para esto. Lo mejor es que nos quedemos fuera; por lo menos hasta que surja algo más sencillo en lo que podamos ayudar.

Alex interviene.

-----------------"Es verdad; mejor es quedarnos fuera. Me siento mal por la tía Mirka.

-----------------"Todos nos sentimos mal hermanito.

Los niños se sienten muy tristes porque no pueden hacer nada ante la tragedia que los rodea. Pero mientras ellos se lamentan; muy cerca del Whydah; Elizabeth sorprende a Tristan empacando antes de tiempo.

-------------------"Se supone que llenaremos de víveres los barcos en la mañana.

Tristan se impacta con la presencia de Elizabeth.

------------------"Será mejor que te vayas.

------------------"No hace falta; se lo que tramas.

------------------"¿De veras?

------------------"Mirka y yo fuimos rivales; pero la vida nos convirtió en aliadas por una misma causa. Lo que ella está haciendo por su gente y por su familia lo haría yo también sin siquiera pensarlo de estar en su lugar. Quienes estamos de su parte queremos ayudarla a seguir adelante.

------------------"Me sorprendes Elizabeth Swann. Durante esta travesía me he enterado de muchas cosas que hiciste para arrebatarle el marido a Mirka; hasta fuiste capaz de abandonar a un hombre que te veneraba como a la mismísima diosa del mar.

------------------"Es verdad; cometí muchas atrocidades en nombre del amor que sentía por Jack. Pero eso ya quedó en el pasado; Mirka me perdonó.

------------------"¿Sigues amando a Jack Sparrow?

------------------"Jack Sparrow y William Turner han marcado mi vida, y serán parte de ella para siempre. No puedo seguir amando a un hombre que no siente lo mismo por mí; y tampoco puedo guardar esperanzas en recuperar lo que ya no me pertenece. Estoy comenzando de cero.

------------------"Esa es la diferencia entre tú y yo; yo no me rindo en la meta de tener a la persona que amo.

------------------"¿Y quien es esa persona; Mirka? Ella nunca te aceptará; ama a Jack con toda el alma; él es su vida. Tristan; no puedes forzar a una persona a que te ame¡yo lo hice y casi me destruye como ser humano, me convertí en un ser despiadado, mezquino y egoísta; le hice mucho daño a Mirka, a Will, a Jack y sobretodo a mi padre! No es sencillo vivir con las consecuencias después. Se que duele pero hay que rendirse cuando no se es correspondido. Mírame, estoy completamente sola; Jack me odia, Will ya no podrá volver a ser nada en mi vida; solo un dulce recuerdo de un amor hermoso que yo destruí. Y ni siquiera se si podré volver con mi padre, a mi vida de antes.

Las palabras de Elizabeth han tocado el alma de Tristan; cuando la mira es como si se viera a si mismo. Es increíble darse cuenta de que ambos padecen por la misma pena. En cierta forma eso le provoca cierta calma, pues alguien a su alrededor puede comprender como se siente. Es ahora cuando Tristan siente que será bueno estar cerca de Elizabeth Swann. Mientras, la joven Swann no puede evitar revivir emociones que hasta ahora había mantenido dormidas dentro de ella. Cuando mira a Tristan todos los tristes recuerdos desaparecen. No puede evitar ver a Tristan como una mezcla de Will y Jack. Ambos se observan en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que finalmente es Tristan quien rompe el silencio.

-----------------"Quiero que vayas a bordo del Whydah conmigo.

-----------------"¿Qué planeas?

-----------------"Mi padre está a punto de obtener las siete piezas de ocho que unidas a las dos que Mirka está robando en este momento liberarán a la diosa Calipso de su prisión carnal.

-----------------"¡¿Tu padre?!

-----------------"Larga historia, ya te la contaré te lo prometo. Pero creo que lo conocerás antes de que la escuches.

-----------------"Eres todo un misterio Tristan.

-----------------"Quizás te permita descubrirme. Ahora a trabajar.

-----------------"Espera, tienes que decirme tu plan; no estamos solos en esto. Ven conmigo.

-----------------"Oye, tenemos como unas seis horas más antes de irnos de aquí no me hagas perder el tiempo.

-----------------"No perderemos tiempo, solo ganaremos más ayuda. Ven.

Elizabeth y Tristan se alejan del Whydah hacia donde les espera apoyo. Pero mientras ellos se abren camino; Mirka planea como apoderarse de la pieza de ocho que posee su esposo; algo que en realidad no es del todo tan valioso, pero que sí puede cambiar la historia del mar tal como se conoce hasta ahora. Jack permanece firme en su posición, pero Mirka piensa manejarlo a su antojo para conseguir lo que desea; aunque eso le cueste quizás no poder volver a estar con él.

Hay dos botellas de ron sobre una pequeña mesa de madera; sabiendo que arriesga mucho más que su destino, pero decidida a que así tiene que ser; Mirka extrae una pequeña botella del bolsillo de su chaqueta; la abre y vierte dentro de una de las botellas un polvo rosado intenso. De inmediato cierra el pequeño frasco y lo esconde. Es ahora cuando Mirka echará a andar su plan.

------------------"¿Bebes conmigo mi amor?

Jack se acerca a ella; Mirka le ofrece la botella que contiene aquello que le permitirá apoderarse de la pieza que liberará a Calipso de sus ataduras humanas. Finalmente Jack toma la botella; y bebe un trago. Mirka respira profundo y trata de mantener la calma lo mejor que puede; el dolor de tener que engañar a su esposo la está matando, pero tiene que ser si desea llevar sus planes a cabo.

-----------------"No puedo creer que quieras beber; eres poco aficionada a las borracheras.

-----------------"Me siento miserable esta noche Jack, todo por lo que he estado luchando hasta ahora, se ha ido como agua entre mis dedos. He fallado a mi estirpe; ya no tengo honor. Y sueles verte tan feliz cuando estás ebrio aún en momentos de crisis que…creo que tal vez me ayude, al menos esta noche.

Mirka bebe un trago de su botella; pero ni el ardor del ron se compara con el punzante dolor que siente en el alma. Jack puede ver ese malestar en los ojos de su esposa.

----------------"Sabes que te amo; si te censuro es porque no quiero perderte.

----------------"Lo se; el amor es hermoso pero a veces nos hace cometer errores imperdonables.

----------------"Si retenerte significa verte triste por no ser reina de los gitanos, aunque suene mal, no lo lamento.

Cuando Mirka dijo que el amor a veces provoca que se cometan errores imperdonables no se refería a eso exactamente, más bien se refería a sus acciones futuras a partir de que Jack sucumba ante el poder adormecedor de la belladona que puso en el ron que sigue bebiendo. De hecho, el Capitán Sparrow comienza a sentir algo raro, que aunque inusual le es agradable. Mirka ya puede ver con tranquilidad que falta poco para que pueda lograr sus propósitos.

Mientras tanto, a bordo del Perla Negra; Gibbs se pasea con una botella de ron por la cubierta; es su turno de guardia. De pronto, comienza a ver niebla desarrollándose en la lejanía; algo que le da mala espina.

----------------"La niebla y las malas noticias siempre van juntas como la luna y la noche.

De pronto, Gibbs se voltea y ve con impacto que Will, Tristan, Elizabeth, Kendra, Dorian, Saíd y Zara han abordado el barco, pero lo peor es que están armados hasta los dientes.

----------------"¿Pasa algo?

Will es el primero en hablar.

----------------"Pasa que estamos tomando el Perla; no queremos escándalos ni deseamos dañarte, abandona el barco Gibbs, junto a quienes te acompañen.

----------------"¡¿Están tomando el barco, pero acaso se han vuelto locos?!

Elizabeth interviene.

----------------"Mirka necesita el Perla para llevar a cabo su misión; su gente la ha abandonado, Jack no quiere apoyarla, solo nos tiene a nosotros.

Zara apoya la palabra de Elizabeth.

-----------------"Si no hacemos nada, si no apoyamos a Mirka Francia tomará el mando de los mares y del mundo entero; todos nosotros, nuestros hijos, seremos esclavos de Jean De Blanc.

Dorian toma la palabra.

-----------------"La libertad se convertiría en un viejo recuerdo; un privilegio del que solo los poderosos tendrían control y uso. ¿Eso es lo que quieres para ti y para quienes aprecias?

Gibbs sabe que ellos tienen razón; pero él no puede traicionar a Jack.

------------------"Se que tienen intenciones buenas; pero no puedo hacerle esto a Jack. Él no solo es mi Capitán y mejor amigo; siempre lo he visto como a un hijo. Además, me enviaría a los oscuros confines del fondo marino si se entera ¡de que les entregué el barco a ustedes!

Will, Elizabeth, Zara y Dorian se acercan a él.

----------------"¡El no tiene por que saberlo Gibbs!

----------------"Podemos aparentar que fue por la fuerza.

----------------"¿Quiénes están contigo abordo?

Gibbs se dispone a contestar.

---------------"Cotton, Marty, Carvajal, Pintel y Raggetti.

Will tiene una idea.

--------------"Bien, haremos esto como comúnmente se hace un acto de amotinamiento; simplemente tú serás el único en saber que se hizo con buenas intenciones.

Gibbs no tiene opción; están en desventaja por dos; además, la idea de ser esclavo en el futuro lo aterra.

----------------"Esta bien; solo espero no arrepentirme por esto más adelante.

Todos están tranquilos pues han logrado lo que se proponían. Mientras tanto; el inseparable compañero de Barbosa se pasea por la cubierta interior del Perla Negra; buscando algo con lo que siempre le ha agradado jugar; el ojo de madera de Raggetti.

El pequeño monito se acerca sigilosamente a Raggetti que le hace arreglos a su ojo de madera; ese que es pieza clave para los planes que se están llevando a cabo. De un salto "el pequeño Jack" se apodera una vez más del ojo de madera; esto altera de inmediato a Raggetti que corre desesperado tras el revoltoso monito que corre despavorido hacia la cubierta superior.

-----------------"¡¡Pequeña bestia peluda ven acá y devuélveme eso!!

Raggetti sale a cubierta tras el monito; el pequeñín logra escapar gracias a que Raggetti se detiene al ver que Will, Elizabeth, Tristan. Dorian, Zara, Kendra y Saíd han tomado el Perla; tienen a Gibbs, a Pintel, a Marty y a Cotton sometidos ante la imponente presencia de las armas.

-----------------"Creo que no es buen momento para salir a cubierta¿puedo volver a la zona de carga?

Elizabeth camina hacia él apuntándole con su pistola.

-----------------"Si sabes lo que te conviene será mejor que te pares junto a Gibbs.

-----------------"Enseguida.

Raggetti obedece a Elizabeth; el barco finalmente ha sido tomado sin que nadie salga lastimado gracias a que Gibbs suavizó las cosas con su voluntaria rendición. Y abajo, en la playa; Ana María recibe contenta al pequeño monito, que de inmediato le entrega el ojo de madera a la joven. Pero Ana María al ver el ojo de madera tiene la impresión de que quizás la mascota de barbosa se equivocó de amuleto.

-----------------"Se que las…"piezas de ocho" en realidad no son más que un montón de objetos sin valor, pero no puedo creer que la pieza de Barbosa sea este ojo de madera. ¿Estás seguro de que esto es lo que necesito?

El pequeño monito hace una expresión tierna; lo que hace entender a Ana María que no se ha equivocado.

-----------------"Bien, te creo, después de todo creo que conoces a Barbosa mejor que nadie. Gracias pequeño "Jack".

Ana María ha logrado conseguir la pieza de ocho para Mirka.

Pero ahora Mirka se encuentra en un escenario muy doloroso. Jack ha sucumbido al poder adormecedor de la belladona; está profundamente dormido sobre las lonas colocadas en la arena. Mirka no deja de contemplarlo; lo acaricia dulcemente. Finalmente toma unas tijeras; y corta la pieza de ocho de Jack. Mirka pone las tijeras a un lado y guarda el amuleto en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, pero no piensa irse sin antes hablarle a Jack en sus sueños.

----------------"Es porque te amo a ti y a nuestros hijos que me atrevo a hacer esto mi amor; no puedo permitir que lo que amo se pierda en la oscuridad de la esclavitud; por favor compréndelo y perdóname si mis acciones te hieren; es por amor Jack, todo lo que estoy haciendo es por amor.

Llena de pena por tener que dejarlo una vez más; Mirka besa tiernamente los labios de Jack; su alma sufre al no poder sentir una respuesta de su amado, pero el poder de la belladona es fuerte, y Jack no despertará hasta pasadas las primeras horas del amanecer.

Ya es hora de irse, Mirka se pone de pie y se va antes de que el amor la haga flaquear y se arrepienta de llevar a cabo sus planes.

Pero mientras Mirka se separa del hombre que ama; Dalma se encarga de hacerle saber a los niños lo que está por suceder. Todos están muy tristes; pero Aidan, además de apenado, luce lleno de rebeldía hacia todo lo que escucha.

------------------"Lo que sus padres; en este caso Mirka, Dorian, Zara y Will, han de llevar a cabo, es muy importante por la vida, libertad y futuro de todos; especialmente de ustedes que son los seres que más aman.

Kelly es consolada por su hermana; Dylan y Alex tratan de mantenerse serenos pero las lágrimas ya se asoman en sus bellos ojos; Marís es la que permanece tranquila, al menos su madre no irá en tan peligroso viaje. Pero Dalma comienza a preocuparse por Aidan, que no llora, ni dice nada; se está tragando lo que siente y eso no es bueno.

-----------------"Aidan; ¿Por qué no dices nada?

-----------------"No tengo nada que decir; yo escuché todo, se cuales son los planes de mi madre. Se que no volveré a verla.

-----------------"No digas eso.

-----------------"Es verdad; ella va a dar la vida por todos. Es más; te felicito prima Marís; tu si vas a tener una madre a tu lado; ya que no irá en el viaje con la mía.

Marís se siente mal con el comentario de Aidan. Dalma de inmediato va hacia él para aclarar su pequeño y triste corazón.

------------------"Aidan, lo que debes comprender; es que tu madre hace esto por el inmenso amor que le tiene a su familia, a su pueblo y a sus amigos. Es la poderosa fuerza de ese amor lo que la hará regresar con ustedes.

------------------"Los gitanos la desterraron porque esa misión puede acabar con su vida. Si ese es el precio que tiene que pagar por querernos, desearía que no nos amara tanto. No quiero perder a mi madre.

------------------"No la perderás Aidan. Pero al igual que tus hermanas y tus primos; debes aceptar esto; guardar silencio sobre lo que ha de pasar; delatarla es exponerla a mayores peligros. Apóyenla con sus pensamientos de amor. Yo te prometo; mi pequeño príncipe gitano; que tu madre ha de volver.

------------------"¿Cómo puedes prometérmelo?

Dalma se acerca al oído de Aidan; y le susurra importantes palabras.

-------------------"Porque su destino está ligado al mío; si aprendí a amar la humanidad en la que estoy atrapada; fue gracias a ella. Tú naciste para llevar el legado de tu padre; y yo seré tu protectora como lo he sido para él desde el día que vino al mundo. Serás la gloria de los mares; un príncipe entre los piratas.

Aidan comprende perfectamente lo que le acaba de decir Tía Dalma; y está impresionado. Ella le sonríe, satisfecha de haber devuelto la esperanza al alma de ese pequeño que vio nacer.

------------------"Espero que sepas guardar mi secreto, y que ahora que lo sabes mantengas la fe firme de que pase lo que pase, veas lo que veas, escuches lo que escuches; tu madre ha de volver sana y salva. Te lo juro Aidan.

Aidan cree en las palabras de Dalma; y ese destello de rencor ha desaparecido felizmente de su dulce mirada.

------------------"Te creo, y guardaré tu secreto.

Dalma sonríe; y se prepara para irse, pero no sin antes decir cosas importantes a cada uno de los niños.

-----------------"Es hora de que me una a la travesía hacia el Paraíso Perdido. Ya he dicho a Aidan lo que debía saber para mantener viva su fe. Pero a ti, Grace, te otorgo la importante tarea de mantener la paz. Pequeña Kelly; se la luz que ilumine el camino de quienes te rodean; tú ves con el alma y ese es un don que no debe permanecer nunca escondido. Dylan, tu mente está llena de preguntas, pero también de conocimiento, haz buen uso de el. Alex, se la voz de la razón; y Marís; se la fuerza que unida a sus dones marque la nueva generación de heroes que les pertenece solo a ustedes.

Los niños se emocionan mucho con las palabras de Dalma; todos corren a abrazarla; este gesto la llena de alegría.

------------------"Los amo mucho pequeños; el mar es de ustedes y con buena fortuna; a donde quieran ir, irán.

Los niños se miran con un aire de complicidad; saben que esa frase que acaba de expresar Dalma pertenece a una canción muy especial; sagrada entre los piratas. Finalmente, Dalma sale de la tienda; dejando a los niños con emociones mixtas, pero decididos a cumplir con la parte que les toca, por el bien de sus familias.

Ya todo está hecho; Mirka conversa con Ana María en la cubierta del Perla Negra mientras Will, Elizabeth y varios de los hombres de Tristan preparan el barco para zarpar. Saíd, Jovanka y Kendra mientras tanto atan a Gibbs y a los demás a los postes del muelle para que todo tenga apariencia de motín violento y no se perjudiquen por haberles facilitado las cosas.

Ana María nota la pena en el rostro de Mirka.

---------------"¿Arrepentida?

---------------"Más bien me siento herida, enojada con mi destino.

---------------"Tienes que mantenerte firme. Todos creen que pueden terminar con la amenaza que nos acecha con usar solo las armas; pero tú y yo sabemos que no es verdad. Ese diamante es el centro de esta guerra; y solo tú puedes destruirlo.

---------------"Gracias Ana, por apoyarme en esto. Te pido que cuides bien de mis hijos; no dejes de repetirles que los amo con toda mi alma.

---------------"¿Y que quieres que le repita a Jack?

---------------"Después de esta noche no creo que vuelva a quererme a su lado. Pero si desea escuchar; dile que lo amaré toda la vida.

---------------"Se lo haré saber; y ten por seguro que te querrá a su lado cuando todo termine.

Mirka se ilusiona con esa idea. Dalma está abordando; y tras de ella aborda Tristan junto a su padre. Mirka no lo puede creer.

-------------------"¿Qué hace este hombre aquí Tristan?

-------------------"Tranquila, es de los nuestros.

-------------------"No puede ser.

El Almirante interviene.

------------------"Si puede ser; estoy seguro de que más adelante serás mejor informada pero te adelanto que este pirata es mi hijo; y que sus intereses están atados a los míos, así que por lo tanto; te hago entrega de las siete piezas de ocho que te faltan para llevar a cabo tus planes.

El Almirante le entrega a Mirka una bolsa de tela negra; con las piezas de ocho adentro. Ella no lo puede creer; y busca respuestas en la mirada de Tristan.

-----------------"Se que esto te sorprende, pero como bien te dijo mi padre, hablaremos de esto durante la travesía. Espero comprendas que después de lo que ha hecho necesita que lo protejamos.

Mirka comprende; aunque su desconfianza no ha desaparecido.

------------------"Seguro, es bienvenido a bordo. Solo espero que tenga presente lo caro que puede costarle una traición.

------------------"Descuida, lo sabe bien.

El Almirante aborda el Perla Negra; dejando a su hijo a solas con Mirka.

-----------------"¿Cómo sabes que podemos confiar en él?

-----------------"Tiene intereses; muy similares a los de Sao Feng; es por eso que se como controlarlo en caso de que se emocione y quiera darnos la espalda.

-----------------"Bien, espero que sepas lo que haces. No puedo creer que ese hombre sea tu padre.

-----------------"Ya hablaremos de eso.

Will se acerca a ellos.

------------------"Mirka estamos listos para zarpar.

La joven se alegra de que todo esté bien, pero al mirar hacia tierra firme siente una profunda pena; es el dolor de no poder despedirse de sus hijos, de tener que hacer las cosas de esta manera. Will y Tristan notan la profunda tristeza de Mirka, pero ya es hora de zarpar, el amanecer se acerca y no pueden perder más tiempo.

----------------"¿Mirka?

----------------"Zarpamos ahora; a toda vela rumbo al Oeste.

----------------"Bien.

Will y Tristan se alejan de ella; ella mantiene la vista en Enurion, de pronto el sonido fuerte del viento golpeando las velas negras del imponente Perla captan su atención. William ha tomado el timón y magistralmente comienza a dirigir el barco hacia el Oeste; alejándolo lentamente de la costa de Enurion.

Ana María llora desde la playa; ve como poco a poco se aleja el Perla con su esposo a bordo. Tuvo que quedarse por los niños, y para no levantar sospechas; ella es pirata de sangre, los piratas no le perdonarían jamás el que haya asistido al robo del Perla Negra. Pero además; está su sospecha de embarazo; el Mar de Jade es traicionero, y no quisiera poner en riesgo la casi evidente posibilidad de que lleve una nueva vida dentro de su vientre.

Del mismo modo, el Whydah; se aleja por el sur de Enurion; para seguir al Perla Negra en su travesía hacia el Mar de Jade. Todo ha salido bien, nadie sospecha en tierra firme lo que acaba de acontecer en el mar; una traición forjada sobre cimientos de buenas y heroicas intenciones.

Mirka ve como poco a poco el Perla Negra se adentra en el mar; dejando atrás a los seres que más ama. La joven gitana cierra los ojos, y trata de que sus pensamientos lleguen a las mentes de quienes ama.

"_Jack, mi amor, ojala puedas comprenderme y perdonarme; te amo con toda mi alma. Mi hijos, ustedes son el fruto del amor; son los latidos de mi corazón. Padre, mi querido padre; se el consuelo para mi amado y para mis hijos; espero que puedas entenderme; que no me juzgues. Madre, tú que estás junto a Santa Sara en el Reino de los Cielos, ayúdame a lograr mi misión, para que nuestro amado pueblo recupere la estabilidad que perdió hace siglos a causa del diamante negro; no me desampares"._

Dalma se va acercando a ella.

----------------"Haces lo correcto.

----------------"Lo se, pero no me lo van a perdonar.

----------------"Tus hijos no te reprocharán nada; hablé con ellos; saben que los amas y saben porque están en este mundo. Se sienten orgullosos de sus padres; y de ahora en adelante solo te enviarán sus buenos pensamientos para que regreses sana y salva.

----------------"Dejarlos ha sido lo más difícil de todo esto.

----------------"En parte es mi culpa; por eso, puedes estar segura de que nunca te voy a abandonar; pase lo que pase.

----------------"Eso dices ahora; pero cuando seas libre; recuperarás tu esencia de diosa con todo lo que eso quiere decir; no puedes estar tan segura de que conservarás lo que has aprendido de todos los que hemos convivido contigo por estos ocho años. No puedes negar que te mueres de ganas por descargar la rabia que has llevado a cuestas desde que fuiste atada a forma humana.

Dalma sabe que Mirka dice la verdad; pero su corazón le dicta que lo que siente por quienes le han brindado seguridad, alegría y respeto; no puede ser olvidado por nada del mundo.

-----------------"Eres más humana que diosa, Calipso; tienes emociones, pero muchas de ellas al final te hacen ser injusta, violenta, impredecible.

-----------------"Pero las que he aprendido en estos años, me harán evolucionar. Te hice una promesa, y te la reitero ahora; nunca te voy a abandonar.

-----------------"Eso espero; porque cuando tenga ese diamante en mis manos y me dirija tus torrentes para destruirlo; te voy a necesitar para sobrevivir.

-----------------"Ahí estaré; para ayudarte a volver.

_**Continuará….**_


	18. Chapter 18 Reacciones

Amanece en Enurion; el primero en despertar y darse cuenta del acto peligroso que se cometió en medio de la noche es Livingstone. Puede ver a Gibbs, a Raggetti, Pintel, Marty y otros dos marinos atados donde se supone que estuviera anclado el Perla Negra. De inmediato corre a desatarlos.

---------------"No puedo creerlo; ¡a pesar de lo que pasó fue capaz de hacerlo!

Todos comienzan a salir de sus carpas ante la exaltación de Livingstone. Barbosa camina hacia él.

--------------"¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa?!

Livingstone termina de desatar a Marty y a Pintel; finalmente se dirige a Barbosa

--------------"¡¿Quieres saberlo?! Pregúntales.

Gibbs se pone un poco nervioso ante la mirada de Barbosa; pero sabe que debe decir lo que pasó.

-------------"¡¿Qué es lo que ha pasado aquí Maestre Gibbs; donde está el Perla Negra?!

-------------"Su hija lo tomó. Se apareció en la madrugada con Will, Elizabeth, Zara, ese joven Tristan con varios de sus hombres; los gitanos que se quedaron apoyando a Mirka, en fin, se apoderaron del barco, e iban rumbo al Paraíso Perdido en el Mar de Jade.

Barbosa siente que el mundo se le viene encima; su hija finalmente cumplió con su amenaza de seguir adelante a pesar del peligro que representa para ella la misión de destruir el diamante negro. Por primera vez en su vida Barbosa teme perder lo que más ama en esta vida; su hija.

Livingstone por su parte espera que Barbosa tenga alguna idea en mente para detener a Mirka antes de que sea tarde.

---------------"¡¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora Barbosa; que le vamos a decir a los niños?!

---------------"Estoy abrumado; tengo que hablar con Jack primero para poner mis ideas en orden. No podemos perder tiempo pero tampoco es bueno salir a la nada sin tener planes a la mano.

---------------"¿Qué necesitas que haga?

---------------"Primero pon a los niños en un lugar seguro; mantenlos fuera de esto. ¡Y despierta a Jack; quiero verlo de inmediato a bordo del Poseidón en compañía de estos inútiles que no pudieron defender el Perla!

Livingstone se va a cumplir con la orden de Barbosa; Ana María se va acercando en ese momento; con Aidan, Kelly, Dylan y Marís a su lado; solo con ellos. Livingstone y Barbosa se estremecen al verla; y más cuando faltan dos de los tesoros de la familia. Barbosa se acerca a ella con muy mal genio.

--------------"¡Sería tonto imaginar si quiera que no tuviste que ver nada en todo esto!

--------------"Si, sería tonto.

--------------"¿¡Tu marido está con ellos?!

--------------"Si.

--------------"Y te dejaron en tierra a cargo de los niños. No puedo creerlo; ¡¿Cómo pudiste apoyar a mi hija en esta locura?! Ten por seguro que cuando vuelva a verla y le ponga las manos encima le daré la paliza que debió ¡darle su madre para que aprendiera a obedecer!

--------------"¡Por Dios Barbosa; Mirka ya no es una niña y sabe perfectamente bien lo que hace! Todos ustedes quieren decidir por ella sin tomar en cuenta sus motivos. Si ese diamante no se destruye el mundo como lo conocemos dejará de existir. ¡Nosotros los piratas, los gitanos, los pobres y estos niños que tanto amamos; todos terminaremos siendo esclavos de los poderosos!

Barbosa mira de forma amenazante a Ana María.

----------------"¿Crees que no lo se? Pero prefiero huir toda la vida que contemplar el cadáver de mi hija. Ahora dime¿Dónde están Grace y Alex?

Ana María no tiene el valor para responderle a Barbosa.

---------------"Que tu nieto te lo explique.

Aidan, da un paso al frente; y mira con temor a su abuelo.

--------------"Nosotros sabíamos lo que tramaba mamá; Tía Dalma nos lo dijo, se fue con ellos. Esta mañana cuando desperté; no vi a Grace ni a Alex; desperté a Kelly, a Dylan y a Marís; los buscamos pero no los encontramos; luego fuimos con Ana María para decirle.

Barbosa ahora sí está angustiado.

--------------"Esto se pone cada vez mejor. ¡Seguramente Grace y Alex de alguna manera lograron escabullirse y meterse en el Perla Negra!

--------------"Lo lamento abuelo; si hubiera estado despierto los habría detenido.

--------------"No es culpa tuya. Ve con los niños a mi carpa y no salgan de ahí.

Aidan, Kelly, Dylan y Marís obedecen de inmediato a Barbosa. Ana María está muy preocupada; tal vez no haya sido buena idea apoyar a Mirka después de todo. Si algo malo les llega a pasar a Grace y a Alex nunca podrá perdonárselo.

Barbosa dirige la mirada hacia Gibbs, Marty, Raggetti y Pintel.

----------------"Ustedes¡den aviso a los señores piratas para que se reúnan conmigo en el Poseidón!

----------------"Si señor.

----------------"Enseguida.

Los asustados hombres corren de inmediato para cumplir con la orden de Barbosa.

Mientras tanto; Livingstone entra a la carpa de Jack, y se impresiona al verlo tan profundamente dormido. Preocupado al darse cuenta de que algo no anda bien; toma la botella de ron que se encuentra en el suelo junto a Jack; y al olerla se da cuenta de que Mirka realmente puso en marcha un excelente plan para salirse con la suya.

---------------"Lo estás haciendo bien Mirka; demasiado bien.

Lleno de rabia estrella la botella en el suelo logrando que se rompa en mil pedazos. Luego se dispone a despertar a Jack cueste lo que cueste.

-------------"¡¡Jack, Jack Sparrow despierta por favor!!

Livingstone se da cuenta de que la belladona ha hecho su efecto; de pronto mira a su izquierda y ve una cubeta con agua; que gracias a las bajas temperaturas de la madrugada está bastante fría; la toma; y encomendándose a Dios la lanza sobre el rostro de Jack; logrando despertarlo de inmediato.

------------"¡¡Por todo lo que es sagrado anciano; ¿acaso te has vuelto loco?; que tal si saco mi pistola sin darme cuenta de que eres tú¿Cómo te atreves a despertarme de esa manera?

------------"¡Basta Jack; Mirka se fue!

------------"¿Qué dices?

------------"Mirka se robó el Perla Negra; Will, Zara, Elizabeth, Tristan y otros más la ayudaron. Jack, va rumbo al Paraíso Perdido en el Mar de Jade; va por el diamante.

Jack siente ahora una profunda ira, que mezclada al dolor que siente por el miedo que le provoca pensar en la terrible suerte que le espera a la mujer que ama en ese lugar hacen que todo se vea negro dentro de su cabeza.

---------------"¿Cómo pudo hacerme eso?

---------------"Mirka te drogó Jack, puso belladona en el ron que bebiste no hubieras podido detenerla.

---------------"Me hizo creer que…que ya se había dado por vencida; ¡me tomó el pelo como si yo fuera un perfecto imbécil!

---------------"Jack…

---------------"No voy a perdonarle esto.

---------------"Jack, yo también estoy molesto con ella; entiendo por lo que debes estar pasando pero…no podemos dejarla seguir adelante.

Jack está abrumado, preocupado, lleno de rabia, de impotencia. Jamás pensó que Mirka lo traicionaría de esa manera.

-------------"Jack…

-------------"¿Barbosa está enterado de esto?

-------------"Estaba conmigo cuando descubrimos a Gibbs y, a los demás que dejaste cuidando el Perla Negra atados. Mirka se amotinó contra ellos.

Ahora Jack piensa en la presencia de Tristan en todo este asunto.

--------------"Y ese Tristan está con ella.

Livingstone puede ver el brillo ardiente de los celos en la mirada de Jack; y se aterra.

--------------"Jack¡saca esos pensamientos de tu cabeza; Mirka jamás te traicionaría con Tristan!

--------------"¡Me traicionó con el asunto del maldito diamante negro¿Cómo se que no me va a traicionar con ese príncipe de cuento?!

--------------"Jack…Jack, no pierdas el norte. Mirka te ama, solo está desesperada y empeñada en salvarnos a todos sin medir las consecuencias. Vamos con Barbosa; haremos un plan, en pocas horas abandonaremos Enurion, la interceptaremos antes de que llegue al Paraíso Perdido y todo se resolverá.

Jack se aparta de Livingstone, se pone de pie, respira profundo y está listo para dar una respuesta.

---------------"Si, se resolverá. Salvaré a Mirka porque no quiero que mis hijos se queden sin madre, pero ciertamente creo que mi matrimonio ha iniciado su ruta hacia el abismo el día de hoy.

---------------"Jack…no estarás pensando en repudiarla¿verdad?

---------------"Es lo menos que se merece por causarme esta humillación; esta rabia, esta angustia; este dolor.

---------------"Jack…

---------------"Primero lo primero. Vamos con Barbosa.

Jack abandona la carpa; dejando a Livingstone con una gran angustia. El amor en los hombres como Jack Sparrow, puede ser terrible; tanto, que el perdón a veces es inexistente.

Ajena a lo que sucede en tierra firme; Mirka observa el amanecer desde la proa; y a lo lejos, se ven los destellos color verde-mar que impone el inicio del Mar de Jade; en pocas horas entrarán a esas aguas serenas; llenas de paz pero a la vez de tanto misterio. Mirka siente en su alma una pena profunda; le duele haber tenido que actuar de una forma tan cobarde; se siente mal por haber engañado a Jack; su alma se quiebra de solo pensar que él en su furia decida abandonarla y separarla de sus hijos. Si eso llegara a pasar ella moriría de la pena.

Tía Dalma se acerca a ella; puede sentir la tristeza de Mirka como si se tratara de la suya.

--------------"Vas con honor hacia tu destino; pero lo haces con gran dolor.

--------------"¿Me puedes culpar?

--------------"No. El amor es una de las fuerzas más grandes de la tierra; es más poderosa que el mar. Puede darte muchas dichas, pero tan bien grandes penurias. Aún a veces, cuando actuamos por amor, solo recibimos dolor.

--------------"Así es; y es por eso que no puedo dejar de pensar, ni de atormentarme con la idea de que cuando vuelva a ver a Jack; me reciba con desprecio, con odio por haberlo traicionado en nombre del gran amor que le tengo a él y a mi hijos; a mi gente, a la libertad. Si él me repudia, lo pierdo todo.

--------------"No creo que sea capaz de abandonarte; te ama muchísimo.

--------------"Pero no perdona una traición; yo lo sé. Si me deja yo me muero Calipso; porque si lo hace, se que también me quitará a mis hijos; por las leyes gitanas si él me repudia yo lo pierdo todo; todo.

Mirka comienza a derramar lágrimas de miedo; de angustia. Tía Dalma se conmueve profundamente al verla en ese estado.

---------------"No sufras Mirka; eso no sucederá; puede que esté enojado al principio pero el amor más fuerte. Yo te hice una promesa; todo el bien que hagas para el mundo, para mí, te lo he de recompensar; te lo juré antes y te lo juro ahora.

---------------"Te creo; pero también tengo miedo de que cuando regreses a tu reino; te olvides de tu promesa.

---------------"No la olvidaré. Tranquila; todos te necesitamos de pie, valiente, decidida. Eres la esperanza del mundo; tú representas mi libertad. Sigue adelante; que el miedo no te frene.

Mirka seca sus lágrimas; respira hondo, toma la mano de Tía Dalma y trata de recuperar con su apoyo el valor para seguir adelante. El Mar de Jade está cada vez más cerca.

Mientras tanto; Elizabeth acomoda algunas cajas en la bodega del Perla Negra; cuando de pronto escucha un ruido cerca del área de las celdas. Con curiosidad; la joven Swann camina hacia esa área; no ve nada irregular; pero de pronto; ve como una sombra se mueve tras una de las celdas; de inmediato corre para ver de qué se trata; y se sorprende grandemente al ver a Grace y a Alex escondidos tras unos barriles cerca de una de las celdas. Los niños se atemorizan al verla.

----------------"¡¿Pero que es esto?!

----------------"Hola Elizabeth.

----------------"¿Cómo estás?

----------------"¡¿Qué como estoy?! Terriblemente molesta; ¡¿Cómo pudieron seguirnos?!

Grace se acerca a Elizabeth.

---------------"Mis hermanos y mis primos son más pacientes, pero yo no Elizabeth. Quiero ser parte de esto.

Alex se une a Grace.

--------------"Igual yo; no quiero dejar solos a mis padres.

Cuando Elizabeth mira a los ojos a Grace, puede verse a sí misma cuando tenía esa edad y ese deseo de ser valiente, como los piratas de sus libros. Se siente tan identificada con ella; que le da miedo; porque Grace es parte de Jack; y por su bien, sabe que no debe ligarse demasiado a cualquier lazo que pueda mantener vivo ese sentimiento que intenta matar en su corazón. Finalmente la joven Swann se sienta en un barril frente a ellos y está lista para darles una respuesta.

---------------"Grace, tu madre se va a enojar mucho; y Alex; tus padres se van a preocupar como no tienes idea.

---------------"¿Les vas a decir?

---------------"Claro que sí. Los dos van a venir conmigo en este momento a cubierta. ¿Se dan cuenta de que han complicado las cosas?

---------------"Pues no lo lamento.

---------------"Ni yo. Somos parte de todo esto aunque ellos no quieran.

---------------"No pueden dejarnos atrás.

De pronto; un estruendo hace estremecer el barco; los niños se asustan y se acercan de inmediato a Elizabeth.

----------------"¿Qué fue eso?

----------------"No lo se pero lo voy a averiguar; quiero que los dos se queden aquí y que no salgan a cubierta para nada; si algo malo sucede yo misma vendré por ustedes. Júrenme que no saldrán.

----------------"Te lo juro.

----------------"Lo juro.

Elizabeth confía en los niños; de inmediato abandona la zona de celdas y sube corriendo las escaleras hacia cubierta; y cual es su sorpresa al salir y ver al Holandés Errante en toda su agonizante gloria junto al Perla Negra. Elizabeth saca su espada y se coloca junto a Zara, Will y Kendra.

---------------"¿Dónde estabas mujer?

---------------"Mejor no me preguntes Zara; tenemos que hablar una vez salgamos de esta.

---------------"¿Por qué me parece que no son buenas noticias?

La conversación entre ellas termina cuando Cutler Beckett aborda el barco y se dirige a Mirka; todos los cañones del Perla están listos para disparar; al igual que los enormes cañones del Whydah, que protege al Perla Negra por estribor. La tripulación de ambos barcos solo espera la orden de Mirka para atacar. Pero Mirka, tiene otros planes en mente.

----------------"¡Ni un disparo, a menos que yo lo ordene!

Todos se preocupan con esta orden; pero deben obedecerla si quieren que las cosas salgan bien.

Beckett se va acercando a Mirka; al estar frente a ella le hace una reverencia. Mientras más tiempo pasa; la miseria del Holandés Errante se apodera de él.

--------------"Volvemos a vernos.

--------------"No te esperaba.

--------------"Ni siquiera la pena de estar exiliada de tus lazos gitanos, aminora tu belleza.

--------------"¿Cómo sabes…?

--------------"Lo que sucede en el mar no es secreto para mí; heredé ese don de Davy Jones.

--------------"Es cierto; ya conocía esa habilidad. Pero no tengo tiempo para galanteos. Tengo mucho por hacer.

--------------"Lo se, en tu lista de deberes espero que tengas presente la promesa que me hiciste una vez liberes a la diosa del mar; porque supongo que antes de destruir a Koh-L-Noor; harás lo que te pedí.

--------------"Sabes que lo haré; ¿dudas de mi?

--------------"No; solo me aseguro de que no hayas olvidado tu promesa. ¿Has cuidado bien de la llave de mi corazón?

---------------"Por supuesto que sí. Pero no creo que hayas venido solo a refrescar mi memoria. ¿Qué es lo que realmente deseas?

Beckett se da cuenta de que los juegos mentales no funcionan con Mirka; así que decide ir directo al grano.

---------------"¿Quién es Calipso?

Esa pregunta toma por sorpresa a Mirka y a todos los que se encuentran a su alrededor. Tía Dalma se emociona ante la sola mención de su verdadero nombre pero sabe que debe controlarse. Mirka finalmente se dispone a responder.

--------------"No tengo porque responder s tu pregunta.

--------------"Deberías; porque yo podría protegerla. Hay lobos entre tu gente mi reina; puedo olerlos muy cerca; esa es otra habilidad; la percepción exacta del aroma de la traición. Además; el marqués De Blanc te está pisando los talones; de hecho realizó una masacre en la pintoresca isla de Tortuga.

--------------"¿¡Que dices?!

--------------"¿Te sorprende? Yo soy lo único que te mantiene lejos de su alcance Mirka; y me parece que ya comienza a desconfiar de mí; por eso te di la llave de mi corazón; temo que intente hacer lo mismo que hice yo con Davy Jones.

Mientras la conversación sigue su curso a bordo del Perla Negra; Grace y Alex observan todo a través de los agujeros de la escotilla. Grace observa desde un mejor ángulo y Alex se muere por saber lo que ocurre.

---------------"¿Qué es lo que pasa? Desde aquí no veo casi nada.

---------------"Esto es increíble; mi madre está hablando con el Capitán del Holandés Errante.

---------------"¡¿Qué¡¡Déjame ver!!

---------------"¡Baja la voz Alex; o nos van a descubrir antes de que Elizabeth suavice las cosas para nosotros!

---------------"Perdón; ¿puedes escuchar algo?

---------------"Muy poco; pero creo haber escuchado que mi madre tiene la llave del corazón del capitán; y que hay traidores entre nosotros.

---------------"Eso es terrible. Pero te imaginas si nosotros pudiéramos apoderarnos de ese corazón antes que los traidores.

---------------"Ni lo pienses Alex; jamás podríamos. Mejor olvida esa idea y confórmate solo con estar aquí.

Alex hace un gesto positivo con la cabeza; pero su alma siente algo diferente; sabe que lo que dice tiene sentido aunque sea una idea peligrosa. Entiende que si Mirka tuviera el control sobre alguien como el Capitán del Holandés Errante; las cosas serían más sencillas.

Mientras tanto; en mar abierto; una flota de barcos Escoceses ha dado con los tres barcos piratas que zarparon de Tortuga en busca de ayuda. El Capitán del barco líder de la flota Escocesa; un hombre experimentado llamado Jeff Munro; se entrevista con Giselle en su cabina.

---------------"Lo que me ha relatado, es terrible. Francia es una nación poderosa, pero también muy cruel. Por eras ha tenido celos de la gloria inglesa; y desea arrastrar al mundo con su soberbia.

---------------"Significa mucho para mí que tome en cuenta mi palabra Capitán Munro; tomando en cuenta que solo soy….

---------------"No lo diga; en este mundo no somos lo que elegimos ser; somos lo que nuestro corazón nos dicta. Usted es una mujer de nobles sentimientos, de honestidad; ha perdido mucho y yo le prometo que vengaremos la sangre inocente derramada. Hace unos días uno de mis barcos detectó una flota de barcos Italianos que remolcaba un barco Inglés hacia la zona de Caribe; cambiaremos de curso; trataremos de hacer una alianza con ellos; y poco a poco crearemos una fuerza capaz de derrotar a Francia. Se lo prometo.

Giselle se siente segura; y orgullosa de lo que ha logrado hasta ahora. Pero mientras ella encamina sus ideales de venganza; en la cubierta del Perla Negra Mirka se las ingenia para terminar con la conversación iniciada por Beckett.

----------------"Es mejor que nos despidamos, Te haré saber cuando todo esté listo.

----------------"La liberarás antes de atracar en tu Paraíso Perdido o no habrá trato; recuerda que no puedo pisar tierra firme hasta dentro de dos años y si tomas ventaja de eso sabes bien que me voy a enfadar mucho.

----------------"No me amenaces, que no te conviene. Si no le tuve miedo a Davy Jones mucho menos a ti.

----------------"Tranquila, no es una amenaza, es una advertencia. Sabes que no te tocaría ni con el pétalo de una rosa pero en cuanto a quienes te rodean; puedo hacer una excepción. Además; para que te des cuenta de que estoy de tu lado, te probaré que puedo protegerte en este momento hasta de quienes me consideran aliado.

Mirka está lista a responder; pero cuando se dispone a hacerlo un estruendo termina por estremecer el Perla Negra; al Whydah y al Holandés Errante. Los tres están siendo atacados por barcos franceses. De inmediato Mirka pone a su gente en acción.

------------------"¡¡Todos a sus puestos; preparen los cañones; artilleros a cubierta rápido!!

Todos comienzan a moverse a prisa para cumplir las órdenes de Mirka. En la zona de carga Alex y Grace están asustados; del mismo modo lo está Elizabeth en cubierta, que está petrificada sin saber si debe cumplir con la orden de Mirka o ir con los niños. Will se da cuenta de la duda en la expresión de la joven Swann.

-----------------"¡Ve a tu puesto Elizabeth!

-----------------"¡No puedo!

-----------------"¿Por qué?

Elizabeth no sabe como decirle a Will que su hijo está a bordo; pero mientras ella se encuentra en ese dilema; a bordo del Whydah Tristan prepara a su gente; y al ver que su padre no parece estar impactado con el ataque, asume de inmediato que fue el arquitecto de la traición. Por lo que saca su espada; va hacia él y se la coloca en la espalda.

----------------"¡Sabía que no debía confiar en un miserable traidor como tú!

----------------"No olvides que soy tu padre

----------------"¡No eres nadie, maldito cobarde; siempre has sido un farsante!

El Almirante Connor se voltea para ver a su hijo a los ojos.

---------------"Mis planes iniciales eran parecidos a esto; ¡pero no son los barcos que esperaba! Créeme; son tan enemigos míos como tuyos.

Tristan y su padre intercambian miradas duras; frías; finalmente el joven Capitán del Whydah da su primera orden de ataque.

---------------"¡¡Disparen a voluntad; protejan el Perla a toda costa!!

El Almirante se enfurece; pero a Tristan le importa poco.

---------------"Mas te vale que me estés diciendo la verdad; porque si cuando le ponga las manos encima a uno de ellos me doy cuenta de que me has mentido; dejarás de ser mi padre.

Mientras en el Perla Negra Mirka mira con odio a Beckett.

---------------"¡Me traicionaste!

---------------"¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que te dije hace unos segundos? Me creen aliado pero los voy a sorprender. Necesitarás prisioneros para interrogar y eso suele funcionar mejor cuando están vivos; pero si ordenas lo contrario….

---------------"¡Más te vale que seas sincero, porque si no, te juro que buscaré quien te reemplace en ese barco más pronto de lo que te imaginas!

---------------"No temas; amarte me hace tu esclavo; y te lo voy a demostrar.

Beckett se desvanece ante la mirada impactada de Mirka. En el Holandés Errante Norrington espera por el Capitán; cuando finalmente aparece ante él se dispone a asumir sobre la orden que ha de dar.

----------------"¿A las profundidades Capitán?

----------------"Si; demostraré con traición mi devoción infinita a Mirka. Y como solo dejaremos a unos cuantos vivos; si algo sale mal, nadie sabrá lo que ocurrió aquí.

Los tripulantes del Perla y del Whydah se distraen por unos instantes para ver como el Holandés Errante se sumerge en las profundidades. Tristan y su padre corren hacia la proa para tener mejor vista.

-------------------"¡¿Pero que es lo que ven mis ojos?!

-------------------"Estás viendo como dentro de un rato esos barcos franceses se habrán convertido en madera triturada. El Holandés los va a reventar.

-------------------"Que bueno que el buen capitán está enamorado de tu bella Mirka; de no ser así nosotros seríamos los perjudicados. Es todo un alivio.

Tristan detesta el comentario de su padre; por eso decide mejor alejarse de él antes de que cometa un disparate. Mientras tanto en el Perla Negra; Elizabeth finalmente ha llevado a Zara y a Will a la zona de carga donde se encuentran Grace y Alex.

------------------"¡¿Hijo que es lo que has hecho?!

------------------"¡No es posible!

------------------"Mamá, papá, podemos explicarlo todo.

------------------"¡Por supuesto que lo harán; van a quedarse aquí abajo hasta que todo esto termine!

------------------"No puedo creer que lo hayan hecho.

Will está visiblemente molesto; Zara respira profundo y se acerca a Elizabeth.

-----------------"Gracias por mantenerlos a salvo.

-----------------"Descuida. ¿Quieres que me quede con ellos?

-----------------"Te lo agradecería mucho; debo tranquilizar a Will para que podamos hablar con ellos con calma; si es que salimos bien librados de esta.

-----------------"Ve tranquila; roguemos porque Mirka sepa bien lo que hace.

El ataque es feroz afuera; y el estremecimiento del barco lo comprueba. Zara toma de la mano a su esposo y ambos salen a cubierta a pelear; dejando a Elizabeth en custodia de los niños.

Afuera; el Perla Negra y el Whydah se han alineado costado a costado; lanzando sus mejores disparos; evitando a toda costa que los barcos franceses se acerquen más; Saíd está al mando del timón del Perla Negra; de pronto; un estruendo hace rugir el mar; y de las profundidades; justo al frente del Perla y el Whydah; surge el Holandés Errante en toda su gloria. Por primera vez Mirka se alegra de tenerlo de aliado; del mismo modo Tristan respira calmado.

Quienes tripulan los barcos franceses tienen el terror plasmado en sus miradas; y de inmediato comienzan a hacer uso de todas las velas e intentan cambiar de curso antes de que sus barcos sucumban ante el poderío del Holandés Errante. Pero es tarde; el Holandés despliega todos sus cañones y comienza a disparar de manera inmisericorde hacia los barcos franceses. Beckett se complace con los destrozos que está causando, pero sabe que necesita a algunos prisioneros.

---------------"James.

---------------"¿Si Capitán?

---------------"La reina necesita prisioneros; ve con algunos de los muchachos, y tráeme a los que estén menos maltratados. No más de tres; ¿entendido?

---------------"Entendido.

Mirka se acerca a Saíd.; del mismo modo lo hace Tía Dalma, pues desea estar al pendiente de todo.

---------------"Mantén el curso; ordena que icen velas. Todo estará bien.

---------------"¿Segura?

---------------"Beckett está cumpliendo con su parte del trato.

Zara se acerca a Mirka; tiene que darle la noticia de que su hija Grace está abordo.

-------------"Mirka, ya que el viento nuevamente sopla a nuestro favor gracias a Beckett; tienes que atender otro asunto más difícil.

-------------"¿Qué pasa?

-------------"Ven conmigo y lo verás.

Pero si Mirka supiera que en realidad tiene más problemas en tierra firme que en el mar; no estaría tan centrada en estos momentos; pues en Enurion; a bordo del Poseidón; hay una reunión con todos los señores piratas. Armand, el Corsario, es quien tiene la palabra.

---------------"Pienso que Mirka ha ido demasiado lejos¡no está arrastrando a todos hacia corrientes muy peligrosas; hay que ponerle freno!

La Dama Ching toma la palabra.

--------------"Como pirata y gitana ella ha tratado de buscar lo que es mejor; pero no podemos ir con ella hasta el final.

Villanueva por otro lado; entiende que Jack debería dar su opinión como esposo de Mirka.

--------------"Sparrow; ¿Qué tienes que decir a todo esto?

Jack está muy serio; demasiado metido en sus pensamientos y esto comienza a preocupar a Barbosa; que por primera vez teme escuchar hablar a Jack. Finalmente el Capitán Sparrow rompe el silencio.

----------------"Mirka me ha lastimado más que cualquier otro ser humano en esta tierra. Me traicionó; me robó; está jugando con su vida sin importarle lo que yo sienta ni lo que puedan sufrir sus hijos. Bien; entonces a mi tampoco me va a importar actuar en su contra.

Barbosa se preocupa ahora más.

---------------"¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Te recuerdo que estás hablando no solo de tu esposa; también es mi hija.

---------------"Pues como tu hija tiene las nueve piezas de ocho tenemos que seguirla hasta ese maldito Paraíso Perdido para evitar que libere a Calipso antes de que a nosotros nos convenga. Y luego, pienso ponerla bajo llave para que no se pueda acercar a ese diamante negro; finalmente anularé nuestro matrimonio por todas las leyes que nos unieron.

Barbosa se indigna.

--------------"¡No puedes hacer eso!

--------------"¡Si puedo; y no te atrevas a intervenir! No tienes idea de cómo me siento; ¡no le importamos ni tú, ni yo, ni los niños, su deseo de salvar a la humanidad es demasiado egoísta; me ha hecho quedar como un imbécil y por si lo recuerdas bien eso es algo que no suelo perdonar!

---------------"¡¿Y piensas quitarle a los niños?! Sabes que no te lo permitiré.

---------------"No me lo puedes impedir. Son míos; bajo las leyes gitanas, si la repudio ella lo pierde todo; ella quiere actuar de manera independiente sin tomar en cuenta lo que nosotros podamos padecer por ella; pues bien; pienso regalarle esa libertad, pero de manera permanente; si es que sobrevive. Mirka y yo nos unimos bajo el rito gitano antes de la ceremonia oficial; así que las leyes gitanas son las que cuentan.

El padre de Jack está devastado con la decisión que acaba de tomar su hijo; pero igual sabe que no puede hacer nada. Ana María se estremece de pena al escuchar a Jack hablar así; del mismo modo Gibbs, Marty, Cotton, Raggetti, Pintel y Livingstone están enmudecidos.

Es ahora cuando Sao Feng decide intervenir.

-----------------"Estoy de acuerdo con Jack Sparrow en que debemos detener a Mirka antes de que libere a Calipso. Debemos ser nosotros y no ella quien tenga ese honor. O de lo contrario no seremos favorecidos por la diosa del mar una vez sea libre. Tristemente; las acciones de Mirka han causado heridas profundas; además de poner las cabezas de todos en riesgo.

Barbosa toma la palabra.

-----------------"Mi hija ha tomado las peores decisiones basándose en buenas intenciones. Y todos; incluso yo; estamos en contra de todo lo que hace casi por las mismas razones. Pero Jack; abandonarla es cruel; quitarle a sus hijos es lo peor que le puedes hacer.

Jack se dispone a responder.

-----------------"No puedo seguir a su lado después de lo que me ha hecho; yo no perdono las traiciones y eso lo sabes mejor que nadie; a ti te perdoné porque eres su padre; me has demostrado respeto durante todos estos años; y mis hijos te adoran.

-----------------"Por ellos¡por tus hijos! Es que deberías meditar sobre la decisión que has tomado.

-----------------"No pienso meditar más. Esto es lo que propongo; seguir hacia el norte; es ahí donde según ella inicia el Mar de Jade; con mi brújula hallaremos el camino.

De nuevo Sao Feng interviene.

-----------------"No solo tu brújula puede guiarnos Jack.

Sao Feng extiende la mano; y Tai Huang le entrega las cartas de navegación.

-----------------"Estas cartas de navegación no solo marcan los lugares mas preciados del mundo para los piratas. Llega a lugares más allá de los mares conocidos. Entre los que se encuentra, el Paraíso Perdido en el Mar de Jade. Ese lugar que todos evitan simplemente por las leyendas de la magia gitana que lo rodea. El Mar de Jade es sereno y gentil; pero esconde muchos peligros también. Puedo asegurarles que con el viento a favor podríamos alcanzarla antes de que atraque en la milenaria cadena de islas. ¿Aceptan mi ayuda?

Jack y Barbosa se miran fijamente; finalmente Jack le da una respuesta al Pirata Señor de Singapur.

------------"Claro que aceptamos tu ayuda.

_**Continuará….**_


	19. Chapter 19 Consecuencias

Es casi medio día en Enurion; en la playa todos se preparan para zarpar. Jack está observando los trabajos en Poseidón; Ana María se acerca a él.

-----------------"Jack.

-----------------"No quiero hablar contigo; fuiste su cómplice, y si no te he encerrado todavía es porque necesito que cuides a los niños. Pero te juro que si algo le llega a pasar a Grace; me las vas a pagar.

-----------------"Grace y Dylan estarán bien. Y si quieres atemorizarme con la cárcel pierdes el tiempo; en primer lugar no me arrepiento de haber apoyado a Mirka; en segundo lugar, mi esposo está con ella, en esa batalla e igual tengo que apoyarlo. Y por último; estoy embarazada; así que no me puedes encerrar.

Jack se sorprende con la noticia que le acaba de dar Ana María.

-------------"Vaya, felicitaciones.

-------------"Gracias.

-------------"Igual sigo molesto contigo y con todos los que están con Mirka en este momento. Tú te salvas del la celda pero ellos no.

-------------"Por Dios Jack; Mirka sabe lo que hace; ella tiene una responsabilidad muy grande sobre sus hombros y tú en vez de apoyarla, la atacas.

-------------"Morirá si sigue adelante.

-------------"No morirá; tiene un ángel guardián muy poderoso de su lado y sabes muy bien a quien me refiero.

-------------"No seas tonta Ana María; en cuando la diosa del mar esté libre olvidará que vivió entre los humanos.

-------------"Jack no te cierres; Mirka y tú son muy importantes para ella. Por favor no repudies a Mirka, no la abandones, no le quites a los niños; ella no se lo merece. Serás tú quien acabe con su vida si lo haces.

-------------"Mirka me traicionó; me engañó; y eso no se lo puedo perdonar.

Jack se aleja de Ana María; dejándola con una angustia muy grande.

Mientras tanto, en mar abierto; cerca de la frontera con el Mar de Jade; dos de las escorias de Beckett entregan a Mirka a dos de los soldados franceses. Ambos están más aterrados que lastimados. Mirka se acerca a ellos.

------------------"¿Hablamos el mismo idioma? Sucede que no domino el francés.

Uno de los prisioneros; el más joven, se dirige a ella con voz temblorosa.

-----------------"Hable conmigo de lo que quiera mademoiselle; pero no deje…que nos maten.

-----------------"Son mis prisioneros, no de Beckett; contrario a tu General yo no soy una asesina.

-----------------"Es bueno saberlo; ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

-----------------"¿De Blanc me está pisando los talones?

-----------------"Casi. Tiene flotas rodeando el caribe; y todos los territorios dominados por Inglaterra; ha atacado varios puertos. Nosotros, veníamos de la Costa de Portugal; los encontramos por casualidad.

-----------------"Y supongo que adivinaron que se trataba de mí al ver las velas negras de este barco.

-----------------"Oui Mademoiselle. De Blanc la quiere a usted y al diamante negro; a ambos, sanos y salvos; para hacer de Francia la Flor de Lis del mundo.

-----------------"Que poético; es una pena que esa premisa esté manchada con sangre inocente. Si tú y tu tembloroso colega desean seguir respirando, será mejor que me digan todo lo que planea De Blanc; lo que se reduce a lo siguiente; o están de mi lado, o dejo que Beckett se encargue de ustedes.

Mirka hace un gesto y de inmediato los hombres de Beckett entregan los prisioneros; Saíd y Dorian los llevan de inmediato hacia las celdas. Mirka se acerca a Norrington que se encuentra cerca.

-----------------"Dile a Beckett que estoy muy agradecida por lo que ha hecho.

-----------------"Eso le alegrará el día; pero cuida de no animarlo demasiado; es peligroso.

-----------------"Lo se.

Norrington se aleja al igual que sus compañeros. Momento que Elizabeth aprovecha para acercarse a ella.

------------------"¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora con los niños aquí?

------------------"Regañarlos no vale la pena. Mi hija es…muy curiosa, es fuerte, aventurera; Alex comparte sus mismas actitudes. Son como sus padres; y todos los que conocen.

------------------"Eso no es malo.

------------------"No, pero son demasiado pequeños para enfrentar estas cosas.

------------------"No te preocupes; Kendra y yo los cuidaremos muy bien. Tú sigue adelante.

------------------"Gracias Elizabeth; eres una gran amiga.

------------------"¿Amiga; me consideras tu amiga?

------------------"El pasado ya murió; eres la mujer que solías ser antes de… bueno, de que te dejaras arrastrar por malas corrientes. Por supuesto que te considero mi amiga.

------------------"Gracias.

------------------"Bueno, voy a verlos; y a hablar seriamente con los dos. Dile a Branco que tome el timón; que se mantenga el curso iniciado.

------------------"Así lo haré.

Mirka se aleja de Elizabeth; y se dirige al interior de la cabina; donde ahora se encuentran los niños en compañía de Zara y Will. Mirka cierra la puerta y se acerca ellos. Will es el primero en hablar.

-----------------"Los problemas se comienzan a multiplicar. Ahora nuestras preocupaciones son más de las que esperábamos.

-----------------"Tu molestia es la mía Will; igual que para Zara. Pero no debemos culparlos después de todo; lo llevan en la sangre.

Will y Zara se dan cuenta de que Mirka tiene toda la razón. Al menos ahora Grace y Alex se sienten más aliviados. Zara toma la palabra.

---------------"Creo que Will y yo debemos hablar a solas con nuestro hijo; te dejamos con Grace Mirka. Vamos Alex.

Alex le da la mano a su madre; y junto a su padre abandonan la cabina dejando a Mirka a solas con su hija.

-----------------"Ven, no estoy enojada.

Grace se acerca a su madre; y se sienta en su regazo; ambas se miran fijamente.

-----------------"Hace un tiempo hicimos un trato; prometieron no meterse más en asuntos peligrosos. Y sin embargo aquí estás.

-----------------"No quería dejarte mamá; quería estar aquí contigo; Alex también deseaba estar con sus padres; ya no somos unos bebitos.

-----------------"No, no lo son; aunque para una madre sus hijos nunca dejarán de ser bebitos por más años que tengan. Grace; escúchame; cuando ustedes nacieron hice una promesa silenciosa; una que siempre he mantenido grabada en mi alma. Prometí que a cualquier precio siempre evitaría que algún mal los tocara; que sería yo; y nadie más que yo quien absorbiera todas las penas, los miedos, todo aquello que pudiera hacer sentir mal a mis hijos; y al hombre que amo. Todo lo que estoy haciendo se basa en el amor que les tengo y en esa promesa. Por eso me aterra tenerte aquí en este momento; porque si algo te pasa…Dios, no lo quiero ni imaginar.

-----------------"Estoy contigo mamá; y con la Tía Dalma que es mucho más de lo que es. Mamá; esa promesa que hiciste es muy peligrosa.

-----------------"¿Por qué peligrosa mi niña?

-----------------"Porque si por protegernos pierdes tu vida; yo jamás te lo agradecería.

-----------------"Grace…

-----------------"No te quiero perder mamá; te quiero apoyar pero no quiero que te pase nada malo; no quiero que me dejes; no quiero ver a papá sufrir; tampoco quiero ver llorar a mis hermanos. Te quiero viva.

Mirka se conmueve profundamente con las palabras de su hija; y la abraza con todas sus fuerzas; es ahora cuando Mirka se da cuenta de cuanto la necesitan sus hijos; sabe que ahora tiene que pensar más en como salir viva de todo esto, y menos en la victoria sobre sus enemigos.

Mientras; Sao Feng ha abandonado su barco dejándolo en la custodia de Tai Huang; para unirse a la tripulación del Poseidón y guiar de ese modo a la flota de piratas hacia el Mar de Jade. Pero con lo que el místico pirata no contaba era con la presencia de un tripulante con mucha más experiencia que él en el Poseidón; el Capitán Teague.

---------------"Hola Sao Feng.

---------------"Capitán Teague; es una rareza verte fuera de tu barco. ¿Vas a decirme que después de tantos años han florecido en ti los sentimientos paternales?

---------------"Muchos hijos siguen los pasos de sus padres por voluntad; otros intentan mejorar pero siempre hay una piedra en el camino que se los impide; ese fue el caso de mi hijo. Es mi sangre; y lo pienso apoyar en todo esto. Más ahora cuando me doy cuenta de que estás demasiado envuelto en todo este asunto.

---------------"Los problemas matrimoniales y paternales de Jack me tienen sin cuidado. Yo voy hacia un tesoro; mi tesoro.

---------------"Pues espero que en la búsqueda de tu tesoro; no pongas en riesgo la vida de inocentes; porque de lo contrario; vas a conocer mi lado oscuro; y no la vas a pasar bien. Con tu permiso.

El Capitán Teague se aleja de Sao Feng; dejando perfectamente claro que lo mantendrá vigilado; algo que ciertamente disgusta al Pirata Señor de Singapur.

Las horas pasan; la flota de piratas ha tomado una especia de atajo hacia el Noreste; mientras, El Perla Negra y el Whydah permanecen anclados; ya que Mirka se encuentra reunida con los prisioneros; que movidos por la amenaza de ser víctimas del Capitán del Holandés Errante, están cooperando bastante con Mirka; al menos con lo que saben.

Del otro lado; muy lejos; la flota gitana se aleja de la zona en disputa por los franceses, ingleses y piratas. Los Gitanos se adentran a las viejas aguas del Mar Adriático; cuyas corrientes poco a poco los llevarán a tierras altas; donde de nuevo se dedicarán a la vida peregrina. Kassandra se encuentra en la proa del barco de los Chares y miembros del Khris. Lukan, se acerca a ella.

---------------"Demasiado silencio acompaña nuestro regreso a casa.

---------------"Este silencio es mal presagio.

---------------"Lo se Kassandra. Desde que…decidimos repudiar a Mirka no puedo dormir; la culpa no me abandona; si triunfa, tendremos que arrodillarnos ante ella y pedirle perdón; y si falla ninguno de nosotros podrá vivir en paz por el cargo de conciencia.

---------------"Si falla ya no tendremos un lugar a donde ir; los poderosos nos irán cazando poco a poco; tendrán al mundo en un puño.

Lukan se queda pensativo por un segundo. Y finalmente expone un pensamiento que podría cambiarlo todo.

-----------------"No podemos volver atrás; pero sí podemos enviarle ayuda.

-----------------"Se a lo que te refieres. Y estoy dispuesta a colaborar contigo; no solo el Holandés Errante navega entre dos mundos.

-----------------"Y no solo Calipso es capaz de despertar a los espíritus del mar.

-----------------"Así es; los nuestros solo escuchan nuestro llamado.

-----------------"Será solo obra nuestra; nadie más puede enterarse. Al menos… podremos sentir paz pase lo que pase; pues no la abandonaremos del todo.

Así; Kassandra y Lukan se disponen a llamar a los espíritus errantes del mar; a los suyos; a esos gitanos que han perdido sus vidas en el mar. A escondidas de sus hermanos, en la cabina de Kassandra; ambos hacen uso de sus conocimientos de la magia blanca; para enviar ayuda oportuna a Mirka.

Las horas pasan; la flota pirata se aleja cada vez más de Enurion; ya comienzan a adentrarse a aguas desconocidas; esas que marcan el inicio del Mar de Jade. Jack permanece en la proa; aislado de todos; algo que comienza a preocupar a Gibbs profundamente; por lo mismo, se acerca a él.

---------------"Capitán; quisiera disculparme una vez más…yo no supe como manejar la situación; se trataba de su esposa y….

---------------"No hay problema Gibbs; descuida.

---------------"No me gusta verte así Jack. Eres mi capitán, pero también eres mi amigo; me entristece verte así; ese no eres tú; jamás te había visto tan deprimido.

---------------"Las traiciones duelen Gibbs; más cuando vienen de alguien a quien amas profundamente. Nada de lo sucedido en el pasado me afectado tanto como esto.

---------------"Te comprendo; pero a pesar de eso; deberías meditar en la decisión que tomaste. Esa mujer te ama; tú la amas¡tienes una familia con ella; ¿Qué será de tus hijos si pierden a su madre?!

--------------"Si llega al Paraíso Perdido en el Mar de Jade antes que nosotros mis hijos la perderán de todos modos. Ella no respeta su vida; no respeta el juramente de amor y de sangre que nos hicimos hace ocho años; cuando renuncié a mi libertad por amarla como un desquiciado.

--------------"Jack…

--------------"No la voy a perdonar. No la puedo perdonar.

Jack se aleja de Gibbs; dejándolo terriblemente preocupado.

Mientras tanto; cerca de la Costa de Portugal; La Armada Naval Francesa se ha encontrado con una flota de barcos Turcos. En su cabina; el General Jean De Blanc conversa con el capitán de uno de los barcos turcos aliados.

------------------"Los dos barcos franceses desaparecieron después del cruce de Gibraltar. Según nuestros mapas no hay islas ahí, pero logramos ver una enorme al Este; solitaria. Vimos todos los navíos piratas; no nos acercamos por estar en desventaja.

De Blanc ahora se da cuenta de que Beckett lo ha estado engañando; sus datos no concuerdan con lo que el joven Capitán le está relatando.

-----------------"Eso quiere decir que si la flota pirata está anclada en ese lugar; es porque Mirka ya encontró el Mar de Jade. ¡Lombard!

La mano derecha de Jean De Blanc aparece de inmediato; como perro fiel al llamado de su amo.

-----------------"¿Oui Monsieur?

-----------------"Envía un mensaje de inmediato al Holandés Errante; quiero ver al Capitán Beckett de inmediato.

-----------------"Como ordene.

-----------------"Luego repórtate de nuevo ante mí; tenemos que hablar en privado.

-----------------"Oui Monsieur.

Con una reverencia, Lombard se retira para cumplir de inmediato con la orden dada por el General De Blanc; que ahora se dispone a impartir órdenes al capitán de la flota turca.

---------------"Capitán Angelov. Dirija su flota hacia la ruta que tomó la flota pirata; quiero que ataquen el Perla Negra con todo lo que tengan. Estoy seguro que todo lo que ama Mirka Darij de Sparrow se encuentra en esa feroz nave; quiero que se concentren en ese barco para al menos tener la seguridad de que habré causado alguna herida profunda en esa mujer; para de ese modo poder despertar su ira, sacarla de concentración y de ese modo tenerla en mi puño. Nosotros los seguiremos a distancia; ya es hora de que seamos parte del juego y dejemos de ser solo espectadores.

El Capitán abandona la cabina; De Blanc sabe que su mejor aliado lo ha traicionado, y piensa cobrarle esa bajeza.

----------------"Es tu amor por esa gitana lo que te ha llevado a traicionarme; me las vas a pagar Beckett; será ella quien pague por tu traición; te lo juro.

El Whydah y el Perla Negra siguen anclados. Mirka sale a la cubierta del Perla donde la esperan Tristan, Will, Zara, Kendra, Tía Dalma, Elizabeth y Saíd.

----------------"El panorama se complica; y no solo por la presencia de los niños.

Will toma la palabra.

----------------"¿De veras?

----------------"Si William; De Blanc sabe mucho más de lo que creemos. Él sabe la historia de Koh-L-Noor; sabe que soy la única que puede tenerlo en las manos sin el riesgo de ser consumida por su poder maligno.

Kendra se estremece; pues fue precisamente ella quien le reveló a De Blanc la historia del diamante; cuando estaba empeñada en desquitarse de su gente. Es ahora cuando lamenta profundamente haber estado en el lado equivocado. Pero decide mantenerse en silencio, no quiere perder el perdón que ya ha ganado; y menos el amor de su hermana.

Saíd interviene.

----------------"¡¿Pero como es posible que lo sepa?!

----------------"Lo importante no es como lo supo; si no lo que haremos ahora que sabemos que está enterado.

Elizabeth toma la palabra.

---------------"¿Crees que sepa la ruta hacia el Paraíso Perdido en el Mar de Jade; crees que sepa donde estamos?

Mirka teme contestar a la pregunta de Elizabeth; la sola idea de que De Blanc esté enterado de la ruta hacia el Mar de Jade la llena de pavor.

---------------"No lo creo; pero tampoco puedo estar segura. Deberemos navegar al amparo de la noche; hoy habrá luna llena y buena brisa; si el destino está de nuestro lado llegaremos al Paraíso Perdido antes del medio día de mañana. Y será entonces cuando podremos proclamar que será el principio del fin para nuestros enemigos.

Todos están de acuerdo; Mirka piensa que está haciendo lo correcto; pero lo cierto es que se equivoca; porque ya la flota pirata ha logrado darle alcance gracias al atajo trazado en las Cartas de Navegación de Sao Feng. Barbosa observa al Perla Negra y al Poseidón en la lejanía con su telescopio; Jack está a su lado.

---------------"Lo logramos; solo nos separan veinte millas náuticas; podemos verlos pero ellos a nosotros no.

---------------"¿Qué hacen?

---------------"Han anclado; parece que tienen planes de zarpar de noche.

---------------"Los sorprenderemos antes.

---------------"Te anticipo que de ninguna manera voy a permitir que maltrates a mi hija.

---------------"Jamás le pondría una mano encima; de manera violenta quiero decir. Pero Mirka va a aprender a respetarme; se ha burlado de mi confianza, de lo que siento por ella.

---------------"Mi hija me ha decepcionado; pero tengo que admitir que se encuentra en una encrucijada. Ella es la clave para destruir el poder maligno de ese diamante; lo lleva en la sangre.

Jack no responde al comentario de su suegro; se mantiene en silencio mientras medita sobre lo que hará cuando tenga a Mirka frente a él.

Ana María se encuentra con los niños en la cabina principal del Poseidón; Aidan está muy preocupado.

---------------"Papá va a abandonar a mamá; ¿verdad?

---------------"Aidan no te atormentes; tu padre está molesto pero no creo que se atreva a abandonar a tu madre; él la ama profundamente.

---------------"Pero ella se fue, se llevó el Perla sin permiso. Tengo miedo de que papá no la quiera más.

Ana María no sabe que más decirle para mantenerlo tranquilo. Ahora es Kelly quien toma la palabra.

-------------"Si papá y mamá se separan; voy a estar muy triste. No sabría con cual de los dos vivir.

Es ahora cuando Ana María se da cuenta de que esta situación no solo está afectando el amor entre Jack y Mirka; también está marcando la vida de sus hijos; y de todos aquellos que les aprecian. Solo espera que tragedias mayores no surjan de todo esto; sobre todo en lo que se refiere a su esposo; ciertamente está preocupada por él; cuando mira a su hija Marís no sabe que decirle; hasta ahora ella se siente tranquila; y piensa que es mejor que la pequeña no padezca la misma angustia que de primos.

Finalmente; el sol se va ocultando en el horizonte; tanto en el Poseidón como en el Whydah, todos toman un descanso; no sospechan que son acechados por la flota pirata. De pronto; uno de los vigías del Whydah; divisa la enorme masa de barcos que se acerca.

---------------"Dios mío; ahora si que estamos todos perdidos; nos pondrán a todos a caminar por la tabla.

El joven de inmediato va corriendo hacia la cabina del capitán. Tristan se sorprende al verlo entrar sin avisar y con actitud desesperada.

----------------"¿¡Que te pasa?!

----------------"Tristan; tienes que venir a ver esto; ¡estamos condenados!

----------------"¡¿Por qué?!

----------------"Nos encontraron; ¡Jack Sparrow y el resto de la flota pirata!

----------------"¡Maldita sea no puede ser¿Podemos perderlos?

----------------"No lo creo; están entre veinte a veinticinco millas náuticas.

Tristan está angustiado; pero tiene que tomar una decisión.

--------------"Manda aviso al Perla Negra; es Mirka quien debe decidir si atacamos o no.

--------------"No va a atacar; ¡se va a rendir, su marido va en uno de esos barcos!

--------------"¡¿Y que quieres que haga Pedro; que abra fuego sin consultarle?! No olvides que su hija está en medio de todo esto también.

--------------"¿Entonces nos vamos a rendir? Con excepción de tu querida Mirka todos nosotros terminaremos en el fondo del mar o abandonados en una isla desierta.

--------------"¡No me faltes el respeto Pedro; y ve a hacer lo que te dije; lo que tenga que ser será y lo vamos a enfrentar con valentía; no como ratas cobardes! Ve a hacer lo que te dije.

--------------"Si Capitán.

El joven sale de la cabina a cumplir con la orden de Tristan. El joven Capitán se siente abrumado; lo que menos desea es convertirse en el prisionero de Jack Sparrow; menos cuando tiene a su padre a bordo.

La flota pirata se acerca; amparada en la distancia; pero ya a la vista del Whydah que se encuentra un poco rezagado del Perla Negra. Tristan sale a cubierta; toma su telescopio y logra ver al Poseidón dirigiendo el resto de los barcos piratas.

--------------"Maldita sea estamos perdidos.

Finalmente el joven vigía del Whydah ha abordado el Perla Negra; y es interceptado por Will.

----------------"¿Qué es lo que pasa?

----------------"Avisa a tu capitana que en menos de media hora seremos embestidos por toda la flota pirata.

----------------"¡¿Qué?!

----------------"Nos encontraron; están a menos de veinte millas. Tristan espera por órdenes de Mirka.

----------------"¡Maldición!

Will corre de inmediato hacia la cabina; abre la puerta y encuentra a Mirka reunida con Elizabeth, Zara, Kendra y Saíd.

-----------------"¿Qué te pasa Will?

-----------------"Mirka; nos encontraron. Jack y el resto de la flota pirata vienen en camino.

Mirka palidece ante los ojos de todos; el miedo se apodera de ella. Todos lo notan; Zara se acerca a ella y le toma la mano.

---------------"Mirka, por Dios estás helada.

La joven gitana no sabe como reaccionar; pero finalmente da una respuesta.

---------------"¿Quién está con los niños?

---------------"Tía Dalma.

---------------"Bien. Por nada del mundo permitan que se asomen a cubierta; no quiero que mi hija y mi sobrino sean testigos de nada.

---------------"Seguro; pero cálmate.

---------------"Pase lo que pase, la responsabilidad es solo mía y así lo haré saber ante todos.

Will toma la palabra.

---------------"Estamos contigo, no te vamos a abandonar.

---------------"No quiero verlos presos por mi culpa; no quiero meterlos en más problemas. Yo voy a cargar con la responsabilidad; no permitiré que ustedes salgan perjudicados.

Zara interviene.

---------------"¡Ya basta de querer cargar con todo tu sola Mirka; soy tan gitana como tú y tengo el mismo derecho de pelear por mi raza!

Kendra y Saíd toman la palabra.

----------------"Mi hermana tiene razón; yo pienso mantenerme firme a tu lado. Tengo muchas culpas que pagar; este es el momento de redimirme.

----------------"Soy gitano; y tú sigues siendo mi reina aunque el Khris haya decidido desterrarte.

Mirka se siente muy agradecida; pero sabe que no puede permitir que ellos se sacrifiquen por ella. De pronto Dorian entra algo agitado.

----------------"¡Mirka, nos encontraron; ¿Qué quieres que ordene?!

----------------"Nada; nos vamos a rendir; ya veré como los saco de esto. Pero mi familia viene en uno de esos barcos y por nada del mundo ordenaría un ataque.

----------------"Pienso lo mismo; mi esposa también viene en uno de esos barcos junto con mi hija. Todo esto fue una locura.

Zara, Will, Kendra y Saíd miran con desgano a Dorian; pues no es momento para que diga esas cosas. Mirka sin embargo siente que él tiene toda la razón.

--------------"No te preocupes Dorian; me voy a asegurar de ustedes no pasen mucho tiempo en una celda. Les doy mi palabra de gitana; no me importa lo que me cueste todos ustedes saldrán bien librados. Salgan a cubierta; necesito unos minutos.

Todos obedecen a Mirka; aunque con mucha tristeza.

Por fin; luego de unos largos minutos; el Whydah y el Perla Negra han sido rodeados por la flota pirata. El Almirante Connor no se sorprende; pero tiene que admitir que resiente tener que ver a su hijo, rindiéndose con toda su tripulación. Poco a poco; el Whydah es tomado por la gente del barco del Capitán Sao Feng; conocidos del Almirante. De inmediato Tristan, así como toda su gente son desarmados y encadenados.

Del mismo modo; la tripulación del Perla en cubierta, compuesta por Elizabeth, Will, Saíd, Dorian, Zara, Kendra y el resto de los gitanos que hicieron alianza común con Mirka; son rodeados por la tripulación del Poseidón. Jack y Barbosa abordan el Perla Negra; de inmediato Gibbs junto a Raggetti, Pintel, Cotton y Marty; se disponen a poner bajo detención a todos.

Jack, con un semblante sombrío, poco común en él, se acerca lentamente a Will; y lo mira fijamente a los ojos.

---------------"¿Dónde está Mirka?

---------------"En tu cabina.

---------------"¿Tiene miedo de salir?

En ese momento Mirka sale de la cabina para responder a esa pregunta.

--------------"No mi amor, no tengo miedo de salir.

Jack se resiente al verla; está demasiado molesto; herido; pero tiene que admitir que se siente tranquilo al verla sana y salva. Barbosa se va acercando a ella; la joven no se atreve a mirar a su padre a los ojos.

-------------"De modo que decidiste sacar la pirata que llevas dentro. Gracias por resaltar esa parte de mí que he estado tratando de enterrar.

Este es el primer golpe que Mirka recibe; pero por miedo y dolor decide permanecer en silencio.

Jack está listo para dar su primera orden ahora que todos están encadenados.

---------------"Ustedes; lleven a estos traidores, libertinos y cobardes a las celdas.

Gibbs se sorprende ante esta actitud tan agresiva por parte de Jack; pero decide cumplir con su orden de inmediato.

Ahora Jack se acerca a su esposa.

---------------"Pronto les va a hacer compañía, mi amor, pero antes, vamos a hablar.

Con una rudeza desconocida para Mirka; Jack la toma del brazo y la lleva de nuevo hacia el interior de la cabina. Barbosa está tan molesto con su hija que ni siquiera intervino en su defensa. Siente que se merece ser tratada así; por ponerlos a todos en tan terribles circunstancias.

Jack y Mirka entran a la cabina; Jack cierra la puerta y la asegura para que nadie entre. Mirka ciertamente tiene miedo; el fuego del odio brilla en la mirada de su esposo. Poco a poco, Jack se acerca a ella; se sube la manga de su camina y le muestra la cicatriz que es prueba de su unión por las leyes gitanas.

-------------------"Fuiste tú, quien me enseñó el valor de esta cicatriz; cada vez que la miro, recuerdo la noche en la que entregué mi libertad por amor; por ese sentimiento que estaba muerto y que tú; volviste a la vida. Por esta cicatriz yo dejé de ser el pirata desenfrenado, irresponsable y rebelde que todos conocían. Y ahora, cuando la miro; pienso que he sido yo quien ha dado ese valor a nuestra unión; mientras que tú…te has dedicado a pisotearlo con tu egoísmo de reina de una ¡causa perdida!

A Mirka le hieren las palabras de Jack; y decide responderle con el corazón en la mano.

-------------------"¡No me digas eso Jack; yo jamás le he faltado al juramento de amor que te hice; te he honrado, te he dado todo lo que soy, todo mi corazón, todo mi amor; de ese amor tan grande nacieron tres hijos que unidos a ti son el latir de mi existencia! Y precisamente por amarlos tanto es que te robé tu amado Perla para cumplir con una misión que es todo menos una causa perdida. ¡Entiende que solo yo puedo detener una fuente de maldad que acabaría con todo lo que somos; con el mundo como lo conocemos!

Jack se enfurece ahora mucho más.

------------------"¡Y te parece justo que esa maldad deje de existir gracias a tu muerte!

------------------"¡Si es preciso si!

------------------"¡Pues no; estoy harto de dejarme llevar y traer por tus ideales trágicos! Me hiciste una promesa; ¡una promesa falsa! Robaste mi barco para hacerte camino hacia la muerte sin importarte mis sentimientos, ni mi opinión¡ni lo que pudieran sentir nuestros hijos; por eso es que Grace te siguió; porque está aterrada de la suerte que pueda correr su madre; y de encargo arrastró a Alex; que vive ansioso porque sus padres siguen tus ideales de morir heroicamente!

------------------"¡Jack por Dios, no tienes idea de lo que dices; si tan solo me pusieras atención..!

------------------"No; ya no Mirka. Ya no puedo escucharte, ni creerte; ya no te quiero a mi lado.

------------------"¡¿Qué dices?!

------------------"Yo no perdono traiciones lo sabes bien. Con tu padre ya todo quedó saldado; pero me conoces, y sabes de sobra como me siento en este momento.

Mirka sabe lo que se avecina y comienza a llorar de desesperación; mientras lentamente se arrodilla frente a su esposo.

----------------"Por Santa Sara Jack; por lo que más quieras; no me repudies; no me quites a mis hijos; yo no puedo vivir sin ustedes; te lo ruego, por nuestro amor; perdóname.

Jack está sufriendo al verla así; pero su orgullo de hombre; por ese mismo amor que siente por ella; no la puede perdonar.

----------------"Me traicionaste; constantemente pones en peligro la vida de nuestros hijos por ese ideal maldito que nos ha llevado a esto. Si quieres morirte adelante, pero no permitiré que me arrastres, y menos que hagas a nuestros hijos testigos de tu fallecimiento.

Mirka siente que el mundo se derrumba sobre su cabeza; el dolor que experimenta es indescriptible; no puede dejar de llorar.

----------------"Jack no¡te lo ruego no me hagas esto, no me dejes, son mi hijos, no me los puedes quitar! Mi amor yo te amo; todo lo que he hecho en esta vida ha sido por nosotros, por nuestro futuro.

Jack saca su daga y esto hace temblar a Mirka; por que si Jack hace sangrar la cicatriz que lleva en su muñeca; habrá dado por terminada su unión con ella. Bajo las leyes gitanas y ante los ojos de Santa Sara; ya no habrá nada que los una.

---------------"¡Jack no lo hagas por Dios te lo ruego; por favor no me repudies; prefiero que me grites, hasta que me golpees pero por Dios no me dejes; no me quites a mis hijos, me vas a matar si lo haces!

Los ruegos de Mirka son infructuosos; Jack con su daga hace sangrar la cicatriz que los unió una hermosa noche hace ocho años. Mirka llora amargamente al ver la sangre en la muñeca de Jack. Su dolor es tan profundo que siente que su alma se le quiebra en mil pedazos. La sangre los unió bajo la luna y las estrellas; esa misma sangre ahora los separa definitivamente. A partir de ahora Mirka no tiene derechos sobre la vida de Jack; mucho menos podrá criar a sus hijos. Fueron las leyes gitanas quienes los unieron por primera vez; tristemente ahora son las únicas que cuentan para ellos.

Mirka no deja de llorar; acaba de perder sus tesoros más amados. No puede entender como la vida ha sido tan injusta con ella. Siempre se ha destacado por defender a su pueblo, a quienes ama, y el destino ahora le arrebata todo como recompensa. Lo que ella no puede ver ahora es que Jack también está destrozado; él siente que ella debe sufrir como él ha sufrido; aunque eso le destroce completamente el corazón. Para no herirse más escuchando su llanto; Jack decide abandonar la cabina; Mirka sigue llorando sin poder detenerse.

Afuera se encuentra con Gibbs, que se sorprende al verlo sangrando.

----------------"¡Benditos Ángeles del Cielo Jack; ¿Qué te pasó?!

----------------"Descuida Gibbs; la herida que sangra en mi muñeca no me causa dolor; la razón por la que fue hecha es lo que me está haciendo pedazos el corazón.

----------------"Entonces lo hiciste.

----------------"No podemos seguir juntos Gibbs; nos haríamos mucho más daño. No quiero que mis hijos vean morir a su madre. Y si repudiándola, transformándola en mi prisionera puedo impedir que se mate; el dolor habrá valido la pena. Quiero que la encierres; y ordena que la vigilen.

----------------"Bien. Pero Jack; al menos tienes que soltar a Will y a Zara; sus hijos no merecen tener a sus padres encerrados.

----------------"Suéltalos a todos; menos a Tristan y su gente. Quiero hablar con ese capitán pretencioso a solas. Nosotros remolcaremos el Whydah hasta que decida que hacer.

----------------"Como tú digas.

Gibbs se dirige a cumplir con la orden de Jack; pero en ese momento Dalma sale a cubierta con Grace y Alex; al verla, Jack siente mucha ira, pero disimula por los niños.

--------------"Tú y yo vamos a tener una conversación en privado pero no aquí; será en el Poseidón ahora; Ana María se hará cargo de ellos.

--------------"Cuidado, Jack, ten muy presente que las decisiones que tomes en este momento no solo afectarán tu vida y la de Mirka; marcarán para siempre las vidas de tus hijos.

Las palabras de Tía Dalma hacen eco en la mente de Jack; pero su ira es demasiado grande como para que pueda meditar sobre ellas en este momento.

Mientras tanto; Gibbs trata de consolar un poco a Mirka antes de tener que cumplir con la orden que le dio Jack.

-----------------"¡¿Cómo pudo pasarme esto a mí Gibbs?!

-----------------"Es que usted se arriesgó demasiado.

-----------------"¡¿Pero es que nadie puede entenderme?! Si no lo hago todos seremos esclavos; o moriremos.

-----------------"Tiene que haber otro modo de resolver esto sin poner en riesgo su vida.

-----------------"No lo hay Gibbs; y ahora he perdido todo lo que amo en esta vida. Jack me repudió; dejó correr la sangre que nos unió un día; eso significa que…que ya no soy su esposa; ni tengo derechos sobre mis hijos. ¡Me voy a morir de dolor si no vuelvo a verlos!

-----------------"Cálmese; no se adelante; mire yo tal vez conozco a Jack por algunos años más que usted; y puedo decirle que…en situaciones como esta suele ser poco estable. Además él la ama; esto pasará.

-----------------"Me repudió Gibbs; por la ley que unió la primera vez. Lo he perdido todo por amor; pues bien, si el destino que quiere castigarme por pecados ajenos; que así sea.

-----------------"¿Qué me quiere decir con eso?

Mirka está muy herida; pero también tiene planes para terminar lo que comenzó; ahora su existencia es menos importante que antes para ella; pues si ha perdido todo por amarlos; consumar con lo que ha de devolverles la libertad y seguridad para siempre no será entonces un sacrificio. Gibbs se preocupa al no recibir respuesta de Mirka.

----------------"¿Mirka?

----------------"¿Qué te ordenó Jack hacer conmigo?

----------------"Quiere que la encierre; no la quiere libre ni cerca de los niños. Lo lamento, créame.

----------------"Haz lo que tengas que hacer; pero te juro que esto no se va a quedar así.

----------------"¿Se vengará de Jack?

----------------"No, no podría; lo amo demasiado. El dolor que me ha causado se basa precisamente en el amor que me tiene; yo lo traicioné, falté a mi palabra y por eso me ha tratado con tanta crueldad. No lo puedo culpar. A lo que me refiero es que… nada me va a detener; no me importa lo que me cueste; seré yo quien destruya ese diamante; nadie más. Te lo juro.

_**Continuará….**_


	20. Chapter 20 Tragedia

Quienes apoyaron a Mirka ahora se encuentran tras los barrotes de las celdas del Perla Negra

Quienes apoyaron a Mirka ahora se encuentran tras los barrotes de las celdas del Perla Negra. De pronto, Raggetti, Pintel y Cotton llegan.

--"Turner, Elizabeth, y los gitanos quedan libres. Pero Tristan y sus amigos se quedan encerrados.

Tristan se enfurece.

--"¡¿Y eso por qué?!

--"¡Son órdenes del Capitán Sparrow!

--"Con el consentimiento del Capitán Barbosa.

Pintel abre la celda; dejando salir solo a Will, Elizabeth, Kendra, Zara, Saíd, Dorian y los otro cinco gitanos que tomaron el Perla junto con Mirka. Pero Tristan y sus hombres han sido encerrados de nuevo.

Elizabeth se acerca a Pintel.

--"¿Qué pasó con Mirka?

--"No lo se, pero creo que no le va a ir nada bien.

No bien terminó Pintel de responderle a Elizabeth; cuando Gibbs viene bajando con ella; todos se sorprenden al verla con grilletes en las manos. Will se indigna.

--"¡¿Por qué la traes así Gibbs?!

--"Órdenes del Capitán.

Elizabeth se enfurece.

--"Jack ha ido demasiado lejos, pero me va a escuchar.

Elizabeth se va corriendo; Mirka ni siquiera ha dicho una palabra. Zara puede ver en ella tanto dolor que se aterra; poco a poco se acerca a Mirka.

--"¿Qué pasó Mirka?

--"¿Tú que crees que pasó?

--"Ay no, no me digas que….

--"Jack me repudió; hizo correr la sangre que nos unió una noche. Ya no soy su esposa; ni tengo derechos sobre mis hijos.

--"¡Es que no es justo; ¿Cómo fue capaz de hacerte eso?!

Mirka llora de angustia; del dolor de saberse separada de todo lo que ama en el mundo. Todos sufren en silencio con ella; ya que no pueden hacer nada. Tristan ha escuchado todo y siente una furia indescriptible.

Mientras, en cubierta; Elizabeth está lista para enfrentar a Jack.

--"¡¿Cómo puedes tratar a tu esposa de esa manera Jack?!

--"Vaya; el monumento vivo de la virtud, la honestidad y la dignidad viene a reclamarme por mis acciones contra mi esposa; ¿pero por qué me sorprendo? Es normal que las traidoras se defiendan entre sí.

--"¡Yo te traicioné vilmente y lo acepto; pero Mirka no; tu la forzaste a actuar como lo hizo porque lo menos que has hecho en todo este tiempo es apoyarla!

--"¡No hables de lo que no sabes!

--"¡Y tú no pretendas aparecer como el mártir en esta situación; aquí todos tienen miedo de actuar! Yo ya me cansé de esperar tu perdón; y después de ver como estás actuando contra una mujer que te ama más que a su propia vida realmente no me interesa obtenerlo. Yo fui perdonada por ella, por mi padre, por Will, por Zara; a quienes lastimé mucho más que a ti; si no eres capaz de perdonar menos puedes ser capaz de comprender a quien te ama. Pero de algo puedes estar seguro; al igual que yo; te vas a arrepentir de todos los errores que estás cometiendo ahora.

Elizabeth se aleja; sus palabras han estremecido a Jack; pero de ninguna manera piensa cambiar de opinión; para él su razón es la que cuenta; y si sirve para salvar la vida de Mirka entonces piensa que ya no hay nada más que hacer. Barbosa se acerca a él.

--"Espero que sepas lo que haces; no quiero a mi hija mucho tiempo encerrada.

--"Cuando se calme la dejaré salir.

--"¿Y los niños?

--"No es bueno que la vean por ahora. Cuando todo esto termine buscaré a los gitanos para ver como resuelvo el futuro de mi familia.

--"Bien. ¿Y que hay de De Blanc, el diamante y Beckett?

--"Destruiremos el diamante nosotros; haremos volar la montaña y asunto resuelto; si no se destruye al menos será imposible de hallar. Del fantasma y el psicópata nos encargaremos después.

--"En palabras suena sencillo; pero hay que planearlo bien y más ahora con los niños aquí.

--"Tienes toda la razón.

Jack mira hacia la cubierta del Whydah; desde donde puede distinguir las figuras del Almirante Connor y Sao Feng.

--"¿Por qué ese Almirante no está encerrado?

--"Representa a la Corona; no creo que sea buena idea tenerlo tras las rejas. Pero no te preocupes; está vigilado.

--"No me agrada; lo quiero lejos del Perla.

Lo que Jack y Barbosa no sospechan; es que en este momento el Almirante Connor está sellando su destino con Sao Feng.

--"Ya no puedes esperar a que Calipso se revele por sí misma. Tienes que tentarla para que se muestre tal como es. Cuando eso suceda te vas a dar cuenta de que has estado engañado todo el tiempo.

--"¿Y como puedo hacer eso? Desafiar a la diosa del mar no es una buena idea.

--"El amor no es un sentimiento que distinga a un ser como Calipso. Si fue capaz de transformar a un hombre en un monstruo; significa que no tiene emociones nobles. Pon a prueba sus sentimientos; si esa gitana es Calipso en forma humana no le va a importar ver a uno de sus hijos bajo la amenaza de tu espada. ¿Comprendes ahora?

Sao Feng comprende perfectamente.

--"Muy bien; para el amanecer de mañana veremos a Calipso en toda su gloria.

--"Y si no; habrás cobrado bien el costo de una traición, Capitán Sao Feng.

Pasan las horas; Mirka está como fiera dentro de su jaula; desesperada por no poder ver a sus hijos, por lo que Jack le ha hecho. Tristan la mira conmovido desde su celda.

--"Trata de serenarte Mirka.

--"¡No puedo! Esto es demasiado; en un segundo he perdido todo lo que amo en esta vida.

--"No te rindas; puedes recuperarlos.

--"Jack me ha repudiado; bajo las leyes gitanas, no tengo salvación.

--"¡No hay ley en el mundo que ponga en duda tu maternidad! Yo estoy dispuesto a llegar hasta donde sea con tal de verte feliz Mirka.

--"Tristan, espero que tus palabras sean las de un amigo.

Tristan se queda pensativo por unos segundos; es cierto que la sigue queriendo, pero últimamente es la imagen de Elizabeth Swann la que inquieta su mente.

--"Eres una de las personas más importantes de mi vida Mirka; pero me doy cuenta de que eres inalcanzable; pase lo que pase; haga lo que haga Jack Sparrow tú nunca vas a dejar de amarlo.

--"Perdóname Tristan; Jack ha estado en mi destino desde que era una niña; lo amo desde que no sabía lo que era realmente el amor; y cuando comencé a conocer ese sentimiento, el nombre de Jack estaba ya grabado en mi corazón.

--"Lo mismo me sucedió a mi cuando te conocí; pero creo que uno de los dos tendrá que borrar el nombre del corazón. Y creo que debo ser yo.

--"Tristan…

--"Eso no quiere decir que vaya a abandonarte en esto; te juro que aunque sea lo último que haga en esta vida; te ayudaré a cumplir con tu destino.

Mirka le sonríe a Tristan con lágrimas en los ojos; en el fondo quisiera escuchar esas palabras de labios de Jack; pero saber que Tristan la apoya de la esperanzas. De pronto, Dalma se presenta ante ellos. Mirka se acerca a la puerta de la celda; Dalma camina hacia ella.

--"De ninguna manera puedes seguir encerrada. El enemigo se acerca y si llegan antes que tú al diamante negro todo estará perdido.

--"¿Y que supones que haga? Soy la prisionera de mi…del que fue mi esposo; ¡no puedo ver a mis hijos; ¿Qué voy a hacer?

--"Seguir adelante; acabo de escuchar a Tristan decir que quiere ayudarte. Yo estaré contigo. Solo tienes que confiar en mí.

--"Haré lo que sea con tal de destruir ese diamante; y recuperar lo que es mío.

Dalma sonríe satisfecha; Mirka está herida pero no ha perdido la fuerza y mucho menos las esperanzas.

--"Muy bien. Aquí tienes; el anillo.

--"Lo recuerdo bien.

--"Te ayudará a salir de aquí.

Dalma se acerca a la celda de Tristan y le entrega un anillo idéntico al de Mirka. El joven no tiene idea de lo que sucede.

--"¿Para que es esto?

--"Cuando me escuches lo sabrás. Ambos deben poner atención; si algo sale mal ya no habrá otra oportunidad.

Tristan y Mirka comparten miradas; Dalma los contempla a ambos esperando una respuesta positiva.

--"Haré lo que usted diga.

--"Lo que sea con tal de resolver esto cuanto antes.

Pero mientras ellos hacen planes a escondidas de todos; a bordo del Poseidón, que ahora está atado a la popa del Perla Negra para ser remolcado; Elizabeth y Ana María tratan de calmar a los hijos de Jack y Mirka.

--"¿Qué pasa con mama, por que no podemos verla?

--"Aidan, eres el varón por lo tanto eres quien debe permanecer más sereno, por tus hermanas. Tus padres están pasando por un muy mal momento; son situaciones que ustedes como niños no pueden entender; pero que en nada afecta el inmenso amor que ellos sienten por ustedes.

--"Ana María tiene razón niños. Los esposos en ocasiones se pelean, por muchas razones. De lo que sí pueden estar seguros es que los problemas de ellos no se relacionan con ustedes; no es culpa de nadie; son cosas que solo ellos pueden resolver.

De todos modos, Aidan no está conforme.

--"Si no quieren hablarse es porque quieren separarse.

--"Aidan…

--"¡Y la culpa es de mamá por querer llevarle siempre la contraria a mi papá!

Elizabeth se acerca a Aidan.

--"Aidan, no te enfades con tus padres; así no resuelves nada.

--"Yo no quiero que se separen; ni que les pase nada malo.

--"Lo se, y puedes estar tranquilo porque nada malo les va a suceder.

De pronto Kelly sorprende a todos con una revelación tenebrosa.

--"A ellos no, pero a Tía Zara si.

Elizabeth, Ana María y los niños se quedan impactados ante lo que acaba de decir la pequeña Kelly. Alex es el primero en hacerle preguntas

--"¿Qué le va a pasar a mi mamá; que sabes?

--"Lo vi en mi mente; la vi cruzando el mar, ella podía flotar sobre el agua.

--"¿Cómo un…como un fantasma?

--"Si, como los fantasmas.

Dylan se molesta' y se acerca a su hermano.

--"No le hagas caso, es una tonta, está loca; ¡nada malo le pasará a mi madre, ¿oíste?!

Ana María interviene.

--"Dylan, basta. Niños vayan a la cabina y esperen por mí. No quiero pleitos. Kelly; no hables más de lo que ves en tu mente; ¿de acuerdo linda?

--"De acuerdo.

--"Bien; vayan todos a la cabina.

Los niños obedecen a Ana María; Elizabeth se queda preocupada ante lo que acaba de acontecer con Kelly; y espera que Ana María pueda darle una explicación.

--"¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

--"Lo que sucede es que Kelly…tiene ciertas… habilidades para predecir; para ver las cosas antes que sucedan. Muchas gitanas nacen así; ¿recuerdas a Yesenia? Era una gran adivina; igual Kassandra y creo que la madre de Mirka también tenía ese don.

--"Increíble. ¿Crees que debamos prevenir a Zara?

--"No lo creo; Kelly es muy pequeña para ser completamente asertiva en sus predicciones. Está muy alterada también con todo lo que está pasando; eso puede hacer que su mente sea más productiva de lo normal.

--"Espero que así sea. Voy al Perla Negra; a ver como van las cosas por allá.

--"Bien.

Mientras tanto en el área de celdas; Dalma ya ha puesto el plan en marcha.

--"¿Ambos tienen claro lo que hay que hacer?

--"Completamente.

--"Sin duda alguna.

Mirka tiene que decirle algo importante a Dalma.

--"Acércate un poco más Dalma.

Tía Dalma se acerca más a la celda de Mirka, Tristan se da cuenta de que ella no desea que él escuche la conversación; y eso le preocupa. Mirka está lista para hablar con Dalma.

--"Después de esto ni Jack ni mis hijos me perdonarán. Si ahora me desprecia; al final de todo esto me odiará con la misma fuerza con la que me amó.

--"Jack te ama demasiado; y tus hijos son parte de ti; no pueden odiarte.

--"Del amor al odio solo hay un paso y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie.

Dalma sabe que en eso Mirka tiene razón.

--"Sabes tan bien como yo que las probabilidades de que yo salga con vida de todo esto son mínimas.

--"Vas a vivir Mirka, de mi cuenta corre que regreses sana y salva.

--"No hagas promesas que no puedas cumplir; cuando tu alma de diosa quede libre vas a recuperar tu naturaleza.

--"Así es. Pero mi alma es igual que mi reino; jamás arrebata aquello que debe permanecer firme en la tierra; nada enclavado con raíces fuertes en tierra es arrebatado por el mar ni en la peor tempestad. Jamás reclamaría tu vida. Pase lo que pase tienes que aferrarte a la promesa que te he hecho; ver al mar como tu salvación. Yo siempre estaré muy cerca de ti. Te lo juro.

Mirka mira a los ojos a Dalma, sus palabras parecen tan honestas; no ve mentira en su mirada.

--"Te creo; mi vida está en tus manos.

--"Y mi libertad en las tuyas. Salvarás al mundo y a quienes amas de una era de oscuridad; una acción así siempre tiene una recompensa hermosa.

--"Ojala, porque hasta ahora solo he recibido golpes demasiado fuertes.

Pero mientras Dalma y Mirka hacen planes; Sao Feng se prepara para enfrentar a "Calipso". Como siempre, Tai Huang está a su lado.

--"¿Está todo listo?

--"Si Capitán.

--"¿Mis hombres?

--"Todos en sus puestos; esperan por su orden. Lo que me preocupa es la reacción que puedan tener los demás.

--"Ninguno levantará su arma contra mí. Cuando hay vidas de seres tan puros como los niños; las maniobras de rescate se reducen. Quiero que al filo de la media noche todo esté preparado en la cubierta del Perla Negra y en el Poseidón para la gran revelación de Calipso.

--"Como usted ordene Capitán.

Tai Huang se retira; mientras que Sao Feng no retira la vista del Perla Negra; muere de ansias por ver a Calipso revelada en toda su gloria.

Cae la noche; hay una extraña serenidad en el ambiente. Zara se encuentra con Will en la zona de carga del Perla; ella no deja de contemplar a Will mientras el afila su espada. Poco a poco se acerca a él; le quita la espada, se sienta en su regazo y lo besa dulcemente; esto sorprende a Will, pero se deja llevar sin protestar. Zara interrumpe el beso y lo mira a los ojos. Finalmente es Will quien rompe el silencio.

--"¿Por qué tan amorosa?

--"Porque te amo; y porque desde que comenzó todo esto han sido pocos los momentos en los que hemos podido amarnos.

--"En eso tienes razón.

--"Quiero que sepas que no hay nada en este mundo que me pueda detener si se trata de proteger a mi familia. Los niños y tú son mi vida entera.

Will resiente un poco las palabras de Zara; le parecen extrañas aún cuando son enormemente hermosas.

--"Me encargaré de que no tengamos que hacer sacrificios extremos. Siento igual que tú; por eso nos cuidaremos mutuamente.

--"Así será; aún si uno de los dos parte de este mundo primero.

--"¡No vuelvas a decir eso Zara!

Zara se arrepiente de haber dicho eso, hasta siente miedo de haberlo dicho; pero fue algo espontáneo.

--"Perdóname.

Dulcemente, Zara vuelve a besar al hombre que ama; él le responde con todo el amor que siente por ella. De pronto, un llamado de alerta en cubierta interrumpe el hermoso momento, obligándolos a subir de inmediato para ver lo que sucede. Una vez afuera, Will y Zara ven a Jack, Barbosa, y al resto de la tripulación del Perla amenazando con sus armas a Dorian, Kendra y a los demás gitanos. Esto indigna a Zara que de inmediato va a ver que sucede, seguida por Will.

--"¡¿Qué es lo que sucede?!

Jack luce demasiado molesto, el brillo de la rabia resplandece en su mirada.

--"Pasa que ahora me doy cuenta de lo hábiles que son los gitanos para esfumarse, mentir, traicionar y causar los peores dolores que se pueda uno imaginar.

--"¿¡De que hablas?!

--"Fui a ver a mi amada esposa y me encontré con una celda vacía; ni ella ni su amigo Tristan estaban en sus respectivos calabozos; solo estaban sus hombres; dicen que desaparecieron gracias a algo que les dio mi pintoresca Tía Dalma; lo cual creo. Pero algo me dice que éstos lo sabían y dejaron que todo pasara.

Dorian interviene.

--"No sabíamos nada Jack; jamás habríamos permitido que Mirka fuera al Paraíso Perdido sola.

--"¡No esta sola, está con ese galán de segunda!

Kendra se impone ante las armas que la amenazan y se acerca con mucha rabia a Jack.

--"¡En vez de estar lanzando lodo sobre todos los que te rodean mejor piensa en como hallarla antes de que cometa una locura gracias a tu afán de no apoyarla!

--"No hables de lo que no sabes Kendra; no quiero agregar tu nombre a mi lista negra.

Zara se altera y saca su arma; están amenazando a su hermana por lo que siente que debe ser más ruda y protegerla; Will hace lo mismo. Barbosa se coloca en defensa de Jack así como el resto de la tripulación; lo que hace al Capitán Sparrow sentirse seguro.

--"Dos contra un grupo de leales amigos; eso donde sea luce como desventaja.

--"Por el amor de Dios Jack, reacciona, Ni Will ni yo somos tus enemigos. Se que estás terriblemente herido, pero Mirka sigue siendo la madre de tus hijos aún si ya no quieres verla como esposa. No puedes permitir que enfrente su destino sola.

--"Esto nunca se ha tratado de destino si no de locura.

Es ahora cuando Barbosa interviene.

--"Zara tiene razón Jack; haga lo que haga Mirka es mi hija y no pienso abandonarla. Y será mejor que te calmes; fue con ella que creaste los tres bellos hijos que tienes; jamás vas a conseguir una mujer como ella en tu vida; además si no me apoyas para salvarla te juro que lo lamentarás.

Jack no sabe que hacer; el que esté molesto y decepcionado para nada ha matado el inmenso amor que siente por Mirka. Pero mientras él toma una decisión; Dalma prepara la escapatoria; no es cierto que hayan escapado; pero sí han permanecido invisibles a la vista de todos gracias a los anillos de Dalma. Finalmente; Dalma ha dado con las llaves de la celdas; liberando de inmediato a Mirka y a Tristan. Los hombres de Tristan comprenden que deben permanecer encerrados; el joven capitán se dirige a ellos.

--"Lamento que las cosas sean de este modo.

--"Descuide Capitán; sabe que somos leales a usted hasta la muerte.

--"Seguiremos el plan al pie de la letra.

--"Gracias; en serio que son mis hermanos.

Mirka poco a poco se acerca a ellos. Escoge con la mirada a uno; al más maduro.

--"¿Cómo se llama usted?

--"Donnovan, mi lady.

Mirka retira de su cuello la llave que abre el cofre con el corazón de Beckett; mete la mano por la reja entregando al hombre la valiosísima llave. El hombre no puede creerlo.

--"Quiero que entregues esta llave al Capitán Jack Sparrow; dile que esta es la mayor prueba de amor que puedo darle en este momento. Mientras él tenga esta llave todos los piratas están a salvo. Júrame que lo harás Donnovan, en nombre de la lealtad hacia Tristan.

--"Se lo juro mi lady; entregaré esta llave al Capitán Sparrow y le repetiré sus palabras.

--"Gracias.

Dalma interviene.

--"Debemos seguir adelante; puede que dentro de poco regresen aquí.

En cubierta mientras tanto se toma una decisión.

--"Quiero pensar que siguen en el Perla; puede que por los niños, Mirka haya decidido quedarse.

Barbosa interviene.

--"Busquémosla entonces; e interroguemos a la gente de Tristan.

Todos bajan sus armas; se calman y se dirigen al área de celdas; una vez abajo, se dan cuenta de que no hay mucho que imaginar; simplemente han huido. Jack se acerca a la celda, donde Donnovan permanece firme frente a sus compañeros.

--"¿Cómo escaparon?

--"La mujer hechicera que viaja con ustedes los ayudó; y se fue con ellos. No se lo que realmente sea esa mujer pero lo cierto es que tiene muchos trucos de escape.

--"Tía Dalma es un verdadero estuche de monerías. Lo que no entiendo es por qué su capitán los dejó aquí sabiendo que con el mal humor que tengo lo más probable es que me desquite con ustedes.

--"Quizás nos hayamos quedado para darle un mensaje de la mujer que tanto lo ama, Capitán Sparrow.

Jack se sorprende con las palabras del hombre. Y más cuando lo ve extraer del bolsillo de su chaqueta la llave del cofre de Cutler Beckett.

--"Su mujer dejó esto para usted; con un mensaje. Dice que esta es la mayor prueba de amor que puede dejarle; y que mientras usted tenga esta llave, todos los piratas estaremos seguros.

Donnovan entrega la llave a Jack; dejándolo con emociones mixtas. De pronto, una brisa helada los consume a todos; Jack puede sentir el aroma de Mirka en el ambiente; y a su alrededor. Es ahora cuando debe pensar en tragarse su rabia, su orgullo; y luchar para no perderla para siempre.

Sin ser vistos; gracias a la magia de los anillos de Dalma; Mirka, Tristan y la propia Tía Dalma han logrado llegar hasta la popa del Perla, que está libre de peligro. Tristan se dispone a preparar el bote principal para escapar cuanto antes. Mirka se siente triste, Dalma puede verlo en su mirada.

--"Mirka…

--"Después de esto….¿que me va a quedar?

--"Despeja tus dudas.

Mirka quisiera hacerlo pero no puede. Así que mira al cielo, y con el alma eleva una plegaria.

--"Santa Sara mía; lo que ha de ser será; pero si no regreso, déjale saber a mis hijos que siempre los cuidaré desde donde quiera que me encuentre; y a Jack; hazle saber que lo amo; y que lo voy a seguir amando aún después de esta vida.

Dalma se acerca a ella.

--"Vamos Mirka; demuestra que puedes, que tienes Fe. Libera a tus antepasados de la maldición de ese diamante; libérame de mi culpa y de mis ataduras humanas.

Mirka siente que no puede flaquear ante tanta responsabilidad; ha llegado demasiado lejos como para dar marcha atrás ahora. Tristan se acerca a ellas, todo está listo.

--"Debemos abandonar el barco ya; deben estar buscándonos, en cualquier momento estarán aquí.

Mirka reacciona; y junto a sus aliados se prepara para abandonar el Perla Negra.

En la zona de celdas; Jack y el grupo no saben que hacer. Elizabeth es la primera en romper el silencio.

--"Dalma usó sus habilidades para ayudarla a escapar; eso es más que obvio.

Barbosa interviene.

--"Y lo hace para lograr sus propios fines.

--"Tal vez, pero lo que no podemos permitir es que Mirka siga adelante sola.

Elizabeth mira a Jack con la esperanza de que se anime a apoyarla; pero el Capitán Sparrow está muy lejos de ceder.

--"No me mires así porque no pienso seguirla; no dejaré a mis hijos atrás por las locuras de Mirka. Pero tampoco pienso abandonarla. Y como veo que… te llevas bastante bien con ese pirata con cara de galán; te voy a encomendar la tarea de seguirla, junto a los gitanos y los hombres de Tristan en tu Catamarán; hasta que arreglemos las cosas y podamos darles alcance.

Kendra da un paso adelante para unirse a Elizabeth pero Zara la toma de la mano y la detiene.

--"¿Qué pasa?

--"Tú no irás; te necesito conmigo.

--"Pero…

--"¿No lo ves? La verdadera Calipso se fue; Sao Feng sigue pensando que yo soy Calipso, sin la verdadera aquí estoy muy desprotegida.

--"¡Por Santa Sara es cierto! ¡¿Cómo pudo dejarte sin antes resolver este asunto?!

--"Las cosas se han estado complicando, no es culpa ni de ella ni de Mirka. Jack nos hace todo más difícil; te necesito cerca de mí para que protejas a mis hijos si algo me pasa.

--"Nada te pasará; estarás bien te lo prometo hermana.

Elizabeth se acerca a Jack.

--"Muy bien; prepararé todo para zarpar antes del anochecer. Solo espero que no te retrases demasiado.

--"Tú solo intenta demorarla cuando la encuentres; no me digas que hacer porque para que te enteres con la huida de Mirka las cosas se complican aquí. Puede que si logras hacer lo que te pido te de mi perdón. ¿Qué te parece como incentivo?

--"A veces eres tan odioso Jack.

Elizabeth abandona la zona de las celdas; seguida por los gitanos y los hombres de Tristan.

Barbosa se acerca a Jack.

--"Espero que sepas lo que haces.

--"Mirka confía en Elizabeth; se dejará llevar por ella hasta que nosotros lleguemos. Si la veo ahora…cometeré un disparate; tengo que serenarme antes de enfrentarla.

Barbosa y todos comprenden perfectamente a Jack.

Cae la tarde; en la cubierta del Perla Negra; Zara y Kendra conversan con Elizabeth que ya está a punto de partir con los hombres de Tristan.

--"Esta es la última línea trazada por Mirka en el mapa; seguramente es la ruta que está utilizando ahora.

Zara le entrega el mapa a Elizabeth. La joven Swann tiene aún muchas dudas.

--"¿Por qué dejó el mapa?

--"Tiene la esperanza de que Jack la siga; además; lo tiene grabado en su memoria desde que era una niña.

--"Se va a desilusionar cuando vea que quien la sigue soy yo.

--"Nada de eso. Le has demostrado lealtad; has cambiado de vida. Eres parte de nosotros, de todo esto.

Elizabeth les sonríe a las jóvenes gitanas; pero en especial tiene algo que decirle a Zara.

--"El destino es sabio; aunque hubo algo hermoso entre Will y yo; era obvio que no debíamos estar juntos. Tú naciste para hacerlo feliz; me alegra que se haya casado contigo; que tengan una familia tan hermosa.

--"Gracias. Estoy segura de que tú encontrarás un nuevo amor; uno que te haga olvidar el pasado que nubló tu vida. Buena Suerte Capitana Swann; encuentra a Mirka, ayúdala a seguir adelante; sin importar lo que diga Jack; hay que destruir ese diamante.

--"Lo haremos sin arriesgar vidas. Bueno, me voy. Cuídense.

Elizabeth se aleja hacia estribor, para caminar hacia popa y dirigirse a abordar su barco.

Mientras tanto; Sao Feng se prepara para dar su golpe; con la vista fija en el Perla Negra, puede ver con su telescopio como Elizabeth aborda el Catamarán. Tai Huang está a su lado.

--"Una menos. Esperaremos a que el Catamarán se aleje para poner en marcha el plan.

--"Como ordene Capitán.

Así las horas van pasando; Elizabeth se ha ido finalmente para cumplir con el mandato de Jack. Zara y Kendra se dirigen al Poseidón para ver a los niños; de pronto, ambas son víctimas de una emboscada; pues el Poseidón ha sido invadido por la tripulación del barco de Sao Feng; pero lo peor, es que tienen a los niños y a Ana María. Zara y Kendra no saben que hacer; permanecen perplejas y aterradas al ver a los niños rodeados por maleantes sanguinarios, junto a la pobre de Ana María que aunque luce llena de rabia y deseos de luchar; no puede hacer nada. Aún así Zara sabe que debe permanecer en su papel de la diosa del mar si quiere salvar a sus hijos. Mientras son desarmadas por Tai Huang y otros dos piratas; Zara se dirige a su hermana.

--"Pase lo que pase yo sigo siendo Calipso me entiendes. Te daré una señal para que ataques y llames la atención del Perla y el resto de los navíos.

--"¿Qué señal será esa?

--"Lo vas a saber.

Zara mira el arma de Tai Huang; está demasiado a la vista, para Kendra no sería difícil tomarla; Kendra sigue la mirada de su hermana, hasta que la ve detenerse en el primer cañón de proa del Perla; un tiro certero a la mecha y el cañón se disparará justo en dirección del Poseidón; suficiente para llamar la atención y cambiar las cosas a favor de ellas. Kendra ha comprendido el plan; solo espera poder reconocer la señal que le de su hermana.

Zara retira su mirada de Kendra; complacida porque sabe que el mensaje fue captado; luego mira con disimulo pero con firmeza a Ana María; trata de hacerle ver que el arma de quien le apunta con una daga al cuello está expuesta; finalmente luego de interpretar el mensaje silencioso; Ana María capta todo; y se prepara para esperar el momento oportuno. De nuevo se dirige a su hermana.

--"Calipso te libero de tus ataduras humanas"; es la clave hermana, para que desates el infierno.

Kendra le hace un gesto afirmativo a su hermana y trata de permanecer serena. Finalmente; Sao Feng se presenta ante ellas. Camina hacia Zara y ahora están frente a frente.

--"Tengo en mi poder los pequeños lazos que te atan a la humanidad, Calipso. ¿Lo ves?

--"Si.

--"¿Y como te sientes?

--"Llena de ira, de una rabia que no te puedo describir. Y me las vas a pagar.

Sao Feng comienza a inquietarse; algo no anda bien con su diosa del mar.

--"Pensé que odiabas todo lo que te ataba a tu humanidad.

--"¿Qué esperabas? Los llevé dentro de mí nueve meses, los he visto crecer; y para serte sincera; aquí entre nos; su padre es un… excelente artista en el arte de amar.

--"Entonces, si es así; podré manejarte si los mantengo en mi poder; de esa forma no tendré miedo de que me traiciones más adelante cuando te libere.

--"Liberarme; eso me recuerda que aún no te he revelado lo que debes decir para que puedas devolverme al mar.

--"¿Y me lo vas a decir?

--"Claro, ahora mismo. Debes decir; con voz dulce…

Kendra se prepara.

--"¡Calipso, te libero de tus ataduras humanas!

Kendra golpea magistralmente a Tai Huang, toma el arma y con una destreza formidable, apunta al cañón de proa del Perla Negra; dando en el blanco; logrando hacerlo disparar contra el Poseidón; todo se estremece; los niños se impactan pero están dispuestos a hacer lo suyo también por eso a punta de mordiscos, pisotones y patadas, logran zafarse de quienes los sujetaban y corren a ponerse a salvo. Marís protege a Kelly y corre tras los demás. Ana María ha logrado liberarse; corre tras los niños para ponerlos a salvo.

Todos en el Perla Negra salen a cubierta; al ver lo que sucede de inmediato se colocan en sus puestos. Jack, Barbosa, Will, Dorian, Gibbs, Raggetti y Pintel sacan sus armas y se disponen a abordar de inmediato el Poseidón. En el barco del Capitán Teague todo está listo para dar auxilio; y hacer pagar la traición del Pirata Señor de Singapur; allí se encargan enviar señales al resto de los navíos. Desde el Whydah, el Almirante Connor puede ver lo que sucede; se da cuenta de que nada va como lo planeó; y se preocupa.

En el Poseidón la batalla es feroz entre Zara y Sao Feng; es ahora cuando la joven planea vengarse.

--"¡Eres un imbécil Sao Feng! ¡Solo soy una gitana!

--"¡Mientes!

--"¡Tú te atreviste a tocar lo que más amo en esta vida; pues ahora te voy a lastimar haciéndote ver que eres un tonto miserable! Calipso se ha ido del Perla Negra; ¡yo soy una gitana, una mortal!

Sao Feng se altera y ataca a Zara; pero ella se defiende muy bien. Kendra ha logrado llegar hasta la popa del Poseidón donde se encuentran Ana María y los niños.

--"Toma el bote y sácalos de aquí

--"Bien, cuídate.

--"Si, ¡vamos rápido; abandonen este maldito barco!

Jack, Barbosa, Will, Dorian y los demás abordan el Poseidón que ahora es barco enemigo; la batalla se agudiza. Will no puede ver a Zara; la busca desesperado pero es casi imposible; El Poseidón es tierra de nadie en estos momentos.

Zara pelea con fiereza; pero de pronto es víctima de una fuerte patada al estómago que la deja sin aire; Sao Feng aprovecha para golpearla en el rostro; logrando que ella pierda el balance; Sao Feng le arrebata el Jian que él mismo le regaló; y con el, atraviesa el costado derecho de Zara; el grito de dolor de la joven llega a los oídos de su hermana; que de inmediato se estremece al voltear y ver como Sao Feng la tiene mal herida frente a él.

Zara solo puede mirar a Sao Feng; ella puede sentir el ardor de la herida; la sangre brotar; se siente como si estuviera hueca por dentro; ella no quiere morir; ama demasiado la vida, a su esposo, a sus hijos. Con crueldad Sao Feng retira el Jian del cuerpo de Zara.

--"Eres mortal, que pena.

De pronto Sao Feng es atacado con furia por Kendra; que apunta de patadas; puñetazos y golpes de artes marciales logra desarmar a Sao Feng; la ira que Kendra siente le ha hecho desarrollar una fuerza sobre humana; han herido a su hermana y ella piensa vengarse. Poco a poco van llegando los refuerzos; los hombres de Sao Feng se están rindiendo, pero el daño está hecho. Will finalmente logra llegar hasta Zara; que de inmediato se desvanece en sus brazos; Jack y Barbosa llegan hasta la dramática escena.

Kendra; tiene muy maltrecho a Sao Feng; lágrimas de dolor y de rabia corren por las mejillas de la joven gitana; que ahora se acerca amenazante a Sao Feng; que se encuentra en el suelo; y ahora rodeado por hombres de la tripulación del Capitán Teague. Con mucha rabia; Kendra coloca el Jian junto al rostro de Sao Feng y lo mira a los ojos fríamente.

--"Ruégale a Dios que mi hermana no se muera; porque si eso pasa; haré que te arrepientas de haber nacido.

_**Continuará…..**_


End file.
